las pruebas del amor TK y Kari
by Ricky.Alexis
Summary: weno esta es una posible continuacion de digimon 02 en la cual se veran parejas conocidas como T.K. y Kari, Matt y Sora, Mimi y Tai, tambien se podran ver nuevos enemigos, en fin es una historia muy entretenida a mi parecer espero les guste:
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

Weno comencemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

emmmm que puedo decir..... Soy un fans más de la serie más aclamada digimon y quería al igual que muchos de ustedes dar a conocer algunas de las posibilidades de historias que podrían ocurrir después del desenlace de digimon 02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí voy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

porfa les pido que no sean tan rudos con migo es la primera vez que voy a escribir mi primer fic!!!!!!!!

Estoy muy emocionado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo!!!!!!!!!

weno la historia comienza con un drama un tanto extraño gracioso pero extraño!!!!!!jajajajaja!!!!!!

Mejor dicho ustedes mismos critíquenlo déjenme sus reviews quiero saber sisque les gusta o no para dejar de escribir de una vez por todas!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo Nº 1

CARI ORGANISA UN VIAJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(TK´s P.O.V)

Han pasado tres años desde que derrotamos al último digimon malvado todos juntos……….

Todos juntos……….. mmmmmmmmmmmm Cari que estará haciendo ahora me entere que se va a ir de viaje con algunos de nuestros amigos pero no me invito porque motivo……???¿¿¿

Que acaso estará molesta con migo….???¿¿¿

Bueno mejor no me voy a poner a pensar en eso me tengo que preparar para las finales de basquetball y a darme unas largas si unas muy largas largas largas vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Será que tendré el valor suficiente para decirle alfil a Cari lo que siento por ella....??????????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Al comienzo pensé que nuestras salidas eran en plan de amigos pero después me di cuenta de que me estoy ena....mo.....ran....do cada día más de ella

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............ no lo se tengo que saber si ella también siente lo mismo por mi aunque creo que si...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O no.......?????¿¿¿¿¿

HA PASADO UN MES

(Kari's P.O.V)

mmmmmmmmmmm………………..

No se que hacer……..

Yolei me dijo que acepta con gusto pero sisque va Ken..........

Ken me dijo que iría con placer sisque va Cody......

En estos últimos días Ken y Cody se han unido mucho pensé...........

Cody me dijo que acepta ir pero su madre dice que le da permiso con la condición que vaya Davis.......

Davis se ha ganado mucho el cariño de los padres de Cody pensé.....

Y para el colmo Davis me dijo que acepta ir con mucho gusto pero sisque lleva a alguien mayor le habían dicho sus padres...

Y con la condición que no llevara a T.K. porque se había enterado que los dos habíamos estado saliendo juntos estos últimos meses.......

Pero T.K. es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho si que lo quiero mucho lo quiero tanto que podría decirse que estoy ena,,,,,ena.......ena......enamorada de el.........!!!!!!!!!!!

No le puedo hacer algo así no lo puedo abandonar…….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No se como convencer a Davis que deje ir a T.K. al campamento..........

Y para el colmo que sisque no llevo a Davis ninguno de los otros muchachos querrá ir.......

Bueno eso se puede arreglar mientras tanto no le voy a decir nada a T.K. espero no este sospechando.........

Primero arreglare lo de la persona mayor........... Si alguno de los muchachos me quisiera acompañar (se refería a Joe, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzi)

Los voy a llamar!!!!!!!!

Ring ring ring ring ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo contesto ma!!!!!!!!!

Si buenas tardes habla con Izzi………..

Izzi…..hola como estas soy Cari llamaba para pedirte un favor... si Cari en que te puedo ayudar....???¿¿¿

Bueno Izzi quería que nos acompañaras a los muchachos y a mí a un campamento que organice.....

Lo haría con mucho gusto Cari cuando es....???¿¿¿

Es en una semana respondí con alegría!!!!!!!!

arrggg!!!! En una semana Cari.... si Izzi en una semana hay algún problema....??? Pregunte con algo de temor y tristeza.....

Si Cari tengo que dar unos exámenes para entrar a un curso de científicos júnior, o no sabes cuanto lo siento Cari pero no te puedo ayudar, perdón....!!!!!

No te preocupes Izzi le dije con una voz tierna aunque por dentro mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos...... lo único en lo que pensaba es en T.K. mi mejor amigo, mi compañero inseparable, mi gran a........ Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en eso y voy a ver a mi hermano.......

Hermano estas aquí...???¿¿¿ Pregunte con la voz tierna y suave que me caracteriza.........

Si Cari estoy aquí puedes pasar me dijo con mucha cortesía.....

Hermano te quiero pedir un favor............ si Cari dime de que se trata....???¿¿¿

Bueno le conté toda la historia mi hermano respondió no puedo ir tengo una cita con un grupo de amigos y no voy a pasar en casa estos días lo siento Cari me dijo tocándome el cabello con el rostro un poco triste... de acuerdo hermano no te preocupes le preguntare a Matt..... Si Cari hazlo el talvez los pueda ayudar.....

Fui a casa de Matt!!!!!!

MIETRAS TANTO

(TK´s P.O.V)

Afín acabe el campeonato ganamos lastima que Cari no estuvo allí.......... ahora si a disfrutar las vacaciones me pregunto que estará haciendo Cari en este momento la extraño ya son tres días que no la veo siempre que la llamo esta ocupada o se niega....... me pregunto si le estará pasando algo malo a Cari..........mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... mejor la voy a ver... ma!!! Regreso a las 6 dije cortes y cariñosamente como siempre lo hago...........de acuerdo T.K. respondió mi madre........

Me puse una sudadera y salí a Casa de Cari ya que si la llamo se negara otra ves......................

aaa por cierto porque será que siempre que intento hablar con ella sobre el campamento que esta organizando ella no me dice nada al respecto......

Cari mi hermosa y linda amiga Cari porque ya no salimos como lo solíamos hacer antes justo cuando yo me estaba animando ha decirte lo que verdaderamente siento por ti que yo te.........

Sora!!! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí dije con mucha caballerosidad y amabilidad........

Hola T.K. como estas iba a casa de Matt a ver si vamos a salir la próxima semana como lo prometió (Sora y mi hermano habían estado saliendo al igual que Cari y yo)....... y tu T.K. emmmmmmmmm..... Si yo también iba a casa de mi hermano a pedirle un consejo vamos juntos le dije con cortesía ella respondió claro vamos.........pero muy en el fondo la verdad es que iba a ver a Cari pero no quise decirlo no se porque pero no quise decirlo

EN CASA DE MATT

(Kari's P.O.V)

toc toc toc toc toc!!!!! ya atiendo grito Matt con su voz fuerte y gruesa......

Hola Cari ya es un buen tiempo que no te veo me entere que andabas saliendo con mi hermano........... emmmmmmm pues si pero solo como amigos respondí con un fuerte palpitar de mis latidos por dentro los cuales decían T.K. T.K. T.K................ me sonroje claro esta por el comentario tan sorpresivo que hizo Matt.......

ya tranquila Cari no te pongas así.... no te preocupes tu hermano no sabe nada aun de tus salidas con T.K. yo no diré nada dijo Matt con algo de arrogancia pero muy respetuoso y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro!!!!!!!!

bueno Matt dije un tanto cortante..... a lo que vine fue a pedirte que por favor fueras con nosotros al campamento que estoy organizando es la próxima semana dije con algo de recelo y aun un poco tímida y sonrojada por el comentario anterior.........

lo siento pero no puedo ir tengo una cita con Sora(en esta cita Matt le iba a pedir que Sora fuera su novia) y la verdad no quiero dejarla plantada como la ultima vez........ lo siento tanto.......dijo Matt un tanto sonrojado y penoso!!!!!!!!!

no te preocupes dije con la voz suave que me caracteriza pero por dentro mi corazón se hacia añicos al pensar que cada vez mis esperanzas eran mas nulas para poder llevar a T.K. al campamento........ solo me sobra una persona pensé con algo de preocupación pena y tristeza Joe.........

ring ring ring ring sonaba el teléfono celular de Joe.......

mmmmmmmmmm...... no me contesta talvez este en un examen muy importante supongo que el no me podría ayudar pero con todo lo intentare mas tarde pensaba con algo de nostalgia al saber que T.K. no podría ir al campamento por culpa de Davis.........

Davis todo es tu culpa si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que yo no siento nada por ti aparte de una gran apreciación como un amigo porque en realidad mi corazón pertenece a..........

hola Cari!!!!!! el cuerpo se me estremecía al escuchar esa vos tan angelical y dulce di la vuelta y grite hola T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!! como has estado....???¿¿¿

a por cierto venia acompañado de Sora la cual me dijo hola Cari como has pasado....???¿¿¿me pregunto tan amigable y cariñosa como lo suele ser......

muy bien respondí con algo de tristeza por dentro.......

bueno me retiro dijo Sora algo penosa...aaaa pero tu T.K. querías hablar con tu hermano ahora que recuerdo T.K. le respondió no hay problema ve tu yo hablare con mi hermano otro día dijo T.K. con un gran entusiasmo y algo penoso.........

de acuerdo entonces chicos nos vemos otro día dijo Sora muy contenta adiós le respondí con algo de energía T.K. repitió lo mismo que yo había dicho!!!!!!

Pensé no tengo que preguntarle a Sora sisque nos quiere acompañar ya que ella va a salir con Matt justo en esa fecha!!!!!!!que mala suerte tengo yo!!!!!!

T.K dijo con una voz un tanto preocupada te pasa algo malo Cari te noto un poco mas alejada de mi estos últimos días acaso dije algo malo pregunto T.K. con algo de pena y angustia............

no...... no pasa nada T.K....... le respondí algo insegura

en realidad Cari he venido a confesarte algo lo que te he querido decir durante tanto tiempo es que..............

weno esto es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado un poquito por lo menos les repito porfa déjenme sus reviews y díganme si les gusto o no.....????¿¿¿¿

muy pronto les traeré el próximo capitulo el cual será un poco mas interesante que el anterior

les doy un pequeño avance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lo que T.K. le quería decir a Cari es que.................

no o mejor no les dejo nada o bueno sisisisisisisisisisi!!!!! ya pa que no sufran!!!!!!!!

Tai el cual la amaba a Mimi profundamente tendrá una gran sorpresa!!!!!!!!! en el siguiente capitulo el viaje inesperado Mimi y su prima mayor........... llegan a Japón

T.K. y Cari viajaran juntos al Digimundo para resolver un problema respondiendo al llamado de auxilio que mando Patamon y Gatomon en el cual se encontraran con un nuevo enemigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt y Sora reciben una llamada de auxilio de Piyomon!!!!!!!!!!!!Matt se podrá declarar a Sora,.....????¿¿¿¿

y talvez habrá un desenlace de película uno como de película romántica que al final se terminan dando un beso romántico y espectacular que dicen ustedes quien se da el beso....????¿¿¿¿!!!!!!!!!!!!!

nos veremos muy pronto amigos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he vuelto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"POR SIERTO AMIGOS CON RESPECTO A DAVIS CODY KEN Y YOLEI ELLOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN UNA EXCURSION QUE ORGANISO KEN JUNTO A SU FAMILIA PERO CARI Y T.K. NO DECIDIERON IR POR ESTO DEL OTRO CAMPAMENTO QUE TENIAN"

"GRACIAS POR SU COMPRECION"

CAPITULO 2

Continuando en lo que me quede......

(Kari's P.O.V)

T.K. me dijo que en realidad Cari he venido a confesarte algo que te he querido decir durante tanto tiempo es que tu me....me....me.....gus......

por Dios afín me lo va ha decir que responderé pensé un tanto impaciente mientras tanto mi corazón latía a mil por hora y juro que podía sentir y escuchaba las palpitaciones del corazón de T.K. mi gran a....

ring ring ring ring ring ring......

rayos mi teléfono celular pensé!!!!!! con algo de impaciencia por lo que me encontraba atravesando........

emmmmmm....... T.K. me podrías esperar un momento por favor le dije con un poco de tristeza e impaciencia.............

T.K. respondió si claro Cari no te preocupes yo te esperare el tiempo que tu quieras no te preocupes de nada tu tienes todo el tiempo del mundo ya que lo que te voy a decir nunca se perderá en el olvido...... me dijo, con algo de impaciencia pero muy amable como siempre lo es

........ooooooo que lindo pensé realmente T.K. es una persona súper atenta amable cariñosa e incluso muy simpático tengo que admitirlo cada vez mis esperanzas eran mas grandes y estaba muy feliz y al mismo tiempo muy impaciente por lo que me iba a decir..........

si alo con quien hablo pregunte con algo de impaciencia................

hola Cari soy Gatomon te llamaba para pedirte que vinieras al digimundo lo mas pronto posible....... T.K. esta con tigo me pregunto con una voz un tanto preocupante.......

hola Gatomon si T.K. se encuentra con migo dije algo preocupada que pasa.....????¿¿¿¿ pregunte un tanto desesperada.......

Gatomon respondió lo que pasa es que Patamon se encuentra herido porque tuvimos una batalla con un digimon desconocido el cual nos venció sin ninguna dificultad.............. me dijo Gatomon un tanto asustada y exaltada........

De acuerdo Gatomon vamos para allá espéranos por favor un momento mas, yo le aviso a T.K. no te preocupes........... le dije con algo de preocupación......

T.K. me pregunto que es lo que estaba pasando yo le conté todo lo que Gatomon me había dicho.......

T.K. respondió bueno no hay ningún problema lo que te iba a decir puede esperar un momento mas apenas nos desocupemos yo te lo diré sin duda alguna si mi corazón......????¿¿¿¿ me dijo con algo de frustración.......

Ho por Dios me dijo mi corazón sentía como el corazón se me remordía por no haberlo dejado hablar por no escucharlo antes por que lo evite estos últimos días me preguntaba muy enojada con migo misma..............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

le respondí claro que si entonces quedamos en eso le respondí con algo de tristeza y un poco sonrojada.................

EN EL AREOPUERTO

Mimi acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mimi's P.O.V)

ooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que lindo otra vez de vuelta en Japón amo a esta ciudad..... esta ciudad...... me trae tantos recuerdos mi familia mis compañeros mis amigos y claro mi Tai.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pensé con un poco de nostalgia.........

que te pasa Mimi me dijo mi prima Tulip la cual se encontraba de visita en Japón (era la primera vez que venia la prima de Mimi a Japón, Tulip era una chica hermosa muy parecida a la misma Mimi)

no nada no te preocupes es la nostalgia respondí algo tierna como suelo ser........

bueno quien nos va a recoger me pregunto mi prima Tulip algo preocupada........

yo respondí no te preocupes Tulip, Sora y Matt dijeron que nos iban a recoger.........

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Mira ese es Matt de quien tanto me has hablado me dijo mi prima algo sorprendida y con un tono un tanto encantador..........

yo regrese a ver inmediatamente y me lleve una gran sorpresa era............

EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

!!!!!!!que mala suerte que tengo justo cuando le hiba a confesar todo lo que siento por Cari se le ocurre aparecerse a ese nuevo digimon por cierto Patamon y Gatomon se encontraran bien me encuentro algo preocupado por ellos........ espero que estén bien............... dije en voz silenciosa.............

disculpa no te pude escuchar que acabas de decir me lo podrías repetir por favor.........me dijo Cari con esa voz tan dulce y suave que suele tener......

aaaaaaaaemmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!! pues nada lo que dije es que si se encontraran Patamon y Gatomon bien............. le dije mintiéndole "claro esta"........porque!!! porque!!! porque!!! seré tan cobarde!!!!!!!!!!! y no le podré decir la verdad a Cari..........

no te preocupes T.K. Patamon y Gatomon se encuentran bien me dijo Cari intentando animarme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias Cari..., le dije con algo de entusiasmo...........

¿¿¿Gracias????? gracias de que pregunto ella algo risueña........... entonces para que están los amigos me dijo positivamente y cariñosamente como siempre lo es!!!!!!!!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE MATT

(Matt's P.O.V)

toc toc toc toc.........

esperen porfavor ya abro!!!!!!!!!!!! grite con algo de enojo como suelo ser generalmente.............

que sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!! hola Sora como has estado le pregunte mas calmado.............!!!!!!!!!!!

hola Matt yo he estado bien y tu....???¿¿¿ me dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro!!!!!!!!!!!!

yo he estado bien gracias por preguntar....... deseas pasar le dije caballerosamente "claro esta".............

me respondió si con mucho gusto.........

bueno a lo que realmente venia es a preguntar sisque saldríamos la semana que viene como lo prometiste espero no me dejes plantada como la ultima vez!!!!!!! me dijo con mucha energía.............

claro que no te dejare plantada como la ultima vez ya te había dicho que fue porque mi papa se había enfermado de repente y ya sabes que yo soy el único que vive con el..........!!!!!!! le dije algo avergonzado.............

ella respondió bueno espero que sea así porque te juro YAMATO ISHIDA que sisque me dejas otra vez plantada nunca mas te hablare eso te lo juro!!!!!!!! grito mi Sohar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro!!!!!!!!!!

solo en lo que yo pensaba era que...... llegara el día en que le confesaría todo mi amor a Sora!!!!!!!!!

pero de pronto algo comenzó a pasar en mi sentí como que ya era hora de decirle a Sora todo lo que sentía por ella justo cuando lo hiba a decir.......

emmmmm Sora te quería decir algo pensaba esperar un poco mas de tiempo pero pienso que ya es hora de decírtelo.......

Sora: ooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! por Dios Matt esta raro creo que me va a decir lo que menos me lo esperaba.....pensé que Matt me diría esto la próxima semana pero veo que por fin se animo a decírmelo ..... que alegre me siento...... al fin Matt y yo podremos estar juntos................

bueno Sora lo que quería decirte es que eres una chica súper linda que tiene unos hermosos sentimientos y bueno pues lo que te quería decir es que tu me......me.....me.....me......me.......

!!!!!ya Matt¡¡¡¡¡ dime lo que me tengas que decir ahora que no puedo aguantar mas la curiosidad y de verdad me estas impacientando me grito muy alegre suena raro pero si me lo grito muy alegre parecía como que ella ya sabia que era exactamente lo que le iba a decir............

bueno te lo diré sin dar mas vueltas al asunto lo que te quería decir es que tu me..............

hola Matt como estas te venia a decir que me llamo Gomamon y me dijo que están pasando cosas raras en el digimundo y me pidió que buscara a todos para ir juntos al digimundo........."creo que llegue en mal momento"

Joe!!!!!! tenias que ser tu justamente tu cuando no..... siempre tienes que intervenir en el suceso mas importante de mi vida... maldita sea cuando justo le iba a declarar todo mi amor a Sora llegas tu pensé muy enojado por supuesto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

emmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pues entonces vamos de inmediato dijo Sora un tanto enojado al igual que yo pero tenia razón claro que tenia razón Joe nos arruino el momento maldito Joe como lo odio (claro esta que era una forma de expresar su rencor a Joe pero no lo decía enserio ustedes lo saben Matt no es así, y además como se sentirían ustedes si les pasara lo mismo que a Matt y a Sora solo imagínenselo)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ cielos soy una tonta como pude olvidarlo Matt apresúrate tenemos que ir a recoger a Mimi y a su prima que llegan de Estados Unidos en el aeropuerto vamos rápido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

no te preocupes Sora yo ya me encargue de eso.......... le dije con mucha confianza y muy alegre por dentro.................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EN EL AREOPUERTO

(Mimi's P.O.V)

si no lo podía creer era la persona que menos la esperaba pero que mas la anhelaba si era el mismísimo Tai mi gran amor Tai(EN EL PASADO "después de unos meses Mimi regreso a Japon para visitar a sus amigos y a sus tíos y en esos días Tai se animo a pedirle a Mimi que fuera su novia claro que ella acepto con mucho gusto desde ese entonces Tai y Mimi han estado de novios comunicándose por el Internet)

se suponía que esta seria una sorpresa para Tai pero ya veo.......... ese malvado de Matt le dijo a Tai que vendría bueno talvez pienso que es lo correcto pero se suponía que era una sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pensé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ho....ho....ho....ho....ho....hola Tai como has es............

sin esperar ni un segundo más Tai cortó mis palabras y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y por supuesto un gran beso el cual forjaría nuestros labios en un símbolo de amor paz y comprensión fue uno de los besos que nunca serán borrados de mi memoria!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE AMO fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando termino el eterno y caluroso beso que me dio el respondió tu debes pensar que yo te amo pero no es así...........en ese momento mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentía claramente como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos pero de pronto escuche...........

porque yo te amo aun mas de lo que tu piensas en ese exacto momento casi le doy una bofetada que nunca olvidaría en su vida pero preferí contenerme............

lo único que te puedo decir es que te he extrañado mucho no sabes cuanto añoraba verte de nuevo junto a mi y besarte apasionadamente como lo hicimos hace unos minutos...............

en ese mismo instante sin previo aviso sentí otra vez ese calor eterno el me besaba otra vez,,,,,,,y me dijo tu también me hacías mucha falta y también esperaba con mucho afán sentir tus labios juntos a los míos....... TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! grito sin pensarlo dos beses todo la gente del aeropuerto nos quedo mirando pero a el no le importo y para ser sincera a mi tampoco no me importo que toda la gente nos quedara mirando lo único que me importaba es que estaba de nuevo con mi amado con mi príncipe si estaba de nuevo con mi Tai..........................

EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(kari's P.O.V)

me sentía muy mal por T.K. creo que me tenia que decir algo importante y no pudo que será....????¿¿¿¿

será acaso que T.K. siente lo mismo que yo y si arruinamos nuestra amistad y si fracasamos y no me vuelve a hablar nunca mas que pasara que será de mi sin mi mejor amigo T.K........... que tonta soy que estoy pensando T.K: nunca me haría eso estoy 100% segura de que el nunca me haría eso y además sisque algún dia nos juntamos como pareja estoy segura de que todo nos saldrá tan bien como llevamos nuestra amistad.............

mira Cari hay están Patamon y Gatomon.............. dijo T.K. con una sonrisa un tanto fingida supongo que el esta aun triste porque no me pudo decir lo que tenia que decirme...........

mira Gatomon son Cari y T.K. dijo Patamon con un poco de dificultad en ese momento vi. correr a T.K. a toda prisa para ver que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo Patamon yo lo seguí..............

Pata....pata...pata....patamon que te hicieron decía T.K. mientras sus lágrimas acariciaban su rostro mientras caían..........

patamon se encontraba en muy mal estado se lo veía muy golpeado con moretones por todo lado mientras que Gatomon estaba un poco golpeada también pero no tanto como Patamon el cual apenas podía hablar del dolor.............

Pa....Pa....Patamon respóndeme por favor que te hicieron gritaba una y otra vez T.K. me sentía aun mas mal por el enzima de lo que paso ahora esto no se porque causa comencé a llorar.........pero me sentía tan mal por T.K. el no se merece esto...........

perdóname T.K. no pude acabar con el..... el era tan fuerte no pude ni siquiera hacerle daño perdóname T.K.............decía Patamon con mucha dificultad.....

no digas eso grito Gatomon gracias a ti es que yo aun estoy con vida si no me hubieras protegido yo ya no existiría!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

si Patamon no digas eso dijo T.K. aun llorando tu hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance defendiste a Gatomon que es lo mas importante!!!!!!!!!!!!!repetía una y otra vez T.K.

yo me quede atónita no sabia que decir no tenia el valor de decir nada por el momento no se porque pero no pude decirle nada a Patamon T.K. y por supuesto Gatomon......

en ese momento escuche una voz la cual decía:

aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! con que tragieron a mas personas para que pelearan con migo no es cierto....????¿¿¿¿

entonces lo vi era ese digimon del que Patamon hablaba era un digimon mega por lo que pude darme cuenta del estado en que dejo a Patamon.................

donde están mis modales!!!!!! grito muy arrogante me presentare yo me llamo Magnaimperialdevimon!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y soy el nuevo gobernante del digimundo y muy pronto también del suyo grito con gran euforia y seguridad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cállate maldito escuche decirle T.K. a Magnaimperialdevimon......... tu fuiste el que dejo en este estado a Patamon te juro que nunca te lo perdonare me vengare eso te lo puedo asegurar gritaba T.K. cada vez con mas euforia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y tú quien demonios te crees para venirme a decir eso le respondió Magnaimperialdevimon a T.K..............

T.K. gritaba cada vez con mas enojo yo soy el compañero de Patamon y nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste en ese momento brillo el digiex de T.K. y su esperanza fue la que le diera nuevas fuerzan para luchar a Patamon el cual se recupero gracias al poder de la esperanza de T.K. entonces se produjo la digievolucion.............

Patamon digimons a Angemon!!!!!!!!!!!

entonces comenzó la lucha entre Angemon y Magnaimperialdevimon..........pude observar

Angemon "puño de fe" el cual le llego directamente al rostro de Magnaimperialdevimon pero no le paso nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

entonces Magnaimperialdevimon "Torbellino del juicio final" el cual acabo con Angemon de un solo golpe y volvió a su estado normal de Patamon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.K: grito NO!!!!!! Angemon

fue a donde se encontraba tirado Patamon pero en ese instante se percato escucho que Magnaimperialdevimon nos había lanzado su ataque "Torbellino del juicio final" y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a protegernos a mi y a Gatomon y recibió el ataque de Magnaimperialdevimon directamente el cual lo boto al suelo y lo dejo inconciente.............T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!! grite descontrolada al ver como recibió el ataque directamente el cual de la fuerza nos boto algunos metros lejos de donde estábamos con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pude ir a donde estaba T.K. le repetía una y otra vez mas T.K. te amo T.K. te amo T.K. te amo......porque lo hiciste T.K. no debiste recibir el impacto tu lo debí recibir yo por favor T.K. respóndeme........en ese instante pensaba todo lo que pase con el y nunca pude decirle lo que sentía porque fui tan cobarde y no le dije que lo amaba con todo mi corazón.....ahora que esta en este estado se lo digo que tonta soy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.K. háblame por favor..........

C...c....c....ca.....ca.....ca.....cari por favor per...per...perdóname no pude llegar a tiempo pa...pa...pa...para protegerte lo necesario mírate te encuentras mu...mu...mu...muy golpeada per...per....per...perdón............me lo decía con unos suspiros tan agonizantes que sentía que mi corazón escuchaba los latidos del suyo los cuales no eran tan normales sino al contrario lentos y débiles debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte...............

T.K. no me puedes dejar te lo ruego yo te amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lo di...di...di...dices enserio c....c.....c....c....Car............ si T.K. te amo con todo mi cuerpo y alma...............

yo tam...tam...tam....también te amo Cari!!!!!!!!!!!! te he amado des...des...des...des...desde el primer instante en que t...t....t....te vi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

te amo con t...t...t...to...to...todo mi corazón Cari pero no me a...a...a...atre...atre...atrevía a decírtelo!!!!!!!!!!! ese momento fue el más feliz y angustiante de mí vida ya que mi mejor amigo mi compañero mi amor T.K. se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

en ese momento con el poco de fuerza que nos quedaba a los dos claro que a T.K. menos nos pudimos dar finalmente un apasionado beso supongo que fue la primera vez que iba a besar a alguien y lo mismo fue para T.K......... espero que yo lo haga bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

en ese momento claramente pude sentir como un rió de paciones se mezclaban y se unían al sentimiento mutuo que nos rodeaba a T.K. y a mi......... un sentimiento nunca antes he sentido si supongo que este es el sentimiento del AMOR se siente tan bien cuando besas a una persona a la que tu amor por primera vez en tu vida....

T.K.: afín pude decirle a Cari todo lo que siento por ella y se siente tan bien tener sus labios juntos a los míos un beso..... si un beso tan romántico el cual expresa todo el amor que nos sentimos mutuamente siento como una brisa corre por todo mi cuerpo es la primera vez que beso a alguien y espero que la persona que bese en el futuro sea la chica tan hermosa gentil y lo mas importante mi gran amor Cari!!!!!!!

aunque no se sisque siga teniendo las fuerzas para poder continuar viviendo no lo se!!!!!!

pero tengo que admitirlo aunque sea tonto pero tengo que decirlo en este momento no me importaría morir ya que he cumplido con mi mayor meta la cual es decirle a esa persona especial todo lo que siento por ella si esa persona especia Cari te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacerlo te he amado desde que nos conocimos te estoy amando y te amare hasta que pueda tener las suficientes fuerzas y capacidad de demostrar mis sentimientos como lo estoy haciendo así que aun no puedo morir.............

bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo 2 que les pareció....????¿¿¿¿

estuvo interesante o no....????¿¿¿¿

weno nos vemos muy pronto

en el siguiente capitulo:

que pasara con Patamon, Cari, T.K y Gatomon!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magnaimperialdevimon acabara con ellos….????¿¿¿¿

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo………………


	2. Capitulo 3

HOLA AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!

ANTES QUE TODO LE QUERIA DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYARON Y LAS QUE ME CRITICARON DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS CRITIQUENME XFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS darthshinji ENVERDAD ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE HAYA GENTE QUE SABE DECIR LA VERDAD Y ES MUY SINCERA TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO PORFA SIGUEME DANDO CONSEJOS CONSTRACTIVOS ASI COMO LO HACES

Y A LORD PATAMON BUENO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR DE VERDAD MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!

NO SABEN CUANTO ME AYUDAN SUS CRITICAS Y A LAS QUE ME APOYARON PUES QUE PUEDO DECIR MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

WENO CONTINUEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 3

en el capitulo anterior........

T.K. Kari, Patamon y Gatomon se encontraban en grandes aprietos.... ya que se enfrentaban a Magnaimperialdevimon..............

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

no puedo rendirme aun no!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari aun se encuentra en peligro la tengo que proteger a toda costa así me cueste la vida.............

"Torbellino del juicio final"

no maldito sea Magnaimperialdevimon nos ha atacado no creo poder hacer nada será acaso este el fin.......???!!!¿¿¿

"aliento de lobo metálico"

podrá ser acaso......

HERMANO gracias a Dios estas aquí.........

si T.K. recibimos una llamada de auxilio de Piyomon y salimos de inmediato "salimos"...???¿¿¿ si T.K. Sora también vino a ayudarnos.........

entonces con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pude observar una fascinante pelea entre MetalGarurumon y Magnaimperialdevimon...........

quien demonios son ustedes pregunto muy arrogante y enojado Magnaimperialdevimon......

mi hermano respondió nosotros somos los encargados de proteger al Digimundo y no permitiremos que un digimon malvado como tu venga y lo destruya así de fácil........ç

jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!! un Digimon yo....!!!???¿¿¿ no me hagas reír no seas ridículo yo no soy un digimon yo soy un digimon creado por el magestuoso Dios Apocarimon.......

que....!!!! acaso dijiste Apocarimon.......contesto mi hermano muy intrigado!!!!!!

si Apocarimon que acaso creyeron que lo destruirían tan fácil....!!!!! jajajajaja!!!!!!! el señor Apocarimon es invencible en este momento el se encuentra creando a mis otros dos hermanos para que juntos destruyamos a todos los digimon mega y podamos reinar en paz en el digimundo..... jajajajaja!!!!!!!! se alejo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Magnaimperialdevimon.......maldito nunca le perdonare que lastimara a Patomon Gatomon y la mas importante Kari..........

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

EN EL HOSPITAL

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

en donde estoy...???¿¿¿ me encuentro un poco aturdido lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Magnaimperialdevimon huyo como un gran cobarde cuanto llego mi hermano Matt!!!!!!!!

hasta que por fin despertaste dormilón.....esa voz era de mi hermano......

hola hermano como estas...???¿¿¿ respóndeme algo hermano porque estoy aquí...???¿¿¿

ja!!!! enzima me lo preguntas bueno te voy a refrescar un poco la memoria recibiste un ataque directo de Magnaimperialdevimon a los doctores le asombran que no murieras incluso hubo un momento en el que te debatías entre la vida y la muerte T.K. dijo mi hermano un poco cansado.........

hermano cuanto tiempo lle.........

espera y Kari como esta hermano!!!!!!!!

no te preocupes Kari solo tubo unos pequeños rasguños no son graves le dieron de alta hace dos semanas si no me equivoco!!!!!!!!!respondió mi hermano con un tono un tanto contento..........

hace dos semanas!!!!!!!!!!!! respondí sorprendido.........

hermano cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.!!!!!!!!!!!

haber déjame analizar bien emmmmmmmmm........ pues si no me equivoco llevas exactamente dos semanas y tres días........... de las cuales te confieso que la primer semana fue muy angustiante ya que como te lo dije te debatías entre la vida y la muerte todos nuestros amigos estuvieron aqui preocupados por ti T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo mi hermano muy serio..........

emmmmmmmmm..... te confieso hermano que no me acuerdo de nada lo ultimo que recuerdo fue........

no T.K. por favor descansa en este momento lo mas importante es que te mejores.........dijo mi hermano aun mas serio..........

de acuerdo hermano descansare.........

que acaso quieres seguir durmiendo que quieres que les diga a todas las personas que quieren entrar a saludarte....... dijo mi hermano con un cambio de actitud aun mas asombroso en realidad a veces no comprendo a Matt...........

que cuantas personas se encuentran afuera de la habitación..........pregunte un tanto intimidado...........

pues bueno son las mismas personas que estuvieron aquí pendiente de ti: Tai, Sora, Mimi(la cual decidió quedarse algunos meces en Japón)Ken, Yolei, Codi emmmmmmmmm...... pues creo que son todos......dijo mi hermano con un tono arrogante...........

emmmmmm....... estas seguro hermano de que son todos...???¿¿¿ pregunte con algo de vergüenza............

a claro como pude olvidar a Joe el cual te dio el mismo varios chequeos para ver como seguías.............

Joe..!!!! aaaaaaa..... pues me alegro mucho y por casualidad Kari no vino a visitarme............pregunte con un poco de vergüenza.........

jajajajaja.......... claro que si hermano solo intentaba jugar con tigo un poco Kari dos días después que le dieron de alta te a venido a visitar todos los días y te confieso que muchos de esos días se quedo hasta muy altas horas de la noche sentada frente a ti....... respondió mi hermano muy orgulloso..........

enserió hermano Kari me vino a visitar........ que siiiiii.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!! te digo Kari te visito todos los días incluso se encuentra afuera quieres que la haga pasar T.K....???¿¿¿ pregunto mi hermano con un tono un tanto burlón...........

si hermano por favor dile a Kari que pase......!!!!!!!!!!!!! pues ahora te aguantas que primero pasaran mamá y papá.......ellos han estado casi viviendo en el hospital no se han separado ni un minuto de ti............

emmmmmmm........ pues bueno hermano diles que pasen por favor...........

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(Magnaimperialdevimon's P.O.V)

señor Apocarimon le tengo buenas noticias me he apoderado de casi toda la mitad del digimundo..............

y esas son buenas noticias para ti Magnaimperialdevimon...???¿¿ respóndeme!!!!!!!!!!!

emmmmm..... pues si señor???¿¿ respondí un tanto confundido por la actitud del seor Apocarimon

de repente escuche.... no serán buenas noticias hasta que me apodere del digimundo, del mundo real pero en especial me quiero apoderar del mundo de las tinieblas........dijo el señor Apocarimon con un tono muy grotesco........

que..???¿¿...... habla usted señor del mundo de la oscuridad........pregunte aun mas confundido..........

si Magnaimperialdevimon en cuanto acabe de construir a tus otros hermanos al igual que tu......con partes de dos de los digimon mas poderosos: Magnangemon el digimon de esperanza...... y al digievolucion DMX de Exvimon y Stingmon.... Imperialdramon....... saliste tu Magnaimperialdevimon........

en unos días estarán listos tus hermanos..........jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!

por lo visto señor usted se siente muy entusiasmado en que mis hermanos ya nazcan no es cierto...???¿¿¿

pues claro que si Magnaimperialdevimon en cuanto tus hermanos nazcan juntos conquistaremos los tres mundos.............respondió el señor Apocarimon con una sonrisa gigantesca dibujada en su rostro un tanto macabra............

EN EL HOSPITAL

(Kari's P.O.V)

me pregunto como se encontrara T.K. espero este mucho mejor nunca quisiera volver a estar tan angustiada como lo estuve la primera semana en que T.K. no raxionaba y le tuvieron que implantar oxigeno........ fue algo espantoso para mi ya que me sentía responsable y al mismo tiempo culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a T.K. ya que el se encontraba en ese estado por protegerme.......T.K por favor reacciona no sabes cuanto nos encontramos preocupados empezando por mi hermano Tai, Matt, Izzi, Joe,Sora, Mimi y su prima también Yolei, Codi y Ken..............

Ya T.K. despierta!!!!!!!!!!! pensé algo frustrada............

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

afín acabe de hablar con mis padres.....

creo q si me he encontrado en una situación muy grave según la forma en que me trataron mis padres especialmente mi madre bueno mi padre no ha estado tan junto a mi por ese motivo de la separación entre ellos desde que fuimos muy niños mi padre crió a Matt y mi madre a mi..... mmmm......aaaaaaa....... me encuentro tan cansado lo único que quisiera es tener a Kari alado mió.............

Kari mi mejor amiga, mi compañera inseparable, mi verdadero amor........

se que vamos a tener que pasar por varios obstáculos pero eso no será motivo para que nos separemos siempre estaré junto a ella y ella siempre estará junto a mi.......

lo que mas me preocupa será la reacción de Tai ya que el me considera como un hermano y yo también el es una persona muy valiente una persona que se afronta a todos los obstáculos de la vida aunque creo que mi hermano es un poco frió en algunos casos pero se que el en el fondo es muy bueno y cariñoso.......mmmmmmmmm.............

que aburrimiento ya no se que hacer quisiera estar en el "DIGIMUNDO" cierto!!!!!! que habrá pasado con Patamon y Gatomon ni me he acordado de ellos como estarán espero que estén bien..........

todo es culpa de el maldito de Magnaimperialdevimon me pregunto como rayos fue que aparecio tiene un gran parecido a Magnangemon.........

maldito prometo que me vengare por lo que me hizo y por lo que le intento hacer a Kari......... si le hubiera llegado el ataque a Kari no se realmente no se que habría sido de mi sin Kari..............pensaba yo en silencio absoluto de repente.............

bueno hasta aquí les dejo con este capitulo................

próximamente...........

en el siguiente capitulo.......

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe y Kari se van a enfrentar a Magnaimperialdevimon sin pensar que uno de los hermanos de Magnaimperialdevimon esta listo para luchar..........

T.K. se escapa del hospital al enterarse que todos fueron al digimundo a enfrentarse con Magnaimperialdevimon............

la repentina aparición del espíritu de blackwargreymon............

y mucho mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capitulo 4

weno continuemos

primero lo primero

agradecimientos a

HOLA AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!

BUENO LE QUERIA AGRADECER OTRA VEZ A LOS QUE ME APOYAN Y LAS QUE ME CRITICARON DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS CRITIQUENME XFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!

y mucho mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 4

en el capitulo anterior T.K. se encontraba hospitalizado por la pelea que tubo con Magnaimperialdevimon

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

de repente vi entrar a esa persona maravillosa que hace que mi corazón acelere .......KARI mi princesa... mi amiga.... mi compañera inseparable... mi....mi...mi...mi... mi amor......si porque no...??? mi amor.... se que tendremos que superar muchas pruebas y no será fácil pero lo haremos........

hola T.K. como te encuentras espero que mucho mejor dijo tan tranquila con esa voz tierna y dulce........mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama en la que me encontraba.........

emmmm......... pues...muy...bien. ahora que te puedo ver de nuevo.....

pensé que en esa pelea te iva a perd........ de repente me corto diciéndome

no T.K. no quiero que pienses en eso la verdad es que me duele mucho recordar ese acontecimiento tan triste y peligroso........ no se porque lo hice ni que me impulso a hacerlo pero mientras ella hablaba mi mente se despejo a un acontecimiento que ya había pasado....... EL BESO ese beso tan tierno profundo lleno de varios sentimientos hermosos sentimientos que sinceramente no los podía describir........ si suena raro pero no los podía describir........

entonces en ese momento tuve la necesidad de besarla así que sin pensarlo dos beses me acerqué a ella suavemente acariciando su rostro y la bese si otra vez sentía eso tan hermoso que sentí cuando nos besamos en esa batalla que me trae tantos buenos y malos recuerdos............

(Kari's P.O.V)

en este momento me encuentro confundida no se porque T.K. sin previo aviso me esta besando..........

que maravilloso es sentir los labios de T.K. juntos a los míos es algo indescriptible siento como si un intenso fugo recorriera mi cuerpo milímetro por milímetro.......

así que lo tome de sus cabellos dorados y lo atraje mucho mas hacia mi...........se sentía tan bien hasta que sentí que la puerta se abría....por Dios odia sentir claramente como mi cuerpo se estremeció rápidamente en ese mismo momento rompí ese beso que nunca hubiese querido que se acabase........

Davis!!!!!! eres tu dijo T.K. muy asustado pensando que era otra persona como mis padres o aun peor sus padres..........

maldito estupido!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo Davis muy descontrolado y enojado......

en ese momento lo interrumpí diciéndole: cállate Davis como te atreves a subir la voz en un lugar como este.....!!!!!

Davis dijo algo irónico un lugar como este dices Kari...ja no me hags reir porque bien sabes que ustedes estaban cometiendo algo peor... ustedes estaban faltandole el respeto a un lugar como este.... USTEDES SE ESTABAN BESANDO EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE!!!!!!!!!!!! gritaba cada vez mas duro Davis......

entonces escuche la voz de T.K. diciéndole: por favor Davis baja la voz no quiero que nadie se entere aun de lo que pasa entre Kari y entre mi....quiero decírselos a todos cuando me recupere...........jajaja!!!!! tu crees que a mi me importa lo que tu quieras hacer.......malditos como pudieron hacerlo Kari tu bien sabias que yo estaba enamorado de ti profundamente y me sales con que te hiciste pareja del maldito de T.K.!!!!!!!!! dijo Davis aun mas enojado......

entonces T.K. le respondió diciéndole: mira Davis tu sabes que a mi me desagrada mucho la violencia y aun mas la gente que no entiende por las buenas así que te voy a pedir que salgas de la habitación y dejes de insultarnos y o sin...?? lo interrumpió Davis diciéndole o si no que..???

en ese mismo momento se levanto T.K. con mucha dificultad y le dijo o si no te saco yo de la habitación.....Davis le dijo inténtalo rubiecito tonto!!!!!!!

justo cuando T.K. se dirigia a darle un golpe a Davis entro el hermano de T.K. Matt........

pensé gracias a Dios llego Matt sino.... no se que hubiese pasado..........

Matt le dijo muy molesto a Davis: Davis es mejor que te marches ahora mismo o sino te sacare pero a golpes!!!!!!!!!

si inténtalo le respondió Davis aun mucho mas molesto!!!!!!!!!

interrumpí diciendo ya basta Davis te ordeno que te marches de aquí y nos dejes solos a T.K. y mi......

tu no tienes nada que reclamar aquí si yo estoy con T.K. es porque con el siento lo que contigo nunca podré sentir que es amor......si como lo escuchaste amor........

entonces Davis por fin se dio por vencido y salio muy enojado de la habitación.........

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CAFETERIA DEL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V)

pues como ustedes lo saben muchachos T.K. y mi hermana sostuvieron una pelea con un nuevo digimon......del cual no sabemos nada........en ese momento Izzi me interrumpió diciéndome: si Tai es verdad he mandado a tentomon a averiguar algo sobre este digimon pero no me ha respondido y no podemos entrar al digimundo ya que no tenemos los digibais correspondientes ya que Codi, Yolei, Ken y Davis(supuestamente) se encuentran de paseo y T.K. y Kari perdieron los suyos en la pelea.....

si respondió Sora diciendo pero ahora que haremos no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ellos regresen mientras en el digimundo quien sabe que estará pasando ahora no me puedo comunicar ni siquiera con Piyomon como lo solía hacer antes!!!!!!!!!

en ese mismo momento vi pasar a Davis muy enojado...... me pregunto porque estará así...????

discúlpenme amigos ya regreso tengo que resolver un asunto.........escuche la voz de mi linda Mimi la cual me decía espera Tai a donde crees que vas primero tenemos que resolver lo del Digimundo..... me decía muy enojada...........

si pero lo que voy a hacer tiene que ver con el digimundo.........Mimi me dijo a entonces vamos te voy a acompañar........ que!!!!!!!! bueno pero vamos rápido le dije muy desconcertado..........

la tome de la mano y corrí a tras de Davis para que me prestase el digibais!!!!!!!!!!

cuando lo alcance le tome del hombro y le dije que tal Davis.... que acaso ya regresaste de tu viaje......????

el me respondió muy altanero si!!!! que quieres....me dijo enojado...........yo por mi parte encontraba muy desconcertado no sabia porque estaba así....

mira Davis yo no te he hecho nada para que me vengas a tratar de esa manera asi que me vas respetando!!!!!!le dije muy molesto.....

el respondió quieres saber de verdad que me pasa!!!!!!!!! pues lo que me pasa es que vi a tu hermana besándose con el idiota de T.K. es su habitación mientras tu estabas aquí como estupido tomando un estupido café!!!!!!!! que dijiste mi hermana besándose con T.K.....sentía como que el mundo se me iba se me caía encima........bueno que puedo decir se que mi hermana y T.K. se han llevado muy bien desde pequeños incluso acepto que llegue a pensar que algo como esto iba a pasar pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido o sea a lo que me refiero es que se los veía tan bien como buenos amigos pero que salgan con esto!! pensaba muy angustiado y al mismo tiempo desorientado.............

pues mira Davis lo que hagan Kari y T.K. es su problema y no el tuyo tu no te tienes que meter en las cosas que no te corresponden le dijo muy enojada Mimi..........

yo aun podía reaccionar muy bien.......no sabia que decir

de repente Davis me tiro su digibais y me dijo yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con lo que hagan ese estupido de T.K. y Kari así que me voy.......se marcho muy enojando con los ojos bañados en lagrimas..........

Mimi me beso y me dijo tranquilo Tai lo que tienes que hacer ahora es analizar bien todo que esta pasando y hablar con T.K. y con Kari pero siempre recuerda algo antes que los vayas a regañar por alguna estupidez tuya recuerda que nosotros pasamos por lo mismo....... emmmmm que.....???

tu sabes a lo que me refiero cuando tu y yo nos unimos como pareja hubo mucha gente que se opuso por esto del viaje.... que éramos muy jóvenes...... en fin muchas mas cosas ero nosotros salimos adelante con el apoyo de nuestro amigos y gracias a esto nos casaremos apenas seamos adultos......espero que tu también apoyes esa relación como se que lo harán muchos.......emmmmmm pues si gracia Mimi si tu no hubieras estado aquí talvez hubiera reaccionado de otra manera........sin pensarlo dos veces en frente de todo el publico presente la bese profundamente!!!!!!!!!!!!

EN LA HABITACION DE T.K.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

Kari te amo es lo único que pude decirle después de que mi hermano saliera de la habitación muy contento por la noticia que le dijimos que Kari y yo somos oficialmente una pareja.........

ella respondió yo también T.K. te amo mucho mas de lo que tu piensas....me decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.......

otra vez la volví a besar con el mismo entusiasmo que lo hice la primera vez sentir sus labios esos labios que hacen que mi cuerpo experimente cosas que nunca lo había hecho ese ardor ese calor esa pureza que siento cunado estoy junto a ella.....de verdad que no saben cuánto la amo.......

y otra vez la puerta pensé que era Davis...pobre de Davis si hubiera sido el lo hubiese golpeado con todas las fuerzas que tengo.......por abusivo.....

entonces lo vi y mi cuerpo se asusto de tal modo que mi impulso izo que diera un salto al otro lado de la cama dejando a Kari allí.....

ERA TAI!!!!!!!!!!!

luego de pensarlo bien dije: NO!!!! tengo que ser valiente y decirle lo que siento por su hermana Kari!!!!!!! pensaba aun un poco asustado por como reaccionaria

pues Tai te tengo que decir que Kari y yo somos ........... me interrumpió Tai diciéndome:

tranquilo T.K. se lo que esta pasando entre tu y mi hermana me lo acaba de decir Davis.....Davis ese maldito entrometido.....pensaba furioso.........

y si...... si se preguntan si tienen mi aprobación y mi apoyo la respuesta es SI......

Kari le dijo gracias hermano no sabes lo bien que me siento ahora que tu sabes lo que sentimos T.K. y yo......no me des las gracias de nada Kari yo como tu hermano tengo que apoyarte en las cosas que te hagan bien y pienso que T.K. es un chico que te va a hacer muy feliz.....dijo Tai muy alegre......

en este momento me siento aun mas tranquilo pero solo pensar en como estará Patamon Gatomon y los demás me asusta e intriga mucho.......

bueno a lo otro que venia es a decirte Kari que en este momento nos vamos para el digimundo Davis me dio su digibais..... dijo Tai con un tono mas serio.......

si hermano entonces vamos......... dijo Kari alegre...........

pero esperen que acaso no me piensan llevar a mi también le dije a Tai con algo de reproche..........

el respondió T.K. tu no puedes ir que acaso no ves tu estado....???!!!!¿¿¿

si pero mira me puedo para.......aunque por dentro mi cuerpo aun estaba muy golpeado y adolorido.............

no T.K. tu te quedas aquí no te preocupes de nada Tai y los demás nos enrcaremos de todo ahora quiero que tu descanses y te recuperes rápidamente si amor.......???me dijo Kari...como decirle no a esa bella persona que tengo por pareja!!!!!! pensaba.......

lo único que se me vino a la mente es decirle de acuerdo Kari pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho si..???le dije algo tímido.........

si T.K. prometo cuidarme y ahora duerme que quiero que para la próxima vez vayamos juntos al digimundo....me dijo muy alegre........

de acuerdo Kari y ella se acerco y no le importo que su hermano estuviera presente..... y me beso si se oye raro pero ella me beso a mi.........bueno sentí los mismos sentimientos que ya había sentido pero mucho mas fuerte...........

entonces vi como mi gran amor Kari y Tai se marchaban............

EN LA CAFETERIA DEL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V)

bueno amigos resolví el problema de como entrar al digimundo

si como me dijo Matt algo arrogante.........

pues es fácil me encontré con Davis y le pedí el digibais y por cierto Mimi donde esta...???

ya llegue escuche la voz de mi amada Mimi..........

y donde te metiste todo este tiempo Mimi...??? le pregunte muy confundido ya que hace un buen tiempo que fui a hablar con mi hermana y con T.K........

ella respondió no te preocupes Tai no estuve haciendo nada malo lo que pasa es que.........

bueno ya vamos corto Matt muy apresurado.........

espera un momento le dije mucho mas enojado.......

el respondió como quieres que espere mas tiempo ya vamos rápido que crees que no estamos todos preocupados por nuestros digimon...........

es verdad me puse a pensar así que decidí resolver ese problema mas tarde y continuar con nuestra nueva aventura..............

MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(Matt's P.O.V)

que rayos paso aquí todo se encuentra destruido y el cielo esta ya casi cubierto de oscuridad.........

maldito Magnaimperialdevimon el será el causante de esto...????

mientras pensaba pude contemplar junto con los demás como se abría un gran hoyo de luz en el cielo...........

y si pude ver como Blackwargreymon se acercaba hacia nosotros admito que al comienzo pensé que nos iba a atacar pero cuando vi que Kari lo saludo el respondió me tranquilice mucho mas..........

EN EL HOSPITAL

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

no puedo dejar solos a los demás tengo que ir a ayudarlos..........

así que me puse de pie me puse la ropa que mi hermano me tajo porsiacaso tengo frió y salí corriendo a buscar a Codi para que me preste su Digibais........

mientras me dirigía a la salida me encontré con un guardia de seguridad el cual me dijo que me dirigiera a la habitación.....simule que iba a corres a la habitación pero cuando el me dio la espalda lo esquive y salí corriendo del hospital el me persiguió por unas cinco o seis calles pero finalmente lo perdí.......

cuando llegue a casa de Codi su abuelo me dijo que no estaba........ no podía creerlo todo me estaba saliendo mal denuevo........

tome aire y corrí hacia casa de Ken pero en ese momento Yolei estaba llegando a repararle la computadora a Codi como lo suele hacer le conté todo y me dijo que me alcanzaría pero me dio su digibais sin pensarlo dos veces..........

entonces me dirigí a la escuela para entrar por la sala de computación...........

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO

(Kari's P.O.V)

"niños elegidos" dijo Blackwargreymon.....con una voz majestuosa.........

espera un momento Balckwargreymon lo interrumpió mi hermano diciéndole nosotros ya no somos los niños elegidos claro con excepción de Kari y T.K.....dijo algo confuso......

estas equivocado Tai el destino los a elegido a ustedes para que sean de nuevo los niños elegidos ya que como lo saben Apocarimon aun no ha sido derrotado y a alcanzado su estado mega.........ahora es aun mas poderoso de lo que solía serlo antes........dijo blackwargreymon.........

pero nosotros ya no lo habíamos derrotado pregunto Sora..........no Sora lo único que hicieron ustedes es encerrarlo con sus digiex por unos años pero el pudo encontrar como salir con la ayuda de el otro mundo........dijo blackwargreymon

del otro mundo.......???

pregunte algo intrigada....????

si Kari del mundo que conocieron tu y T.K. hace mucho tiempo atrás.........me respondió blackwargreymon

también dijo sostuve una lucha agotadora con el para evitar que entrase al digimundo ya que como saben yo me sacrifique para ser la puerta que sierre al digimundo......

pero me venció con mucha facilidad les pido que se cuiden peleen hasta el fin así como lo hice yo esto lo podrán hacer con la ayuda de la luz y la esperanza....!!!!!!

también les voy a dejar unos pequeños obsequios.... los pude ver si eran los emblemas.......

el del amor el cual le corresponde a Sora....la amistad el cual le corresponde a Matt...el valor el cual e corresponde a mi hermano Tai......la pureza el cual le corresponde a Mimi.......La sinceridad el cual le corresponde a Joe.....la luz el cual me corresponde a Kari y el de la esperanza el cual le corresponde a T.K.

dijo mientras se alejaba y por cierto no involucren a los niños elegidos pasados.........se refería a Davis, Codi, Ken y Yolei lo supuse.............

nos volveremos a ver fueron las ultimas palabras de Blackwargreymon mientras se desvanecía en el viento..........

en ese momento pude observar a un digimon con forma de mujer que se acercaba..........

jajajaja!!!!!!!! bienvenidos niños elegidos soy flor de luz.......

flor de luz...pregunte.......

si esas son las partes las cuales de las que estoy compuesta dijo ella..........me sentía confundida y familiarizada al mismo tiempo..............

"látigo de luz naciente" lanzo su ataque sin previos aviso en ese momento.......

weno este si que ha sido uno de los capítulos mas largos que escrito..........

próximamente en el siguiente capitulo...............

una lucha fenomenal entre todos los digimon de los niños elegidos y flor de luz.............

la aparición de Apocarimon..........

la discusión entre T.K. y Kari.............

y mucho mas..................

bye.................


	4. Capitulo 5

HOLA AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!

PARA CONTINUAR PRIMERO LE QUERIA DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SUS CRITICARON DE VERDAD ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO……..

Y A LORD PATA BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR…..DE VERITAS DE VERITAS MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!

WENO CONTINUEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 5

en el capitulo anterior........

(Kari's P.O.V)

"latigo de luz naciente"..pude observar como flor de luz nos lanzaba su ataque.....

en ese momento escuche la voz de gatomon diciendo "Kari ahora".

si respondí "digievoluciona".....

gatomon ultradigimon a Angewomon

Angewomon lanzo su ataque "flecha celestial"....el cual bloqueo el ataque de flor de luz....

en ese momento pude escuchar a flor de luz decir muy enojada quien demonios eres tu...le preguntaba a angewomon......

angewomon respondió: soy uno de los digimon encargados de proteger al digimundo de villanos como tu....pero ahora tu respóndeme quien eres...???

flor de luz respondió yo no soy ningún digimon yo estoy construido de partes de digimon.....yo me encontraba cada vez mas angustiada.....

angewomon pregunto y de que digimon estas construida...???

estoy construida de lilimon y de ti angewomon......respondió flor de luz muy arrogante.........

entonces dicho esto pude contemplar una fascinante pelea entre angewomon y flor de luz.............

flor de luz lanzo un ataque que aun no lo conocía "el ultimo destello de luz"

el cual acabo con angewomon fácilmente.......de repente

escuche la voz de palmon diciéndole: Mimi ahora....

si....digievoluciona grito Mimi muy sorprendida..........

palmon digimon a togemon......

togemon ultra digimon a lilimon......

entonces lilimon lanzo su ataque "cañón de flor" el cual recibió flor de luz directamente....

pude observar como flor de luz muy enojada nos lanzo su ataque "el ultimo destello de luz".......en ese mismo momento pude escuchar la voz de Magnangemon

convocando su ataque "la puerta del destino".........me sentía muy confundida porque no sabia como patamon pudo llegar a su estado mega sin la ayuda de T.K......podrá ser posible que......

hola amigos vine para ayudarlos.....si era el mismo.....T.K......no se lo perdonare le dije que se quedara en cama y no me hizo caso ya va a ver.........

entonces sin perder tiempo tanto lilimon como angewomon lanzaron juntas su ataque "cañón de flor" y "flecha celestial" el cual impacto a flor de luz y la mando a "la puerta del destino" el ataque convocado por Magnangemon.........

nooooooo!!!!!!!!! escuche gritar a flor de luz ya que nunca mas saldría de ese lugar el cual dice magnangemon es imposible escapar..............

ENTONCES SE PRODUJO LA GRAN PELEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

creo que llegue en el momento mas justo....presumí un poco..........

si T.K. respondió mi Kari.......con algo de furia en su tono..........es raro ya que ella no suele ser así.....

que crees que intentas hacer me pregunto Kari algo molesta.......no la culpo en realidad tenia razón de estarlo............

pues no quise dejarlos solos así que vine a ayudarlos.......respondí algo callado y si porque no un poco intimidado..........

"vine a ayudarlos" si claro como no......respondió Kari aun mas molesta..........

como te atreves a desobedecerme T.K. te dije que te quedaras en cama que acaso no ves tu estado......???? me pregunta con un tono mucho mas agudo...........

yo respondí si Kari se que estoy en este estado pero quise ayudarlos o que ahora me vas a decir que no les hago falta.......que estupido fui al decir eso..........

a bueno entonces si no me vas a obedecer no hay ningún problema has lo que se te antoje.........me respondió Kari muy enojada.........

por Dios sentía como el mundo se me venia enzima.............no podía creerlo Kari nunca me había tratado de esa manera no entendía porque estaba tan enojada.....

entonces pude escuchar la voz de Matt junto con Sora diciéndome...si T.K estamos de acuerdo con Kari al decirte que como te atreves a venir en este estado, tan solo mírate no puedes ni siquiera pararte bien....ellos decían la verdad ya que me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerme de pie no se como pude correr tanto.......tal vez fue la adrenalina que corroía por mis venas.......

si T.K. quiero que en este mismo momento regreses al hospital del cual estoy seguro de que te escapaste..........agrego Joe junto con Izzi.........

si T.K. hazle caso a Joe no es por nada pero tienes que dejarnos resolver esto a nosotros solos......agrego Tai junto con Mimi..........

no sabia que sentir la verdad estaba aturdido por que todos estaban en mi contra........rayos Kari enojada con migo, los chicos de acuerdo en que me valla......no sabia que hacer..........

de repente escuche la voz de Kari que decía: no déjenlo a el no le importa nada, ni siquiera le importa la opinión de su propia novia, le va a importar la opinión de todos ustedes.....hablaba Kari con su voz llena de llanto......sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque hacia ella y le pregunte porque estaba comportándose así de esa manera......

ella me miro a los ojos con una mirada tan penetrante que sentía claramente como me quemaba todo el cuerpo.......y me dijo: T.K. tan solo escucha a los demás, mira como se encuentran....mire disimuladamente y pode observar la cara de preocupación que tenían cada uno de ellos........

regrese la mirada y pude observar como sus ojos se tornaban cada ves mas rojizos llenos de lagrimas que suplicaban por salir..........

me dijo T.K sabes porque estoy asi...??? respóndeme!!!!!!! sabes porque me encuentro tan alterada..???!!!

no le respondí inmediatamente....con algo de temor ya que ella nunca se comportaba así.........

ella me respondió: T.K. lo que yo siento por ti es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.....y por eso en la batalla que tuvimos con Magnaimperialdevimon me preocupe tanto cuando recibiste su ataque por protegernos a mi y a Gatomon.......

cundo te encontrabas hospitalizado no te imaginas ni siquiera cuanto me preocupe por ti....?? me pregunto con llanto en su voz y sus lagrimas rozando su rostro.....

yo respondí: tranquila Kari todo estará bien.....

no!!! me grito muy fuerte en el oído...... no estará bien porque desde ese momento temo por tu vida T.K. temo que si algo te llega a pasar no se que seria de mi.....sinceramente T.K. te lo confieso yo si ti no puedo vivir aun mas desde que nos hicimos pareja......T.K. entiende por favor si algo te pasa a ti yo me sentiré muy culpable.......respondió con mucho mas llanto del que ya tenia...........yo por mi parte me sentía como un....como un....como un maldito infeliz que hizo sufrir a la persona que mas ama de tal manera......en realidad en ese momento no sabia que responder..........

lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla tan fuerte como pude...........

ella dijo T.K. no quiero que te pase nada malo, nunca te quiero perder T.K. quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.......me hablo aun mucho mas tranquila pero aun cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas las cuales se tornaron de color rosa........

nunca te dejare sola Kari siempre estaré junto a ti.........

y algo muy fuerte me impulso a besarla sin perder mas tiempo sujete su rostro y lo atraje lentamente hacia el mió.......

(Kari's P.O.V)

cada vez estaba mas tranquila admito que me sobrepase al gritarle a T.K. de esa manera pero cuando una persona es muy especial para ti como lo es T.K. se confunden varios sentimientos y a veces suele pasar cosas como estas.........

cuando sentí sus calidas manos tocar mi rostro, toda la tristeza, angustia, enojo y mas sentimientos que me dominaban desaparecieron rápidamente.......

sin preámbulos me apresure a tomarlo de sus cabellos dorado y besarlo.......si su beso, ese beso tan magnifico que me llena de alegría, una especie de paz pura llena de cariño.......bueno es algo muy hermoso........

emmmmmm...... bueno chicos como que ya estuvo.....escuche la voz de mi hermano......en ese mismo instante todos empezaron a reírse por lo que había dicho mi hermano, nosotros también T.K. y yo nos desestresamos riendo un poco.....claro que yo aun estaba un poco apenada por todo lo que le dije a T.K.....creo que me sobrepase un poco.........

en ese mismo momento sin pensarlo apareció Apocarimon........

se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.....de pronto cuando llego dijo:

muchos de ustedes pensaron que se desasirían de mi que yo no estaba calificado para vivir en el digimundo pero ahora miren como domino el digimundo......!!!!

saben que clase de digimon era...???!!!!

Izzi respondió si tu eras la clase de digimon que por no poder superar la fase de digievolucion lo único que conocen es el odio y la tristeza, si no me equivoco....

mientras nosotros fuimos enterrados en un lugar de oscuridad con nada mas que tristeza ustedes lo único que hacían es disfrutar un lugar lleno de luz y alegría!!!!!!

Porque demonios ustedes reían mientras nosotros tan solo llorábamos y sufríamos...??? respondan porque!!!!!!!!

nosotros también teníamos deseos de vivir de luchar por la justicia y amor ansiábamos ser de utilidad para el digimundo....que acaso este mundo no nos necesito o no representábamos nada para el!!!!!!!!!!

y si por fin lo conseguí por fin reinare en el digimundo y no existirá ningún lugar de luz!!!!!!!!!

sin previo aviso Apocarimon lanzo su ataque "rayos del mal"

el cual llego a cada un de nosotros.......yo hise todo lo posible por defender a T.K. y no lo pude lograr ya que T. postro frente a mi sin que yo me diera cuente y recibió el ataque directamente......lo único que pude hacer es ver como T.K. caía al suelo inconciente......

nooooo!!!!!!!! grite lo mas fuerte que pude al ver a T.K. caer me postre hacia el suelo para ver si sentía sus palpitaciones....las cuales no las podía escuchar...esta muerto!!!!!

es lo único que se me vino a la mente......

también pude observar como los además apenas se podían parar........

entonces escuche la voz de gomamon,tentomon,biyomon,gabumon y agumon gritaban ahora!!!!!!!!

si respondieron todos en conjunto......

gomamon digimon a ikakumon...

tentomon digimon a kabuterimon...

biyomon digimon a verdramon...

ikakumon ultradigimon a zudomon....

kabuterimon ultradigimon a megakabuterimon...

verdramon ultradigimon a garudamon..

agumon wardigimon a wargreymon

gabumon wardigimon a metalgarurumon

están todos listos escuche la voz de angemon que había vuelto a su estado ultra......

si respondieron todos conjuntos.....

angemon a le dijo a angewomon estas lista si respondió ella.......

angewomon convoco su ataque"admosfera celestial"

ahora todos bríndemele nuestros poderes a angewomon.....dijo angemon....

si respondieron todos de nuevo.......

angemon lanzo su ataque "puño de fe"

megakabuterimon lanzo su ataque "cuerno mortal"

lilimon lanzo su ataque "cañón de flor"

zudomon lanzo su ataque "martillo mortal"

garudamon lanzo su ataque "alas de espada"

metalgarurumon lanzo su ataque "aliento de lobo metálico"

y wargreymon lanzo su ataque "megatornado"

juntos combinaron su ataque para que angewomon lo lance hacia Apocarimon....

Apocarimon sin perder tiempo lanzo su técnica especial "la zona de la oscuridad"

y entonces.............

weno asta aquí les dejo......

próximamente en el siguiente capitulo

-la lucha entre todos los digimon y Apocarimon

-la reaparición de blackwargreymon

-la pelea entre Tai y Matt

y mucho mas.............

bye..........


	5. Capitulo 6

HOLA-HOLA-HOLA A TODOS ¿COMO HAN ESTADO?, ¡ESPERO QUE BIEN!

WENO PRIMERO LO PRIMERO

MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

LORD PATA PORSUPUESTO QUE ESTA SIEMPRE AL TANTO DE MI FIC -- A POR SIERTO TE QUERIA DECIR QUE HE LEIDO TU FIC "CUANDO LA MALDAD CORROMPIO LOS EMBLEMAS"Y ESTA BUENISIMO TAMBIEN ME DI CUENTA QUE TENEMOS "CREO YO" LA MISMA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION QUE ES UN POCO DE ROMANTISISMO, ACCION Y CLARO POR SUPUESTO LA INSPIRACION DEL AMOR QUE SIENTEN KARI Y T.K. (AQUI ENTE NOS.- TU FIC Y EL MIO SE PARECEN MUCHO, NO LO CREES..??) WENO EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS LORD PATA..!!

TAMBIEN LE QUERIA AGRADECER A HIKARI TAKAISHI.- OYE TU COMENTARIO ME GUSTO MUCHISISISISIMO Y SABES PORQUE...

PORQUE SENCILLAMENTE ES LA VERDAD Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A SEGUIR RECIBIENDO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS COMO LAS TUYAS - A POR SIERTO COMO PODRAS VER YA ESTOY SEPARANDO CADA FRACE CON GUIONES O COMAS.... JAJAJAJAJA... ES PURA BROMA - ENREALIDAD ME GUSTA MUCHO TU COMENTARIO SIGUEME CRITICANDO EN LO QUE AGA MAL, SI...?

TE RE QUIERO...

Y PORSUPUESTO MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

no es por nada, no se como decírtelo tómalo como simple joda o broma....pero yo que sepa "conn" ( con no es con doble nn) "lel" ( se escribe el) "pera lueg" ( se escribe para luego) jajajaja... lo siento tengo que admitirlo soy muy malo.... espero no te molestes y lo tomes como una broma para romper el hielo "es que no lo pude aguantar al ver eso" jajajaja cuídate mucho deveritas deveritas me estas agradando muchisisisimo te me cuidas....

-a y con respecto al fic de digimon que estas escribiendo acaba rápido por favor para poderlo leer de verdad en la forma que te expresas me gusta mucho y quisiera poder leer el fic "me parece muy gracioso que tengas que transcribir lo que tienes escrito en tu cuaderno al pc" "pero es que a quien se le ocurre escribir en un cuaderno" weno cuidate besos para ti tambien...

Y CLARO A darthshinji QUE AUNQUE NO COMENTO SE QUE ME APOYA!!

CREO QUE HIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO SI MAL NO LO RECUERDO!! ;D´

PERDON, PERO TUVE QUE AGRADECERLES A TODOS USTEDES!!

WENO AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS

CAPITULO 6

en el capitulo anterior

(Kari's P.O.V)

pude observar como Apocarimon lanzo su ataque "la zona de la oscuridad" - mientras todos los digimons lanzaban sus ataques especiales-

"la zona de la oscuridad" consiste en llenar todo el campo de batalla en tinieblas, las cuales no me dejaban observar casi nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

cuando Apocarimon desapareció repentinamente entre las tinieblas el ataque combinado de todos fue desapareciendo poco a poco - en ese instante Apocarimon reapareció con una gran sonrisa llena de odio, maldad y tristeza - y decía mientras se alejaba.- de esta zona nadie podrá salir con vida - jajajaja..!!

¡hermano! fue lo único que pude decir mientras mis pensamientos se llenaban de tristeza y angustia con hechos que me hacían sentir así - ¡Kari! ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto mi hermano muy preocupado - si respondí, pero aun no puedo encontrar a T.K. - mi hermano dijo.- ¿pero que acaso no estaba con tigo? - yo le respondí.- si hermano T.K. se encontraba acostado en mis piernas, pero cuando Apocarimon convoco su ataque todo se me oscureció y ni siquiera pude sentir en el momento en el que T.K. desapareció - acabado de decir esto pude escuchar a Angewomon convocar su ataque "luz resplandeciente" el cual consistía en llenar de luz a cualquier lugar - en ese instante pude observar como todos los chicos se encontraban desmayados en el suelo de el campo de batalla, pero no pude ver a T.K, en ese mismo instante pude sentir como mi corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento horrible el cual se da al sentir que perdiste a un ser querido, lo único que pude hacer es llorar hasta mas ya no `poder mientras mi memoria se llenaba de la idea de que T.K. desaparecía de la única forma que se desaparece aquí en el Digimundo, ¡cuando muere!, no,no puede estar pasando comencé a gritar cada vez mas fuerte ¡no, no, no! esto no puede estar pasando, este debe ser un sueño, pero no esto es la realidad T.K. a muerto yo pensaba muy mortificada por ese hecho, cuando pude sentir que todo mi cuerpo se debilito y caí desmayada....

(Tai's P.O.V)

no puede ser ¡T.K. no puede estar muerto! todo mi corazon se lleno de angustia mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ¡Kari! reacciona por favor le gritaba una y otra vez pero no lo hacia, así que decidí dejarla así por un momento hasta que ella tenga las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse por si sola..

¿¡ Mimi !? como pude olvidarla, sin pensar dos veces corrí hacia ella y la intente reanimar, ella reacciono rápidamente, "me he podido dar cuenta que Mimi se ha hecho muy fuerte" pensaba, ¿Mimi ya estas despierta? le pregunte con mucho cariño pero aun incrédulo por lo que le pudo haber pasando a T.K. - si, me respondió ella con una voz muy suave - no te esfuerces por hablar Mimi si aun te encuentras débil solo descansa un poco mas, le dije cortésmente - ella respondió.- no Tai, ya me quiero levantar ayúdame por favor - si le respondí rápidamente, la tome suavemente de su mano y la levante lentamente, mientras ella se incorporaba pude ver como Matt hacia lo mismo con Sora, e Izzi le ayudaba a Joe a levantarle tomándolo fuertemente de su brazo y botándolo de cara, fue muy gracioso por lo menos en ese momento podríamos todos reír antes de que les diga la noticia de que T.K. desaprecio - hermano por favor ayúdame a levantarme, me suplico Kari ya consiente - yo rápidamente la ayude a levantarse y le pregunte.- ¿Kari ya te encuentra mejor?, si me respondió ella mientras pude observar los ojos de tristeza y angustia que aun la dominaban, ni bien la pude levantar ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente otra vez, al ver todos que Kari lloraba tan descontroladamente todos preguntaron - ¿pasa algo malo con Kari? - emmmm... pues bueno lo que pasa es que - ya Tai dinos rápido que pasa con Kari respondió Sora, un tanto preocupada al igual que todos, lo único que pude decirles es que.- T.K. desapareció de una forma misteriosa y Kari piensa, bueno Kari piensa, que el, - espera Tai me interrumpió Izzi diciéndome.- la única forma que una persona pueda desaparecer de tal forma es que su base de datas aya sido borrada en pocas palabras aya muerto - ¡¿QUE!? respondió Matt con una mirada llena de horror y miedo al saber que su único hermano esta muerto, ¡no puede ser posible que T.K. este muerto!, no mi hermano esta vivo se que esta vivo lo iré a buscar dijo Matt mientras se alejaba corriendo lo mas fuerte que pudo hacia el bosque - claro todos lo seguimos pare ver si T.K. se encontraba por allí, pero al ver que no fue así Matt regreso con su cabeza mirando el suelo mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo - pobre Matt pensar que su hermano esta muerto ¡no, T.K. no puede estar muerto!, sentía como mis lagrimas caían cada vez con mayor velocidad, también pude observar como Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzi lloraban descontroladamente y por supuesto mi hermana Kari que aun no reaccionaba, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es acercarme donde se encontraba Matt y decirle.- todo estará bien Matt - ¡QUE! ¡como te atreves a decir que todo estará bien! ¡que acaso aun no te das cuenta de que T.K. esta muerto! - yo respondí.- ¡no Matt, yo se que T.K. no esta muerto! - y entonces respóndeme.- ¡¿donde demonios esta T.K.?! ¡respóndeme! gritaba cada vez mas fuerte Matt - yo le respondí.- no lo se Matt, pero te puedo asegurar que T.K. esta con vida - Matt me dijo.- ¡cállate Tai!, ¡ya no quiero que sigas hablando! - yo le respondí.- no Matt, voy a seguir hablando hasta que entiendas que T.K. esta vivo - entonces Matt me dijo.- ¡te lo advertí! y se tiro sobre mi para golpearme, lo logro Matt me estaba dando un golpe tras otro, ya no lo pude resistir así que tire a Matt sobre mi, lo levante y también lo comencé a golpear diciéndole.- Matt entiende ¡T.K. esta vivo!, parecía como que Matt no escuchase nada y me continuara golpeando, se acerco Joe e Izzi para separarnos pero Matt los empujo y me continuo golpeando, pero cuando se acerco Sora y le dijo.- Matt si en este momento no dejas de golpear a Tai te aseguro que no volveré a salir con tigo nunca mas, pensé afín Matt me dejara tranquilo, pero no fue así Matt continuo golpeándome, yo le correspondía cada golpe que me daba pero parecía que Matt no sintiese nada, cuando pude ver los ojos de Matt y vi dentro de ellos ese temor, miedo, tristeza y coraje que lo invadían pude comprender, Matt no me estaba golpeando porque quisiese, sino lo hacia porque se intentaba desahogar, así que le dije.- Matt golpéame todo lo que quieras hasta que te sientas un poco mas tranquilo, así que baje mi guardia y me propuse a acertar todos los golpes que Matt me propiciara, como señal de nuestra amistad, al ver Matt que yo había bajado mi guardia se retiro lentamente de mi diciéndome.- perdón Tai no quería hacerlo pero es que - no te preocupes Matt te entiendo le respondí - el se fue alejando lentamente y dijo.- perdónenme todos especialmente tu Sora no te hize caso, perdón - Sora le respondió.- no te preocupes Matt, te entiendo - Matt dijo gracias por hacerlo - y pude observar como Matt se alejaba camino al bosque diciendo.- un favor mas, por favor no me sigan quiero estar solo.....

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MASION DE APOCARIMON

(Magnaimperialdevimon's P.O.V.)

¡¿señor?! ¿ya llego tan pronto?

el señor Apocarimon respondió.- si magnaimperialdevimon acabo de llegar teniendo una pelea con los niños elegido y creo que acabo de matar a uno de ellos, si es cierto lo que digo me victoria sobre ellos estará asegurada ya que la esperanza es un eje fundamental para su victoria frente a mi - me alegro mucho de saber eso señor Apocarimon, ojala T.K. este muerto le respondi contento por la notcia de que un fastidioso nio elegido habia muerto- si magaimperialdevimon ojala este muerto, jajajaja - pude contemplar una vez mas la risa macabra del señor Apocarimon....

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

(Kari's P.O.V.)

¿que paso?

¿que sucedió?, fueron las preguntas que me formule dentro de mi.....

ya lo recuerdo T.K. mi amor, mi luz, mi esperanza que será de el, se que el aun no esta muerto, se que el se encuentra en algún lugar, T.K. por favor donde quiera que estés regresa rápido.....

mientras pensaba en eso pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano diciéndome.- Kari ¿ya estas bien? - si respondí rápidamente, mi hermano se encontraba muy golpeado como si un auto lo aya atropellado, lo tome de su brazo y pude sentir claramente moretones casi como los que T.K. tenia cuando recibió el ataque de Magnaimperialdevimon, le pregunte ¿hermano que paso?-el me respondió.- nada Kari después te contare pero ya te puedes parar o aun te sientes débil?

si hermano ya me puedo parar le respondí y rápidamente me puse de pie, hermano ya sabes que paso con T.K., le pregunte con algo de esperanzas - el respondió.- no Kari T.K. no aparece lo fuimos a buscar pero no lo pudimos encontrar en ningún lado - y los digimon como están? aun no se pueden despertar Kari el impacto fue terrible tu no lo pudiste observar pero el ataque combinado de todos se dividió con la misma fuerza y ataco a todos - en ese instante escuche la voz de Blackwargreymon la cual decía niños elegidos han podido comprobar la fuerza de Apocarimon y pueden ver que es destructiva - sin perder mas tiempo le pregunte a Blackwargreymon si T.K. estaba con vida - el respondió.- la verdad no lo se, pero puede ser que T.K. este vivo ya que puedo sentir en el aire una aura de esperanza muy débil, no se por donde esta pero creo que puede ser el, o también puede ser el aura de el bosque que se puede percibir en el ambiente la verdad no te lo puedo confirmar Kari - bueno gracias solo lo quería saber pero mis esperanzas son cada vez mas grandes - Blackwargreymon continuo diciendo niños elegidos sus digimon aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a Apocarimon así que primero tendrán que derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon y a su hermano el cual estará muy pronto listo y es mucho mas poderoso que Magnaimperialdevimon - pero niños elegidos antes que me baya les quiero dejar diciendo.- no pierdan nunca la esperanza, el valor, la luz, la amistad, el amor, la sinceridad, la pureza y por supuesto el conocimiento nunca lo pierdan ya que ese es un eje principal para la victoria contra Apocarimon, ahora me retiro voy a buscar a T.K. ya que el ese una pieza importante para la victoria - se retiro Blackwargreymon - lo único que yo pude decir es gracias Blackwargreymon me has devuelto la esperanza y por favor encuentra T.K., y pude sentir en el fondo de mi corazón que me decía T.K. esta vivo......

justo en ese instante pude observar como una figura se acercaba cada vez mas y si era..................................

weno hasta aquí les dejo

"si que escribir de esta forma es un poco duro tengo que admitirlo, especialmente porque escribo, escribo, escribo y escribo y no se

ve tan lleno el capitulo pero weno que se le va ha hacer"

en el siguiente capitulo

- T.K. seguirá con vida o no? ustedes que dicen.......

-la reaparición de Matt

-la batalla contra el hermano mas poderoso de Magnaimperialdevimon

-el sacrificio de MagnaAngemon

y mucho mas............

bye...........

cuídense.............


	6. Capitulo 7

¡ Ya estoy de vuelta aquí !

como han estado? - espero que bien

perdónenme por favor por no actualizar pronto, mi excusa es que comencé exámenes y me fue mal, mal, mal, pero weno que se le va a hacer ;D´

CAPITULO 7

weno continuemos!

en el capitulo anterior

(Kari's P.O.V.)

en ese instante pude ver que piximon se acercaba diciendo.- hola amigos, como se encuentran?

- nosotros respondimos.- un poco cansados por la pelea que tuvimos con Apocarimon

- el continuo diciendo.- si, lo pude observar perdónenme pero no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos ya que si lo hacia estoy seguro de que hubiese perdido la vida, lo siento de verdad.

- no te preocupes piximon lo importante es que estamos bien respondió mi hermano - pero en ese instante sentí otra vez ese dolor tan grande en mi corazón ese dolor que hace que mi llanto crezca mas, ese dolor, T.K., ya dime donde te encuentras, estas vivo o muerto? me quede pensando por un momento

- piximon continuo diciendo.- bueno niños elegidos a lo que venia es a desearles toda la suerte del mundo porque se que la necesitaran, y por cierto uno de ustedes no es acaso un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes? pregunto piximon muy preocupado

- respondí rápidamente.- si piximon, es T.K., sabes donde se encuentra?

- el respondió.- si Kari, estaba tratando de curar sus heridas pero son muy graves, tienen suerte ya que me dirigía a la ciudad del inicio, pero cuando escuche la explosión que provoco Apocarimon con su técnica "la zona de la oscuridad" regrese lo mas pronto que pude, pero lo único que pude hacer es salvar a T.K. ya que si no lo hubiese hecho el seguramente habría muerto inmediatamente.

- muchas gracias piximon le respondí muy contenta, por la noticia al igual que todos, sentía como las lagrimas acariciaban mi rostro, pero esta vez las lagrimas eran de felicidad, de poder tener a mi lado a mi amado T.K.

sin mas interrupciones salimos rápidamente en busca de T.K. mientras que mi hermano, Mimi y Sora se dirigieron en busca de Matt, quedamos en encontrarnos en este mismo lugar en tres horas y así partimos cada uno a nuestro destino.

(Matt's P.O.V.)

! T.K. ¡! T.K. ¡! T.K. ¡ grito una y otra vez, pero mi hermano ni siquiera da señales de vida, donde demonios fue a parar T.K.

y si es verdad, y si es verdad que T.K. murió, no se que le diré a mis padres, ellos seguramente me echaran la culpa a mi, por no cuidar bien a mi hermano y me quedare solo, solo sin nadie quien se preocupe por mi, que me diga lo mucho que le hago falta, en ese momento sentí como me hundía en un mar de tinieblas, talvez sea el mismo mar en el que me hundí hace algunos años..

en ese instante escuche la voz de Gabumon diciéndome.- Matt, nunca te rindas, recuerdas cuando nos quedamos enserados en esa cueva oscura antes de que tengamos la pelea con Piedmon

- yo respondí.- si Gabumon tu siempre te encontraste a mi lado dándome fuerzas para que me alejara de las tinieblas las cuales me sumergieron en un mar de tristeza, odio, rencor y una infinidad de sentimientos negativos

- si Matt yo siempre me encontrare con tigo en las buenas y en las malas, de eso no tienes que temer, ya que yo siempre te protegeré, no solo porque es mi deber, sino porque te considero como un verdadero amigo, así como tienes muchos.

- yo respondí.- no, yo no tengo amigos, ni Tai, ni Mimi, ni Kari, ni Joe, ni Izzi, ni la misma Sora no son mis amigos tan solo estamos aquí porque el destino lo a elegido de esa forma, eso es lo único que nos une! grite con mucha frustración.

MIENTRAS TANTO

(Sora's P.O.V.)

¡Matt! era lo que gritaba lo mas fuerte que podia, porque, porque Matt no responde, no lo entiendo paso poco tiempo desde que Matt se alejo en busca de T.K. y no lo podemos encontrar

- no te preocupes Sora, encontraremos a Matt a si sea que tengamos que caminar día y noche pero Matt tiene que aparecer me dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- yo le respondí.- si Mimi, Matt aparecerá tarde o temprano pero nosotros nos mantendremos unidos por siempre ya que nuestra amistad nunca se romperá.

acabado de decir esto pude ver como apareció un gran hoyo en el suelo similar al que caí cuando era aun niña, sin pensarlo dos veces decidí bajar para ver si Matt se encontraba allí, pero dentro de mi corazón sentía como si me acercase mas y mas hacia Matt.

- vamos a bajar por allí? pregunto Tai con una cara de horror, yo le respondí.- claro que si, talvez Matt se encuentre allí.

- Tai respondió.- yo no se como Matt nos hace seguirlo hasta un lugar tan tenebroso como este, solo espero que esté aquí porque si no es así pobre de ti Sora no sabes lo que te espera, jajajaja comenzaron a reír todos.

- en realidad no cambiaria a mis amigos por nada en el mundo, ellos siempre me han apoyado cuando he tenido problemas, LOS AMO AMIGOS y en ese instante pude observar como el emblema del amor comenzó a brillar intensamente.

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

(Kari's P.O.V.)

como pudimos ser tan descuidados y dejar a los digimon tirados en este sitio, la verdad ni se me paso por la mente solo espero me sepan perdonar, espero que sigan aquí, en ese mismo instante pude ver como los rodeaba una luz roja a todos los digimon y sus heridas desaparecían.

rápidamente corrí hacia Gatomon y también lo hicieron Izzi y Joe a ver como se encontraban Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Palmon y Biyomon, pero en ese instante note que Gabumon no se encontraba, talvez corrió tras Matt.

gatomon te encuentras bien?, pregunte preocupada

-gatomon respondió.- si Kari me siento bien, no se porque pero siento que las fuerzas vuelven a mi, es como si toda la energía que perdí en la pelea regresara por completo.

-sin mas preámbulos abrase a gatomon y le dije.- perdóname gatomon pero no pude hacer nada para ayudarte.

- gatomon respondió.- no te preocupes Kari al contrario perdóname tu, por no protegerte lo debido.

- bueno Kari creo que nos debemos ir a ver como se encuentra T.K. me dijo Izzi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- yo respondí.- claro Izzi vamos rápido, y partimos rumbo hacia donde se encontraba mi razón de seguir luchando, si, T.K.

EN LA CUEVA

(Matt's P.O.V.)

cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mas y mas triste en realidad ya no savia que hacer lo único que se me ocurría es dejar todo esto y escapar no volver nunca mas a el mundo real ni al digimundo, lo único que deseaba es ir al mundo que conoció mi hermano T.K. junto con Kari, como desearía estar en ese mundo donde todo es paz, tranquilidad, silencio absoluto, lejos de todos, lejos de todo el mundo, si, eso es lo que deseo, deseo estar en el mundo de las tinieblas y en ese instante sentí como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de fuerzas pero estas fuerzas no eran buenas si no al contrario eran fuerzas negativas que me llenaban de rencor, odio hacia todas las personas que dijeron ser mis amigos, en ese instante escuche la voz de Sora diciendo una y otra vez mi nombre.

-Matt! Matt! gritaba una y otra vez la verdad no quería responder pero me encontraron.

- Sora me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi para abrazarme.- ¡Matt! donde rayos te has metido te estábamos buscando, porque estas aquí?, que acaso no vez que tenemos que ir a buscar a T.K.

- yo respondí muy frustrado.- no Sora, yo no pienso buscar mas a T.K., que acaso no te das cuenta de que T.K. esta muerto!, ya date por vencida.

- dicho esto sentí una bofetada de Sora, la cual me veía horrorizada y me decía.- no te reconozco Matt, tu no eres así, tu no eres ese chico del cual me enamore profundamente, Matt! ya reacciona que te pasa!, que acaso no sabes que T.K. esta vivo, piximon lo salvo después de que ocurrió la explosión!

ella me gritaba muy fuertemente, pero la verdad yo no sentía ni el mas mínimo dolor aunque sabia que T.K. estaba vivo mi mente no sentía ni la mas mínima alegría, ¿¡que significa esto!?, ¿¡que acaso me dejo de importar toda la gente que me rodea!?, me siento muy confundido, no se porque ya no me importa nada.

- Sora me dijo.- Matt por favor escucha tu corazón, el es el único que te puede dar las respuestas.

- mi corazón?, que quiere decir, espera siento unas palpitaciones rogando por ser escuchadas, pero que me quieren decir?, si, claro como pude ser tan estupido, yo no estoy solo, siempre he tenido a gente que me quiere, que se preocupa por mi, si, gente como Izzi, Joe, Mimi, Tai, Kari, mi hermano T.K. y claro por supuesto Sora mi verdadero amor y no solo ellos, también están agumon, womamon, palmon, biyomon, tentomon, patamon, gatomon y por supuesto mi compañero, no, mi compañero no si no mi amigo gabumon, mi deber, no, mi obligación es llevarlos siempre dentro de mi corazón porque son mis amigos, amigos que solo se conocen una vez en la vida.

y sentí en ese momento como la tristeza, odio, rencor y mas sentimientos negativos desaparecían y la mire, mire a mi linda Sora la cual lloraba, ella de verdad me quiere así que seque sus lagrimas cariñosamente y la bese sentí como ese beso me quemaba por dentó un sentimiento tan intenso que sentía claramente como mis labios saciaban toda la sed que sentían, con los labios de ella.

- Sora me dijo.- te amo Matt, te amo como no he amado a nadie en todo el mundo y así la volví a besar y acabado esto nos dirigimos en camino hacia donde se encontraba T.K.

MIENTRAS TANTO TRANSCURRIERON 2 HORAS

(Kari's P.O.V.)

me pregunto si encontrarían a Matt?, espero que si.

- Izzi me dijo.- Kari mira ese acaso no es piedmon?

- ¿¡que!? respondí yo muy asustada, no mas bien es machindramon dijo Joe muy asustado.

- cuando pude ver a piedmon cubierto todo de metal casi con la forma de machindramon pero como un bufón mejor dicho.

-se acercaba diciendo.- niños elegidos he venido a exterminarlos y no me ire de aquí hasta hacerlo, a perdonen mi descortesía mi nombre es Machinpiedmon soy la ultima y mas poderosa creación de el señor Apocarimon, mis partes son las de Machindramon y Piedmon los dos dark masters mas poderosos, mis poderes no se igualan a los de ningún otro digimon que haya existido en la faz de esta tierra.

- yo no podía creerlo un nuevo digimon había aparecido y nos encontrábamos solo los tres para poder hacer digievolucionar a nuestros digimon, solo espero que Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimi se den prisa.

- así que sin mas interrupciones Machinpiedmon nos ataco, el lanzo su ataque "la maldición del bufón" la cual consistía en lanzar una especie de bola de poder negra que su impacto puede ser fulminante.

- yo grite junto con Izzi y Joe "DIGIEVOLUCIONA", si, respondieron nuestros digimon

-gatomon ultra digimon a Angewomon

-tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

-gomamon digimon a Ikkakumon

-Kabuterimon ultra digimon a MegeKabuterimon

-Ikkakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

ellos contraatacaron con "flecha celestial", "martillo vulcan" y "cuerno mortal"

- Machinpiedmon con su ataque pudo fácilmente desbloquear el de los demás y lo peor es que su ataque aun se dirigía hacia nosotros en ese instante escuche la voz de mi hermano que decía "DIGIEVOLUCIONA", si, respondió agumon.

agumon war digimon a Wargreymon el cual lanzo su ataque "terra ford" el cual desvió el ataque de Machinpiedmon por completo.

- están bien muchachos? pregunto mi hermano, si, respondimos todos conjuntamente así que Sora, Mimi y Matt también gritaron "DIGIEVOLUCIONA", si, respondieron sus digimon.

-biyomon digimon a Verdramon

-palmon digimon a Togemon

-gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

-Verdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

-Togemon ultra digimon a Lilimon

ellos también lanzaron sus ataques "cañón de flor", "Alas de espada" y "Aliento de lobo metálico", los cuales Machinpiedmon los rechazo con mucha facilidad.

claro que en ese momento me quede atónita la verdad no sabia que decir al ver que Machinpiedmon es mucho mas poderoso que nuestros digimon unidos.

-así que Machinpiedmon volvió a lanzarnos su ataque "la maldición del bufón", todos nuestros digimon nos protegieron a cada uno de nosotros, claro que Angewomon me protegió a mi y también a patamon.

ocurrido esto nuestros digimon estaban exhaustos y con poca energía porque no habían comido hace un buen tiempo.

- Patamon fue volando rápidamente a ver si podía encontrar ayuda.

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

que paso?, que me ocurrió?, donde esta Kari!? fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando desperté

- piximon tu que haces aquí?

- el respondió.- la verdad T.K. después de lo que ocurrió la explosión y tu fuiste lanzado a una distancia impresionante yo pude verte y así que te salve si no hubiese sido por mi tu no te encontrarías con vida en este momento.

- en ese momento me quede sin palabras pensando que pude haber muerto, pero rápidamente le pregunte si Kari y los demás estaban bien

- el respondió.- si T.K., todos se encuentran bien, pero ellos tenían que haber llegado hace una media hora?, no se que pudo haber sucedido?

- yo me quede mas intrigado y desconcertado de lo que ya estaba, la verdad que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Apocarimon lanzo su ataque "la zona de la oscuridad" y todo se me oscureció y supongo que caí desmayado, talvez pudo ser porque no he comido nada desde que huí del hospital.

pero me pregunto que les pudo haber pasado a los chicos para que se demoren tanto tiempo en llegar.

¿¡Talvez Apocarimon regreso y los esta atacando!? no puedo estar descansando en este momento tengo que ayudarlos, escapare ahora que piximon se encuentra distraído, ¡rayos! mi cuerpo aun me duele, no puedo ni siquiera moverme, pero tengo que hacerlo.

así que sin pensarlo mas ignorando todo el dolor me puse de pie y salí del pequeño hogar de piximon.

piximon te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida pero tengo que ayudar a Kari y a los demás.

cuando salí comencé a correr lo mas fuerte que pude talvez lo hacia para ignorar el dolor o porque Kari me daba las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, su amor me hace revivir, su amor me ayuda a recordar que aun nos quedan batallas por ganar, su amor el cual me dice que jamás pierda la fe su amor que sana mis heridas bueno en fin su amor me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar todo tipo de dolor, la amo, sin duda la amo con todo mi corazón.

en ese instante pude encontrar a patamon muy agitado por que a volado por muy largo camino supongo yo.

- patamon me dijo.- T.K. tienes que venir a ayudar a los chicos ya que apareció Machinpiedmon el hermano de Magnaimperialdevimon y es muy poderoso todos combinaron sus ataque pero no lo pudieron vencer.

- yo respondí de acuerdo entonces "DIGIEVOLUCIONA", si, respondió patamon

patamon digimon a Angemon

Angemon ultra digimon a MagnaAngemon.

así que me trepe en su espalda y salimos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos

pasaron exactamente cinco minutos y llegamos al campo de batalla y me impresione mucho al ver que todos los digimon estaban en el suelo ya casi muriendo al igual que todos mis amigos, corrí inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Kari la cual me dijo con muy poca fuerza.- T.K. sabia que estabas vivo, nunca perdí las esperanzas de que volveríamos a estar juntos, T.K ya me quedan muy pocas energías pero te quiero decir que te amo con todo mi corazón

- no Kari por favor no digas eso tu tienes que vivir yo no consigo la vida sin ti la verdad es que yo prefiero morir que perderte le decía mientras mi voz se quebraba.

- ella respondió mientras las lagrimas rozaban su rostro muy pálido.- no T.K., tu tienes que vivir con o sin mi, tienes que ser fuerte, si T.K. por favor hazlo por mi.

- yo sentía como el mundo se me caía enzima, me invadió una sed de venganza la cual nunca suelo tener y grite.- MALDITO Machinpiedmon te matare así sea lo ultimo que haga, así que justo en ese momento llego piximon y le pedí que los cuidara y los curara a todos.

- el me pregunto que a donde iba, que yo aun estaba muy débil.

- eso era verdad pero no era suficiente para detenerme yo estaba decidido a atacar a Machinpiedmon así que bese a Kari y le dije.- Kari si por algún motivo no regresamos este día les voy a pedir que no me busque y sigan poniendo a sus digimon mucho mas fuertes para que derroten juntos a Apocarimon no se preocupen de Machinpiedmon que iré hasta las ultimas consecuencias para exterminarlo, nunca lo perdonare por dejarte a ti y a los demás en ese estado, sentí como las manos de Kari me tomaban débilmente del brazo y me decía.- T.K. por favor no bayas, tu solo no vas a derrotar a Machinpiedmon el es muy fuerte ni siquiera nuestros digimon juntos lo hicieron, lo único que conseguirás es la muerte segura ¡y yo no quiero que tu mueras!, ¿¡T.K. que acaso nuestro amor no significa nada para ti!?

yo le respondí.- claro que si Kari tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida

- ella me interrumpió diciendo entre medio de llanto.- entonces T.K. no me dejes, quédate junto a mi, si T.K.?, quédate junto a mi, yo no quiero que te pase nada malo.

la verdad yo no sabia que responder, por una parte era verdad lo que ella decía Machinpiedmon me vencerá con facilidad, pero por otra parte nunca le podré perdonar que lastimara a todas las personas que amo como lo son Kari, mi hermano, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzi.

- y pude escuchar la voz del maldito de Machinpiedmon la cual decía en forma de burla.- no te preocupes T.K. no tienes que irme a buscar yo he venido hacia ti, ahora dime ¿que me vas hacer?

- maldito seas nunca te perdonare que los lastimaras, así que me trepe en la espalda de MagnaAngemon y nos dirigimos a atacarlo

- Kari grito.- no T.K., no bayas, el te matara yo no me quiero quedar sin ti.

- lo siento Kari me tendrás que perdonar pero tengo que vengarme de este maldito.

así que lo atacamos, MagnaAngemon ataco con Excalibur la espada legendaria y comenzó una lucha fenomenal y peligrosa ya que un mínimo error y cualquiera de los tres podría perder la vida.

- Machinpiedmon dijo.- jaja.. creen que con este insignificante digimon me van a destruir, así que lanzo su ataque "la maldición del bufón" la cual impacto directamente a MagnaAngemon y por lo tanto a mi también, casi pierdo la conciencia pero lo derrotare a como de lugar se lo prometí a Kari, no la defraudare.

así que le pedí a MagnaAngemon que siguiera peleando y el acepto aunque los dos sabíamos que nunca lo íbamos a derrotar

en ese instante todos ya habían despertado incluso los digimon los cuales me pedían a mi y a MagnaAngemon que paremos pero estábamos decididos a dar nuestras vidas para salvar las suyas ya que yo sabia que si lo dejáramos de atacar el nos matara inmediatamente.

MagnaAngemos se lanzo hacia Machinpiedmon con Excalibur pero Machinpiedmon lo derroto fácilmente.

al ver que Machinpiedmon ya había derrotado a MagnaAngemon y se preparaba para atacarnos le dije.- Machinpiedmon te propongo un trato.

- el respondió.- de que se trata?

- le respondí.- deja ir a mis amigos y a sus digimon a que curen sus heridas y se sigan preparando para tener una lucha con tigo en un tiempo,

- como era de esperarce el respondió.- jajaja! que crees que los voy a dejar ir así tan fácil

- lo interrumpí diciéndole.- ¡espera! aun no he acabado, deja vivir a mis amigos y los digimon a cambio de mi vida, que respondes le pregunte decidido a dar la vida por las personas que mas amo en este mundo.

- claro como era de suponerse todos se opusieron a mi idea pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- Kari grito.- ¡no T.K! no lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas yo sin ti no soy nadie T.K., por favor T.K. no lo hagas.

- los demás también apoyaron a Kari especialmente mi hermano el cual tenia la cara horrorizada con respecto a mi idea.

- Machinpiedmon respondió.- de acuerdo T.K. acepto tu propuesta les daré una semana para que se preparen a cambio de tu miserable vida.

- yo lo único que pude decirles a mis amigos antes de partir es.- gracias amigos nunca olvidare todos los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos desde que fuimos niños hasta ahora que somos un poco mas jóvenes, hermano no te sientas mal tu siempre hiciste todo lo posible por protegerme y eso te lo agradezco cuida a mis padres por favor.

Sora tu siempre fuiste como una hermana mayor para mi, siempre te preocupaste por mi y eso te lo agradezco siempre te llevare en mi corazón y por favor cuida a Matt, el te quiere mucho lo que pasa es que no sabe como demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ya veras que con el tiempo el lo hará.

Tai tu fuiste un gran amigo incluso te llegue a querer como a un hermano mayor tu me enseñaste muchas cosas y nunca te olvidare gracia Tai.

Mimi tu siempre fuiste tan linda, sincera siempre supiste demostrar tus sentimientos sin importar lo que pensaran los demás y eso te hizo ganarte un gran lugar en mi corazón y por favor cuida a Tai se que el a veces se porta como un idiota pero suele ser así por favor tenle paciencia.

Izzi, Joe ustedes han sido unas grandes personas con muy hermosos sentimientos les agradezco todas las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos ustedes estarán siempre en mi corazón.

y finamente Kari mi amor, mi luz, mi esperanza tu eres una de las razones por las cuales me daban las fuerzas para levantarme en cada mañana para seguir viviendo te amo como nunca he amado a ninguna otra persona y te pido una cosa siempre ten en cuanta que yo no me voy a ir para siempre sino que yo estaré en cada brisa que acaricie tu rostro en cada amanecer y atardecer cuidándote, protegiéndote porque tu fuiste, eres y siempre serás una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida Te Amo y tu MagneAngemon no te decepciones de ti mismo ya que tu me has salvado la vida varias veces al igual que todos ustedes chicos ahora llego el momento de regresarles el favor ADIOS LOS QUIERO A TODOS! y sentía como mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas al igual que las de todos mis amigos

- en ese instante Machinpiedmon dijo.-¿¡que ya acabaste con tu discurso!?, bueno niño elegido te ha llegado la hora, así que observe como Machinpiedmon se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi y cuando estuvo frente a mi me tomo de los brazas me llevo hacia su pectoral y comenzó a presionar fuertemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía como mi vista se nublaba dada vez mas y mas sentía como todo se me comenzaba a oscurecer ya ni siquiera podía respirar y solté varios gritos de dolor los cuales decían.- ¡ah!,¡ah!,¡ah!,¡ah!, mi cuerpo pedía morir de una vez por todas pero el disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento

- y el me dijo.- T.K. admiro tu valor o talvez es una estupidez, no he conocido a nadie que ofrezca su vida por la de otros personas, así que te haré el favor de matarte de una vez por todas.

- en ese momento me tiro contra el suelo y lanzo su ataque "la maldición del bufón", podía ver como la bola de energía se formaba frente a mi y parecía que cada vez se acercaba a mi rostro.

en ese momento escuche la voz de todos diciendo.- no T.K.! y pude ver como luces de colores azul que correspondía a mi hermano, roja que correspondía a Tai, verde que correspondía a Mimi, gris que correspondía a Joe, marrón que correspondía a Izzi, rosa que correspondía a Sora y una luz blanca que correspondía a Kari emanaba de sus cuerpos y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Angemon y pude ver como Angemon digievoluciono

Angemon morfo digievolucina en Seraphimon, lo poco que pude ver es la digievolucion de Seraphimon ya que era nivel supremo talvez así le pueda ganar pero también pude ver algo muy raro en Seraphimon ya que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de mucha luz pareciese como si fuera a explotar

- y Seraphimon dijo.- Machinpiedmon nunca te perdonare que le ayas hecho daño a T.K. y los demás, así que recibe mi técnica más poderosa "la exclamación de Excalibur" la cual consistía en reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha y atacar directamente a su enemigo

- Machinpiedmon dijo.- jaja! piensas que me vas a derrotar con esa miserable técnica, e invoco su técnica "la maldición del bufón"

lanzo su ataque y Seraphimon se dirigió a atacarlo directamente, el ataque de Machinpiedmon impacto contra Seraphimon y todo se lleno de polvo, así que Machinpiedmon comenzó a reír a carcajadas diciendo.- creíste Seraphimon que me ibas a derrotar con ese ataque tan insicnifcante ahora mira estas hecho polvo, pero en ese mismo instante pude ver como Seraphimon apareció entre el polvo y ataco a Machinpiedmon.

- Machinpiedmon le dijo.- ¡no seas estupido Seraphimon si me atacas perderás toda tu energía y tu también morirás junto con migo!

- Seraphimon le respondió.- ¡no me importa perder la vida si de esa forma te podré destruir de una vez por todas y vengar lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!

- yo me sentía muy asustado, porque iba a perder a Seraphimon.

así que se produjo una gran explosión y tiempo después pude observar aterrorizado como los cuerpos de Machinpiedmon y Seraphimon desaparecían mientras - Machiniedmon decía.- ni pienses que esto ha acabado aquí Seraphimon ya que el señor Apocarimon los derrotara con mucha facilidad ya que mis poderes ni si quiera se tienen un mínimo de comparación con los del señor Apocarimon.

- y Seraphimon decía.- lo siento T.K., perdóname pero me tendré que ir, pero no llores yo regresare muy pronto así como lo hice la ultima vez que peleamos contra Devimon, cuídate T.K. y cuida a Kari y Gatomon de mi parte.

en ese momento pude observar como Machinpiedmon junto con Seraphimon desaparecían.

en ese mismo instante observe que Apocarimon se acercaba lenta mente mientras decía.......................

weno hasta aquí les dejo

"espero les haya gustado este capitulo ya que me tarde tres días en escribirlo, "estupido bloqueo", "no se me ocurría nada" ;I´

en el siguiente capitulo

- que vendrá a decirles Apocarimon.......?

-la reaparición de piximon

-angewomon digievolucion a nivel supremo.....

esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo............

bye...........

cuídense.............


	7. CAPITULO 8

hola a todos como han estado?

espero que bien... :D

weno antes de continuar quisiera agradecer a

Hikari Takaishi que siempre me esta dando consejos sanos y apoyando besos ;D

Lord Pata que siempre me esta apoyando, claro como siempre gracias amigo....

y como olvidar a

digimon4ever99. Gracias amiga tus ánimos mi fuente de inspira ración….

weno pus continuemos! :D

CAPITULO 8

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

- Apocarimon decía mientras se acercaba lentamente.- niños elegidos lo han conseguido otra vez, han derrotado a uno de mis hijos a MachinPiedmon, los felicito pero ni crean que esto acabara así, ya que tendré que hacer algo muy riesgoso, no para mi, si no al contrario para el ultimo de mis hijos que se encuentra con vida.

- el único que queda con vida es Magnaimperialdevimon, pero que pensara hacer? me preguntaba a mi mismo

- Apocarimon continuo.- pero antes de realizar mi plan necesito la ayuda de ti agumon decía mientras se acercaba hacia el

- nosotros intentamos pararnos rápidamente ara defender a agumon pero ya no teníamos las fuerzas ni para mantenernos de pie, lo siento mucho agumon no puedo ayudarte pensé en silencio.

- Tai fue el único que consiguió ponerse de pie pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Apocarimon con un simple manotazo lo mando directamente al suelo, agumon intento defender a Tai pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto ya que ni el tenia las fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para lanzar la flama bebe.

- Apocarimon continuo diciendo.- niños elegidos es mejor que se sigan preparando para una de las batallas mas duras y peligrosas de su vida ya que posiblemente será la ultima para ustedes o para su amigo agumon junto con magnaimperialdevimon.

- y en ese instante pude ver con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban como Apocarimon se alejaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo en sus brazos a agumon.

y perdí el conocimiento rápidamente, ya que me encontraba muy débil.

DOS DIAS DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V.)

en donde demonios estoy?

quien me trajo aquí?

porque lo hicieron, agumon aun se encuentra en peligro.

fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

en ese mismo instante entro Matt a la habitación.

- Matt me dijo.- ya te encuentras bien Tai?

- que estupido que eres Matt, como voy a estar bien después de lo que le paso a agumon en el digimundo fue lo que le respondí rápidamente.

- Matt me contesto.- cállate Tai, que crees que eres el único que a tenido que sacrificar a una persona valiosa? me dijo mientras sus lagrimas rozaban su rostro.

- lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que T.K. había muerto, no, no puede ser que T.K. haya muerto, pero entonces que es?

le pregunte Matt que quieres decir?

- Matt me respondió muy alterado.- Tai como crees que me siento al saber que por mi culpa!, por no defender lo suficiente a mi hermano el esta.. el esta.. bueno el esta...

- ya Matt respóndeme rápido que le paso a T.K.!? le dije muy alterado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a T.K.

- el respondió.- Tai, T.K. esta en un coma intensivo y para el colmo si algún día vuelve a despertar el corre el riesgo de quedarse parapléjico de por vida, por la culpa de ese maldito de MachinPiedmon ya que cuando lo apretó contra su cuerpo el fracturo algunas de las costillas mas importantes de T.K.,

- yo lo veía y lo único que podía sentir es un dolor tan grande por dentro al saber que T.K. puede quedarse en coma por el resto de su vida y para el colmo cunado se recupere el corre es riesgo de no poder mover sus pies para nada, lo único que pude hacer es ponerme a llorar y disculparme con Matt por mi estupido berrinche, el me perdono si, pero sentía como el preferiría estar muerto, al ver que su hermano esta sufriendo de tal manera.

Matt inmediatamente salio de la habitación.

(Matt's P.O.V.)

estupido Tai todo lo toma a la ligera!, si no estuviese en ese estado lo golpearía, por estupido!

mejor voy a ver a Sora si ya reacciono.

entre a la habitación de Sora ella por supuesto ya estaba despierta, sabia que Sora es una chica muy fuerte, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales estoy enamorado profundamente de Sora.

- ella me dijo.- hola cariño como te encuentras?

- yo le respondí muy sonrojado.- em... pues si bien

y tu como estas?

- ella me contesto.- he estado mejor, y sonrió tiernamente

- maldita sea no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a T.K. y sin querer mis lagrimas salieron en busca de un consuelo

- rápidamente Sora me pregunto que me pasaba

- yo le respondí.- no es nada Sora, tu tranquila solo descansa, si?

e intente salir de la habitación

- ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo.- Matt por favor cuéntame que te esta pasando, yo te conozco y por eso se que algo te hiere por dentro y necesita de una persona que lo cure o lo consuele, permíteme ser esa persona, si Matt?

yo me sentía tan mal y tan débil, así que me tire hacia sus brazos llorando como un niño, no pude controlar mis emociones, toda la vida he intentado guardarlas pero ya no puedo mas, siento como si me ahogara por dentro

- ella dijo.- Matt desahógate yo sé por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero ahora cuéntame que pasa?

- así que le respondí.- Sora T.K. esta bajo un coma muy peligroso, corre riesgo su vida, y por si fuera poco también corre peligro de que pueda quedarse invalido de por vida.

en ese instante pude ver la cara de horror que puso al enterarse de la noticia, ella no sabia que responder, eso me di cuenta rápidamente.

así que ella respondió.- Matt, se que te debes sentir muy mal, y lo comprendo pero debes saber que esto no es tu culpa. en ese mismo instante la interrumpí

diciendo.- no Sora, no me trates de consolar diciéndome que no es mi culpa porque tanto tu como yo sabes que es así, si tan solo yo......

ella e corto diciendo.-no Matt, claro que no, tu bien sabes que esa decisión la tomo T.K. para protegernos, tu hiciste todo lo posible por hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero el no acepto.

yo le respondí.- Sora yo podía haber hecho mucho mas para salvarlo

ella dijo.- si?, y que Matt, dime que hubieses hecho para salvarlo

respondí.- Sora yo hubiese dado mi vida por la de el, pero en ese instante me sentía tan aterrorizado que no pude hacer nada al respecto, ¡SOY UN MALDITO COVARDE!, ella me dijo.- claro que no Matt! tu no eres ningún cobarde, a contrario eres una persona con mucho valor, la cual se que daría su vida por la de los demás, en ese momento no pudiste hacer nada ya que te encontrabas muy asustado y débil al igual que todos nosotros

le respondí.- pero Sora si tan solo lo hubiese intentado se que TK. no estaría en este estado.

ella respondió.- Matt, nada logras con decirlo aun si lo gritases no podrías cambiar nada ya que lo hecho, hecho esta, si Matt?, ahora solo duerme y no pienses en nada mas que sea descansar.

- y me acostó junto a ella, yo la verdad pensé que no dormiría nada, pero con su calor, con su ternura, con su amor pude sentir como mi cuerpo se debilitaba y caí en un sueño profundo.......

(Kari's P.O.V.)

T.K....T.K.....T.K...... donde estas?

en este momento te necesito mas de lo que piensas por favor ven T.K. pensé en silencio al despertar

T.K. como te encuentras?

estas bien.... o estas mal....?

no lo se...

pero se que nuestro amor nos levantara para estar una vez mas juntos

en ese mismo instante escuche la puerta abrirse y dije con un fuerte grito ¡¿T.K. eres tu?!

- no Kari, soy Mimi venia a ver como te encuentras

- yo le respondí.- un poco mejor Mimi gracias y tu?

- Mimi me respondió.- también un poco mejor pero ya tengo las suficientes fuerzas para levantarme, en realidad vine a verte hace algunas horas pero aun te encontrabas dormida, así que fui a ver a tu hermano.

- rápidamente pregunte.- y como esta Tai?, por el golpe que recibió de Apocarimon cundo este se lo llevo a agumon.

- Mmi me respondió.- si Kari el ya esta mucho mejor, pero aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo así que le dije que se quedara en cama un rato mas, al comienzo no quiso hacerlo, pero luego lo convencí, me dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojada ya supongo porque debe ser.

- así que le pregunte a Mimi si ha ido a visitar a T.K.

ella respondió.- no Kari, no pude ir a ver a T.K., lo intente pero no me dejaron pasar ya que el se encuentra en cuidados intensivos

rápidamente dije.- ¡¿que?! T.K. en cuidados intensivos y que le paso?, yo me encontraba muy asustada por que no sabia que le podía estar pasando a T.K. en este momento.

- Mimi respondió.- no lo se Kari, pero pude ver que Matt se encontraba muy mal caminando de un lado hacia otro como que si no supiese que hacer, así que fui a ver a Sora y pude observar que Matt estaba dormido profundamente junto con Sora, también pude notar que Matt tenia ojeras como que si no hubiese dormido desde hace muchos días.

- también le pregunte como llegamos a este hospital

- Mimi respondió.- bueno Kari de eso no estoy segura ya que lo poco que recuerdo es que palmon me cargo y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupe de nada, también observe que gatomon te cargo a ti y Joe e Izzi cargaron a Tai y a T.K. mientras que Matt cargo a Sora........

- y finalmente le pregunte.- Mimi tu sabes como se encuentran Gatomon y los demás?

- Mimi respondió.- no te preocupes Kari por ellos, ya que Matt me comento que piximon los estaba cuidando muy bien, incluso esta cuidando al digimon bebe de T.K.

- yo le respondí.- solo espero que se puedan recuperar y que el digimon de T.K. crezca sano y fuerte, tal como era antes........

DOS DIAS DESPUES

(Kari's P.O.V.)

bueno creo que me encuentro mucho mejor, incluso ya me puedo poner de pie, tan solo espero que T.K. se encuentre bien ya que nadie me ha dicho nada de el de todos los que han venido a visitarme, pero el único que no ha venido es Matt, porque?, no entiendo si Matt y yo nos llevamos muy bien incluso el fue el primero en darnos la aprobación de que T.K. y yo estemos juntos.

ojala T.K. este bien, en ese mismo momento sentí como la puerta de la habitación se abría y pensé que era T.K. pero no, era mi hermano.....

- hola Kari como estas? me pregunto mi hermano muy cortes y cariñoso

- yo le respondí.- mucho mejor hermano, gracias por preguntar, y tu como estas? le pregunte cortésmente.

- el respondió.- mucho mejor Kari.

- rápidamente le pregunte por T.K.

- el se quedo en silencio por un instante.

- ese silencio fue tan angustiante que se me vinieron ideas estupidas en la mente, pero no, T.K. no puede estar en peligro, el es un chico muy fuerte y decidido, por eso se que T.K. se encuentra bien.

hermano ya respóndeme por favor, como esta T.K.?

- el respondió.- bueno Kari, primero toma aire y no te exaltes

- cada vez que mi hermano me decía eso es porque me iba a dar una mala noticia

- continuo diciendo.- Kari ya estas tranquila,

- si le respondí rápidamente

- el dijo.- bueno Kari lo que pasa es que T.K....., bueno T.K...... esta en muy mal estado

- yo me asuste mucho y le pregunte que tan grave se encontraba

- el me respondió.- muy grave Kari, lo que le pasa es que en este momento esta pasando por un coma muy peligroso el cual lo podría dejar sin vida o hecho un vegetal, las esperanzas que se recuperar son casi nulas, incluso corre el riesgo de quedarse invalido por el resto de su vida en el momento que se recupere....

- yo me encontraba aterrorizada, con ese temor de perder una vez mas a T.K. para siempre, pero esta vez es diferente ya que puede morir, quedarse en coma de por vida o invalido y todo por nuestra culpa, si tan solo no lo hubiese mandado a Patamon que llamara a T.K. nada de esto estaría pasando, porque, porque tu T.K., porque tu......

y comencé a llorar tratando de compensar algo pero yo muy bien sabia que con llorar no iba a resolver nada

- mi hermano me dijo.- tranquila Kari, no llores por favor, tanto tu como yo sabemos que T.K. es un chico muy fuerte y podrá salir de esta como siempre lo ha hecho

- yo le respondí.- no Tai, esta vez es muy diferente, recuerda como tú mismo lo dijiste T.K. es un chico fuerte si, eso nadie lo niega pero todos tienen un límite y T.K. ha sobrepasado ese límite muchas veces.

- Tai me respondió.- no Kari, tu estas en lo incorrecto, yo sé que T.K. podrá salir de esta como lo ha hecho ya muchas veces, ahora tu recuerda Kari que T.K. representa la esperanza y para mi la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, y tu lo debes saber muy bien....

- yo me quede pensando.- pero y si T.K. no logra salir de esta como ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, que pasara, yo no me quiero quedar sola, me niego ha estar sin T.K.

por favor T.K. recupérate y prometo que no dejare que arriesgues tu vida una vez mal, no te voy a dejar ir por nada en el mundo, se que la fuerza del amor que tenemos el uno hacia el otro podrá hacerte salir de esta como ya lo has hecho.

le dije a Tai.- hermano estas en lo correcto T.K. es un chico muy fuerte, el sabrá como zafarse de esta y yo siempre lo voy a estar alentando hasta que ya no pueda mas.

el respondió.- si Kari, así es como debe de ser, tu tienes que estar con T.K. todo el tiempo posible, para que el sienta tu calor, tu luz, tu fe, tu esperanza......

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

que paso?

en donde estoy?

que paso con Kari y los demás?

en donde están?

fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente en el momento en que pude abrir los ojos

pero que rayos pasa, no puedo mover ninguno de mis músculos, ni siquiera puedo hablar

que rayos esta pasando aquí?

talvez estoy anestesiado?, no, no es posible porque motivo puedo estarlo? si acabo de despertar...

quiero gritar lo mas fuerte que puedo, pero no puedo, quiero reír de la felicidad que estoy vivo, pero mi garganta no me responde, quiero corres por el mundo, pero mis piernas no me obedecen, porque?, porque maldita sea, porque no me puedo levantar de donde estoy?

en ese instante escuche la puerta de ese horripilante sitio abrirse y era Sora, pero porque esta tan triste?

no entiendo? parece como si hubiese perdido a un ser querido, en ese mismo instante me vio y se alegro mucho y comenzó a gritar como loca "'¡T.K. esta vivo!, ¡T.K. esta vivo!, ¡T.K. esta vivo! , rápidamente pude observar como un gigantesco grupo de personas entraron a la habitación corriendo, entre ellas estaba mi hermano Matt, Mimi, Tai, Joe, Izzi, mis padres los cuales según veo creo que estuvieron un buen tiempo aquí.

y todos estaban llorando supongo que de la alegría......

pero a la que no pude ver es a Kari mi linda Kari, la única razón por la cual creo que mi cuerpo y mente siguieron luchando hasta las ultimas consecuencias ignorando el dolor que me atormentaba, para finalmente cumplir con mi objetivo el cual era protegerla hasta la muerte, pero creo que es la primera vez en mi vida en la que me encuentro tan asustado por mi recuperación. en ese instante se acercaron un grupo de doctores pidiendo a todos los presentes que abandonaran la habitación ellos lo hicieron rápidamente para que los doctores me revisaran.

- así que un doctor me dijo.- joven puede mover alguna parte de su cuerpo?, por favor para un si parpadee una vez y para no parpadee dos veces

así que parpadeé dos veces

- el doctor continuo diciendo.- joven le duele alguna parte de si cuerpo?

así que volví a parpadear dos veces mas.

- los doctores continuaron diciendo.- joven le vamos ha hacer unos pequeños análisis para comprobar su estado, así que tranquilícese lo que mas pueda hacerlo.

así que parpadeé una solo vez en señal de mi aceptación.

así que comenzaron ha hacerla algunas pruebas las cuales parecían dolorosas pero no podía sentir nada de nada...

(Kari's P.O.V.)

pasan los minutos los cuales me parecen horas ya no puedo soportar mas, estoy muy preocupada por T.K. y mi hermano ni siquiera se toma la molestia de venirme a havisar como se encuentra T.K.

- ¡Kari! ¡Kari! entro mi hermano gritando a la habitación

- rápidamente le respondí.- que pasa hermano, la verdad me sentía muy asustada pensando en que le había pasado algo malo a T.K.

- el me contesto.- lo que pasa es que T.K. esta vivo, despertó hace algunos minutos y en este mismo momento lo están revisando los doctores

- yo me sentía tan bien, casi tan bien como que sintiese que todas mis fuerzan regresasen a mi cuerpo y la esperanza de seguir viviendo en este mundo el cual me estaba pareciendo no valer nada si no tengo a T.K. a mi lado se hacían cada vez mas grandes.

- sin perder mas tiempo me dirigí a la habitación de T.K., claro con mi hermano junto a mi.

cuando llegue a la habitación de T.K. sentí algo extraño en mi corazón, no se, es como si mi corazo quisiera salir corriendo a todo prisa, creo que eran los nervios, solo imagínenselo, tener que ver después de un buen tiempo a la persona que mas amas en tu vida la cual casi la pierdes en cuestión de minutos.

en fin, entre a la habitación de T.K. sola, porque a mi hermano no le dejaron entrar porque no estaba con la vestimenta adecuada......

así que lo pude observar, si, observe a ese chico que hace que mis emociones se agranden mil veces mas de lo normal, si, a T.K......

los doctores me dijeron que aun no podías mover ninguna parte de tu cuerpo T.K.

como era de esperarse el parpadeo dos veces, pero no se, es como si sintiese una tristeza que llena su mirada la cual suele ser de alegría, tranquilidad, esperanza.

pero esta vez era diferente porque su mirada parecía transmitir dolor, angustia, tristeza, pena, en realidad no puedo descifrar lo que me intenta decir con su mirada....

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

Kari, mi linda niña, la cual es la única razón por la cual yo sigo con vida, si tan solo supieras que es gracias a ti que yo aun sigo con vida, ya que tu me diste las fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el dolor agonizante que siento....

como quisiera poderte decir cuanto te amo, todo lo que siento hacia ti, Kari como desearía tener un poco de fuerzas para decirte que eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado en este mundo, yo pensé que la vida se me acabo en el instante que mis padres se separaron y me quitaron a la persona mas importante en ese momento que era mi hermano, pero en el instante en que te conocí fue como si la vida tuviese sentido de nuevo, no me atreví a decírtelo, no se, talvez fue por cobarde, o talvez fue por vergüenza al pensar que dirías tu, pero lo hice, y me pude dar cuenta que tu eres el eje mas importante en mi vida, ya que sin ti yo no soy nada mas que una simple carga para la humanidad tu me enseñaste a valorar la vida cada minuto que pase y te lo agradezco, es por eso que quise sacrificar mi vida por las suyas porque tanto tu como los demás me han ayudado y protegido en todo momento y era el momento perfecto para devolverles el favor...

gracias Kari no sabes cuanto desearía decirte todo esto pero no puedo, no me queda mas que esperar que pueda mover cada parte de mi cuerpo y finalmente poder expresar todo el amor que siento hacia ti Kari......

- en ese momento escuche la voz de Kari diciéndome.- T.K. como desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado (se refería a la pelea con MachinPiedmon) , soy una tonta si tan solo no hubiese mandado a Patamon a que buscase ayuda, estoy segura que tu no te encontrarías en este estado, no sabes cuanto desearía estar en tu lugar T.K., ser yo la que este pasando por todo esto, ya que tu me has protegido muchas veces sin importar el riesgo, en cambio yo no he hecho nada, mas que ver como los demás ponen en riesgo su vida para salvar la mía, y en ese mismo instante pude ver como las lagrimas de Kari rozaban su rostro en señal de tristeza, dolor y remordimiento.

- no lo podía soportar mas, odio que Kari llore, no se que hacer para consolarla, tengo que hacer algo, si tan solo pudiese hablar.......

así que sentí la necesidad de decirle a Kari que se calme que todo esta bien, pero como y en ese momento es como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para devolverme la voz tan solo un instante, así que le dije.- k..kk...kari p...ppp....por favor n..nn...no llores m..mm....mas todo v...v....va a es...estar bien.....

maldición aun no puedo hablar correctamente, y pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se debilito inmediatamente y caí desmayado mientras escuchaba la voz de Kari diciéndome.- T.K. pudiste hablar, pero que te pasa? porque...............

y todo se me oscureció, no pude saber que era lo que me iba a decir Kari......

(Tai's P.O.V.)

¡por favor ayúdenme!, esa es la voz de mi hermana si no me equivoco, voy a ver que pasa....

entre rápidamente en la habitación de T.K. y pude ver a Kari muy pálida y a T.K. inconciente.

rápidamente pregunte que paso.

- Kari me respondió.- hermano T.K. estaba despierto, trato de decirme algo y quedo inconciente.

- ni bien acabo Kari de decirme esto llego un grupo numeroso de paramédicos los cuales nos pidieron que nos retiremos

como era de suponerse Kari se negó y dijo.- no, por favor déjenme quedarme a lado de T.K. les prometo que no molestare

ellos por supuesto que se negaron y le pidieron que se retire

así que la tome de la mano y le dije.- Kari tranquila los doctores saben lo que hacen pero deben estar solos para poder atender a T.K. si, te prometo que T.K. va ha estar bien...

ella no tuvo mas que aceptar, pero pude notar que Kari se encontraba muy pálida, incluso mas de lo común que es cuando se pone enferma.....

así que observe como Kari se desplomo en mis brazos, creo que fue muy premeditado de mi parte decirle a Kari todo de golpe sobre lo que le esta pasando a T.K. y rápidamente la lleve hacia su habitación y le pedí ayuda a los doctores para que la atendieran......

MINTRAS TANTO PASARON TRES HORAS

(Kari's P.O.V.)

- que me paso? dije en voz alta

- mi hermano respondió.- Kari te desmayaste creo que te encuentras aun muy débil y creo que con la noticia de T.K. te empeoraste mas de lo que ya estabas....

- yo le respondí.- hermano T.K. ya se despertó?

- el me respondió.- no Kari, T.K. aun no reacciona, creo que volvió a su estado de coma, dicen los doctores que hizo un esfuerzo muy grande al intentar hablar y por eso es que volvió a su estado de como, pero posiblemente despierte entre mañana o pasado mañana, la verdad no te lo puedo asegurar pero de que va a despertar de eso si estoy seguro.

- yo le respondí.- si hermano ojala mañana amanezca de mejor estado......pero muy dentro de mi sabia que era mi culpa, porque me puse a llorar y T.K. hizo lo imposible por detener mi llanto, ¡todo lo que esta pasando es mi culpa!,¿¡ porque seré tan inútil!?......

- Tai me dijo.- Kari se que debes estar pensando que es tu culpa pero no es así, ya que sabes lo terco que es T.K. los doctores le dijeron claramente "no debes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo porque te puedes quedar como un vegetal por el resto de tu vida", pero ya sabes como es T.K.

así que hermana tranquilízate todo va a salir bien ya lo veras..........y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y brindarme un caluroso abraso y un dulce beso en mi frente en señal del cariño que me tiene mi hermano.

yo no sabía como recompensar todo lo que hacían ellos por mí

Y ASI PASARON DOS DIAS

(Kari's P.O.V.)

me siento mucho mejor y he puesto mis ideas en orden así que lo decidí, ir yo misma a derrotar a Apocarimon ya que el es el causante de todo lo malo que esta pasando tanto a mi como a T.K. y por supuesto a los demás, creo que me encuentro mucho mejor así que voy a aprovechar que Tai y los demás en este momento deben estar desayunando y voy a salir de aquí sin que me vean, ojala funcione lo que le dije a mi hermano, que hoy día no me viniera a ver ya que quiero poner todas mis ideas en orden para no seguirme mortificando.........

bueno voy a aprovechar ahora, así que me escabullí rápidamente por el pasillo y salí del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta......

por cierto gracias a Dios Izzi logro encontrar mi D3 y podré entrar rápidamente al digimundo pero la verdadera pregunta es por donde?

bueno creo que tendré que ir hacia la escuela ahí es el único lugar seguro para entrar al digimundo, espero no se encontré nadie en la sala de computación....

Así que me dirigí hacia el salón de computación y afortunadamente no había nadie dentro de allí.

así que prendí la computadora y como era de esperarse la puerta al digimundo se abrió rápidamente y entre sin perder más tiempo....

dentro del digimundo me encontré con piximon.

- piximon me dijo.- Kari que haces aquí sola que no sabes que en cualquier momento puede aparecer Apocarimon y atacarte sin piedad, no vez que le hizo a tu amigo T.K. así que en ese momento escuche la voz de gatomon diciendo.- no piximon, te equivocas Kari nunca estará sola ya que me tiene a mi ara protegerla en todo momento

yo rápidamente corrí hacia gatomon y la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras tanto piximon dijo.- Kari, gatomon por fabo en cuanto acaben de saludarse diríjanse hacia mi hogar, las espero por favor vayan prisa....

yo respondi.- claro piximon vamos en cuanto le acabe de decir algunas cosa a gatomon, el respondió.- de acuerdo pero vayan prisa, no se demoren mucho.....

así que rápidamente le conté todo lo que había pasado a gatomon, y también le conté acerca de mi plan, claro esta que ella al comienzo se negó rotundamente, pero luego de decirle detalladamente el motivo por el cual lo hacia ella acepto rápidamente.......

mientras tanto pude ver como se acercaba Apocarimon junto con Magnaimperialdevimon

- cuando llegaron Apocarimon dijo.- admito que eres muy valiente al venir sola a enfrentarte con migo

- en ese momento yo pensé.-como fue que supo que yo venia a atacarlo?

- el continuo diciendo.- en este momento te debes estar preguntando que como fue que supe lo que ibas a hacer, pues es muy fácil ya que yo soy el nuevo gobernador del digimundo lo se todo, se cuando entraste al digimundo, por donde lo hiciste, incluso se en donde se encentran todos los digimon juntos con piximon, pero no los quiero atacar no hasta que probar mi nueva y ultima creación, pero creo que primero te destruiré a ti primera, para que ya no me cases mas problemas.

- yo respondí.- claro que no Apocarimon, no dejare que me derrotes tan fácilmente, no sin haber dado lo mejor de mi y de gatomon, nunca te perdonare que hayas dejado a T.K. en un estado tan deplorable como en el que se encuentra ahora, tampoco te perdonare que por tu culpa patamon haya sacrificado su vida para salvarnos a nosotros y que hayas secuestrado a agumon para hacerle Dios sabe que?, aun peor, nunca te perdonare que hayas maltratado de una manera tan brusca a mis amigos y a mi, en ese mismo instante pude observar como gatomon digievoluciono

gatomon ultra digimon a Angewomon

y seguidamente Angewomon digievoluciono a su estado de nivel supremo

en ese mismo momento Apocarimon convoco su ataque "la zona de la oscuridad"

y Maganaimperialdevimon convoco su ataque "torbellino del juicio final"

y entonces.............................

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo..........

espero les haya gustado.........

Y PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ¡TENGO QUE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTE FIC!, ¡Y LO TENGO QUE SABER AHORA!, O SINO , HAGO BERRINCHE USTEDES LO DECIDEN..........jajajaja.............. "NO ENSERI DEJEN SUS REVIEWS", Y HABLO EN SERIO........no, pura joda.........

en el siguiente capitulo

que le pasara Kari?, acaso vendrá alguien a ayudarla o tendrá que luchar sola?

T.K. se recuperara, se quedara invalido o no?..........ustedes que dicen?

la aparición de dark-agumon

esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye...........

cuidencen..................


	8. Capitulo 9

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?Ophanimon

espero que bien... :D

weno antes de continuar quisiera pedirles disculpas por no subir este capitulo mas antes, lo que paso es que estuve castigado por un largo y atormentador tiempo

pero ya paso y para el colmo me encontraba en un bloqueo bien maldito!

en fin no los quiero aburrir así que continuemos!

claro antes dar mis agradecimientos a

Hikari Takaishi que siempre me esta apoyando con sus consejos constructivos besos, cuídate! ;D

Lord Pata a ti amigo que te puedo decir, re gracias espero que siempre sigas siendo como eres....

y como olvidar a digimon4ever99 que se que me apoya al máximo! :D

CAPITULO 9

(Kari's P.O.V.)

de repente puede observar a Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon lanzaron sus ataques, rápidamente Ophanimon respondió con su técnica especial "energía celestial", la cual consistía en reunir una cantidad de energía recolectada de la mana de los bosques, así que ocurrió un choque de poderes impresionante, tal fue el impacto que me lanzo algunos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba

- Ophanimon me pregunto.- Kari te encuentras bien?,

- yo respondí.- si Ophanimon no te preocupes de nada, tu solo concéntrate en la pelea, yo me sabré proteger sola

- Apocariomon dijo burlándose.- Kari, piensas que podrás protegerte sola?, jajaja......

no me hagas reír, mira bien a tu alrededor estamos Magnaimperialdevimon y yo contra Ophanimon y piensas que ella sola podrá con nosotros dos?, tan solo mira esto

- y pude observar como Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon unían sus palmas y comenzaban a sacar una especie de energía oscura y cuando completaron de hacer una bola de energía oscura, la unieron los dos formando una gigantesca bola de energía oscura la cual la llamaron "bola del rencor".

Apocarimon dijo- mira bien esto Kari, esta es una bola de energía oscura formada de el odio, envidia, tristeza y por supuesto rencor de cada digimon existente en este digimundo.

y finalmente la lanzo, Ophanimon hizo todo por defenderme, incluso convoco una técnica llamada "espejo de luz", la cual consistía en devolver el ataque del enemigo hacia si mismos. Pero no ocurrió eso ya que el ataque de Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon era muy poderoso, tal fue la fuerza y velocidad de la bola de energía que sobrepaso el espejo de luz y llego directamente a Ophanimon , yo no pude hacer nada mas que ver como Ophanimon caía al piso muy fuerte

rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Ophanimon y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

- Apocarimon dijo.- si vez Kari?, ni la misma Ophanimon nos puede vencer y eso que aun no completo mi ultima creación

- Ophanimon respondió.- ni piensen que me han derrotado, no parare hasta que los vea desaparecer por completo, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida.

- en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que por mi estupida idea de venir sola al digimundo a querer derrotar a Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon por lo que nos hicieron, iba a perder a un ser muy querido para mi la cual era Ophanimon la cual estaba dispuesta a morir por mi estupido orgullo dije en silencio......

- Ophanimon dijo.- no Kari, no digas eso, claro que estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de Patamon, y porque se llevarón a agumon y también por lo que les hicieron a los demás chicos, pero a mas de eso, estoy aqui para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, así que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por salvar la de todos los digimon que existen este digimundo

- en ese mismo instante pude observar como el emblema de la luz brillo intensamente y de la nada apareció un arco y una flecha en la espalda de Ophanimon la cual emanaba rayos de luz de su cuerpo los cuales golpearon a Magnaimperialdevimon y a Apocarimon y los lanzaron con una gran fuerza al piso, la verdad yo me encontraba muy confundida porque no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando

después de eso Ophanimon preparo el arco y la flecha la cual estaba dirigida al corazón de Apocarimon

- Ophanimon dijo.- recibe esto Apocarimon "flecha de luz" y lanzo la flecha con una velocidad impresiónate

- Apocarimon decía.- no puede ser!, porque no me puedo mover!? que acaso es que esa cantidad de luz que me golpeo se introdujo en mi cuerpo y me impide moverme?

maldita sea!, no me puede estar pasando esto a mi!, no ahora!

- así que observe como Magnaimperialdevimon el cual se pudo librarce de el encanto de Ophanimon obstruyo el paso de la flecha la cual estaba a unos metros de impactar el corazón de Apocarimon y lo atravesó a el por el corazón, yo me encontraba muy asustada por lo que estaba pasando, ya que teníamos la victoria casi asegurada pero por culpa de Magnaimperialdevimon ahora no se que vamos a hacer..............

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN EL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V.)

que le estará pasando a Kari?

me dijo que no la fuese a ver hoy día.....

pero..... por que?

no le creo nada eso de poner su ideas en orden, pero si ella me lo pidió es porque debe ser importante, bueno la voy a ver mas tarde, pensaba......

Tai! te estoy hablando porque no me pones atención me dijo Mimi muy enojada.

- yo lo respondí.- perdóname Mimi lo que pasa es que aun.......

- Mimi me interrumpió diciendo.- tu aun no puedes sacarte de la mente a Kari, no es cierto eso Tai?

- yo le respondí.- si Mimi, estas en lo cierto me encuentro muy preocupado por lo que le puede estar pasando por la mente en este momento a Kari.

tan solo piénsalo Mimi, es la primera vez que Kari tiene novio y verlo en una situación tan deplorable como en la que se encuentra T.K. y aparte de ser su novio es su mejor amigo, pobre Kari, justo le tuvo que estar pasando esto.......

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, a Kari le debe estar pasando todo esto por la mente pero recuerda que Kari ya no es una niña, ella ya es una chica y por cierto una chica muy fuerte la cual estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por la de los demás.......

- la interrumpí diciendo.- si Mimi, eso es verdad Kari es una chica muy fuerte y estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por la de los demás y es eso de lo que temo

- Mimi me dijo.- explícate Tai no te entiendo.....

- yo le respondí.- es simple Mimi, Kari es una chica muy amable y generosa tan generosa que estaría dispuesta a perder su vida a ver que sus seres queridos están sufriendo.

- Mimi me dijo.- Tai, caso quieres decir que Kari puede estar pensando en ir a pelear ella sola contra Apocarimon

- le respondí.- si Mimi, Kari puede estar dispuesta a eso y a mucho mas con tal de ver que sus amigos no sufran.

- Mimi respondió.- y entonces que esperamos Tai, vamos a ver a Kari.

- yo le dije.- no Mimi, no podemos ir a ver a Kari ya que le prometí que no me acercaría a su habitación por nada en el mundo y la verdad no quiero equivocarme y llegar a la habitación de Kari sin un motivo, ella sospechara y pensara que no confió en ella y eso afectara mucho nuestra relación.

- Mimi dijo.- entonces hagamos esto Tai, tu vete hacia donde se encuentran Matt y los demás y yo voy a ver como se encuentra Kari, así no sospechara nada.

- le respondí.- no Mimi, no quiero desconfiar de Kari, ella nunca me a mentido, a demás en este momento ella debe estar descansando ya que estos días han sido muy duros para ella.

- Mimi respondió.- espero que sea como tu dices Tai, y Kari este descansando como tu dices......

(Matt's P.O.V.)

demonios T.K. cuando despertaras?

que acaso no sabes que todos estamos preocupados por ti?

en ese momento escuche la voz de mi linda Sora la cual decía.- aun pensando en T.K., Matt?

- le respondí.- si Sora, no puedo dejar de pensar en T.K., es que tan solo imagínatelo Sora, saber que tu hermano menor se encuentra en un estado tan critico al punto que en cualquier momento puede perder la vida........

y yo que?, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sora me dijo.- Matt!, cuantas veces quieres que te diga de que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu hiciste todo por defenderlo pe......

- en ese instante la interrumpí diciéndole.- no Sora, siento que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero no se que pudo haber sido, por favor Sora entiéndeme!, T.K. es mi hermano menor y siento que lo debería haber protegido mejor,

- Sora me dijo.- Matt como te puedo explicar que tu no eres el culpable de que T.K. se encuentre en este estado, si tenemos que hallar culpables tu sabes cuales son.

- pregunte intrigado.- quienes? Sora, respóndeme por favor quienes son los culpables de que T.K. se encuentre en este estado.

- ella respondió.- son Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon

- yo respondí.- es cierto Sora, si los únicos culpables de todas nuestras desgracias son ese par de malditos, juro que no descansare hasta verlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, incluso en este mismo momento voy a enfrentarlos.

- a lo cual Sora respondió.- no Matt, no dejare que vayas a enfrentar a Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon tu solo

- yo respondí.- Sora, por favor déjame ir te prometo que no me pasara nada malo.

- ella respondió.- no Matt, nunca los podrás vencer tu solo, que acaso no vez que tan solo para derrotar a Machinpiedmon tuvimos que darle todas nuestras fuerzas a Seraphimon e incluso aun así tuvo que entregar su vida para derrotarlo.

- respondí rápidamente.- si Sora, talvez no pueda vencerlos, pero haré todo lo posible por lo menos para debilitarlo un poco y así ustedes podrán aprovechar y vencerlo de una vez por todas.

- Sora respondió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- no Matt, por favor tan solo escucha lo que estas diciendo, quieres sacrificar tu vida por una tontería!

yo respondí muy exaltado.- Sora! te parece una tontería que T.K. este en este estado!?, te parase una tontería que ese maldito de Apocarimon haya secuestrado a agumon para hacerle Dios sabe que!?, respóndeme Sora te parece eso una tontería!

- ella respondió.- perdóname Matt no quería decir eso, a lo que me refería es a perder tu vida por una estupida venganza que tu sabes bien que no beneficiara a nadie mas que a ellos mismos, tu piensas que si vas y atacas tu solo lo podrás debilitar, talvez sea así claro que tu con gabumon son muy fuertes pero sin ti el equipo no será lo mismo y lo único que conseguiremos es una muerte segura.

- yo respondí.- no Sora, por favor tu perdóname no quería gritarte tan solo m.......

- ella me interrumpio diciendo.- tranquilo Matt, yo se que lo hiciste porque te encontrabas alterado, en fin he decidido acompañarte, los dos juntos podremos causarle gran daño a Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon.

- yo respondí.- no Sora, no permitiré que me acompañes, no soportaría ver como a una de las personas que mas amo se sacrifique por, como tu lo dijiste mi estupida venganza personal.

- Sora dijo.- y entonces que, tu sabes bien que no te dejare ir por nada en el mundo a ti solo.

- le respondí.- tranquila Sora he decidido sacrificar mi estupido orgullo, eso quiere decir que no voy a ir a enfrentarme a Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon.

- Sora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría me dijo.- Matt me alegro mucho de que hayas recapacitado

- respondí.- si Sora, pero en este momento quieres venir con migo a visitar a T.K.

- ella respondió.- claro que si Matt, pero hay un pequeño problema

- le pregunte.- cual es el problema?

- ella respondió.- es que no traigo la ropa adecuada para entra a la sala de cuidados intensivos y para el colmo mi ropa esta siendo lavada, pero sisque quieres puedo ir y pedirle prestada la ropa a Mimi.

- yo le respondí.- tranquila Sora, yo iré solo a ver a T.K. porque mejor no nos encontramos en la cafetería en la noche

- ella respondió.- claro Matt nos vemos en la noche.

- a lo cual respondí.- si, nos vemos en la noche y no pude resistirlo, así que me acerque hacia ella y la besé como nunca lo había hecho ya que esta seria la ultima vez que la vería......

y le di las espaldas y me dirigí hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos donde se encuentra T.K.............

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

en donde estoy?, claro ya lo recuerdo estoy hospitalizado

pero porque?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es, que es lo ultimo que recuerdo?, no lo se?

siento algo, no se que es, pero es como si alguien estuviera en peligro

quien puede ser?

Matt?, no el no puede ser, mi hermano sabe bien como cuidarse el solo

Tai? no, el tampoco el es muy valiente y muy audaz, el no puede estar en peligro

Sora?, o acaso Mimi?, no, ellas no pueden ser, ya que Tai y Matt las protegerán hasta las ultimas consecuencias, de eso estoy seguro

entonces es Izzi o Joe?, no ellos son muy inteligentes y precavidos, ellos no pueden estar en peligro

o no!? maldita sea! acaso la que esta en peligro es mi linda Kari!?

claro ahora lo recuerdo, lo ultimo que pude observar es llorar a Kari, talvez ella se sintió tan mal que tomo una decisión muy tonta, no Kari no es así, ella no toma las cosas a las ligeras, ella es muy astuta e inteligente y además ella es muy valiente y generosa, o no!?, Kari es tan generosa que seria capaz de entregar su vida con tal de salvar la de los demás!, Kari!, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, pero porque tengo esta angustia tan grande dentro de mi?, pensaba en la oscuridad profunda.

por cierto, que hora sera? no puedo ver nada, por mas que trato de abrir los ojos lo mas fuerte que puedo, no puedo ver nada, acaso será media noche?

esta es la noche mas oscura que he podido contemplar en toda mi vida.

que? genial! ya puedo mover los brazos y las piernas, con dificultad pero lo puedo hacer!

que alegría!, espero que amanezca rápido para poder ver de nuevo a mi linda Kari y a los demás chicos.

así pasaron los minutos que se me hacían horas!........

(Matt's P.O.V.)

ya casi llego a la sala de cuidados intensivos....

lo siento Sora, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi estupida venganza contra esos malditos.

si Sora, talvez sea como tu lo dijiste, y me derroten rápidamente, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por lastimar a esos malditos y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para lograr mi objetivo ya que yo siempre que me he puesto algo en la cabeza he luchado hasta conseguirlo, rara vez lo he abandonado pero esta no será una de esas veces ya que he decidido derrotar a esos malditos cueste lo que me cueste!

pero primero quiero ver por ultima vez a T.K.

así que sin perder mas tiempo entre a la sala de T.K.

hol......, esperen un momento que le pasa a mi hermano

su mirada, es como si estuviera perdida, sus ojos azules se han hecho mucho mas grandes es como si sus pupilas cubrieran casi todos sus ojos.

no puede ser posible es acaso que T.K. esta........

en ese instante escuche la voz de mi hermano decir.- hay alguien allí por favor respondan, si han alguien allí por favor prendan la luz que no puedo ver nada.....

en ese momento sentí claramente como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos al oír a mi hermano decir esas palabras

ahora si malditos desgraciados Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon yo mismo los matare, no voy a perdonarles nunca que dejara a mi hermano siego, maldita sea! siego!, esto no le puede estar pasando a T.K. y siento claramente como mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro.

así que sin perder mas tiempo corrí rápidamente hacia la sala de computación que se encontraba en la escuela...............

(Sora's P.O.V.)

porque será que sentí a Matt un tanto triste?

y en ese beso?

no fue como los que nos hemos dado los cuales transmitían amor, felicidad, cariño, en fin un para siempre...

pero este beso, no es?, es como si hubiese querido decir hasta nunca....

no se? talvez soy yo creo que iré a ver a Mimi................

(Tai's P.O.V.)

demonios no puedo estar tranquilo!?

porque?

no entiendo, si estoy seguro de que Kari esta bien!

o no?, que demonios, soy su hermano y mi deber es cuidarla así que la iré a ver así se enoje con migo!

- en ese momento escuche la voz de Mimi diciendo.- Tai a donde vas?

- a lo cual yo respondí.- Hmm...... pues cambie de decisión y voy a ver a Kari, tengo que saber que le esta pasando y si es algo que este a mi alcance la puedo ayudar.

- Mimi respondió.- que rápido que cambias de opinión Tai, y dime donde se quedo lo de la confianza el respeto y todo eso?

- yo le respondí. cállate por favor Mimi, no me hagas quedar mas mal de lo que ya estoy.

- así que ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- yo por mi parte me sentía tan avergonzado, pero muy confundido porque aun no podía entender porque Kari me pidió tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, si siempre hemos confiado el uno con el otro, ella debía haberme pedido ayuda, porque no lo hizo?, no entiendo?......

así que nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Kari..........

pero en ese momento escuche la voz de Sora decir.- Tai!, Mimi!, han visto a Matt, el me dijo que estaría con T.K. pero en información me dicen que en este momento no hay nadie con T.K.

- yo le dije.- Sora estas segura de que lo buscaste bien, ya sabes como es Matt, a veces le gusta estar solo.

- Sora me respondió.- si Tai lo busque en todo el hospital, incluso llegue a pensar en que se iría a enfrentar con Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon

- yo le respondí.- Sora porque dices eso?

- ella respondió.- es que hace algunos minutos estuve hablando con Matt y me decía algo de quererse ir a vengar de Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon, por lo que le hicieron a T.K. y a agumon.

pensé que ya lo había convencido pero ya sabes lo necio que es Matt, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión

- en ese momento me puse a pensar.- que le podrá estar pasando a agumon en este momento, ese maldito de Apocarimon que pensara hacer con agumon, pero eso si, si algo le llega a pasar a agumon juro que Apocarimon lo lamentara por el resto de su vida haberse enfrentado a nosotros.

así que lo dije a Sora.- Sora, por favor acompáñanos a ver a Kari, luego de eso iremos a buscar a Matt, estoy seguro de que debe de estar por allí, primero quiero confirmar algo antes de sacar conclusiones estupidas

como era de esperarse Sora acepto con mucho gusto, y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Kari.

EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(Kari's P.O.V.)

no puede ser posible como se le ocurre a Magnaimperialdevimon atravesarse ahora nunca podremos derrotar a Apocarimon

en ese instante escuche la voz de Apocarimon diciendo.- maldita sea como se atrevieron!, intentar matarme!, lo lamentaran, Magnaimperialdevimon resiste, tan solo dame algunos segundos y acabare con ellas!

a lo cuál Magnaimperialdevimon respondió.- señor Apocarimon tómese todo el tiempo del mundo, recuerde que usted me creo para protegerlo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

lo protegeré a todo costa cueste lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida.

Apocarimon dijo.- Magnaimperialdevimon tu lealtad será recompensada cuando sea imperador del mundo real ya que el digimundo ya esta bajo mis dominios.

Ophanimon dijo.- Apocarimon ni pienses que he acabado ahora sigues tu así que saco una nueva flecha y la lanzo hacia Apocarimon, Apocarimon rápidamente reacciono

y convoco su técnica especial "la zona de la oscuridad" la cual lleno todo el campo de batalla de un oscuridad aterrorizante y le devolvió el ataque a Ophanimon, ella rápidamente reacciono y convoco su técnica "espejo de luz" la cual nos protegió y desfragmento la flecha de luz la cual devolvió la luz al campo de batalla.

Apocarimon dijo.- esta bien Ophanimon, peleas muy bien pero ha llegado el momento que mueras de una vez por todas, recibe mi ataque "bola de rencor"

- yo me quede sorprendida ya que pensaba que esa técnica la podía usar Apocarimon si lo hacia junto con Magnaimperialdevimon

- Apocarimon dijo.- sorprendida Kari?, que me vas ha decir que necesito de Magnaimperialdevimon para utilizar esta técnica, jajaja, pobrecita, Magnaimperialdevimon me sirve como un tipo de refuerza par qeu esta técnica sea mas fuerte, pero yo la puedo hacer solo.

ahora si recibe mi técnica especial "bola de rencor"

- y pude observar como la bola llena de energía negativa se acercaba hacia nosotros y en ese mismo momento pude ver como piximon salio de la nada y se atravesó, la bola de oscuridad impacto directamente con piximon el cual decía mientras desaparecía.- Kari por favor derroten a estos digimon malvados, no hagan que todas estas muertes sean en vano.

yo respondí mientras sentía que las lagrimas rozaban mis mejillas.- si, piximon te prometo que sus muertes no serán en vano.

los derrotaremos cueste lo que nos cueste.

- piximon dijo.- me alegro Kari espero que sea como tu dices, cuídate mucho Kari........

y pude observar como piximon desapareció por completo.

- Apocarimon dijo.- estupido piximon como se atreve a atravesarse, en fin tarde o temprano tenia que morir, que bueno que fue temprano así ya no me causa mas problemas, pero ahora si los eliminare.

en ese momento escuche una voz conocida la cual decía.- señor Apocarimon por favor déjeme eliminarlos.

y pude ver horrorizada de que se trataba de agumon pero estaba diferente ya que su piel tornaba manchas negras casi cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de odio.

- yo rápidamente dije.- agumon que te paso!?

- Apocarimon dijo.- no Kari, no es el mismo agumon al que conocieron ahora es dark-agumon

- yo respondí.- que!?, no, estas en lo incorrecto agumon nunca pelearía junto con un villano como lo eres tu.

- dark-agumon dijo.- como te atreves a cuestionar al señor apocarimon y nos lanzo su técnica "flama bebe"

- Ophanimon se interpuso para defenderme, y pude ver muy sorprendida como la flama bebe la lanzo muy fuerte hacia atrás

- Apocarimon dijo.- que acaso piensas que dar-agumon es un digimon común y corriente como todos!?

dark-agumon parece un digimon débil pero tiene la fuerza de un digimon nivel mega.

- yo dije.- que!? nivel mega! pero eso es imposible ni siquiera llega a nivel campeón, como es que puede tener la fuerza de un digimon nivel mega?

- dark-agumon dijo.- que acaso piensan que me derrotaran, pobres ilusas no tienen ni la mínima idea de toda mi fuerza

entonces...............

EN EL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V.)

ya casi llegamos a la habitación de Kari, espero que lo que pienso sea erróneo, y Kari se encuentre descansando en la habitación.

así que toque la puerta diciendo.- Kari te encuentras allí?

podemos pasar?

demonios no responde.

Kari entraremos.

Así que abrí la puerta rápidamente y observe horrorizado que la cama se encontraba vacía

- dije.- maldita sea Kari no esta aquí!

en donde demonios se metió!

- Mimi dijo.- tranquilízate Tai talvez este en el baño, espérame un momento voy a ver.

- dije.- si, espero que este allí

- así que Mimi fue a ver si estaba en el baño.

cuando regreso dijo.- lo siento Tai, Kari no esta aquí.

- dije muy exaltado.- maldita sea! le dije que no fuera al digimundo! y no me hizo caso!, tan solo espero que este bien

- Sora me dijo.- tranquilízate Tai.- Kari debe estar bien.

- respondí.- no Sora, no me pidas que me tranquilice en este momento Kari debe estas enfrentándose con esos malditos.

- Sora dijo.- perdóname Tai no quería.......

- la interrumpí rápidamente diciendo.- no Sora, tu perdóname por favor no quería faltarte el respeto

así que les dije.-bueno estoy seguro de que se fue al digimundo, Sora por favor ve a llamar a los chicos para que vayan al digimundo yo me adelanto con Mimi, ella por supuesto acepto

antes de que se fuese le dije.- Sora ahora estoy mas que seguro que Matt también esta yendo al digimundo, solo espero que llegue rápido a ayudar a mi hermana

y entonces.....................

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

Y PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ¡TENGO QUE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTE FIC!,

en el siguiente capitulo:

alcanzaran los chicos a ayudar a Kari?, que dicen.......

T.K. recuperara la vista?........."creo que soy muy malvado con T.K."

el sacrificio de los nunemons...........

la lagrima de luz..........

el enfrentamiento entre Metalgarurumon y dark-agumon

esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	9. Capitulo 10

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que bien... :D

weno antes de continuar quisiera agradecer a las personas que me están apoyando continuamente como son:

Hikari Takaishi que cruel!, vez como me tratas, y así quieres que deje de ser tan maldito con T.K., jajajaja!, no enserio perdón no se que me pasa pero pensé que maltratar a T.K. un poco estaba bien, pero veo que se me paso la mano un poquito nomás....... cuídate besos! ;D

Lord Pata weno no se que paso pero no comentaste como lo sueles hacer pero espero que lo hagas continuamente....

y como olvidar a Painalli Tlahuilli gracias por el apoyo y por las criticas constructivas! :D

y Takeru fang me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia espero la sigas leyendo! Y comentando!

CAPITULO 10

(Tai's P.O.V.)

espero que Matt, ya haya llegado al digimundo a ayudar a mi hermana.

que enojado me siento, Kari!, como se atrevió a ir al digimundo ella sola sin pensar antes en las consecuencias que esto contraería, es una tonta!, dije en voz alta.

- Mimi me dijo.- Tai!, no trates así a tu hermana!, tu no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que ella esta sintiendo en este momento.

- respondí.- pues no?!, que acaso tu si?

- ella respondió.- si Tai, se como se esta sintiendo Kari en este momento.

- le respondí.- si Mimi?, y dime como se siente ella? y respóndeme algo, eso es justificación para que ella vaya sola al digimundo.

- ella respondió.- Tai, lo que ella esta sintiendo en este momento es angustia, por saber que su amado esta peligrando entre la vida y la muerte.

rencor, por saber que ella pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar, pero lo que no sabe ella es que ella hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero eso no fue lo suficiente como para poder proteger a T.K.

tristeza, por todas las personas que han sacrificado su vida para evitar que ese maldito de Apocarimon gobernara el digimundo.

nostalgia, al saber que ella pudo haber hecho algo para evitar la muerte de esas personas y piensa que peleando contra Apocarimon podrá compensar algo.

responsabilidad, al saber que ella tiene el gran cargo de proteger al digimundo y al mundo real por haber sido escogida como una los niños elegidos anteriormente.

- yo me quede paralizado al oír esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Mimi, la cual decía cada cosa sinceramente y con una confianza absoluta de que Kari este pensando eso.

así que dije.- hmm... pues bueno Mimi, admito que no me había puesto a pensar eso en ningún momento.

y lo comprendo, pero no crees tu que era mejor que Kari nos dijese a todos que iba a pelear contra esos desgraciados ella sola?, la hubiésemos podido ayudar si ella hubiese dicho lo que tu dijiste hace algunos momentos, estoy seguro que tanto los chicos como yo lo hubiésemos comprendido y la hubiésemos apoyado .

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero hay algo que tu aun no te has dado cuenta.

- yo pregunte muy intrigado.- de que se trata Mimi?

- ella respondió.- Tai, te has escuchado alguna vez?

- respondí.- de que hablas Mimi?

- ella respondió.- de que tu eres muy sobre protector y necio, Tai de eso es lo que hablo.

- respondí.- ya Mimi dime cual es el puno?

- ella respondió.- el punto es que tu te hubieses negado rotundamente y no hubieses cambiado de parecer por nada en el mundo, incluso si te hubiésemos dicho esto.

(Mimi's P.O.V.)

ohhh... demonios!, lo dije!

- Tai dijo.- que quisiste decir con que "te hubiésemos dicho"

- yo respondí.- a lo que me refiero Tai, que incluso aunque Kari te hubiese dicho todo eso tu te hubieses negado.

- el respondió muy exaltado.- no Mimi, tu sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.

- yo respondí.- entonces a que te refieres Tai?, no te entiendo?

- el respondió.- no te hagas la desentendida Mimi!, tu sabes que es a lo que me refiero, no me hagas decir que es!

- respondí.- dímelo por favor Tai, no te comprendo.

- el respondió.- de acuerdo Mimi como tu quieras!, a lo que me refiero es a que tu dijiste, "incluso si te hubiésemos dicho esto", eso quiere decir que tu sabias que Kari se iba a pelear con Apocarimon!

- respondí.- bueno Tai, pues si, pero déjame explicarte....

- el me interrumpió diciendo.- no Mimi no te perdonare nada, como fuiste capaz de no decirme nada, sobre esto.

- yo respondí.- déjame explicarte Tai, por favor.

- el me continuo interrumpiendo.- que me vas a explicar Mimi, que no me dijeron nada al respecto porque sabían que me hubiese negado!

o que no me dijeron nada porque tu pensabas acompañarla!, dime Mimi que me vas decir!

- yo respondí llorando.- si Tai, no te dijimos nada porque sabíamos que tu te hubieses opuesto!, y si, hubo un momento en el que le dije a Kari que la acompañaría, pero luego medite bien las cosas y le dije que era mejor que esperase y nos fuéramos todos juntos al digimundo, pero te juro que no sabia nada de que Kari se iba a escapara de el hospital para ir a pelear contra Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon. créeme Tai, por favor.

- el respondió.- te creo Mimi, si te creo, pero incluso así no te perdonare nunca que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante.

- respondí aun llorando.- pero dime Tai, que va a pasar entonces con nosotros?

- el respondió.- no lo se Mimi, yo ya no puedo confiar en ti.

- le respondí.- Tai, por favor confía en mi es la única vez en la que te he fallado, y ocultado algo, pero te prometo que esta será la primera y ultima vez que lo haga, por favor Tai confía en mi.

- el respondió muy exaltado.- Mimi! como quieres que confié en alguien que me oculta algo tan importe, alguien que según yo era una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, a la cual yo nunca le ocultaría nada, ni ella me ocultaría algo a mi!, como quieres que confié en alguien que acaba de traicionar mi confianza, lealtad y amor que tenia puesto en ella, alguien que esta arriesgando la vida de una de las personas a la cual mas amo en todo el mundo.

Como quieres que confíe en alguien así.

- respondí aun llorando mucho mas.- no Tai, por favor no me digas eso, aunque tu no lo sientas pero a mi me duelen mucho esas palabras salir de tu boca, ya que cada una de esas palabras me hieren el corazón y lo parten el mil pedazos.

- el respondió.- si Miim?, yo no puedo comprender tu dolor, ya que según yo, a una persona le duele y le hiere el corazón, si esas palabras vienen de alguien que ella verdaderamente ama, respeta, y por supuesto confía en ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu no sentiste ninguno de esos hermosos sentimientos hacia mi.

- respondí exaltada.- Tai! yo te amo, te respeto!, y confió en ti, como nunca lo he hecho con nadie!, tu eres fuiste y siempre serás el primero y el ultimo hombre en mi vida y eso tu lo sabes bien!

- el respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos.- si Mimi, estoy de acuerdo con que yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida, pero con eso de que soy y seré el ultimo me temo que no es así como veo yo las cosas.

- le respondí aun llorando y muy intrigada.- que quieres decir Tai?, acaso me estas terminando?

- el respondió.- no Mimi, yo no te estoy terminando, estoy haciendo lo que tu te buscaste, lo cual es separarme de ti, ya que si tu tan solo me hubieses dicho que Kari se iba a escapar nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- respondí muy exaltada.- no Tai!, por favor no termines con migo!, sin ti la vida no tiene ningún sentido!, te amo, te amo, te amo, te juro que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, yo sin ti...., bueno.... yo sin ti no sabría cual seria el sentido de seguir viviendo en este mundo frió, lleno de maldad y tristeza.

- el respondió llorando.- lo siento Mimi, te juro que yo tampoco quería terminar de esta manera, pero tu me estas obligando, la verdad a mi me afecto mucho que no hayas sido capaz de decirme lo que iba a hacer Kari.

Mmi!, te das cuenta que estas poniendo la vida de uno de los seres mas queridos para mi, en riesgo?!, dime te das cuenta de eso?!

mientras pude observar como Tai intentaba alejarse.

- así que me lance hacia sus hombros lo abrase y mientras lo detenía le decía una y otra vez.-por favor Tai, perdóname no te quiero perderte, no de esta forma!

- el dijo.- y entonces que quieres que haga, que te perdone así como si nada hubiese pasado, respóndeme Mimi!, como quieres que me sienta!, bien?, por saber que la persona que mas he amado y ella supuestamente decía que correspondía ese amor tan grande me ha traicionado de una manera tan cruel!

- respondí casi sin fuerzas por haber llorado tanto.- si Tai, estoy consiente de eso, pero te juro que no sabia que Kari se iba ha escapar del hospital, te lo juro Tai.

- el respondió.- Mimi entiende no puedo estar alado de una persona que me ha traicionado de tal manera.

- respondí llorando a todo pulmón.- Tai perdóname por favor!, perdóname!, te juro que nunca volveré a hacer esto te lo juro Tai, por favor perdóname!, yo no quiero estar sin ti!, yo te amo Tai, te amo con todo mi corazón, dicho esto sentí como mi vista se oscureció y mi cuerpo se desmorono.

mientras Tai decía.- Mimi que te pasa?!, por favor no me hagas esto!, Mimi......!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(Kari's P.O.V.)

en este momento me encuentro muy asustada, ya que no se si ordenar a Ophanimon que ataque o intentar hablar con Agumon.

en ese instante escuche la voz de Ophanimon decir.- Apocarimon no te voy a permitir que huyas en este momento, antes te tengo que matar!

- Apocarimon respondió.- ilusa, si quieres matarme tendrás que pasar primero por dark-agumon luego talvez si por milagros del destino logras derrotar a dark-agumon talvez puedas pelear contra mi, mientras tanto sigue pensando cual será la forma con la que puedas derrotar a dark-agumon.

- Ophanimon respondió.- como tu quieras Apocarimon, lo siento Agumon pero tendré que derrotarte.

- dark-agumon respondió.- cuantas veces quieres que te diga que agumon ya no existe ahora el único que existe soy yo dark-agumon, y ni pienses que me vas a derrotar tan fácil.

- Ophanimon respondió.- si pues eso lo vamos a ver y convoco su ataque "flecha de luz"

en ese mismo instante lo decidí, voy a hablar con Agumon para hacerlo entrar en razón.

así que dije.- detente Ophanimon por favor!

-Ophanimon respondió.- pero Kari, que piensas hacer?

- respondí.- voy a intentar hablar con agumon para ver si lo puedo hacer entrar en razón.

- Ophanimon dijo.- no Kari!, hacer eso seria poner tu vida en riesgo, que acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que conlleva hablar con agumon en este momento?

- al cual respondí.- si Ophanimon, entiendo el peligro de la situación, pero aun así lo voy a intentar, ya que estoy segura de que si estuviese mi hermano en esta situación, el intentaría hablar con agumon.

se que agumon me va a escuchar, estoy segura de eso!

así que sin perder mas tiempo me acerque hacia agumon y le dije.- agumon por favor escúchame.

- dark-agumon dijo.- maldita sea!, cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que agumon dejo de existir, ahora me tienen que llamar dark-agumon, dicho esto agumon lanzo su ataque "flama bebe"

- rápidamente pude observar como Ophanimon reacciono y convoco su ataque "espejo de luz", claro con mucha mas energía.

la flama bebe exploto contra el espejo el cual se rompió del impacto.

- Ophanimon dijo.- vez Kari a lo que me refiero?, agumon no tiene ni la mínima intención de hablar con nosotras, peor aun, para hacerlo caer en razón.

- a lo que respondí.- si Ophanimon talvez sea como tu dices, pero aun así no cambiare de opinión.

- Ophanimon respondió.- como tu quieras Kari, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero ese si, si dark-agumon intenta atacarte, tendré que atacar sin duda alguna.

- respondí.- de acuerdo Ophanimon como tu digas.

así que volví a acercarme hacia dark-agumon para intentar hacer que dark-agumon se de cuenta de quien es en verdad.

- así que dije.- dark-agumon te quiero pedir un favor

- el dijo.- que crees que esto es un juego de niñitos!, mejor huye de aquí, y deja que Ophanimon y yo peleemos rapito.

- le dije.- no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches!

- dark-agumon respondió.- como tu quieras, luego no me digas que no te lo advertí, así que lanzo su ataque "flama bebe"

- Ophanimon dijo.- te lo dije Kari, agumon no tiene ni la mínima intención de conversar con tigo, así que déjame pelear con el de una vez por todas, antes que Apocarimon se recupere e intente escapar o aun peor, el intente atacarme, si pasa eso estoy segura que me vencerán con mucha facilidad.

así que lanzo su ataque "energía celestial", la cual anulo la flama bebe e incluso impacto en el rostro de dark-agumon lanzándolo algunos metros de donde se encontraba.

- dark-agumon muy .- de acuerdo ustedes se lo han buscado...........

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

maldita sea!, pasan las horas y nadie me viene a ver, que acaso nunca va a amanecer?!

odio estar solo y eso lo saben bien todos los chicos en especial mi hermano, porque no me viene a ver?

talvez esta pasando mas tiempo con Sora, ya que en estos últimos días han pasado tantas cosas que no han tenido tiempo de hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

por cierto!, como estará Kari?

se encontrara bien?, o estará tan grave que no me viene a visitar, me hace falta mucho su compañía, la necesita, cada segundo que pasa se me hace interminable, necesito estar con Kari, necesito besarla, sentir su cabello, su olor, su figura, la necesito de verdad..........

que?

que es eso?

escucho voces, pero a estas horas de la noche?

voy a pedir que prendan la luz.

así que sin perder mas tiempo comencé a gritar muy fuete una y otra vez lo siguiente.- hay alguien allí?!

me escuchan?!

hay alguien allí?!

así que en ese momento escuche la voz de Sora decir.- T.K. has despertado?, así que sentí que Sora me abrazo con mucha fuerza

- yo le dije.- Sora como puedes ver con toda esta oscuridad?

- ella dijo.- a que te refieres T.K.? si estamos en medio día?

- yo dije.- a medio día?!, pero.....porque?......porque no puedo ver nada?!

- Sora dijo.- T.K. a que te refieres?

- le respondí.- Sora no puedo ver nada?!, acaso......acaso estoy siego?!

- Sora dijo.- no T.K., por favor no digas eso!

así que me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo.- tranquilo T.K. no te asustes todo va a estar bien.

- en ese mismo instante me desespere tanto que comencé a gritar una y otra vez.- no!, porque!, porque yo!, maldita sea!, estoy siego!, estoy siego!

- Sora me dijo con la voz entrecortada llena de llanto.- T.K., tranquilízate por favor te prometo que todo va a estar bien,

- yo intentaba pararme y salir corriendo sin un destino fijo aunque estoy seguro que hubiese tropezado al pararme.

- Sora me detenía muy fuerte mientras me decía.- tranquilo T.K. todo va a estas bien, ya lo veras, todo va a estar bien.

- mientras yo decía.- porque Sora!, porque me tiene que estar pasando todas estas cosas a mi!, porque?! y comencé a llorar mientras pensaba todo lo que me iba a perder lo cual era.- poder ver una vez mas a mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi linda Kari, o por Dios!, nunca mas podré ver a Kari, no podré ver a nuestros hijos, a mis sobrinos, a los hijos de mis amigos!, maldita sea no los podré ver nunca!

así que una vez mas comencé a gritar.- porque demonios me esta pasando esto a mi!

- Sora dijo.- T.K. tranquilízate, tu eres un joven muy fuerte ya veras que vas a poder salir de esta como siempre lo has hecho.

- yo le dije.- no Sora, esta vez es diferente

- Sora me dijo.- a que te refieres T.K.?

- yo le respondí.- a lo que me refiero Sora es que en las veces anteriores en las que me encontraba en estados tan críticos que me debatía entre la vida y la muerte tenia la esperanza de que iba a poder salir de eso sin problema alguno.

pero ahora es diferente, no se?, creo que en esta vez no voy a poder salir favorecido.

- Sora me dijo.- no T.K.!, tu estas muy equivocado, tu eres el único chico que he conocido en mi vida el cual nunca a perdido la esperanza de algo!.

- yo respondí muy frustrado.- no Sora, no me digas eso, ya no soy el chico de antes, creo que cada vez que me encontraba en un estado tan critico mi fuerza y mi esperanza se desvanecían cada vez mas!..............

(Matt's P.O.V.)

maldito Apocarimon nunca lo perdonare, por lo que le hizo a T.K.

porque!, porque tanta desgracias para mi hermano.

el es un chico bueno, el no se merece todo esto.

como desearía estar en el puesto de T.K., yo lo pude proteger, siento que pude haber hecho mucho mas para evitar que T.K. se encuentre en este estado.

aunque Sora intente consolarme, se que hubiese podido proteger a T.K.

pero eso si, no descansare hasta ver a Apocarimon completamente acabado.

podré por fin vengar la muerte de Patamon, el secuestro de agumon, el estado de Kari y por supuesto el actual estado de T.K.

te prometo hermano que vengare tu estado con todas mis fuerzas. pensaba muy frustrado.........

por fin estoy llegando a la escuela.

voy a ver que no haya nadie en la sala de computación.

que bien!, no hay nadie!, ahora mismo voy a abrir la puerta hacia el digimundo.

que demonios?!

Kari?!, esta aquí, y esta peleando contra Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon, pero quien es la que la esta acompañando?

hmm..., acaso es Ophanimon, bueno por lo menos se que esta bien protegida, pero esperen un momento, que acaso ese no es agumon?

pero esta medio raro, su color de piel a cambiado mucho?, mejor no voy a perder mas tiempo y voy a entrar rápido, antes que suceda algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir en el futuro......

así que sin perder mas tiempo entre al digimundo.

al entrar me encontré con gabumon y juntos fuimos al campo de batalla donde se encontraba Kari.

al llegar dije muy enojado.-que demonios haces aquí Kari!

- Kari respondió.- Matt?!, como supiste que estaba aquí?

- yo le respondí.- eso no importa, ahora respóndeme lo que te dije, porque estas aquí?!

- Kari dijo.- estoy aqui para vengar la muerte de Patamon, por lo que le esta pasando a T.K. y claro por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar este maldito de Apocarimon junto con Magnaimperialdevimon.

- yo le dije.- pero Kari, debiste habernos avisado para así venir junto con los chicos de esa forma hubiésemos podido derrotarlos fácilmente.

- Kari respondió.- si Matt, pensaba hacer eso pero recordé que ustedes siempre me estan salvando la vida mientras que yo no hago nada mas que ver como los lastiman.

y me he cansado de eso así que decidí ponerme a prueba y derrotar a este par yo junto con Ophanimon.

- rápidamente respondí.- pero respóndeme algo Kari, tu le dijiste algo de esto a Tai, porque bien sabes que cuando el lo averigüe se enojara mucho y vendrá a regañarte.

- Kari respondió.- no Matt, no le conté nada de esto a mi hermano, la única persona que lo sabia era Mimi, pero le hice prometer que no le contase nada de esto a mi hermano ya que estoy segura que el se hubiese opuesto rotundamente.

- a lo que respondí.- y con razón!, Kari te das cuenta del peligro que conlleva enfrentarse tu sola a estos malditos no vez lo que le hicieron a T.K.

- Kari respondió.- claro que sabia a lo que me estaba enfrentando y el peligro que corría al enfrentarme yo sola a estos dos, y por el motivo que dejaron a T.K. en coma es que yo estoy ahora aquí.

- yo respondí.- pero Kari T.K. ya no se encuentra en coma, pero..............

demonios ya lo dije, que estupido que soy! pensaba mientras me arrepentía de haber dicho lo ultimo.

- Kari dijo muy entusiasmada.- que dijiste Matt?, que T.K. ya reacciono, pero porque te pusiste tan mal?!

- a lo que respondí.- bueno Kari.....hmmm.....lo que pasa es que.......

- Kari me dijo.- ya Matt dime lo que me tengas que decir.

- respondí.- de acuerdo Kari, lo que pasa es que T.K. reacciono por fin del coma, pero a lo que le fui a visitar me pude dar cuenta que T.K. tenia la mirada perdida y bueno....

- Kari dijo.- de acuerdo Matt ve al punto!

- respondí.- T.K. siego Kari!

en ese mismo instante pude ver como Kari se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, así que me acerque hacia ella y le dije.- tranquila Kari, estoy 100% seguro que T.K. va a salir de esta como siempre lo ha hecho, así que Kari me abrazo muy fuerte inclino su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras decía.- porque le tiene que estar pasando esto a T.K.

yo le dije.- Kari desahógate todo lo que quieras.

en ese mismo instante escuche la voz del causante de todas nuestras desgracias Apocarimon el cual decía.- que linde escena pero lamento decirles que llego el momento de morir así que dark-agumon ataca.

en ese mismo momento hice que gabumon digievolucionara.

- gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon.

- Metalgarurumon dijo.- agumon reacciona!, que acaso no ves que a los que estas atacando es a tus amigos?!

- agumon dijo.- maldita sea que no me llamen agumon, que es ha dejado de existir, ahora soy dark-agumon fiel sirviente del señor Apocarimon y mi deber es destruir a los niños elegidos y a todo aquel que se quiera interponer en mi camino.

- Metalgaururmon dijo.- Apocarimon nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste al pobre de agumon

- Apocarimon dijo en forma de burla.- tu también!, bueno porque mejor menos charla y mas acción.

- Metalgarurumon dijo.- como tu quieras Apocarimon, así que se dirigió a atacar a Apocarimon, en ese mismo instante se interpuso dark-agumon diciendo.- ni pienses que vas a atacar al señor Apocarimon sin antes haber peleado con migo y haberme derrotado.

- Metalgarurumon dijo.- no te interpongas dark-agumon no te quiero hacer daño ya que en el fondo se que sigues siendo agumon.

- dark-agumon dijo.- como tu quieras Metalgarurumon si tu no piensas atacarme lo haré yo, en ese instante se interpuso Ophanimon diciendo.- ni pienses dark-agumon que te has librado de mi así de fácil, primero pelea con migo y luego puedes pelear con quien te de la gana, pero mientras no me derrotes ni pienses que te voy a dejar pelear con alguien mas.

- dark-agumon dijo.- como tu digas, si quieres morir primero no es mi problema.

asi que pude ver como dark-agumon convoco su técnica "mega flama"

en ese instante me quede paralizado ya que pensaba que mega flama era la técnica que podía utilizar Greymon

- Kari dijo.- lo que pasa es que dark-agumon es un digimon de nivel mega y creo que puede utilizar las técnicas de agumon, greymon, metal greymon y wargreymon.

- así que dije.- Metalgarurumon ten cuidado, dark-agumon puede utilizar las técnicas de agumon, greymon, metal greymon y wargreymon..........

(Apocarimon's P.O.V.)

si eso es verdad, mi creación dark-agumon puede utilizar las técnicas de agumon, greymon, metal greymon y wargreymon, pero lo que no saben es que dark-agumon aun no es capaz de controlar todo su poder porque es una creación que aun no se adapta a su cuerpo.

así que en cada ataque que el lanza, utiliza una gran cantidad de energía la cual no es común a lo que debería utilizar normalmente.

solo espero que no se den cuenta

o que dark-agumon no se debilite rápidamente......

(Kari's P.O.V.)

pobre de T.K. aun no puedo creer que le estén pasando tantas cosas malas.

si tan solo pudiese estar en este momento con el, lo podría apoyar, se que el en este momento debe estarce sintiendo solo y necesita de mi compañía.

el pobre debe estar sufriendo tanto.

en ese mismo instante, pude escuchar la voz de Ophanimon convocando su ataque "energía celestial", el cual impacto contra el ataque de dark-agumon, "mega flama", entonces se produjo un choque sorprendente en el cual Ophanimon regreso a su estado de gatomon y fue a caer en el suelo fuertemente.

Sin pensarlo corrí lo mas fuerte que pude hacia donde se encontraba gatomon y le dije.- lo siento tanto gatomon, discúlpame por favor, por mi culpa te encuentras en así.

- gatomon respondió.- no Kari, no te preocupes de nada, si me encuentro así, es por mi necedad, si tan solo hubiese dejado que Metalgarurumon peleara contra dark-agumon nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- así que la cargue y la lleve hacia donde se encontraba Matt, junto con Metalgarurumon.

- Metalgarurumon dijo.- Kari, gatomon se encuentra bien?

- yo respondí.- si Metalgarurumon, ahora concéntrate en pelear contra dark-agumon, pero ten cuidado ya que es muy fuerte.

- Metalgarurumon dijo.- si Kari, he visto como derroto a Ophanimon de un solo golpe, es muy fuerte es verdad, pero yo lo soy aun mas.

así que Metalgarurumon convoco su ataque "aliento de lobo metálico" y dark-agumon convoco su ataque "mega flama", el choque fue impresionante ya que lanzo tanto a dark-agumon como a Metalgarurumon algunos metros de distancia del lugar donde se encontraban, luego Metalgarurumon fue a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra dark-agumon, fue una pelea fantástica ya que cada golpe que daba dark-agumon, Metalgarurumon lo recompensaba con mas impacto, así que finalmente dark-agumon cayo al piso y Metalgarurumon lo remato con su ataque "aliento de lobo metálico", pero en ese instante agumon digievoluciono a Skullgreymon el cual convoco un ataque nuevo, el cual era "bombas mega destructoras" las cuales consistían en desprender bombas gigantescas de su pectoral así que pude ver como con tan solo una de esas bombas que impacto en Metalgururumon lo acabo rápidamente y lo peor es que aun quedaban tres mas las cuales se dirigían hacia nosotros.

así que en ese momento pude ver como cientos de numemons formaban una especia de escudo frente de nosotros mientras decían.- Kari tu nos salvaste hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando nos liberaste de las garras de Machindramon, ahora es tiempo de devolverte el favor.

yo grite con todas mis fuerzas.- NO! numemons no sacrifiquen su vida por favor.

- los numemons respondieron.- tranquila Kari nosotros sabemos que nuestras vidas no serán sacrificadas en vano, ya que tu luz junto con esperanza serán las personas que acaben con todo esto, el camino será largo y difícil, pero sabemos que podrán hacerlo son ningún problema!

así que las tres bombas faltantes impactaron contra los numemons, destruyendo a cada uno de ellos......

(Matt's P.O.V.)

gracias numemons nunca olvidare lo que hicieron ustedes por nosotros y les prometo que sus vidas no serán sacrificadas en vano, nosotros los niños elegidos nos comprometemos a acabar con todo esto así tengamos que sacrificar nuestra vida para hacerlo.

así que observe como los numemons desaparecían uno por uno hasta que desaparecieron todos por completo.

pero en ese instante pude ver como Kari derramo una lagrima en el suelo y de repente Kari comenzó a brillar intensamente y pude ser testigo de algo que nunca en mi vida pensé ver lo cual era.....................................

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

"POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO LO QUERIA DEDICAR A UNA EXPERIENCIA MUY DESAGRADABLE QUE ME HABIA PASADO"

Y PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ¡TENGO QUE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTE FIC!,

en el siguiente capitulo:

que es eso tan maravilloso que observo Matt?......

que sucederá después de la pelea que tuvieron Tai con Mimi?.....

T.K. recupera la vista!....... :D

la pelea entre Skullgreymon y todos los digimon de los niños elegidos............

esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	10. CAPITULO 11

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

weno antes de continuar quisiera agradecer a las personas que me están apoyando continuamente como son:

Hikari Takaishi perdón me equivoque al escribir "Skullgreymon", todos comentemos errores.......jajaja..... para este capitulo te tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa que cambiara por completo tu actitud hacia mi ;D espero te guste este capi.....cuídate mucho, besos! ;D

Lord Pata weno pana no se que sera de ti, espero que estés bien :D

Painalli Tlahuilli muchas gracias por los animos, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!

Takeru fang discúlpame pero no pude leer tu fic aun, "tuve algunos problemas" te prometo que me lo voy a leer ahora mismo! :D

CAPITULO 11

(Matt's P.O.V.)

en el instante en que Kari dejo caer su lagrima al suelo ella resplandeció intensamente, tal fue el resplandor que logro iluminar fugazmente el campo de batalla y tanto como Skullreymon, Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon fueron lanzados con una fuerza impresionante y a gran distancia.

pero eso no fue lo mas sorprendente, lo que si me sorprendió muchísimo a tal punto que pensé que era un sueño, fue que Kari comenzó a levitar y su brillo era cada vez mas intenso, tal fue el punto de intensidad que ya no se la podía ver porque la luz lastimaba los ojos.

así que ocurrió algo impresionante, el brillo logro alcanzar el cielo y se abrió una gran grieta en el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de oscuridad absoluta.

y pude ver como Chinlonmon uno de los mega digimon encargados de cuidar las piedras sagradas salio del gran orificio, después de que paso esto Kari cayo automáticamente al suelo.

yo rápidamente la levante y la puse en mis piernas mientras observaba la majestuosidad de Chinlonmon.

- de repente Chinlonmon dijo.- cuando la luz o la esperanza se encuentren en problemas y pongan a latir sus corazones fuertemente y sus sentimientos se encuentren ligados el uno hacia el otro, aunque uno de ellos dude de su luz o de su esperanza, pero tal sea la fuerza de unión espiritual que uno de ellos resplandecerá intensamente y ese resplandor sea capaz de llegar al cielo y quitar toda la maldad que se encuentre en este, ese será el momento en que vendré a ayudar a mis similitudes la luz y la esperanza, para poder quitar cualquier duda o dolor que tengan.

- así que Kari reacciono y dijo.- Chinlonmon te he llamado para pedirte que nos ayudes o nos brindes tus fuerzas para poder derrotar a estos seres llenos de oscuridad, maldad y tristeza.

- Chinlonmon dijo.- luz lo siento pero en este momento no estoy en capacidad de poderles ayudar porque aun no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para poder pelear junto a ustedes niños elegidos, misioneros de la verdad y salvadores del digimundo, pero respóndame una cosa, donde se encuentra la esperanza?

- Kari respondió.- T.K. en este momento esta en un lugar descansando y recuperándose para poder volver a pelear junto con nosotros.

- Chinlonmon dijo.- a que te refieres luz?

- Kari respondió.- lo que pasa es que T.K. a pasado por muchos obstáculos, claro todos los a logrado superar con gran valor, pero.....

- Chinlonmon dijo.-pero que luz?

- Kari respondió.- lo que pasa es que aun no logro entender porque solo a T.K. le pasan tantas cosas malas, porque todas las cosas que le pasan a T.K., no las dividen y se las pasan a todos los niños elegidos!, o por lo menos que algunas de las cosas que le pasan a T.K. me pasen mejor a mi, para que el sufrimiento de T.K. sea menor.

- Chinlonmon respondió.- lo que pasa luz es que esperanza y yo hicimos un trato.

- me quede sorprendido y rápidamente le pregunte.- a te refieres con un trato, Chinlonmon?

(Kari's P.O.V.)

- Chinlonmon respondió.- tu debes ser la amistad, lo puedo sentir en tu corazón, bueno a lo que me refiero es a que esperanza hizo un trato con migo, bueno como ustedes lo llaman T.K., T.K. es un chico muy honorable digno de respeto y admiración.

hace mas de un año tenia que darles la noticia, de que Apocarimon regresaría a la vida y trataría de gobernar el digimundo y el mundo real, así que decidí decírselo a uno de ustedes, la elegida fuiste tu luz, o mejor conocida como Kari, pero pude sentir algo que no te dejaba tranquila, era como si tus sentimientos se encontraban confundidos y en desorden hacia la esperanza T.K.

- en ese instante recordé que hace mas de un año como dijo Chinlonmon, mis sentimientos hacia T.K. eran confusos ya que el me gustaba mucho pero no estaba segura de que yo le gustara a T.K., así que decidí alejarme un tiempo para ver si mis verdaderos sentimientos se aclaran.

- Chinlonmon continuo diciendo.- así que decidí representarme ante la esperanza T.K., porque el ya había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia la luz Kari, sentimientos que demostraban cariño, aprecio, respeto y por supuesto amor.

- en ese instante me puse a pensar en que T.K. sentía algo por mi hace mucho tiempo y me lo dijo hace tan solo unos meces, fui una estupida al pensar que T.K. no sentiría nada por mi, porque no fui mas valiente para decirle a T.K. lo que sentía por el, talvez nada de esto le estuviera pasando.

- Chinlonmon continuo diciendo.-cuando me represente en un sueño a la esperanza T.K., le conté todo lo que iba a pasar, en realidad eso estaba escrito en la profecía, la profecía claramente decía.- los niños elegidos los cuales fueron capases de alejar a la oscuridad del digimundo, tendrán que pasar otra prueba después de algunos años, la prueba consistiría en vencer a la oscuridad por completo con la ayuda de la luz y la esperanza, pero uno de estos tendría que ser el elegido de la desgracia tendría que sufrir por varias desgracias y golpes del destino, desgracias que consistirán en sufrimiento uno de los seres que mas aprecias.

- en ese momento recordé la muerte de patamon, talvez Chinlonmon se refiere a eso.

- Chinlonmon continuo diciendo.- y golpes del destino que consistirán en varias heridas tanto físicas como espirituales, heridas físicas que serán tan dolorosas que preferiría la muerte, eso fue lo que le conté a la esperanza T.K., el rápidamente acepto, recuerdo que el me dijo.- lo único mas doloroso que eso que me dices Chinlonmon seria ver a la persona que mas amo pasar por tantas desgracias y golpes, yo no lo soportaría, así que tomo ese cargo con valentía y sin remordimiento alguno.

entonces decidí que la esperanza T.K., seria el elegido de la desgracia, también T.K. me pidió un favor, me dijo que le hiciera olvidar de todo esto hasta que le llegue la hora de pasar por las desgracias y los golpes del destino, dijo que el no soportaría ver a Kari sufrir por lo que le iba a pasar a el y de ninguna manera tendría que enterarse así que antes que el le cuente a alguien lo que le iba a pasar prefirió olvidarse de todo y tener una vida normal.

incluso en este momento la esperanza T.K. debe estar recordando todo la conversación que tuvimos hace algunos años.

también hay otra parte de esta profecía, una parte que seria muy fuerte decírselas en este momento, esa parte interviene mucho con T.K. y su digimon, y además T.K. me pidió el favor que no le contase esta parte a ninguna persona porque se opondrían absolutamente y sufrirían mucho.

- en ese momento me quede muy intrigada, por saber cual seria esa otra parte de la profecía, que podría ser tan grave que nosotros sufriríamos de tal manera que nos opondríamos rotundamente?

- así que Chinlonmon dijo.- bueno niños elegidos he cumplido mi trabajo nos veremos muy pronto.

- en ese momento grite.- espera Chinlonmon nos debes ayudar para poder derrotar a estos tres seres malvados, y cuando nos veremos?!

- Chinlonmon respondió.- nos veremos cundo todos los niños elegidos se encuentren en el digimundo con sus respectivos digimon y sus sentimientos se encuentren al máximo, y los emblemas brillen intensamente, con un intensidad tan grande que será capaz de alejar a todo la maldad, en ese momento nos veremos.

- en ese momento me percate que Apocarimon, Magnaimperialdevimon y Skullgreymon habían escapado mientras tuvimos la conversación con Chinlonmon.

me sentía muy débil así que caí desmayada.............

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN EL HOSPITAL

(Mimi's P.O.V.)

al despertar escuche la voz de mi querido Tai decirme con mucho cariño.- Mimi te encuentras bien?

- yo le respondí.- si Tai, gracias por preguntar, y también Tai discúlpame por haberte atrasado a ver a Kari.

- Tai respondió.- no te preocupes Mimi, de ninguna manera te iba a dejar botada en el suelo.

- en ese instante recordé la pelea que tuvimos.

así que le pregunte sin perder mas tiempo.- supongo Tai que no me vas a perdonar por lo que te hice.

- Tai respondió.- Mimi en este momento te encuentras muy débil, no quiero discutir con tigo en este momento, porque mejor no descansas y luego hablamos, te parece?

- yo le respondí.- de acuerdo Tai como tu digas descansare un momento para luego hablar tranquilamente.

- Tai respondió.- de acuerdo Mimi entonces te dejo para que descanses.

- yo le dije.- no Tai, no me dejes sola por favor, no quiero quedarme sin ti, Tai nunca me dejes por favor.

así que lo abrase y lo hice acostar a mi lado.

- Tai dijo.- pero Mimi....

- lo interrumpí y le dije.- no Tai, por favor no digas nada, tan solo descansa junto a mi por favor.

- Tai dijo.- de acuerdo Mimi descansare un poco.

así que pasaron los minutos que me parecían segundos cuando estoy junto a Tai, el me llena de un sentimiento...bueno, no se como explicarlo.....es un sentimiento hermoso el cual se siente solo si se lo experimenta.

como desearía quedarme junto a Tai por el resto de mi vida, como desearía regresar en el tiempo y rectificar mi error, nada de esto hubiese pasado si tan solo le hubiese hablado a Tai sobre lo que estaba pensando Kari, pero de ninguna manera hubiese traicionado a Kari, ella se a convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, incluso ella fue la que me dijo que Tai estaba enamorado de mi, ella me dio ánimos para confesarle todo lo que sentía hacia Tai.

así que pasaron los minutos y me quede dormida profundamente junto a mi amado Tai.

DE BUELTA EN EL DIGIMUNDO

(Kari's P.O.V.)

en el momento en que reaccione escuche la voz de Matt decirme.- Kari, por fin te has levantado, la verdad ya me estaba asustando porque no reaccionabas, te encuentras bien?

- yo le respondí.- si Matt me encuentro mucho mejor gracias por preguntar, y por cierto, donde están Gatomon y Gabumon?

- Matt respondió.- no te preocupes por ellos Kari. Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon y Tentomon se los llevaron para curar sus heridas, también dijeron que el digihuevo de T.K. había nacido por una gran cantidad de energía que se encontraba acumulada en el, talvez fue la que tu desprendiste cuando aparecio Chinlonmon.

- yo le respondí.- si talvez pudo haber sido eso, me alegro mucho por T.K. por fin podrá ver de nuevo a su digimon, creo que el digimon que debió haber nacido de ese digihuevo debe ser poyomon si no me equivoco.

- Matt respondió.- si Kari, estas en lo cierto el digimon que nació se llama poyomon, por cierto, Kari ya puedes caminar?

- yo le respondí.- si Matt, ya me puedo poner de pie.

- Matt dijo.- bueno Kari entonces nos vamos al hospital y de paso le pedimos explicaciones a T.K.?

- yo le respondí.- si Matt, vamos al hospital, pero Matt...bueno tu sabes a que se refería Shinglongmos con respecto a esa segunda parte de la profecía?

- Matt respondió.- no lo se Kari, pero con eso de que nos causaría mucho sufrimiento la verdad me deja muy intrigado, lo único que se me viene a la mente es.....bueno......creo que este momento no es el indicado para hablar de eso, por que tu hermano, Mimi y Sora deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

- yo le respondí.- si Matt, mi hermano, Mimi y Sora deben estar muy angustiados, pero me pregunto porque ninguno de ellos llego en nuestro auxilio.

- Matt respondió.- no lo se Kari, talvez les debió haber pasado algo, o talvez alguien ocupo la sala de computación y no pudieron entrar al digimundo.

- yo respondí.- pero igual podían haber entrado de cualquier otra computadora.

- Matt respondió.- si Kari eso es verdad, pero recuerda que desde que Apocarimon comenzo a gobernar el digimundo las entradas se volvieron extrañas.

- yo pregunte muy intrigada.- a que te refieres Matt?

- Matt respondió.- a lo que me refiero es a que las puertas para entrar al digimundo se fusionaron y por eso si intentas entrar a un lugar especifico que aparece en la pantalla, esta te lleva a otro punto muy alejado o cercano al de tu destino.

- así que respondí.- ah!, entonces talvez mi hermano y las chicas fueron llevados a otro lugar.

- Matt respondió.- no lo se Kari, pero estoy seguro que nos tendrán una buena explicación sobre eso.

así que emprendimos camino al hospital.

EN EL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V.)

donde estoy?

ah.. ya lo recuerdo estoy en la habitación de Mimi

pero, donde se encuentra ella?

- de repente escuche la voz de Mimi decir.- ya te despertaste Tai?

- yo le respondí.- si Mimi acabo de despertar, pero que demonios hacer levantada!, si deberías estar descansando para recuperar fuerzas

- ella respondió.- quería traerte el almuerzo Tai.

en ese momento me sentí como un maldito patán..

yo debería haberle traído el almuerzo.

pero...., no se.... la verdad me sentí tan bien, cuando me quede dormido junto a ella.

- en ese instante ella me pregunto.- Tai, podemos hablar sobre lo que paso en la mañana.

- yo le respondí.- de acuerdo Mimi, pero, solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, dime de que se trata.

- yo le respondí.- sea cual sea la decisión que tomemos, ninguno de los dos la podra cambiar, nos tendremos que resignar y dejar las cosas como queden, de acuerdo Mimi?

- ella respondió.- de acuerdo Tai, estoy dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo con tal de aclarar este problema.

así que inmediatamente me dijo.- estas seguro Tai que quieres terminar con esta relación?, recuerda que hemos pasado por muchos problemas, oposiciones y una infinidad de dificultades para poder estar juntos.

- yo le respondí.- si Mimi, nos a costado mucho trabajo poder estar juntos, pero respóndeme una cosa, de verdad vale la pena que nuestra relación continué, si esta va a estar llena de engaños, mentiras y secretos, que acaso no recuerdas que cuando nos hicimos pareja dijimos.- que no habría ningún secreto entre los dos?

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero también dijimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre, aunque tengamos que enfrentar varios problemas y obstáculos, y lo hicimos y ahora vamos a terminar esta relación por una discusión.

- yo rápidamente respondí.- no Mimi, no fue una simple discusión, tu pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi hermana menor, te das cuenta de eso?

- Mimi respondió.- claro que si me doy cuenta de lo que hice Tai, y te lo confieso me arrepiento no haber podido hacer algo al respecto antes, pero tienes que entender que Kari me hizo prometer que no te diría nada al respecto, porque cuando conversamos eso, no se trataba mas que una simple idea que tenia sobre que hacer en ese momento, porque ella se encontraba muy deprimida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- yo le dije.- de acuerdo Mimi, estoy de acuerdo con lo que tú dices.- que no ibas a traicionar la lealtad hacia mi hermana, pero no crees que hubiera sido mucho mejor si me hubiese dicho lo que estaba pensando hacer mi Kari.

- Mimi me dijo.- que acaso no me estas escuchando Tai?!, te estoy diciendo que en el momento en que hable con ella sobre su loca idea de irse al digimundo, eso no era mas que una loca idea que en ese momento nos parecía nada mas que una simple suposición o broma sobre lo que podíamos hacer.

- yo le dije.- o sea que lo que me estas tratando de decir es que Kari te engaño.

- Mimi respondió.- bueno....pues.....no lo diría así, pero creo que si me engaño.

en ese mismo momento me sentía como un completo idiota y un estupido al pensar que la persona que mas he amado en mi vida seria capaz de traicionarme.

- así que sin perder mas tiempo le dije.- Mimi por favor perdóname, no quería desconfiar de ti pero en ese momento me encontraba segado por el temor de.......

- Mimi me interrumpió y me dijo.- si Tai, te perdono se que en ese momento te encontrabas aterrorizado por la idea de perder a tu hermanita menor, por el descuido de una persona, te admito que talvez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si me hubiese encontrado en tu lugar.

- rápidamente respondí.- gracias Mimi, la verdad no se si hay alguien tan comprensible y amable como tu en este mundo lleno de hostilidad, traición y mentira.

así que sin perder mas tiempo la tome del rostro y la vece lentamente, para sentir cada momento exacto, sus labios juntos a los míos profundizarse en un mar de sentimientos hermosos que la verdad no se los podría explicar, porque es un sentimiento inigualable creo que la única manera de explicarles seria decirles que lo vivan.......

(Kari's P.O.V.)

por fin llegamos al hospital, estoy segura de que mi hermano me va a dar un sermón muy, pero muy largo dije en voz baja.

- Matt me dijo.- y no faltaba mas Kari, la verdad aunque eres una de las personas que mas aprecio en este mundo y además eres mi cuñada, tengo que decirte que te mereces eso y mucho más, tan solo ponte a pensar en todo lo que tubo que pasar Tai para saber donde te encontrabas, debe estar muy angustiado.

- yo respondí muy avergonzada "por lo que me dijo cuñada".- hmmm.... pues bueno Matt.... creo que estas en lo cierto y bueno..... gracias por lo de cuñada.....

- Matt comenzó a reír y dijo.- tranquila Kari, no tienes de que avergonzarte, me he podido dar cuenta por lo que dijo Chinlonmon que tu y mi hermano son muy unidos y la verdad me alegro mucho que tu estés de novia con mi hermano y no te preocupes por Tai, yo tratare de hacer todo lo posible por que Tai no te regañe mucho.

- le dije aun mas sonrojada a Matt.- hmmm..... pues bueno..... gracias Matt.

así que comenzamos a reír.

en el momento en que llegamos a la cafetería nos encontramos con mi hermano y Mimi, como era de esperarse mi hermano llego directamente hacia mi y me dijo.- Kari que demonios pensabas en ir sola al digimundo!, me debiste haber dicho algo al respecto!, no que nosotros nos tenemos una confianza muy grande?!

- yo respondí.- si Tai, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, creo que debí avisarles que me iba al digimundo pero bueno......

- Tai me interrumpió y me dijo.- no creo!, tuviste que!, avernos avisado que te ibas al digimundo, estas consiente del peligro que pasaste y de todo lo que tuve que pasar yo por tu culpa?!, incluso tuve una pelea muy fuerte con Mimi y por poco y terminamos nuestra relación!

- yo respondí rápidamente.- lo siento de verdad Mimi no quería causarte problemas.

- Mimi respondió.- tranquila Kari, por suerte todo se pudo aclarar, pero quiero pedirte de favor que la próxima vez que bayas a hacer algo tan peligroso me digas para de esa manara poderte aconsejar o si el caso lo amerita con mucho gusto te acompañarte a cualquier lugar.

- mi hermano rápidamente dijo.- QUE?!, como que perdón Mimi!, y que a mi no me vas a pedir disculpas por haberme hecho preocupar por ti!

- yo le dije a Tai.- si hermano. claro que te voy a pedir disculpas a ti, por haberte hecho preocupar, pero creo que fuiste muy malo al querer terminar con Mimi por una simple discusión.

- Tai dijo muy alterado.- que acaso tu también piensas lo mismo Kari!, esto no fue una simple discusión!, que acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que pudiste estar pasando?!, pudiste haber perdido la vida

- yo dije.- si hermano estas en lo cierto, pero afortunadamente llego Matt para ayudarme, pero Matt respóndeme una cosa.

- Matt dijo.- de que se trata?

- yo le dije.- como supiste que me iba al digimundo, que acaso Mimi te contó algo?

- Matt respondió.- no Kari, Mimi no me dijo nada al respecto, la verdad es que yo iba a cometer la misma locura que tu, la cual era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a ese par de malditos por lo que le hicieron a T.K. y a los demás.

- en ese momento recordé lo que le estaba pasando al pobre de agumon y dije.- por cierto hermano hoy pudimos ver a agumon pero.....

- Tai dijo muy entusiasmado.- enserio Kari?!, y dime como esta el!, que acaso escapo de las garras de ese maldito de Apocarimon?

- yo le respondí.- no Tai, la verdad es que agumon ahora es un sirviente de Apocarimon.

- Tai dijo muy alterado.- que?!, de que hablas Kari, agumon no puede estar al servicio de ese maldito de Apocarimon, el nunca lo haría, se que el prefiriese estar muerto, a servir a Apocarimon.

- yo le respondí.- yo también lo se Tai, pero debes saber que agumon a cambiado mucho, ahora es dark-agumon y no se como lo pudo hacer pero pudo digievolucionar a Skullgreymon e intento atacarnos.

- Tai dijo.- QUE?!, no Kari, agumon no pudo haber hecho eso, pero tu intentaste hablar con el......

- yo le respondí.- si Tai, tanto Matt, Metalgarurumon y yo intentamos hablar con el pero el no nos hizo caso y nos ataco en el momento en que le dijimos que el no es dark-agumon, y para nuestra mala suerte el no tiene la necesidad de digievolucionar a Wargreymon para tener la fuerza de un digimon nivel mega, y cuando el digievoluciono a Skullgreymon su fuerza aumento considerablemente, tal fue la fuerza que ni la misma Ophanimonpudo detenerlo, ni Metalgarurumon ya que Skullgreymon los venció de un solo golpe.

- Tai dijo.- no esto no puede estar pasando!, ese maldito de Apocarimon lo va a lamentar eso se lo juro!

- Mimi le dijo.- tranquilo Tai, ya veras que todo va a salir bien, en el momento en que agumon te vea estoy segura que te va a reconocer y va a abandonar esa forma en la que se encuentra en este momento.

- Tai respondió.- si Mimi, talvez estas en lo cierto

- en ese momento recordé la conversación que tuvimos con Chinlonmon y les conté todo sobre la profecía.

- Mimi dijo.- pobre de T.K. entonces por esa razón es que el tubo que pasar por tantas dificultades y tubo que sacrificar a patamon.

- yo dije.- si, T.K. tubo que pasar todo esto por mi culpa si tan solo yo......

- en ese momento me interrumpió Matt y me dijo.- no Kari, estoy seguro que mi hermano hubiese preferido mil veces él tener que pasar por todo esto, a ver que la persona que mas ama en este mundo tuviera que sufrir tanto.

- yo respondí.- si pero por lo menos hubiésemos buscado una solución a ese problema, por cierto donde se encuentra Sora?

- Matt dijo.- espero que no este por aqui por que estoy seguro que cuando me vea me va a armar un pleito enorme por haberme ido al digimundo después que le prometí que no lo iba a hacer.

En ese momento todos comenzamos a reír un poco por lo menos.

así que les dije a todos.- por que no vamos a ver a T.K. y a pedirle que nos cuente cual es esa segunda parte de la profecía que Chinlonmon no nos dijo por que T.K. se lo había pedido.

- Mimi dijo.- si, que podrá ser eso tan grave que nos causara a todos mucho sufrimiento y nos opondríamos rotundamente.

así que fuimos a la habitación de T.K.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

claro, lo acabo de recordar todo, dije en voz alta.

- Sora me preguto.- de que hablas T.K?

- rápidamente reaccione y le dije.- no, de nada en especial Sora, no te preocupes y gracias por acompañarme voy a estar mejor, estoy seguro que recuperare la vista pronto y podremos ir a derrotar a Apocarimon y a Magnaimperialdevimon sin ningún problema.

- Sora me dijo.- me alegro que te hayas tranquilizado T.K., pero porque este cambio de actitud tan repentina?

- le respondí.- lo que paso es que recordé algo Sora, eso fue lo que paso.

- Sora me dijo.- debe ser un recuerdo muy bonito para que te hayas tranquilizado de tal forma, respóndeme algo T.K. ese recuerdo tiene que ver con Kari verdad?

- le respondí tímidamente y sonrojado.- hmmm...., pues bueno que te puedo decir, el recuerdo si tiene que ver con Kari, pero no podría decir que es un recuerdo muy bonito que digamos.

- Sora me dijo.- que raro que eres T.K., y comenzó a reír al igual que yo.

así que me puse a pensar que Chinlonmon ya debió haber aparecido ante los chicos, solo espero que no haya aparecido ante Kari o mi hermano, ya que ellos automáticamente me vendrían a reclamar lo del trato que tuve con Chinlonmon, pero no creo que haya aparecido ante alguno de ellos ya que Kari se encuentra en recuperación y mi hermano debe estar también en recuperación por lo de la ultima batalla que tuvimos, talvez la aparición fue ante Tai, Mimi, Izzi o Joe estoy seguro de que la aparición fue ente ellos, solo espero que no le cuenten nada de esto a mi hermano o a Kari ya que ellos se preocuparían mucho por lo de la segunda parte de la profecía la cual consiste en...............

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya sido de su agrado! :D

"DISCULPANME SI ME DEMORE UN POCO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO TUBE QUE PASAR POR ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS"

en fin, en el próximo capitulo les tengo muchas mas sorpresas!

"PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ¡TENGO QUE SABER QUE TAL ME ESTA QUEDANDO EL FIC"

"porque no se....., creo yo, que las personas que escriben fic no pueden opinar si el suyo es bueno o malo"....... que opinan ustedes?........

en el siguiente capitulo:

- de que se tratara la segunda parte de la profecía?

- la discucion de Matt y Sora

- la discucion de T.K. y Kari

- T.K. por fin recuperara la vista.

- los niños elegidos van al digimundo

- la repentina decisión de T.K.

- la reaparicion de Blackwargreymon.

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	11. Capitulo 12

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos, ¿como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

WENO PRIMERO LO PRIMERO, ANTES QUE TODO LES QUERIA PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABES SUBIDO EL CAPITULO CON ANTERIORIDAD, LO QUE PASO ES QUE ME CASTIGARO, PUEDEN CREER QUE ME DEJARON SIN TELE, SIN COMPU A DURAS PENAS ME DEJABAN VER LA LUZ DEL SOL (weno, weno exagero)

"LO QUE PASA ES QUE NUNCA NADIE ME DIJO QUE ERA UN DELITO DECIRLE A UN PROFESOR QUE NO SABE ENSEÑAR"

pero weno continuando con lo nuestro quería agradecer a:

- Hikari Takaishi perdona si el capi estuvo un poco, (como decirlo sin hacerme quedar mal a mi mismo), bueno estuvo un poco tranquilo, pacifico bueno como quieras llamarlo, pero no crees que ya es demasiada violencia "hmm...., pus creo que no" y tranquila ya me voy a dedicar un poco a lo que tu quieres ¿de acuerdo?, bye te me cuidas.

- Lord Pata este tío se desapareció, que será de su vida.

- Painalli Tlahuilli me alegro que a ti si te guste un poco de paz........ pero weno muchas gracias por le apoyo cuídate.

Takeru fang ¡que cruel!......jajaja..... no pura joda, me gusta mucho tu opinión, en una parte es verdad, lo que pasa es que tenia que poner algo nuevo, nunca vista "creo yo", así que me dije.- ¿que jago? y lo decidí EL ELEGIDO DE LA DESGRACIA, en realidad si suena un poco chistoso pero vamos a ver que van a pensar con lo que se viene.

- Amai do hola mi hermanita querida, ¿como estas?, espero que súper bien y ¡que Dios te colme de bendiciones!...... muchas gracias por el consejo prometo aplicarlo.

sigue leyendome.

CAPITULO 12

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

En ese instante escuche la voz de la única persona en el mundo que hace que mi corazón se acelere y hace que la vida tenga algún sentido.

si, Kari la cual me dijo con un tono enternecedor.-T.K.! por fin has despertado, luego sentí como se acerco havia mi, sentía que su mirada estaba puesta en mi, así que tomo mi cabello y pude sentir que sus labios se acercaban a los míos lentamente y finalmente me beso desencadenando una infinidad de sentimientos indescriptibles algo como un sentimiento de.- amor...... cariño....... afecto, en fin, fue un beso tan profundo que pude sentir como las fuerzas comenzaban a llenar mi cuerpo nuevamente, al separar sus labios de los míos, rompiendo esa cadena de amor me dijo.- T.K., estaba tan preocupada por ti, no te imaginas lo mucho que me hiciste falta.

- yo le dije.- no debiste preocuparte Kari sabes bien que siempre estaré junto a ti, incluso cuando nos separe una distancia inmensa, yo estaré siempre junto a ti, velando por tu bienestar, tu salud, siempre cuenta con migo para lo que sea.

- ella respondió.- claro T.K. sabes bien que siempre estarás en mi corazón, y en mis oraciones.......pero T.K......

- yo le dije.-¿ dime, que te sucede Kari?, ¿porque cambiaste de repente tu actitud?

- ella respondió.- quiero preguntarte una cosa.......

- yo le dije.- claro Kari pregúntame lo que tu quieras, sabes bien que siempre te sabré responder con la verdad.

- ella dijo.- Chinlonmon se presento ante nosotros y nos hablo acerca de la profecía.

- en ese mismo instante todo mi cuerpo se paralizo, no podía creer que justo Chinlonmon se haya presentado ante Kari.

sin perder mas tiempo le dije.- bueno Kari....., que te puedo decir, sabes bien que no hubiese soportado verte sufrir de tal manera, por eso decidí tomar este cargo y te voy a pedir que lo tomes como un acto de amor de mi hacia ti.

- Kari respondió con su voz un tanto entrecortada.- claro T.K. es un acto de amor muy lindo de tu parte, pero....porque decidiste olvidar todo esto, que acaso no se te paso por la mente lo mucho que me hiba a doler verte sufrir a ti de tal manera y sin saber por que razon, que salvarme de todas esas desgracias, respóndeme T.K., no se te ocurrió eso antes de tomar esa decisión sin consultarme.

- yo respondí.- si Kari yo sabia cuales serian las consecuencias de mi decisión , también sabia que tu eras muy fuerte, decidida y hubieses aceptado con gran valor ese cargo, pero también sabia que ibas a sufrir mucho y eso yo no lo iba a poder soportar.

y pensé en las consecuencias que traería aceptar el cargo del elegido, las cuales eran verte sufrír a ti por mi culpa, por ese fue que tome la decisión de olvidar todos estos hechos para que de esa manera tanto tu sufrimiento como el mio sean menores.

- ella respondió.- si T.K., entiendo tu decisión, pero recuerda que cuando fuimos niños prometimos no guardarnos ningún tipo de secretos.

- yo respondí.- si Kari, lo recuerdo muy bien pero también prometimos nunca hacernos daño el uno al otro de ninguna manera.

- ella respondió.- pero T.K...... que acaso no te das cuenta que con tu decisión me has hecho mucho daño, no por haber escogido ser el elegido, sino por que lo decidiste sin mi consentimiento y nosotros prometimos cuando nos hicimos pareja que nos contaríamos absolutamente todo.

- yo respondí.- si Kari.... pero......

mientras sentía que la vista se me iba aclarando cada vez un poco mas y mas.

- Kari dijo derramando sus lagrimas.- pero nada T.K, yo confiaba en ti, ahora estoy muy confundida.......

así que sin previo aviso pude ver borrosamente como Kari salio corriendo de la habitación.

finalmente había recuperado mi vista.

- ni yo se de donde saque fuerzas pero, me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba y salí corriendo detrás de ella, claro como era de esperarse mi vista se obscureció por un momento y me maree casi caigo, claro gracias a eso pude esquivar a mi hermano quien intento detenerme tomandome del brazo.

(Matt's P.O.V.)

T.K. tonto, no se da cuenta que el aun se encuentra muy herido y no puede levantarse de la cama, en realidad aun no se como dominós pude levantarse de la cama y esquivarme si el aun se encuentra sin poder ver o acaso........ja......si, debe ser eso.......

pero fue algo sorprendente verlo esquivarme de tal forma, e incluso lo tome fuertemente del brazo, me he dado cuenta que T.K. se a vuelto muy fuerte con todo esto del elegido y la profecía, entiendo a mi hermano, tomar la decisión debió ser muy duro para el ya que cualquiera que hubiese sido su decisión sabia plenamente que les iba a afectaran a los dos, pero creo que tomo la decisión correcta.

en ese instante escuche la voz de Tai decir.- Matt, nos vamos a ver a T.K, quédate tu aquí con Sora para que puedan hablar a solas y observe como me guiñó el ojo tratando de decirme algo, claro yo comprendía que quiso decir, pero lo que menos quería es quedarme a solas con Sora, maldito Tai.

así que sin perder más tiempo salieron ellos también de la habitación, detrás de T.K.

- rápidamente Sora dijo con un tono serio.- Matt, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que demonio pensabas al ir solo al digimundo.

- yo respondí muy intimidado por su carácter.- hmm..... bueno.....

- ella dijo muy frustrada.- Matt tu sabes bien que a mi me gusta que me digan las cosas claramente y no tartamudeando.

- así que yo respondí.- de acuerdo Sora, te voy a decir lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese instante.

- Sora respondió.- de acuerdo espero......

- yo continué diciendo.- lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese instante era vengarme por lo que le habían hecho esos malditos a T.K., ya que yo fui el primero en saber que T.K. estaba siego.

- Sora respondió.- claro T.K. entiendo la frustración que debiste haber sentido en ese momento, pero eso no es justificación para que me hayas mentido diciendo que supuestamente ibas a olvidar tu orgullo y esperar a que todos se recuperen para de esa manera ir juntos al digimundo

- yo le respondí.- si Sora, te mentí, lo acepto y me arrepiento te lo juro, le dije algo sarcástico y frustrado por que ella no me entendía.

- Sora respondió muy enfadada.- lo que te estoy diciendo Matt no es para que te comportes de esa manera.

- yo le dije.- y entonces Sora como quieres que me sienta al ver que una de las personas a la que mas amo en este mundo no sepa entender mi frustración y dolor.

- ella respondió.- lo entiendo Matt, entiendo que en ese momento te sentías muy mal e incluso, siendo el mismo que eras antes de hacernos pareja estoy 100% segura que hubieses actuado de una manera aun peor de lo que hiciste.

- yo le respondí.- si Sora es verdad todo lo que dices, gracias a ti es que yo cambie mi carácter brusco, serio e incluso inmaduro y te lo agradezco pero ahora te estoy pidiendo que entiendas la razón de mi decisión.

- Sora respondió.- si Matt, digo que te entiendo, lo que aun no comprendo es porque tomaste esa decisión sin consultarme antes o por lo menos decirme que te ibas para el digimundo a luchar contra ese par, incluso recuerda que te dije que si no podía hacerte cambiar de opinión yo te acompañaría con mucho gusto.

- yo respondí.- si Sora recuerdo muy bien que dijiste eso, pero la verdad es que yo no quería verte sufrir.

- Sora respondió.- ¡Matt!, acaso no te das cuenta que si la situación se tornaba mas peligrosa tu seguramente hubiese.....bueno.......

- yo respondí.- ¿muerto?, si Sora, estaba consiente que yo talvez hubiese muerto, pero en ese instante estaba decidido a todo incluso a perder la vida por..........

en ese mismo ínstate sentí que mi mejilla comenzó a arder intensamente y era por la bofetada brusca que me dio Sora, así que la mire fijamente a los ojos pude observar su dolor, tristeza, frustración, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas su mano temblaba fuertemente.

- así que Sora me dijo.- Matt, lo que intentas decir es que nuestras relación no importa, no tiene ni siquiera el mínimo valor para ti.

- yo respondí.-no Sora, tu estas mal interpretando las cosas, claro que me importa mucho nuestra relación.

- ella respondió.- si pues con lo que dijiste lo dudo mucho.

así que salio de la habitación llena de llanto, dolor y tristeza.

- lo admito, ese momento fue el peor de mi vida, me sentía como un maldito animal sin sentimientos.

así que sin perder mas tiempo salí corriendo tras ella.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

T.K. es un tonto, como me pudo haber engañado de tal manera dije en voz alta.

así que escuche una voz conocida que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

- si esa voz era de T.K. el cual me dijo de una forma muy cariñosa.- Kari, de ninguna manera yo te engañaría y tú lo sabes.

- yo intente salir corriendo de ese lugar pero T.K. rodeo mi cintura con sus calidos brazos y postro su cabeza en mi hombro y me dijo silenciosamente.- Kari nunca te engañaría ni te haría ningún daño eso tu lo sabes, así que te pido que me entiendas, para mi fue muy duro tomar la decisión ya que sabia que algo como esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento pero te juro que la decisión que tome fue para el bien de los dos.

- yo intente responder pero el postro tierna y cariñosamente su dedo en mis labios y me dijo.- no Kari, por favor no hables, tan solo escucha todo lo que te tengo que decir.

- yo le incline mi cabeza en señal de aceptación

- así que T.K. continuo diciendo silenciosamente.- Kari lo único que he querido desde que te conocí es tu bienestar y tu amor, según yo lo he logrado conseguir poco a poco, pero esta discusión creo que a creado una desconfianza de tu persona hacia mi y eso yo no quiero, lo que si quiero es que tu cuentes con migo para todo lo que quieras háblame sobre tus problemas como siempre lo has hecho para de esa manera poder resolverlos juntos, cuéntame tus visiones para juntos poderlas interpretar, nunca dejes de confiar en mi.

- yo pensaba.- T.K. es una de las personas mas maravillosas que he podido conocer en este mundo me alegro mucho que para el yo sea alguien especial.

- así que pude observar como T.K. levanto su cabeza, me sonrió abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente a los míos, yo ya no lo podía soportar así que me di la vuelta. estábamos frente a frente mirándonos fija y apasionadamente el me abraso con mas fuerza y me dijo.- nunca quiero que te alejes de mi lado, siempre debes estar junto a mi, prométemelo Kari.

- yo respondí.- de acuerdo T.K. prometo siempre estar a tu lado.

- sin perder mas tiempo el se acerco hacia mi y me beso como nunca lo había hecho, como explicarlo fue algo tan apasionante que podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo ardía intensamente no quería separar mis labios de los suyos, pasaron los minutos y no me importaba nada, ni siquiera me importaba si alguien miraba o no, lo único que quería es que mis labios se queden eternamente juntos a los de T.K., fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que he experimentado en todo mi vida.

- después de mucho tiempo " y no exagero", T.K. y yo separamos nuestros labios el me miro y simplemente con su sonrisa pude saber todo lo que quiso decir.

(Mimi's P.O.V.)

te dije Tai, yo sabia que T.K. y Kari se iban a reconciliar, ellos son una pareja ejemplar y muy linda como para separarse por una discusión, son una pareja muy linda así como la nuestra, ¿no crees?

- Tai respondió sonrojado.- hm.... pus... si, creo que son una buena pareja, me alegro que la persona que este junto a mi hermana sea T.K.

Kari tiene mucha suerte al tener a lado suyo a T.K.

- yo le respondí.- no estoy tan de acuerdo con tigo Tai.

- Tai respondió muy confundido.- ¿porque dices eso Mimi?

- yo respondí.- no creo que solo Kari tiene suerte de tener a una persona tan buena y amable como lo es T.K., ya que T.K. también es muy afortunado al tener a su lado a una chica tan linda y cariñosa como lo es Kari.

- Tai mas aliviado respondió.- si Mimi, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, creo que la pareja que conforman Kari y T.K. es una pareja perfecta, claro como todas las parejas deben y deberán confrontar problemas como estos y si los superan todos con gran éxito talvez en el futuro ellos puedan.......bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

- yo respondí sonriendo.- si Tai, te entiendo, se a lo que te refieres..........

(Matt's P.O.V.)

maldita sea, ahora donde se metió Sora, pensaba frustrado y cansado de tanto correr.

así que la pude ver que se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama observando el hermoso paisaje que muestra su ventana

me acerque a ella sin que se diera cuanta y ágilmente me senté tras ella y rodee mis brazos en su fino y virgen cuello.

ella intento huir incluso me dijo.- ¡lárgate de aquí Matt!, ¡no te quiero cerca de mi!

- yo respondí.- se bien que lo que estas diciendo es mentira, esto no salio de corazón sino del rencor y despecho que debes sentir en este momento y lo entiendo, por eso he venido a pedirte disculpas por lo que te he dicho.

- Sora respondió aun frustrada.- no Matt, lo que te he dicho es verdad, quiero que te marches de mi habitación y me dejes tranquila.

- yo dije aun mas confiado.- Sora, quiero que coloques tu mano en tu pecho, escuches a tu corazón y no a tu frustración y me digas que me marche, si lo haces y tu corazón dice lo mismo juro que me marchare sin mas preámbulos.

- Sora respondió.- de acuerdo Matt como tu quieras, así que puso su mano en su pecho como lo sabia se quedo en silencio y con la mirada perdida e intento decir.- Matt.....bueno Matt..... quiero que......quiero que te marches.

- yo respondí.- ¿en serio quieres que me marche Sora?

- ella respondió.- no Matt, no quiero que te marches no quiero quedarme sola, sin ti, es cierto lo que me dijiste, mi corazón no era el que hablaba hace un rato, sino era el rencor que aun sentía, pero tienes que entenderme.

- yo respondí.- si Sora, en el momento en que te observe marcharte mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y todos mis sueños ,mis propósitos y mis anhelos se hicieron añicos al pensar que tu no estarías en esos momentos, así que pude entender lo que tu sentiste en el momento en que me marche y por eso estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas por lo que hice.

- Sora respondió.- si Matt, te disculpo pero con la condición que no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca mas.

- yo respondí muy alegre.- si Sora prometo con la mano en el corazón que nunca volveré a hacer esto nunca mas.

- así que Sora se puso de pie, yo la imite, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sentía como el cristalino brillo de sus pupilas iluminaba de nuevo el vació espacio que había dejado cuando ella se marcho.

así que sin perder mas tiempo la bese apasionadamente como si no la hubiese besado nunca, fueron lo segundos mas felices de mi vida.

ASI PASO VOLANDO UN MES

(Kari's P.O.V.)

por fin nos encontramos reunidos después de mucho tiempo todos los niños elegidos, para juntos ir a derrotar a los principales culpables de todas nuestras peleas y desgracias, en fin.

claro esta que todos nosotros estábamos mas que listos para pelear tanto física como mentalmente las heridas de T.K. habían sanado, Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzi y yo habíamos recuperado las fuerzas, de repente me pude dar cuenta de la escena mas conmovedora que he visto de nosotros en todo este tiempo que hemos llevamos juntos, observe como mi hermano abrasaba cariñosamente a Mimi, Matt le tomaba la mano a Sora tiernamente y T.K. rodeaba mi cintura con su calido brazo afectuosamente, creo que esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos en una escena como esta, como era de esperarse no solo yo me di cuenta sino también Sora y Mimi así que nos quedamos mirando y comenzamos a sonreír, claro los chicos no sabían la razón pero luego se dieron cuenta de cual era el motivo así que se sonrojaron tiernamente y trataron de ocultar sus rostros tímidamente, Joe e Izzi también se dieron cuenta así que comenzamos a reír todos juntos nuevamente.

paso esto y rápidamente abrí la puerta al digimundo y entramos todos.

pero al entrar al digimundo recordé la ultima vez que estuve allí, de esa manera pude recordar la conversación que tuvimos Matt y yo con Chinlonmon

así que sin perder tiempo le dije a T.K.- por sierto T.K. no me contaste en que consiste esa segunda parte que conlleva ser el elegido de la desgracia.

- pude observar como dominaba una tensión absoluta en T.K. y dijo.- hm.....pues.......bueno.......como decírtelo sin que te enojes.

- yo dije.- que T.K., no me digas que ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos acerca de decirnos toda la verdad sin guardarnos ningún secreto.

- T.K. respondió aun muy tenso.- bueno....si Kari lo recuerdo muy bien, pero aun no puedes saber esa segunda parte.

- me encontraba intrigada así que pregunte.-¿por que aun no lo puedo saber T.K.?

- T.K. respondió.- lo que pasa es que no es algo bueno que digamos así que no te quiero preocuparte mas de lo que ya estas.

- yo respondí.- pero T.K., ahora me estas dejando mas preocupada de lo que me encontraba quiero que me digas en que consiste esa segunda parte.

- T.K. respondió mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.- tranquila Kari, no te preocupes por mi, sabes bien que cuento con su apoyo para todo y en este momento estamos todos juntos así que no tienes de que preocuparte y no quiero comenzar una discusión innecesaria, te diré la segunda parte de la profecía cuando sea el momento preciso no te impacientes.

- yo le dije.- no T.K. yo quiero que me..........

asi que en ese momento sentí los labios de T.K. unirse con los míos rápidamente, pude sentir como ese beso me transmitíos paz, tranquilidad, amor.

así que al separar nuestros labios T.K. coloco su dedo tiernamente en mis labios y dijo.- ya te lo dije Kari, quédate tranquila yo te diré la segunda parte de la profecía cuando sea apropiado, ¿de acuerdo?

- yo solo pude decir.- de acuerdo T.K., como tu digas, voy a confiar en ti.

terminado esto me pude dar cuenta lo mucho que a cambiado el digimundo, sus plantas, el cielo, el mar, todo era diferente pareciese como si todo estuviese lleno de oscuridad, estoy segura que esto es obra de Apocarimon.

así que sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos a una montaña que había aparecido de la nada, estoy segura que ese es el lugar donde se encuentra Apocarimon.

en el camino todos iban callados, con los rostros horrorizados por lo que le había pasado al digimundo.

de repente pude observar como del cielo drscendia Blackwargreymon

entonces Blackwargreymon dijo.- niños elegidos por fin han recuperado fuerzas para salvar nuevamente al digimundo de las garras de la oscuridad.

- nosotros respondimos.- si Blackwargreymon nosotros nos encontramos de vuelta en el digimundo para librar la maldad que se encuentra disparsida en este.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- bien niños elegidos, tengo entendido que Chinlonmon ha escogido al elegido de la desgracia.

- T.K. respondió.- si Blackwargreymon, el elegido he sido yo.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado este puesto, ¿ya debes saber cuales son las consecuencias?

- T.K. respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.- si Blackwargreymon, se a que me estoy ateniendo y aun así lo acepto con gran valor sin miedo a lo que se venga y nunca daré un paso atrás, aun menos ahora que he recordado toda la conversación que tuve con Chinlonmon y mi proposito.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- entonces T.K. ya les contaste lo de tu futura m.........

- en ese momento T.K. lo interrumpió diciéndole.- Blackwargreymon te pido de favor que no les digas nada sobre esa parte, estoy esperando al momento oportuno para decírselos.

- Blackwargreymon contesto.- entiendo T.K., la noticia seria muy dura y seguramente se opondrían y eso afectaría el éxito de la misión que tienes, eres una persona muy sabia T.K. por eso siempre te admirare y te has hecho acreedor a mis respetos.

- T.K. respondió.- gracias Blackwargreymon.

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- pero T.K. tienes que decírselo antes de que ocurra.....bueno, lo que tu ya sabes.

- T.K. respondió.- si Blackwargreymon, ellos lo sabrán muy pronto, pero por el momento guarda discreción por favor.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- como tu digas T.K., solo espero que hubiese otra salida.

- T.K. contesto.- si Blackwargreymon, no sabes cuanto quisiera encontrar esa otra salida con el fin de que nadie sufra.

- entonces Tai junto con Matt dijeron.- de acuerdo T.K., creo que hemos sido bastante pacientes, así que ahora mismo nos vas a decir de que se trata esa segunda parte.

- T.K. respondió.- lo siento hermano, Tai y todos ustedes pero en este momento no les puedo decir de que se trata ya escucharon a Blackwargreymon eso afectaría por completo el éxito de mi misión.

- mi hermano como siempre de forma inesperada pregunto.- pero T.K. ¿por lo menos nos puedes dar un pequeño adelanto?

- T.K. respondió.- lo siento Tai, pero no les puedo decir nada por el momento, les pido paciencia, todos lo sabrán cuando sea necesario.

me quede muy intrigada por la reacción que tomo Blackwargreymon con respecto a la segunda parte de esa misión, pero yo confió plenamente en T.K. y se que el lo va a saber resolver solo, claro si necesita apoyo, lo ayudare sin duda alguna eso el lo sabe muy bien, solo espero que no sea algo tan grave como aparenta serlo.

- así que Blackwargreymon continuo diciendo.- bueno niños elegidos el motivo de mi presencia ha sido para decirles que tengan cuidado con dark-agumon ya que lo he visto pelear contra algunos de los digimon mas poderosos que habitan por estos lugares y los a vencido con gran facilidad sin compasión alguna, en especial cuando digievoluciona a Skullgreymon.

- mi hermano dijo.- no Blackwargreymon, tu te equivocas, agumon no seria capaz de hacer algo así, nosotros no tenemos nada de que temer ya que agumon es uno de nuestros camaradas y estoy seguro que en el momento en que me vea, el volverá a ser quien siempre fue, un digimon amable, juguetón y tragón como siempre lo ha sido.

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- espero que sea como tu dices Tai, pero el no es el único del que deben temer ya que por un largo tiempo no he visto a Magnaimperialdevimon.

- mi hermano contesto.- ¿pero por que son malas noticias?, al contrario deberíamos alegrarnos talvez el desapareció de una vez por todas cuando Ophanimon flecho su pecho con la luz de Kari.

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- no Tai, te equivocas, hace unos días hable con Chinlonmon y el me comento que Apocarimon estaba planeando hacer algo muy cruel y vil.

- Matt pregunto.- ¿y de que se trata eso Blackwargreymon?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- lo que pasa es que Apocarimon esta intentando transmitir los poderes de dark-agumon a Magnaimperialdevimon, porque el aun no esta seguro de cual seria el comportamiento de dark-agumon cuando se le presente Tai, así que para evitar inconvenientes el planeo extraerle todo el poder para dárselo a Magnaimperialdevimon de esta forma talvez agumon muera instantáneamente.

- Tai muy enojado dijo.- ¡ese maldito de Apocarimon!, juro que me las va a pagar todas juntas, si le llega a pasar algo a agumon prometo que lo lamentara por el resto de su vida.

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- lo único que pueden hacer en este momento es dirigirse hacia la ciudad del inicio ya que allí es donde se encuentran todos sus digimon.

así que Blackwargreymon se retiro diciendo.- suerte niños elegidos, estaré orando por ustedes, nos volveremos a ver cuando llegue el día final.

el día en el cual dice la profecía la esperanza se extinguirá para salvar al digimundo.

- todos rápidamente pensamos en T.K. yo lo regrese a ver horrorizada por lo que pude entender.

- T.K. me miro fijamente y me dijo.- tranquila Kari vas a ver como todo va a salir bien.

- yo le pregunte.- T.K, ¡¿a que se refería Blackwargreymon cuando dijo que la esperanza se extinguirá para salvar al digimundo.?!

- T.K. respondió.- tranquila Kari, confía en mi, lo único que te pido a ti y a todos ustedes es paciencia.

así que T.K. se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo lloraba descontroladamente por lo que acabo de decir Blackwargreymon, mientras le decía a T.K.- T.K., por favor nunca bayas a dejarme, ¿si?

- el respondió.- nunca Kari, nunca digas que te vas a quedar sola, yo siempre estaré con tigo en el fondo de tu corazón, en la brisa que acaricia tu rostro en las gotas de lluvia que tocan cada centímetro de tu cuerpo sin pedir permiso, yo siempre estaré con tigo, eso siempre llévalo en mente.

- yo me sentí aun peor con lo que me dijo T.K.- aparente calmarme, pero dentro mi corazón lloraba de dolor al pensar que íbamos a perder a la persona mas importante en nuestra vida.

así que sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos a la ciudad del inicio en busca de nuestros digimon.

PASARON TRES HORAS

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

por fin hemos llegado, tuvimos que tomar otro camino ya que el antiguo esta completamente destruido

en ese mismo instante pude ver a mi mejor amigo, si por fin pude ver de vuelta a tokomon quien había digievolucionado así que corrí rápidamente hacia el.

tokomon me abraso fuertemente y me dijo.- T.K., no sabes cuanto estaba esperando tu llegada, ahora por fin volveremos a estar juntos.

- yo respondí.- si tokomon, volveremos a estar juntos, pero antes que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de tu sacrificio.

- tokomon respondió.- no te preocupes T.K., yo lo hice por que quería salvarte a ti y a los demás.

- yo respondí.- no tokomon, lo que sucede es que tu no sabes sobre el pacto que hice con Chinlonmon.

- tokomon muy sorprendido me pregunto.- ¿y dime T.K. de que se trata?

- así que decidí contarle todo lo acerca de la misión que debo cumplir, incluso le conté lo de la segunda parte.

- tokomon respondió.- sabes bien T.K. que a mi no me importa sacrificarme por salvar la vida de los demás, pero lo tuyo es diferente.......bueno yo de ti le contaría todo esto primero a Kari.

- yo respondí.- no tokomon, no puedo hacer esto ya que Kari me lo impediría y eso afectaría la misión y todo nuestro trabaja no valdría para nada y además no es tan sencillo como tu lo dices, ya que existe una gran posibilidad de que tu no vuelvas a la ciudad del inicio, incluso puedes desaparecer para siempre y por mi parte......bueno.......

en ese instante Kari me tomo de la mano y me llevo a que nos tomemos una foto con todos nuestros digimon yo acepte con mucho gusto.

así que nos dirigimon a tomarnos la foto justo en ese instante pude observar horrorizado como se iba acercando Apocarimon junto con alguien mas

así que todos nuestros digimon digievolucionaron

- gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

- palmon digimon a Togemon

- biyomon digimon a Verdramon

- gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

- tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

- Togemon ultra digimon a Lilimon

- Verdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

- Ikakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

- Kabuterimon ultra digimon a Megakabuterimon

así que Apocarimon se acerco y dijo......................

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado! :D

"REITERO MIS DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, BUENO USTEDES SABEN LA RAZON, ESPERO SEPAN PERDONARME"

en fin, en el próximo capitulo les tengo muchas mas sorpresas! y por su claro que lo voy a subir mas pronto.

"PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ¡AUN TENGO QUE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE EL FIC"

en el siguiente capitulo:

- la gran pelea entre los digimon contra Apocarimon y su acompañante ?¿

- ¿de que se tratara esa segunda parte de la mision de T.K. tan tenebrosa? ¿ustedes que dicen?.........

- Tai intenta hablar con dark-agumon, ¡pero esto lo ataca!.......

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	12. Capitulo 13

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

WENO PERDON OTRA VEZ POR LO DEL ATRASO, PERO YA SE ACABA EL AÑO LECTIVO Y ANDO UN POCO MAL EN NOTAS ASI QUE ESTOY SACANDOME EL AIRE ESTUDIANDO PARA PASAR DE UNA.

pero weno continuando con lo nuestro quería agradecer a:

- Hikari Takaishi ahora ella es la desaparecida, yo no se creo que se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme pensar estupideces, pero weno espero me comentes por este capi, ya que hay un poco de lo que a ti te gusta.

- Lord Pata a los años que te presentas, comenzaba a pensar que te olvidaste de mi fic, pero weno me alegro poder leer de nuevo tus comment.

- Painalli Tlahuilli el pana también desapareció, ¿que pasa con ustedes?, creo que les gusta hacerme sufrir

Takeru fang con que así vamos, si quieres guerra, guerra vas a tener.....jajaja...... pura joda, pero que maldito con eso que me dijiste.

- Amai do hola mi hermanita linda, ¿como has estas?, espero que súper bien, como siempre claro, muchas gracias por le comment, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo bien que me siento cuando comentan sobre mi fic, espero sigas comentando, cuídate muchísimo y por su puesto ¡que Dios te colme de bendiciones, por todo la eternidad!

CAPITULO 13

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

todos pudimos ver horrorizados como Apocarimon se acercaba y dijo.

niños elegidos nos hemos vuelto a ver.

- Tai respondió.- si Apocarimon estamos de vuelta aquí mas juntos que nunca para destruirte de una vez por todas.

- Apocarimon respondió.- eso lo vamos a ver.

así que sin perder mas tiempo todos nuestros digimon atacaron a Apocarimon.

- Apocarimon dijo.- tranquilos, aun no se exalten ya que antes que empiece nuestra batalla tendrán que enfrentarse a mi súbdito más reciente, Skullgreymon.

de nuevo todos quedamos paralizados al ver la espantoso transformación de agumon.

- Apocarimon continuo diciendo.- claro para luchar con migo tendrán que vencer y destruir por completo a Skullgreymon, eso si lo logran......y comenzó a reír como un lunático y desapareció entre la oscuridad profunda del cielo que estaba ya cubierto de maldad absoluta.

- así que Skullgreymon comenzó a atacarnos con sus "bombas mega destructoras"

- rápidamente Megakabuterimon trato de repeler su ataque con su "cuerno mortal", pero fue inútil ya que Skullgreymon era mucho mas poderoso que la ultima vez que lo vimos, así que sin perder mas tiempo Garudamon junto con Lilimon, Zudomon y Metalgarurumon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, "alas espada", "cañón de flor", "martillo vulcan", "aliento de lobo metálico", con todos sus ataques lograron bloquear dos de las tres bombas gigantescas, así que sin perder mas tiempo lo mire fijamente a tokomon el rapidamente comprendió lo que quería decirle y me dijo.- de acuerdo T.K., lo voy a intentar, así que tokomon digievoluviono a patamon el cual sin perder tiempo digievoluciono nuevamente a Angemon y a MagnaAngemon respectivamente el cual convoco su ataque "la puerta del destino" esta puerta hizo que desaparecieran una de las bombas pero la otra aun se dirigía hacia nosotros.

de repente escuche a gatomon digievolucionar a Angewomon la cual convoco su ataque "energía celestial" el cual impacto con la bomba gigantesca y ocurrió una explosión impresionante que hiso que nos lanzaran tanto a nosotros como a nuestros digimon a una gran distancia.

Skullgreymon sin perder mas tiempo tacleo a Megakubuterimon y a Zudomon luego golpeo con gran fuerza con uno de sus brazos a Garudamon y a Metalgarurumon, con el otro brazo tomo la cabeza de MagnaAngemon y ataco con el cuerpo de este a Lilimon y a Angewomon, y finalmente lanzo contra un árbol a MagnaAngemon todos quedamos horrorizados al ver como todos nuestros digimon fueron derrotados con gran facilidad así que Skullgreymon se abalanzo hacia atrás y volvió a convocar su técnica especial "bombas mega destructoras" las cuales se dirigieron hacia los digimon mas grandes como lo eran Garudamon, Zudomon y Megakabuterimon las otra se dirigió hacia Lilimon pero Metalgarurumon la protegió porque esta estaba muy débil y seguramente hubiese muerto así que sin pensarlo todos esos digimon quedaron completamente vencidos regresando a su etapa normal así que solo quedaron el digimon de Kari y el mío.

- Kari se acerco junto a mí y me dijo.- T.K., estamos juntos en esto así que si algo te llega a pasa a ti me tendrá que suceder lo mismo a mí.

- yo respondí.- si Kari, y si algo te llega a pasar a ti me tendrá que suceder a mi, así que me tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó la gran pelea.

Skullgreymon se acerco rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Angewomon, MagnaAngemon rápidamente acudió en su ayuda con su espada excalibur, Skullgreymon logro evadir los ataque de MagnaAngemon ágilmente y sin perder mas tiempo desprendió una de sus vértebras trasformándola en una espada para de esa forma empezar una lucha fantástica finalmente MagnaAngemon logro impactar con su espada en el cuerpo de Skullgreymon este golpeo con gran fuerza el cuerpo de MagnaAngemon lanzándolo contra una roca gigantesca destruyéndola por completo, sin perder mas tiempo Angewomon acudió a ayuda a MagnaAngemon, Skullgreymon convoco un ataque nuevo el cual era "bomba big-bang" el cual consistía en reunir una gran cantidad de elegía oscura en sus manos y así formando una especie de bomba de tamaño considerable pero pude observar que esta bomba parecía ser muy poderosa y la lanzo hacia nosotros, rápidamente Angewomon se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros convocando su técnica especias "espejo de luz" pero sabíamos que este no iba a soportar el ataque de Skullgreymon de la nada apareció nuevamente MagnaAngemon cediendo una gran cantidad de energía a Angewomon para de esa forma hacer que el espejo de luz sea mucho mas poderoso y finalmente transformándolo en una gran muralla de energía que resplandecía fugazmente, con gran dificultad pudo detener el ataque de Skullgreymon, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, MagnaAngemon había quedado casi inconsciente porque había cedido mucha energía a Angewomon, así que Skullgreymon despiadadamente se propuso atacarnos con sus "bombas mega destructoras", Angewomon se preparo para recibir el ataque pero sin pensarlo Tai acudió al campo de batalla desafiando a Skullgreymon a que lo atacase, Kari rápidamente reacciono diciéndole.- ¡Tai!, ¡¿a donde crees que vas?!, ¿que acaso nos vez que Skullgreymon te va a atacar?

- Tai respondió.- tranquila Kari yo se que agumon va a recapacitar dentro de este monstruo, pude observar que Tai se encontraba muy seguro de lo que decía y con mucha tranquilidad continuo hacercandoce a Skullgreymon.

- Kari respondió.- no Tai, no voy a dejar que vayas tu solo, yo iré con tigo, así que intento correr hacia donde se encontraba Tai.

- Tai grito.- ¡T.K.!, por favor detén a Kari, tu sabes por que lo digo.

- yo obedecí la orden que me dio Tai, y sujete fuertemente de la cintura a Kari, esta me dijo.- T.K. suéltame, que no vez que mi hermano esta en peligro tengo que detenerlo.

- yo respondí con mucha confianza.- estate tranquila Kari, vas a ver como todo va a salir bien, te pido que confíes en tu hermano, el sabe lo que esta haciendo y a lo que se esta ateniendo y me pidió que te sujetara por que el al igual que yo quiere verte sana y salva.

- Kari respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.- pero T.K.....

- yo rápidamente la interrumpí y le dije.- mira Kari, hagamos una cosa, si vemos que la situación se pone peligrosa, yo personalmente iré y traeré a Tai de vuelta, ¿te parece.....?

- Kari respondió un poco mas aliviada.- de acuerdo T.K. pero prométeme que cumplirás con lo que me estas diciendo.

- yo respondí.- te lo prometo Kari, solo te pido que te tranquilices y confíes en tu hermano.

- así que Tai continuo diciendo.- agumon, se que te encuentras dentro de este ser malvado, te pido que me escuches.... agumon por favor recapacita recuerda todos estos momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

y Tai comenzó a recordar y a contarle todas las hazañas que han logrado juntos.

- Skullgreymon comenzó a rugir fuertemente parecía como si tratara de decir algo

- Tai le dijo.- si agumon, recuerda como juntos derrotamos a Apocarimon una vez, por que no volverlo a hacer de nuevo, pero para eso todos necesitamos de tu ayuda, todos deseamos fuertemente que tu regreses a ser el mismo de antes.

Skullgreymon continuaba rugiendo fuertemente golpeando todos las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, los árboles eran lanzados a grandes distancias algunos también casi nos llegaban a nosotros.

- Tai dijo.- agumon, te pido de corazón que recapacites dejes esa forma malvada en la que te encuentras, por favor agumon recuérdame.

- así que de la nada Skullgreymon salto hacia atrás y lanzo su ataque "bomba big-bang", pero este no era como el anterior, ya que ahora parecía mas tenebroso, mucho mas poderoso y con mas poder de impacto así que rápidamente todos los digimon volvieron a digievolucionaron, pero con mucha dificultad

- palmon digimon a Togemon

- biyomon digimon a Verdarmon

- tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

- gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

- gabumon digimon a Garurumon

todos juntos formaron una especie de barrera que nos protegían completamente, también observe como con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban a Angewomon y MagnaAngemon lograron crear nuevamente la gran muralla, yo observe el rostro de horror que tenia Kari por que su hermano aun se encontraba fuera de esta barrera, así que sin perder mas tiempo corrí hacia donde se encontraba Tai, el cual no podía creer que su digimon lo fuera a atacar, lo tome fuertemente del brazo y le dije.- Tai, apresúrate vamos hacia donde se encuentra la barrera antes que Skullgreymon nos ataque, Tai aun no reaccionaba, se encontraba paralizado así que tuve que golpearlo en el rostro, este se levanto muy enojado e intento golpearme yo iba a ceder, pero luego el se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual le dì el golpe y me dijo.- gracias T.K., la verdad es que me encontraba en un estado de trance o algo así, pero gracias al golpe que me diste pude reaccionar.

- yo respondí.- no me lo agradezcas Tai, después de todo eres como un hermano y ahora somos casi parientes, pero ahora no debería estar diciendo esto ya que si no nos damos prisa la bomba va a impactarnos y hay si moriremos rápidamente, así que sin perder mas tiempo comenzamos a correr hacia donde se encontraba la muralla de luz pero en ese instante Skullgreymon lanzo su ataque, el cual parecía que nos iba a impactar directamente, afortunadamente llegamos hacia donde se encontraba la barrera y en ese mismo momento la bomba impacto con la muralla destruyéndola por completo e impactando contra Angewomon y MagnaAngemon después impacto contra los otros digimon, estos pudieron contener la bomba un poco mas provocando de esta manera que la bomba estalle en sus cuerpos, de esta manera provocando una de las mas grandes explosiones que he podido observar en toda mi vida, fue tal el impacto que hizo que absolutamente todos nuestros digimon regresaran a la etapa en la que nos conocimos y por nuestra parte casi todos quedaron inconscientes, yo pensé talvez este sea el tiempo para que use la ultima opción que me ocasionara la.......

pero justo en ese momento pude ver como Skullgreymon regresaba a su etapa de dark-agumon.

rápidamente alce a ver a Tai, pero este se encontraba inconsciente al igual que Sora, Mimi, Izzi y Kari, los únicos que quedamos consientes fuimos mi hermano el cual acudió a ver como se encontraba Sora, Joe quien fue a ver como se encontraban los demás empezando por Tai y yo que corrí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Kari.

pero en ese instante observe como apareció Apocarimon de la nada diciendo.- lo ven niños elegidos ni siquiera pueden destruir a Skullgreymon y quieren luchar contra mi, así que por su falta de prudencia han sido acreedores a morir bajo mis manos.

- dark-agumon intento atacarnos pero Apocarimon le dijo.- tranquilo dark-agumon ahora descansa te encuentras muy débil, se que aun en este estado los podrías destruir fácilmente pero yo quiero tener la satisfacción de acabar por completo con los niños elegidos.

- yo rápidamente me puse de pie y dije.- de acuerdo Apocarimon, este es el momento en el que debas ver el verdadero poder del elegido de la desgracia, pude observar como Apocarimon se horrorizo y dijo.- de acuerdo elegido, si quieres sacrificar tu vida en vano, haya tu, pero eso si, te aseguro que si no me logras vencer en este momento tu serás el primero que morirá en mis manos.

- yo respondí.- te aseguro Apocarimon que no fallare, tu bien sabes todo el poder que se encuentra escondido en mí y no dudare en usar hasta la última cantidad de energía para destruirte de una vez por todas.

- Apocarimon respondió.- de acuerdo elegido inténtalo, pero antes observa a tu digimon tendrás que gastar una gran cantidad de energía tan solo para que el recupere sus fuerzas, ¿crees que con la energía que te sobre será suficiente para derrotarme?

- yo respondí.- si Apocarimon se que la energía me sobre será suficiente, no hemos llegado tan lejos para morir en vano.

así que comencé a concentrar toda la energía guardada dentro de mi como me dijo que lo hiciera Chinlonmon y justo cuando casi estaba en el punto de concentración máximo donde ya no se puede dar vuelta atrás escuche la voz de Leomon decir.- elegido espera por favor, aun no es el tiempo en el que debas usar este poder.

- yo respondí.- pero Leomon si no lo utilizo el nos matara a todos.

- Leomon respondió.- no te preocupes por eso elegido, carga junto con los otros dos a todos sus amigos y a sus digimon y huyan de aquí rápidamente yo me encargare de distraerlo por un momento.

- yo respondí.- pero Leomon tu vas a mor......

- Leomon dijo.- si elegido, yo seré uno más de los digimon que han sacrificado su vida por ustedes pero tengo la completa confianza que nuestro sacrificio no ira a ser en vano.

- yo dije.- de acuerdo Leomon prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano.

así que junto con Joe y mi hermano cargamos a nuestros amigos, Joe levanto a Izzi y a Tai, mi hermano ayudo a levantarse a Sora y a Mimi y yo cargue en mis brazos a Kari todos los digimon difícilmente tuvieron que ponerse de pie y seguirnos.

antes que me retirara Leomon me dijo.- el elegido es aquel que guarda una gran responsabilidad dentro de si mismo, ya que en la profecia dice que el es la salvación del digimundo y el mundo real, me alegro mucho que el portador de ese cargo sea una persona valiente que esta dispuesta a entregar su........

- en ese instante Apocarimon dijo.- ¿que creen que van a escapar tan fácilmente?, yo dije que los destruiría ahora mismo y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- Leomon grito.- ¡huyan rápido!, no se preocupen yo me encargare de el.

- yo respondí de acuerdo Leomon.- pero antes de correr escuche como Leomon digievoluciono a Saiber-Leomon el cual convoco su ataque especial "las flechas infinity", de allí a la gran distancia que me encontraba solo pude escuchar fatalmente el rugido de Saiber-Leomon en señal que había muerto.

EN EL HOSPITAL

(Tai's P.O.V.)

¿donde estoy?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que T.K. me salvo que Skullgreymon me atacara.

por cierto, como estará el pobre de agumon, espero que este bien, aunque aun no puedo creer que el me haya intentado atacar.

maldita sea, Apocarimon algún día me las va a pagar todas juntas.

es ese instante escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo, Matt decir.- Tai, por fin has despertado.

- yo respondí.- si, pero dime Matt, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Matt respondió.- no es mucho Tai, tan solo son quince días.

- yo rápidamente dije.- ¡¿que?!, ¡acaso dijiste quince días!

- Matt comenzó a reír y dijo.- no Tai, tranquilízate es una broma, tan solo paso un día.

- yo pensé.- maldito Matt, asustarme de esta manera, pero eso si, algún día me va tener que pagar todas.

- y le dije.- y como están todos Matt.

- Matt respondió.- si Tai, todos están bien, Sora y Mimi fueron las primeras en despertar, de allí despertaron Izzi junto con Kari, el único que faltabas eras tu Tai.

- yo dije.- quieres decir que ya todos están despiertos menos yo.

- Matt comenzó a reír nuevamente y dijo.- si Tai, al parecer todos somos más fuertes que tú incluso Mimi quien se suponía era la más débil del grupo.

- yo le dije.- cállate, no es que yo sea más débil que ustedes, lo que pasa el que soy un poco más perezoso y por eso es que decidí dormir un poco más.

- Matt respondió.- si como no, como tu digas Tai.

así que se retiro de la habitación con gran paciencia y justo cuando estaba en la puerta el dijo.- Tai, eres muy débil.

- antes que le pudiera responder el ya había salido de la habitación, así que tiempo después entro a la habitación Mimi la cual me dijo de una forma tan cariñosa.- Tai, ya era hora que te levantases ya todos estamos listos para ir a entrenar con nuestros digimon tan solo faltas tu.

- yo le respondí.- mira Mimi te voy a decir dos cosas, una, Matt ya me dijo que todos estaban levantados, ahora solo falta que me digas lo mismo que el me dijo.

- ella respondió.- y dime Tai, ¿que fue lo que te dijo Matt, para tenerte de tan mal humor?

- yo respondí.- bueno lo que dijo es que ahora todos ustedes son mucho más fuertes que yo y eso es mentira, no porque yo sea mas holgazán que ustedes quiera decir que sea menos fuerte, al contrario de esta manera puedo descansar mejor y estar en un mejor estado físico.

- Mimi mientras sonreía dijo.- de acuerdo Tai, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos yo no lo niego, pero en el momento en que me dijo esto claramente pude sentir como lo decía con ironía dándome a entender que es todo lo contrario.

yo lo único que pensé es.- no puede ser, hasta la misma Mimi piensa lo mismo, no se los voy a permitir ya lo van a ver así que me puse de pie, Mimi intento hacerme acostar nuevamente pero yo me negué rotundamente mientras le decía.- y la otra cosa.- para que rayos tengo que ir yo con ustedes si ni siquiera tengo a mi digimon junto a mi.

- Mimi respondió.- de acuerdo Tai, te voy a permitir lo del berrinche pero esto que no quieras estar con nosotros por que no tienes a agumon junto a ti, eso si no te lo voy a permitir, nosotros estamos juntos en esto, nosotros no estamos divididos en grupos de dos, todos nosotros somos responsables de velar por el bien de todos, así que es tu deber estar junto a nosotros, por algo eres el lider del grupo y además si no vienes con nosotros yo me enojare y no te besare nunca mas, y pude ver como salio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- lo único que me quede pensando es.- ¿bueno y que demonios paso aquí?, primero se burlo de mi, luego me regaño y finalmente me amenazo con no besarme si no voy junto con ellos, creo que este no es mi día, así que rápidamente me puse de pie, me vestí y salí corriendo tras ella.......

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

ese pobre de Tai, que le habrá dicho Mimi para que salga corriendo tras ella desesperadamente.

así que Kari comenzó a reír y dijo.- yo se lo que paso allí, pero no te lo voy a decir por que luego te vas a enojar.

- yo le pregunte.- ¿dime Kari, que intentas decirme?, te prometo no enojarme.

- Kari respondió.- lo que paso es que Mimi lo debió amenazar a mi hermano con algo para que el salga corriendo tras ella de esa manera.

- yo respondí.- pero Kari, ¿porque estas tan segura de lo que dices?

- ella respondió.- bueno T.K. por dos cosas, una.- que yo conozco a mi hermano demasiado bien como para saber que es lo que le debió haber pasado y la forma en la que actúa cuando le pasa algo como esto, y la otra es que.- bueno.....prometes no molestarte.

- yo respondí muy intrigado.- no para nada, tu solo dime de que se trata.

- Kari respondió con gran confianza y sonriendo.- bueno la otra cosa es que nosotras las mujeres tenemos esa capacidad de tener a los hombres domaditos, obedeciéndonos todo lo que queramos, complaciendo nuestros caprichos y todo lo demás.

- yo me quede confundido y dije.- bueno Kari, no estoy tan de acuerdo con tigo, yo pienso que los hombres somos los que manejamos a las mujeres a nuestro placer.

- Kari enojada dijo.- no me digas T.K. que tu eres uno de esos tipos

- yo pregunte.- ¿que tipos Kari?

- Kari respondió.- ya sabes, esos hombres machistas que piensan que las mujeres no son nada más que objetos pero la verdad es que ustedes sin nosotras no puede vivir.

- yo respondí.- bueno, con eso si creo que concuerdo, después de todo tu eres lo más precioso que me pudo dar la vida de regalo, yo sin ti no sabría cual es el sentido de la vida.

- Kari respondió.- que lindo que eres T.K., por eso es que te quiero tanto, por que si yo te digo algo tu siempre terminas diciendo algo lindo para que no me enoje.

- yo respondí sonrojado.- hm... pues bueno, creo que si..... pero lo que quiero decir es que el hombre tiene mas poder de convencimiento que la mujer.

- Kari respondió muy enojada.- con que quieres decir que el hombre es mucho más que la mujer, pues bueno entonces quédate con tu ideología machista me voy y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

- yo rápidamente la tuve que alcanzar y cuando lo hice le dije.- de acuerdo Kari, prometo no decir nunca mas nada acerca de esto del machismo pero por favor no te enojes con migo y nunca me digas que me vas a dejar solo, ya que tan solo de pensarlo siento como la vida parece ya no tener sentido alguno.

- ella me observo y comenzó a reír diciéndome.- lo vez T.K. tan solo te dije que te dejaría solo y tu corriste tras mi, eso quiere decir que la mujer tiene mucha mas poder que el hombre, así que me beso cariñosamente en los labios, me sonrió y salio caminando como si nada.

- yo me quede entontecido pensando.- que mala que es Kari, me engaño de una forma tan cruel como a un niño y lo peor de todo es que caí en su trampa, soy un tonto pero la verdad es que sin ella yo no puedo vivir.....

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

(Kari's P.O.V.)

ya todos estábamos en el parque de la ciudad entrenando a nuestros digimon, mi hermano se encontraba jugando con Mimi y con palmon, Matt se encontraba abrasando a Sora mientras juntos entrenaban a biyomon y a gabumon, Izzi junto con Joe planeaban estrategias de como derrotar a Apocarimon mientras gomamon entrenaba con tentomon y finalmente T.K. quien me tomaba de la cintura les decía que hacer en el momento en que tengamos que luchar a patamon y a gatomon.

así que recordé lo que me contó Joe, que T.K. estaba a punto de rebelar y completar la segunda parte de su misión pero justo en ese instante llego Leomon y le dijo que aun no lo hiciera ya que seria un sacrificio en vano, así que sin perder mas tiempo le iba a preguntar a T.K. de que se trataba la segunda parte de su misión pero justo en ese instante Tai nos llamo a todos a comer.

todos sentados en circulo estábamos comiendo cuando de repente e inesperadamente mi hermano dijo.- por cierto Matt puedes creer que ayer Mimi me dijo que los hombres hacemos todo lo que las mujeres nos ordenen.

- Matt respondió.- eso es ridículo, el hombre es quien siempre tiene el control.

pero en ese instante me pude dar cuenta que Sora es la que mas tiene control de su pareja, al ver como tan solo con lanzarle una mirada directa a Matt este termino diciendo, pero bueno hay algunos momentos en los que la mujer tiene la razón y nosotros debemos obedecer y bueno......así que Matt se quedo sonrojado y termino diciendo.- bueno comamos rápido antes que se enfrié la comida.

- Tai dijo.- ¿que?, no me digas que tu también Matt, que acaso yo soy el único que piensa de esta manera.

- Mimi le dijo.- con que sigues pensando lo mismo Tai, bueno entonces nunca más te besare.

- en ese instante Tai dijo.- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, como ustedes digan, la mujer es la que tiene el control absoluto del hombre no lo voy a discutir mas, pero yo pensaba que Matt tu ibas a ser un poco mas duro con respecto a esto pero me doy cuenta que Sora te tiene bien dominado.

- Matt respondió.- que quieres decir Tai, a mi nadie me dice que tengo que hacer menos una......

- Sora lo interrumpió diciéndole.- dilo Matt, dilo y bien sabes lo que va a pasar.

- Matt intimidado por las palabras de Sora dijo.- bueno como sea............

y todos comenzamos a reír juntos pero inesperadamente mi hermano dijo.- y tu que piensas T.K.

- como era de esperarse T.K. tan solo quedo callado por un momento y dijo.- bueno..... lo que pienso es que tanto el hombre como la mujer tienen un grado de control pero el hombre es quien vela por la seguridad de la mujer, mientras tanto la mujer es aquella que toma las decisiones con más prudencia.

- como era de esperar mi hermano dijo.- baya, baya pobre T.K. si que Kari te tiene bien controlado, Kari que le hiciste o le dijiste al pobre de T.K.

- yo me sonroje y dije.- bueno, T.K. es un chico muy prudente y por eso es que dice algo como esto, asi que todos comensamos a reir.

tiempo depues, acabamos de almorzar de repente recordé lo de la misión de T.K. y le dije.- de acuerdo T.K. quiero que en este mismo instante me cuentes la segunda parte de tu misión y no quiero un no por respuesta ya que ahora mas que nunca es el momento indicado, Joe ya me contó que tu estuviste a punto de realizarla pero Leomon te lo impidió.

- así que T.K. dijo.- de acuerdo Kari, creo que este es el momento mas ofortuno para decirles esa parte y continuo diciendo.- pues bueno...... la segunda parte de mi misión como el elegido de la desgracia consiste en....................

weno asta aquí les dejo, la verdad ya me gano la pereza es muy tarde y ya me muero del sueño.

espero le haya gustado el capi, por cierto este capitulo estaba dedicado a todos los mandarinas del mundo "incluyéndome claro esta"

"REITERO MIS DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO."

"PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS"

en el siguiente capitulo:

- T.K. confiesa de que se trata la segunda parte de su misión, al escucharla todos se oponen rotundamente..........

- los niños elegidos regresan al digimundo......

- la pelea de los digimon contra Skullgreymon.......

- ¿Skullgreymon por fin reaccionara?............

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	13. Capitulo 14

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

WENO PERDON OTRA VEZ POR LO DEL ATRASO, LA VERDAD, NO TENGO ESCUSA ALGUNA, SE ME HACERCAN LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y ME TOCA ESTUDIAR A FULL, PERO IGUAL NO QUIERO DEJAR ESTO ASI, NUNCA DEJO ALGO A MEDIAS PROMETO ACABAR ESTE FIC COMO SEA, "PALBRA DE NIÑO EXPLORADOR", no pura joda...........

pero weno continuando, quería agradecer a:

- Hikari Takaishi me alegro mucho que te hayas buscado un tiempito para visitar mi fic, espero te halla ido súper bien en los exámenes para ingresar a la "U" la verdad ya me hacia falta leer tus comentarios monitos........

- Lord Pata bueno se que aun me apoyas...... espero visites mi fic muy pronto.

- Painalli Tlahuilli weno el pana no aparece, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto leerá mi fic

"yo y mis estupidas predicciones"......... no creen.....?

- Takeru fang weno, weno como tu quieras si quieres pequeños ataques pues eso vamos a tener.....jajaja...... cuídate brother

- Amai do hola, hola hermana bella, ¿como has estado?, espero que supero bien, muchas gracias por la aclaración sobre la digievolucion de biyomon, algo me decir que "Verdramon", se oye medio raro, pero weno en fin como siempre " QUE DIOS TE COLME DE BENDICIONES A TI Y A TU FAMILIA"

-dark-fallen-angel91 gracias por el apoyo brother espero continúes leyendo mi fic.

CAPITULO 14

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

bueno creo que ha llegado el momento, por fin les podré contar de que se trata la segunda parte de mi misión como el elegido de la desgracia.

como era de esperarse todos estaban atentos esperando que les contase esta parte.

sin demorar mas les dije.- bueno como todos lo saben, en un sueño que tuve se presento Chinlonmon el cual me dijo que en un tiempo vendría una gran desgracia al digimundo en la cual solo podría haber una persona la cual seria elegida para salvarlo, claro que la primera opción eras tu Kari, pero en ese momento aun no tenias tus sentimientos claros, aun estaban confundidos y Chinlonmon quería que los pusieras en orden, pero como aun no lo hiciste decidió venir hacia mi, me dijo que yo ya tenia mis sentimientos claros hacia esa persona especial la cual eres tu Kari.

en ese instante Kari me tomo del brazo y coloco su rostro en mi hombro en señal de cariño

yo continué diciendo.- así que me propuso que fuera el elegido de la desgracia, el cual tendría que ser fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente y para esto debería pasar por varias pruebas que pondrían mis emociones al limite esa seria la primera parte, la cual influenciaría mucho en la segunda parte.....la cual consistiría en......bueno.......consistiría en......

- Kari me miro y me dijo.- tranquilo T.K. tan solo dinos de que se trata, estoy segura que todos sabremos entender.

- Kari decía eso pero yo estaba seguro que ella seria la primera en oponerse, así que tome fuerzas y dije.- bueno, Chinlonmon dijo que la segunda parte de esta misión seria aun mas dolorosa que la primera, porque en esta debería demostrar toda la fuerza que adquirí en la primera parte, poniendo mis sentimiento y emociones mas valiosos en riesgo ya que debería mezclar todos estos sentimientos y emociones concentrándolos en mi mente, para de esta forma poder crear energía y cederle toda la energía que e acumulado a mi compañero digimon el cual es patamon para que este termine de una vez por todas con toda la maldad de todo el mundo, este paso dijo que seria muy riesgoso ya que si no podía concentrarme absolutamente estos sentimientos y emociones estallarían en mi mente creando así una especie de explosión mental la cual me dejaría como un vegetal o aun peor me ocasionaría la muerte.

pude observar como todos se horrorizaron y Kari dijo.- pero T.K. ¿tu estas consiente del peligro al que te estas exponiendo?

- yo respondí.- si Kari estoy consiente de eso, pero.....bueno.....

- Kari dijo muy intrigada.- ¿pero que T.K.?

- yo respondí.- bueno Kari.... como decírselos.....esa no es todo.

- Kari dijo.- ¡¿que!, ¿acaso hay algo mas?

- yo respondí.- si Kari, hay algo peor, en el instante en que le seda toda la energía a patamon también corro el riesgo de quedarme sin ellos.

- Tai dijo.- bueno T.K. hay me confundí, que quiere decir con "quedarme sin ellos".

- yo le respondí.- bueno como te lo explico, dije que tendría que concentrar todos mis sentimientos y emociones y al cederlos en forma de energía a patamon corro el peligro de quedarme sin ellos, es decir, yo me quedaría sin sentimientos y emociones.

- Izzi dijo.- pero eso es imposible ya que todos los seres humanos por mas fríos que seamos poseemos sentimientos y emociones, sentimientos los cuales nos permiten demostrar lo que sentimos a los demás y emociones las cuales hacen que nosotros tengamos esa capacidad de sentir cosas cuando alguien nos demuestra sus sentimientos, como por ejemplo.- si tu Tai le dices a Mimi que la amas, ese es un sentimiento y por su puesto Mimi se va a sentir feliz esa es una emoción porque tu Tai le estas demostrando tus sentimientos a Mimi y cuando ella los recibe le estas causando una emoción.

- yo respondí.- si Izzi, estoy completamente de acuerdo con tigo, pero al poner todos estos sentimientos y emociones al máximo transformándolos absolutamente a todos en energía para de esta forma cederlos me estoy exponiendo a quedarme sin sentimientos y emociones, pero eso no es lo pero ya que en el momento en que seda toda esta energía también estaré cediendo mi energía física de esta manera dejándome agotado completamente y talvez no lo resista y muera al instante y por otra parte patamon, el cual seria el contenedor de toda la energía que voy a ceder corre el riesgo de que en el momento en que el decida tomar toda esta energía y formar un ataque nunca visto este desaparecería junto con toda la oscuridad del digimundo para transformarse en mana y restaurar al digimundo por que el impacto de este ataque será catastrófico y patamon ya no podrá volver a revivir.

de esa forma estaría cumpliendo la ultima parte de la profecía la cual dice.- el valiente niño de la desgracia junto con su compañero digimon después de varias pruebas y desgracias, después de todo el catástrofe final, podrán descansar en paz y serán recordados como aquellos que dieron su vida por el digimundo, el mundo real y las personas y digimon que habitan en ellos.

- Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos rápidamente dijo.- no T.K., no voy a permitir por nada en el mundo que tú hagas eso, que acaso nosotros no servimos para nada.

- yo respondí.- bueno Kari les voy a decir algo mas que menciono Chinlonmon aunque preferiría no decírselos porque estaría dándoles esperanzas que talvez no se logren cumplir, pero bueno, Chginlonmon dijo que si por suerte logramos vencer a Apocarimon con nuestras propias fuerzas no necesariamente tengo que utilizar los poderes del elegido de la desgracia, incluso hubo un momento en el que yo tenia esas esperanzas de que lo podríamos vencer ese era el motivo por el cual yo arriesgaba mi vida mucho mas que todos ustedes, sentía dentro de mi que debía hacerlo y cuando recupere la memoria por fin pude darme cuenta de por que de tanta cosa que me pasaba, pero ya esas esperanzas han muerto en mi.

- Kari con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.- pero porque dices eso T.K., si entrenamos duro podremos vencer a Apocarimon.

- yo respondí.- tan solo recuerda la ultima pelea que tuvimos con el Kari, el nos venció y además tiene a Magnaimperialdevimon y ahora que tiene a dark-agumon es mucho mas difícil de derrotarlo, aun tengo dudas si lo podré vencer con los poderes del elegido de la desgracia.

- pude ver como las lagrimas caían por el rostro de Kari mientras me decía.- pero T.K. esta no es tan solo tu pelea también es la nuestra eso nos convierte en un grupo de esa manera nos pone a todos en el mismo objetivo por alcanzar.

- me puse a pensar y me dije.- es verdad no estoy solo y además si tenemos suerte podremos poner a agumon de nuestra parte de esta manera será mas fácil derrotar a Apocarimon y a Magnaimperialdevimon y no utilizare este poder que guardo dentro de mi.

- así que dije.- si es verdad chicos, no es tan solo mi batalla, sino es de todos nosotros, todos estamos juntos en esto y todos saldremos de esto juntos con ese valor, esas esperanzas y esa luz que siempre a guiado nuestro camino.

- Tai dijo.- si T.K. estas en lo cierto, nosotros siempre estaremos allí para apoyarte y brindarte nuestra energía si es necesario, pero eso si te prometo que no dejare que alguno de mis compañeros muera por culpa de esos malditos.

- mi hermano dijo.- pero T.K. hay algo que aun no lo entiendo.

- yo pregunte.- ¿y de que se trata hermano?

- mi hermano respondió.- bueno, porque Chinlonmo quiso que el elegido de la desgracia sean tu o Kari.

- yo respondí.- bueno hermano yo me preguntaba lo mismo y según lo que me dijo Chinlonmon fue porque en la profecía antigua cuando teníamos que derrotar a Venon-Miostismon con la ayuda de nuestros Ángeles los cuales eran Angemon y Angewomon eso nos hacia involucrarnos directamente con la profecía mientras Tai y tu hermano eran tan solo individuos secundarios.

- Tai dijo.- ah... entonces ese fue el motivo por el cual Chinlonmon se quizo presentar ante Kari o T.K., para que alguno de ustedes dos fuera el elegido de la desgracia.

- yo respondí.- si Tai, es exactamente como tu dices.

- pero como era de esperarse Kari aun no estaba tan tranquila

- así que le dije.- tranquila Kari ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

- Kari me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo.- T.K. si a ti....algún día te llega a pasar algo, tú bien sabes que ya la vida no tendría sentido alguno porque la única razón de seguir en este mundo eres tú.

- yo le respondí muy serio.- no Kari, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas, la vida es hermosa tenemos que gozarla al máximo, además yo no soy la única razón por la cual tu debas vivir, tu tienes a tus padres, a tu hermano y también tienes a gatomon, gatomon siempre te estuvo esperando y tu la vas a dejar por tan solo el hecho de que yo talvez algún día desaparezca.

- Kari muy triste me dijo.- si T.K. estas en lo cierto...pero....

- así que postre cariñosamente mi dedo en sus labios y le dije.- Kari por favor no digas nada, tan solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir.

- ella postro su cabeza en señal de aceptación, así que le dije.- bueno Kari, tu sabes que yo tome ese cargo para evitarte este sufrimiento por le cual estoy pasando, lo admito no es nada fácil saber que talvez algún día vallas a desaparecer de este mundo y no puedas hacer nada al respecto, ya que vas a dejar a todos tus seres queridos y a esa persona tan especial para ti, la cual eres tu Kari, es duro no te lo niego, pero lo quiero y lo tengo que hacer para salvar al digimundo, al mundo real y las persona y digimon que los habitan.

- Kari rodeo completamente mi cuello con sus brazos y me dijo.- T.K. te prometo que me esforzare al máximo junto con todos los chicos con tal de tenerte siempre a mi lado.

- en ese instante me di cuenta que yo no estaba siendo completamente leal con mi emblema de la esperanza, tan solo mírenme nunca he sido tan negativo en mi vida, así que cambie por completo mi actitud y dije.- gracias Kari, prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no tenga que usar este poder del elegido de la desgracia.

- entonces pude observar que todos al igual que yo cambiaron de actitud demostrando en vez de tristeza y angustia, alegría y tranquilidad, porque yo ya no quería preocuparlos mas y aun mas a Kari, Kari a sido tan buena con migo me a sabido demostrar paciencia, confianza, afecto, comprención y yo le estoy recompensando con tristeza, angustia, dolor, preocupación, creo que esa era la razón principal por la cual no les quería contar nada acerca de mi misión como el elegido de la desgracia.

- Kari dio un paso para atrás, me miro a los ojos y me dijo.- T.K. tú sabes que siempre has sido la persona mas importante en mi vida y no voy a perderte eso te lo aseguro, T.K.... te amo.....

- en realidad Kari me había muchas veces esas palabra "te amo", pero....esta vez.....fue diferente, note que en esas palabras me demostraba un cariño inigualable, que no muchas veces habia sentido.

Luego me tomo tiernamente del rostro, sus labios se acercaban a los míos lentamente y pude sentir claramente como sus labios jugueteaban con los míos rozándose lentamente de esa forma creando un fuego incontrolable dentro de mi, después pude sentir como sus labios se unieron junto a los míos para de esa forma desencadenar una incontrolable lluvia de pasión, no me quería separar de ella nunca, ni ella de mi fue lo que me pude dar cuenta en la forma tan apasionada en que me besaba.

finalmente cuando rompimos ese hermoso eclipse de amor pude observar como las lagrimas de Kari caían una tras otra, por supuesto yo me asuste mucho y le pregunte.-¿Kari porque lloras, acaso es de tristeza o acaso es de dolor?

- Kari me respondió.- no T.K., no lloro de tristeza ni de dolor, lloro de felicidad.

- como era de esperarse yo me quede muy confundido y le pregunte.- Kari, ¿acaso dijiste de felicidad?

- Kari respondió.- si T.K., lloro de felicidad por que después de mucho tiempo por fin he podido escuchar esa esperanza que yace dentro de ti, ya era tiempo que no la demostrabas, tu siempre aparentabas ser feliz, tranquilo, amable, pero la verdad es que dentro de ti guardabas tristeza, preocupación e incluso odio hacia ese individuo el cual seria capaz de convertir al mundo real y al digimundo en lugares llenos de maldad, tristeza, angustia, odio, rencor y oscuridad.

- yo me quede en trance cuando escuche esas palabras salir de los labios de Kari, era cierto, lo admito, pero.... desde cuando Kari se dio cuenta de esto, si era verdad lo que decía Kari dentro de mi se escondían esos sentimientos oscuros sin saber por que los poseía, ya que aun no recordaba nada acerca de mi misión......Kari.....ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro que tu eres esa persona especial de la que hablo mi padre, esa persona que estará junto a ti por el resto de tu vida.....

ASI PASARON DOS DIAS MAS

(Kari´s P.O.V)

de vuelta al digimundo, fue la decisión que tomamos todos juntos.

estos dos días han sido los mas largos y difíciles de mi vida, ya que aun no he podido sacar de mi mente a T.K. y su no muy lejano futuro, por que si todo sale mal, T.K. estaría obligado a usar de ese poder que lleva dentro de si y tan solo de pensar que T.K. valla a perder la vida me asusta mucho y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca además existe un pánico dentro de mi que no me deja tranquila, era la que me decía a mi misma una y otra vez.

así que sin perder más tiempo abrí la puerta al digimundo y entramos todos allí.

como lo suponía, el digimundo aun sigue cubierto de oscuridad dije en voz baja.

- T.K. me dijo.- tranquila Kari vas a ver que todo va a estar bien en poco tiempo, tan solo ten paciencia.

- yo le respondí.- si T.K., todos juntos liberaremos esta oscuridad de una vez por todas, además esta vez estamos mas preparados que nunca.

- T.K. dijo.- si Kari estas en lo cierto, ya que hemos entrenado a nuestros digimon muy duro.

- yo dije.- entonces dirijámonos directo a la guarida de Apocarimon.

- como era de esperarse todos estaban de acuerdo con migo.

- pero de repente escuche la voz de mi hermano decir.- tranquilos, no se apresuren, estoy 100% seguro que Apocarimon va a venir hacia nosotros.

- T.K. dijo.- estoy de acuerdo con Tai, esperemos a que Apocarimon venga hacia nosotros.

- todos acordamos hacer lo mismo.

asi que decidimos esperar.......

PASARON TREINTA MINUTOS

(Kari´s P.O.V)

ya pasa un buen tiempo porque no aparece Apocarimon, esto me da muy mala espina.

así que sin previo aviso Apocarimon apareció frente a nosotros.

todos nos quedamos paralizados al ver a Apocarimon aparecer de tal manera ya que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta.

- Apocarimon dijo.- elegidos, no solo ustedes han estado entrenando para esta batalla la cual estoy seguro será la final.

- Tai respondió.- si Apocarimon estoy de acuerdo con tigo, esta batalla será la última, pero para ti.

- Apocarimon comenzó a reír y dijo.- admiro su confianza elegidos, espero que sus digimon esten muy bien preparados para esta, que sera la ùltima batalla.....

- así que nuestros digimon digi-evolucionaron.

- gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

- palmon digimon a Togemon

- biyomon digimon a Birdramon

- gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

- tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

- patamon digimon a Angemon

- gatomon digimon a Angewomon

- Togemon ultra digimon a Lilimon

- Birdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

- Ikakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

- Kabuterimon ultra digimon a Megakabuterimon

- Angemon digimon a MagnaAngemon

- rapidamente todos nuestros digimon se dirigieron a atacar a Apocarimon.

- pero en ese instante Apocarimon dijo.- niños elegidos de repente me dio mucha nostalgia al recordar la primer batalla que tuvimos, así que como esta es la ultima he decidido pelear en ese lugar.

así que todo comenzó a oscurecer a nuestro alrededor y sin pensarlo nos vimos de nuevo en ese lugar oscuro donde tuvimos nuestra primera pelea contra Apocarimon.

Garudamon cargo en su espalda a Sora, Metalgarurumon también puso en su espalda a Matt y a mi hermano Tai, Lilimon tomo entre sus brazos a Mimi, Megakabuterimon también cargo en su espalda a Izzi, Zudomon coloco a Joe en su hombro, MagnaAngemon tomo entre sus brazos a T.K., Angewomon imito colocándome entre sus brazos.

así que todos estábamos ya listos para la gran batalla final, pero de la nada pude ver horrorizada como aparecieron unas especies de replicas de Puppetmon, Machindramon, Metalseadramon y Piedmon.

- mi hermano dijo.- de acuerdo esta va a ser nuestra formación escuchen.- Matt, Sora y yo lucharemos contra Piedmon ya que es el mas poderoso y nosotros somos tres, Izzi y Joe ustedes dos se encargaran de Machindramon ya que sus digimon tienen casi el mismo tamaño que el, Mimi y Kari por favor ustedes encárguense de Metalseadramon ya que sus digimon tienen la capacidad de volar y son mucho mas pequeños que el así les será mas fácil esquivar sus ataques y T.K. tu solo te encargaras de Puputmon ya que.....bueno.....creo que eres un poco mas fuerte que todos nosotros.

todos aceptamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros objetivos.

Mimi, Lilimon, Angewomon y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Metalseadramon el cual nos ataco con su nueva técnica especial "las mil y un agujas" las cuales consistían en disparar energía en forma de cientos de agujas del orificio de su nariz, Lilimon y Angewomon difícilmente las pudieron esquivar y se dirigieron a atacar a Metalseadramon el cual esquivo el "cañón de flor" y "energía celestial", me pregunto como le estará yendo a los demás y en especial a T.K.

(Izzi´s P.O.V)

!demonios¡, es muy difícil vencer a Machindramon, no importa que nuestros digimon tengan el mismo tamaño que este, si la diferencia de poderes es tan grande, Megakabuterimon convoco su técnica especial "cuerno mortal", mientras que Zudomon convoco "martillo vulcan" pero Machindramon las pudo desviar fácilmente con su técnica "cañón giga" la cual consiste en disparar de sus cañones, creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda de los demás, espero que alguno de los muchachos pueda derrotar a cualquiera de los dark-masters.

(Tai´s P.O.V)

!maldita sea¡ es muy difícil luchar contra Piedmon, ese maldito evita todos nuestros ataques y parece que la diferencia de poderes es notoria, si tan solo estuviese Agumon con nosotros todo seria diferente, ese maldito de Apocarimon me las va a pagar.

así que dije.- de acuerdo chicos una ves mas Garudamon ataca con "alas espada", mientras Metalgarurumon lo ataca de frente con "aliento de lobo metálico".

de acuerdo, fue lo que respondieron todos.

así que Garudamon se acerco hacia nosotros para que tengamos por un momento a Sora, mientras se alejaba nuevamente Garudamon pensaba.- demonios todos confiaban en mí pero creo que la estrategia a fallado por completo, la verdad no pensaba que iban a revivir los dark-masters.

así que Garudamon ataco con "alas espada" a Piedmon, este lo esquivo dando un gran salto mientras que Metalgarurumon voló hacia donde se encontraba este para atacarlo, cuando nos encontrábamos frente a el, Metalgarurumon lo ataco con "aliento de lobo metálico", Piedmon saco una espada de la manga de su chaqueta y partió el ataque de Metalgarurumon en dos mientras que saco otras cuatro espadas mas las cuales impactaron contra Garudamon y Metalgarurumon lanzándonos a todos al suelo el cual parecía no tener fin porque todo era oscuro.

(T.K´s P.O.V)

así como veo las cosas creo que nunca voy a acabar con Puppetmon, este es pequeño pero es muy ágil y fuerte, MagnaAngemon lo ataca una y otra ves con excalibur pero este solo lo evita y contraataca con "mazo de marioneta" creo que si siguen así las cosas nunca vamos a poderlos derrotar, así que MagnaAngemon convoco un nuevo ataque el cual lo habíamos estado practicando pero aun no lo manejaba a la perfección porque se necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía, el ataque era "grito de la esperanza" el cual consistía en acumular energía en su espada legendaria excalibur y lanzarla en forma de flecha, lo mas impresionante fue que Puppetmon pudo esquivarla con gran facilidad y nos lanzo su ataque "hilos de marioneta" las cueles consistía en lanzar hilos de sus dedos y al impactar con el contrincante estos explotaban con gran poder y fuerza, estos al impactarnos nos causaron gran daño tanto a MagnaAngemon como a mi......

(Kari´s P.O.V)

¡T.K.! fue lo que grite con gran fuerza cuando observe como T.K. caí al suelo impactándolo fuertemente, rápidamente corrí hacia donde se encontraba, cuando lo observe pude ver horrorizada a T.K. inconsciente, intente revisar si respiraba, pero no lo hacia me asuste mucho así que comencé a gritar sin control una y otra ves "¡T.K.!, por favor reacciona ¡T.K.!" pero este no lo hacia, así que rápidamente se acerco Joe a revisarlo y dijo.- tranquila Kari, T.K. tan solo esta inconsciente despertara en un momento.

- yo le respondí.- ¿hablas enserio Joe?

- Joe respondió.- si Kari, tranquila T.K. esta bien, pero creo que ahora no es momento para preocuparnos por el.

- yo respondí confundida al ver el rostro de horror que tenia Joe.- ¿a que te refieres Joe?

- Joe señalo hacia un lugar, yo rápidamente mire hacia donde el señalaba y pude ver como a la lejanía aparecía Skullgreymon.

weno asta aquí les dejo, ya me toca seguir estudiando "DISCULPANME PORFA"

"PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS"

en el siguiente capitulo:

- la magnifica pelea entre los digimon y los dark-masters

- Skullgreymon recuerda el pasado y comienza a reflexionar........

- Apocarimon ataca a Skullgreymon al ver que este esta reaccionando........

- la digievolucion de MagnaAngemon y Angewomon........

- Magnaimperialdevimon vuelve a aparecer mucho más poderoso que antes.......y asi comiensa una batalla entre el bien y el mal nunca vista antes.......

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.............

bye.........

cuidencen........


	14. Capitulo 15

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

WENO PERDON OTRA VEZ POR LO DEL ATRASO, LA VERDAD, COMIENSO EXAMENES, SE ME ACABA EL AÑO Y ANDO UN POCO MAL EN ALGUNAS MATERIAS EN FIN ESTOY MUY OCUPADO PERO ESTO NO VA A IMPEDIR QUE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR...

pero weno continuando, quería agradecer a:

- Hikari Takaishi me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior pero prometo que los siguientes serán un poco mas emocionantes, en fin cuídate mucho! :D, por cierto que tal te fue en lo exámenes...espero que súper bien...

- Lord Pata gracias por el comment me alegro que te haya gustado el capi.

- Painalli Tlahuilli weno el pana no aparece pero que se le va a hacer...

- Takeru fang weno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi…. Cuidate brother….

Por cierto tu me pediste que te digiera el significado de mandarina.- pus weno, en mi país les decimos mandarinas "incluyéndome", a las personas que se dejan mandar por las mujeres….. es un tanto raro, pero que se le va a hacer asi es mi país….

- Amai do hola, hola hermana bella, ¿como has estado?, espero que supero bien, gracias por le comment cuídate mucho

-dark-fallen-angel91 gracias por el apoyo brother espero continúes leyendo mi fic.

Nallely-963 muchas gracias por el apoyo, al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos con respecto al anime, ya me voy a dar un tiempo para leer tu fic….. te lo prometo!

CAPITULO 15

(Kari´s P.O.V)

no puede ser...justo ahora tiene que aparecer Skullgreymon y para nuestra mala suerte T.K. no reacciona, creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a todos ellos sin la ayuda de T.K.

- justo en ese momento T.K. reacciono y dijo- ¿que paso Kari?, ¿ya derrotaron a los dark-masters?

- muy avergonzada tuve que responder.- no T.K., aun no hemos podido derrotarlos, al igual que tu todos fallamos en nuestras misiones.

y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

- T.K. muy angustiado pregunto.- que pasa Kari, ¿acaso en la pelea que tuvieron contra Metalseadramon este te hizo daño?

- yo respondí.- no T.K, no es por eso.

- T.K. pregunto.- ¿y entonces por que lloras?

- yo respondí.- tan solo míranos, prometimos esforzarnos al máximo para evitar que tu uses tus poderes, pero ni bien comenzamos aparecieron los dark-masters y nos derrotaron, T.K. por favor perdónanos creo que aun no estamos tan preparados como pensábamos.

- T.K. comenzó a reír tiernamente y me dijo.- no te preocupes Kari, esto apenas empieza, la batalla aun no esta perdida, te prometo que derrotaremos a los dark-masters y a Apocarimon en cualquier momento.

- yo respondí mas tranquila.- de acuerdo T.K., pero aun así quiero que nos perdones por haber fallado.

- T.K. volvió a sonreír y dijo.- tranquila Kari, no hay que perdonar ya que todos se están esforzando al máximo y bueno como te dije la pelea recién comienza.

- yo lo mire directamente a los ojos y le dije.- T.K. me alegra mucho poder escuchar de nuevo esa confianza y esa esperanza que hay dentro de ti.

- T.K. avergonzado por la forma en que le dije eso respondió.- em... pus... bueno gracias.

- yo pregunte.- ¿gracias de T.K.?

- T.K. respondió.- gracias por ser como eres... Kari, no se como pude soportar estar sin ti tanto tiempo, talvez si yo te hubiese declarado mi amor antes, no estaríamos pasando por esto.

- me sonroje y le dije tiernamente.- T.K. lo único que importa ahora es que nosotros estemos juntos, por siempre, ¿verdad?

- T.K. respondió.- si Kari es verdad, en esta batalla tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca ya que talvez será la última.

en ese instante pude notar como T.K. cambio de actitud, yo pensé que cambio de actitud por que aun piensa que tendrá que usar los poderes del elegido.

- así que le dije.- T.K. no voy a permitir que uses ese horrible poder.

- como lo supuse T.K. se asombro y me dijo.- eh... pero... ¿como lo supiste Kari?

- yo respondí.- digamos que te conozco muy pero muy bien T.K.

- T.K. sonriendo me dijo.- ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro que tu eres esa persona que pasara el resto de mi vida con migo, ¿estas de acuerdo Kari?

- yo me sonroje mucho y le dije.- ah... pues... claro...creo que así va a ser.

- así que T.K. comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza.

- y le dije.- por que eres malo T.K. y te ríes de mi.

- T.K. dijo.- claro que no me rió de ti, eso nunca a pasado y nunca pasara, estoy riendo de felicidad.

- algo intrigada pregunte.- ¿T.K. que quieres decir con que te ríes de la felicidad?

- T.K. respondió.- bueno, no que me conoces demasiado, ya deberías saber cual es el motivo de mi felicidad.

- yo respondí.- bueno T.K. dije que te conozco, en ningún momento dije que soy adivina.

- T.K. sonrió un poco y dijo un poco avergonzado.- bueno Kari, creo que es muy premeditado y si, talvez no es el momento apropiado pero tengo que decírtelo.

- muy intrigada pregunte.- ¿si, dime T.K.?

- T.K. dijo.- bueno Kari con todo esto que a pasado en todo este tiempo quería decirte que... te amo, pero... no es un simple te amo este esta lleno de sinceridad, pasión, cariño, respeto y todo lo que siento por ti, se que mucha gente va a decir que somos muy jóvenes para saber que es el amor, pero para mi amor significa cariño, afecto, paciencia, dulzura, respeto, sinceridad y tu me has demostrado todo esto y mucho mas, claro yo no he sido la persona mas sincera pero todo lo demás te lo he demostrado, ¿verdad?.

bueno creo te canso diciéndote esto y además no hay tiempo que perder así voy a ir al punto.

Kari me arias el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi, si aceptas yo seria la persona mas feliz del mundo y no estoy exagerando, se que tu también vas a decir que somos muy jóvenes, pero Kari respóndeme algo.- ¿acaso hay edad para el amor?...

(Tai's P.O.V)

bueno por lo visto T.K. y Kari se ven muy entretenidos en su conversación pero creo que tendré que interrumpir su momentito de amor por que tenemos que seguir luchando.

- en ese instante escuche la voz de Mimi decirme.- ni te atrevas a interrumpirlos Tai.

- yo le respondí.- pero Mimi, tenemos que seguir luchando.

- Mimi me dijo.- como era de esperarse los hombres que poco observadores son.

- yo le dije.- ¿que quieres decir con que los hombres son poco observadores?

- Mimi dijo.- Tai acaso no te das cuenta de algo especial entre T.K. y Kari.

- yo respondí.- em... pues claro, ¿acaso ellos dos no son pareja?

- Mimi contesto.- si Tai, Kari y T.K. son pareja que observador que eres.

claro que note que Mimi me decía eso de una forma muy irónica.

- así que respondí.- bueno Mimi ya te has burlado de mi, ahora dime, que demonios esta pasando entre T.K. y Kari.

- Mimi respondió sonriendo.- es sencillo si tan solo vieras como se miran el uno al otro.

así que sin perder mas tiempo observe a T.K. y a Kari y pude notar como los dos estaban completamente sonrojados.

- así que dije.- ya se de lo que me estas hablando Mimi.

- Mimi respondió muy intrigada.- ¿y Tai no te molesta eso?

- yo respondí aun mas intrigado.- ¿molestarme que Mimi?. si lo que me he podido dar cuenta es que T.K y Kari. debieron acabar de darse un beso o algo así y se avergonzaron por eso, así son T.K. y Kari muy tímidos...

- Mimi molesta me dijo.- se nota que comprendes al amor de una forma impresionante Tai.

- yo dije.- bueno Mimi dejémonos de ironías y dime ¿que es lo que sucede entre T.K. y mi hermana?

- Mimi dijo.- bueno Tai si fueras un poco mas romántico lo comprenderías pero como voy a pedirle a una persona brusca que sea tierna y romántica.

- yo dije muy molesto.- bueno Mimi me vas a decir que es lo que sucede entre T.K. y mi hermana, ¿o no?

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai te lo voy a decir, pero con una condición.

- yo dije.- ahora que

- Mimi respondió.- con que por nada en el mundo vayas a interrumpir a T.K. y a Kari.

eso si se me hizo raro, por que yo debería interrumpir a esos dos.

- bueno Mimi prometo no interrumpirlos pero ahora dime, fue lo que respondí impaciente.

- Mimi respondió sonriendo.- que poca paciencia tienes Tai, pero bueno para que ya no te enojes mas te voy a decir de que se trata.

pues bueno si te das cuenta por la forma en la que se miran, la forma en que T.K. postrado frente a Kari le toma de las manos y por el aspecto de sus rostros te podrías dar cuenta que T.K. le esta pidiendo a Kari que sea su futura pro...

- rápidamente la interrumpí y le dije.- no me digas Mimi que es lo que estoy pensando.

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai es precisamente lo que tu estas pensando.

- yo dije.- pero Mimi, ellos son muy jovenes aun tienen que vivir muchas cosas, tienen que conocer mas gente, mejor dicho, tienen que madurar aun mas.

- Mimi dijo.- no estoy de acuerdo con tigo Tai, T.K. y Kari son lo suficientemente maduros como para saber que hacer con el resto de sus vidas, además falta muy poco para que sean mayores de edad y si su amor es muy fuerte no tienen por que conocer a mas gente, que mejor que sean el uno para el otro, el primer y ultimo amor.

- yo respondí.- pero no... no puede ser... aun no... por que...

- Mimi dijo.- ya se lo que a ti te pasa Tai.

- yo aun desconcertado dije.-si Mimi pues dime que me pasa porque yo ahora no se que pensar ni que decir.

- Mimi respondió.- tu Tai, no tienes miedo de que T.K. y Kari sea muy jóvenes para compro...

- yo dije.- por favor Mimi no lo digas.

- Mimi sonrió y dijo.- de acuerdo Tai no lo digo, pero bueno a lo que me refiero es que tu no temes a que T.K. y Kari sean muy jóvenes para... em... pues...bueno, para tomar esa decisión, tú temes que T.K. te arrebate a Kari ya que ella ha sido lo más importante para ti desde que eran muy niños.

- yo respondí.- si Mimi estas en lo cierto, temo que T.K. me quite a mi hermana, que digo hermana, mi niña, por que eso es para mi Kari, ella aun es una niña.

- Mimi se acerco hacia mi y me dijo.- bueno Tai aun que yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas menores creo que te puedo entender, es verdad, es muy duro dejar ir a alguien que has cuidado desde muy niño, pero tu bien sabias que este día iba a llegar, ahora lo tienes que afrontar y apoyarlos, por que decirle esto a tus padres y a los padres de T.K. será muy difícil, pero promete que no los dejaremos solos, si Tai, no me mires así, yo también estaré presente apoyándolos cuando ellos les den la noticia a sus padres.

- yo respondí.- bueno Mimi creo que no puedo discutir con tigo ya que siempre termino perdiendo así que acepto, ademas tu ya eres parte de la familia, nosotros estaremos apoyándolos en todo momento...

Mimi sonrojada por lo que le dije me tomo del brazo y postro su rostro en mi hombro en señal de cariño.

pero dentro de mí, me decía a mi mismo.- ¿cuando será el día en el que yo le pida la mano a Mimi...?

(Sora's P.O.V)

míralos Matt, tu hermano y Kari hacen una linda pareja no crees.

- Matt respondió un tanto nervioso.- em... pus... creo que si...

- yo le pregunte.- pero porque tan nervioso Matt.

- Matt respondió rápidamente.- ¡¿que? yo nervioso, no para nada.

- yo dije.- ¿Matt por favor dime que te molesta?

- Matt respondió.- no, no es que me moleste, sino que estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

- le pregunte muy intrigada.- ¿preocupado de que Matt?

- Matt me dijo.- Sora tan solo míralos.

- yo rápidamente los mire y lo único que observe fue como con tan solo la mirada se decía lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro y le dije a Matt.- ya los mire Matt pero aun no puedo notar nada.

- Matt me dijo.- bueno te puedes dar cuenta que T.K. le a pedido a Kari que pase el resto de su vida junta a el ¿no es cierto?

- yo respondí.- si Matt eso ya lo se pero lo que aun no entiendo es el motivo de tu preocupación.

- Matt respondió.- bueno me preocupa... no mas bien se me hace raro que Kari aun no le haya respondido a T.K.

- yo dije.- ah... eso lo dices por que T.K. aun sigue postrado ante ella, por que si Kari le hubiese respondido T.K. ya la estaría abrasando o besando.

- Matt dijo.- si Sora es efectivamente eso a lo que me refiero, lo que mas me preocupa es que Kari le de por respuesta un no, se que T.K. se sentiría destruido y eso afectaría mucho a esta batalla y talvez si T.K. observa que la situación en la batalla es mala, tome la estupida idea de usar su poder para acabar de una vez por todas el sufrimiento de todos y en especial el suyo...

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

porque...porque...porque Kari aun no me responde, talvez si, fue muy apresurado y también creo que no es el lugar mas romántico como para pedirle a Kari que sea mi pro...

en ese instante Kari me dijo.- em...bueno T.K...no se como deciéntelo...pero.

- yo le dije sonriendo.- Kari, tranquila tan solo te pido que antes que me des una respuesta primero escucha a tu corazón por favor.

yo le decía pero dentro de mi existía una angustia inimaginable, ¿que dirá?, si...o talvez me de un no por respuesta, nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora, incluso cuando me declare no estaba así...

- Kari respondió.- bueno T.K. creo que si,

"cuando escuche ese sí, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora sentía claramente como todo mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de la alegría pero justo en ese momento...

- Kari continuo diciendo.- creo que si, talvez es muy apresurado como para comprometernos a una relación mas seria...

- claramente sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, incluso intente fingir tranquilidad y alegría pero lo único en que podía pensar era en dolor y tristeza.

- Kari me dijo.- pero T.K. por favor no te pongas así, no quiero que te sientas mal, ni nada de eso...pero...

- yo rápidamente postre mi dedo en sus labios cariñosamente mientras me ponía de pie y le dije.- no digas nada Kari tan solo escucha...

- Kari como suele hacer movió su rostro en señal de aceptación.

- yo continué diciendo.- creo que es verdad lo que tu dijiste Kari, talvez aun es muy apresurado para decirte esto, yo creía que el amor que existía entre tu y yo era muy fuerte pero ahora me doy cuenta que este amor tiene una debilidad y esta es el temor a dar el siguiente paso...pero bueno creo que esta bien...

no se porque fui tan estupido y tome esa actitud pero después de decirle esto me sentía muy mal e incluso tome la estupida decisión de darle las espaldas y dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba patamon... mientras caminaba sentía una nostalgia y una tristeza incomparable y tampoco entiendo por que mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, intente sacar una sonrisa para disimular pero no pude lo único que hacia es llorar entre todo esa gran oscuridad, si era verdad me sentía muy mal pero creo que no era para tanto, ¿o...si?, bueno creo que no he sabido demostrar mi caballerosidad esta vez, soy un invecil...

(Tai's P.O.V)

maldito T.K. que se cree al darle las espaldas a mi hermana y dejarla llorando, ¿que le habrá dicho?, pero esto no se queda así le voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres... dije en voz alta...

- justo en ese momento Mimi me tomo del brazo y me dijo.- ¿que crees que vas a hacer Tai?

- yo respondí.- ¿que acaso no te das cuenta?, le voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres.

- Mimi respondió un tanto molesta.- y por lo menos sabes Tai, porque T.K. se comporto de esa manera, bien sabes que el no suele ser así.

- yo respondí aun mas molesto.- pero Mimi, cualquier cosa que haya pasado no rectifica que un verdadero hombre se comporte de esa manera.

- Mimi dijo.- y como sabes Tai que fue una cosa tan simple como lo afirmas, talvez pudo haber sido algo grave.

- yo respondí.- pero que puede ser tan grave como para hacer actúa a T.K. de esa manera.

- Mimi contesto.- bueno eso no lo se, porque mejor no vamos a ver que paso.

- justo en ese momento Apocarimon dijo.- eso es exactamente lo que quería ver, que los elegidos peleen entre si.

- yo respondí.- ¡cállate!, tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar.

- Apocarimon respondió sonriendo diabólicamente.- esa parte justo es la que quiero ver... los elegidos peleen entre si, algunos otros muestran su parte malvada, no lo puedo creer es justo como esa ves...

- yo lo interrumpí y le dije.- a que ves te refieres.

- Apocarimon respondió aun sonriendo.- es como aquella vez en la que la amistad y el valor pelearon.

- yo respondí muy molesto.- pero eso es otra cosa, ahora es diferente.

- Apocarimon respondió, no elegido del valor, no esta bien lo que estas diciendo y tú sabes bien la razón.

- muy intrigado pregunte.- ¿a que demonios te refieres?

- Apocarimon respondió.- a lo que me refiero es que tu sabes bien que aun existe rencor entre tu y la amistad una pelea nunca se olvida y mas si fue por algo importante.

- yo respondí.- no, eso no es verdad, yo ya no tengo ningún resentimiento contra Matt, esa pelea quedo en el pasado...

- Matt en ese mismo instante dijo.- no le hagas caso Tai, Apocarimon lo único que intenta hacer es confundirnos y hacernos pelear nuevamente aprovechando la situación por la que están pasando T.K. y Kari.

- así que rápidamente le pregunte a Matt.- ¿y Matt acaso tu ya sabes porque T.K. hizo llorar a mi hermana?

- Matt respondió.- no Tai, T.K. no hizo llorar a Kari lo que paso es que T.K. le pidió la ma...

- lo interrumpí y le dije.- esa parte ya la se Matt, lo que quiero saber es porque T.K. le dio la espalda a Kari y ella se quedo llorando, ¿acaso T.K. se arrepiento?, por que si es así lo siento pero tendré que darle una lección a T.K. para que aprenda a respetar a las personas y aun mas a las personas mas cercanas a el.

- Matt un tanto molesto dijo.- Tai, tu sabes bien que T.K. es incapaz de hacer algo así, lo que paso fue que Kari lo rechazo, T.K. se sintió mal y para no demostrar su dolor a Kari prefirió dejarla y dirigirse hacia otro lado y además yo que tu me apresuraría a donde se encuentra Kari para consolarla voy a hacer lo mismo con T.K., el se debe estar sintiendo muy mal ahora mismo.

- yo respondí.- si Matt voy a hacer lo que me estas diciendo.

así que dije.- ¿Mimi vienes con migo?

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, vamos a donde se encuentra Kari...

así que nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella...

(Kari's P.O.V)

Porque...porque...porque T.K...porque me dejaste sola, creía que nos entendíamos a la perfección pero creo que no fue así.

comencé a llorar de pura tristeza, es verdad lo que T.K. dijo, creo que temo dar el siguiente paso, pero es que aun somos muy jóvenes, creí saber, que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con T.K. pero no se porque no pude darle un si por respuesta, ¿tuve miedo?, ¿pero miedo a que?...no puedo entender...

T.K. no se imagina lo mucho que me dolió cuando me dio las espaldas y se retiro diciendo.- "pero bueno creo que esta bien", ¿que fue lo que quiso decir?, acaso a el no le importa nuestro noviazgo, que le parece que esta bien si yo lo rechazo a un compromiso muy importante.

aun no puedo entender por que T.K. me dejo y se marcho diciendo esas palabras tan crudas que me lastimaron, no físicamente, pero dentro de mi sentí un dolor incomparable, T.K. por que lo hiciste...

justo en ese momento llego mi hermano, me miro fijamente yo ya no lo podía soportar así que lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, el muy triste me dijo.- tranquila Kari, te prometo que T.K. esta aun peor de lo que tu estas.

- yo dije.- pero hermano la forma en que me miro T.K. cuando se marcho fue como de rabia, rencor, odio.

- mi hermano me interrumpió y dijo.- no Kari tu te estas equivocando T.K. no te puede mirar de esa forma a ti, el te ama demasiado, recuerdas cuando me dieron la noticia de que ustedes eran pajera, fue Davis el que salio muy enojado de la habitación de T.K. cuando este estaba muy lastimado por una pelea contra Magnaimperialdevimon yo al comienzó pensé, ese hipócrita de T.K. me va a arrebatar a mi hermanita, pero luego me tranquilice y dije.- T.K. no es una mala persona, es muy amable y digno de admiración por su forma de ser, claramente recuerdo cuando entre a la habitación y los observe besándose lo admito al comienzo quería golpear a T.K. pero luego recordé lo que me dije a mi mismo, que los apoyaría con todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, T.K. dio un gran salto hacia al otro lado de la cama, yo pensé es un cobarde pero luego cuando lo observe acercarse lentamente hacia ti Kari dije.- no, T.K. no es ningún cobarde, entonces puedo confiar en que el cuidara a mi hermanita pequeña y ese fue el motivo principal por el cual les di mi aprobación.

bueno lo que te intento decirte Kari es que T.K. seria incapaz de acerté daño, a mi también me pareció raro que T.K. se comporte de esa forma pero cuando Mimi y Matt me explicaron que había pasado lo entendí y ahora quiero que entiendas tu, que T.K. en este momento debe estar pensando hacer cosas muy estupidas por el simple hecho que tu lo rechazaras, no te digo Kari que aceptes a T.K. como tu espo...

bueno creo que suena muy raro pero igual sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que lo aceptes por obligación o temor que le pueda pasar algo, si lo aceptas hazlo por que de verdad lo sientes de corazón...

- creo que con lo que me dijo mi hermano me quedo mas tranquila por una parte, pero también me deja preocupada por lo que me dijo que T.K. pueda cometer alguna estupidez del despecho...creo que voy a hablar con en, dije en voz alta...

- mi hermano dijo.- no Kari, mejor déjalo un momento solo hasta que se tranquilice, tan solo imagínate por todo lo que tiene que estar pasando T.K., primero lo de la profecía luego esto, no te lo reprocho ni tampoco te lo saco en cara, claro esta, tan solo te digo que te pongas en sus zapatos un momento...

- si, talvez es verdad lo que dice mi hermano, fui muy dura con el, creo que debí...bueno ahora no puedo hacer nada al respecto mas que intentar tranquilizarme y dejar que pase un tiempo para hablar con T.K.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

aun no puedo creer que Kari me haya rechazado, pensaba que me amaba de verdad, pero ahora veo que no es así, ¡maldita sea!, por que Kari me rechazo, que acaso no me ama lo suficiente como yo a ella, no lo puedo entender...

si tan solo esto no estuviera pasando, conociendo a Kari, talvez lo nuestro se acabo, ¡maldita sea! cada vez que pienso en eso siento claramente como todo mi cuerpo por dentro se hace añicos, ahora si puedo sentir como la vida ya no tiene ningún sentido si Kari no me ama, creo que debí hacer esto desde el comienzo, ¡voy a acabar con ese maldito de una vez por todas, con el poder del elegido de la desgracia! fue lo que grite a todo pulmón.

todos regresaron a ver.

- Matt mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi me decía.- no T.K, ni te atrevas a usar esos poderes ¡que no te das cuenta que morirías!

- yo respondí.- hermano, para mí la vida acabo hace unos instantes. dije en voz alta mientras me acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Apocarimon, este tenía una sonrisa macabra, también pude ver como todos los dark-masters se acercaban a cubrirlo al igual que Skullgreymon, lo siento agumon pero tendré que atacarte.

así que le dije a patamon que digievolucionara, este me quedo mirando un tanto asustado por lo que dije, y dijo.- T.K. estas seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora.

- yo respondí.- si patamon, estoy mas seguro que nunca.

así que patamon digievoluciono.

mientras tanto yo comencé a concentrar todos mis sentimientos y emociones como me dijo que lo hiciera Chinlonmon.

- patamon digimon a Angemon

y finalmente pude concentrar todo esta energía, sentía claramente como mi cabeza se agrandaba y achicaba parecía explotar tuve que soportarlo y tuve que dar tan solo un poco de esta energía a Angemon para que este morfo digievolucione a su nivel supremo.

- Angemon morfo digimon a Seraphimon

pude observar la majestuosidad de Seraphimon el brillaba intensamente y tan solo era por el poco de energía que le había cedido.

- Seraphimon dijo.- T.K. rápido súbete a mi espalda que no tenemos tiempo que perder, talvez no resistas lo suficiente.

- yo respondí.- tranquilo Seraphimon tu solo concéntrate en la batalla.

justo en ese instante pude ver como Kari derramando sus lágrimas corría tras Seraphimon diciendo una y otra vez.- ¡T.K. espera por favor!, ¡no cometas una estupidez!

- yo le respondí un poco serio.- no Kari, no es ninguna estupidez, mi sacrificio es la única forma de salvarlos incluso a ti Kari, así que por favor no me reproches nada y regresa a donde se encuentra Tai y los demás.

- Kari aun llorando dijo con la voz entrecortada.- pero T.K. y donde quedo ese "no utilizare mis poderes nunca te lo juro Kari"

- yo respondí.- eso fue cuando yo aun tenía esperanzas, ahora esas esperanzas como mi persona están muertas.

- Kari muy frustrada y enojada dijo.- ¡pero que rayos estas diciendo T.K. si tu eres el elegido de la esperanza!

- yo respondí.- no Kari, yo no soy el elegido de la esperanza, por si no lo sabias yo soy el elegido de la desgracia, así que me aleje un poco mas con Seraphimon.

- Kari dijo.- pero T.K. y nuestro amor ¡¿donde queda?, ¡respóndeme!

- yo respondí.- nuestro amor...nuestro amor dices Kari, yo creo que nuestro amor no existió nunca lo único que existió fue nada mas que una simple ilusión de niños, como tu lo dijiste al igual que todos, nosotros tan solo somos una par de niños inmaduros que aun no saben el verdadero significado del amor, yo pensé que el amor era un sentimiento hermoso que lo demuestras hacia una persona y que esta persona te recompensa con lo mismo, pero cuando me dijiste que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, yo perdí todas mis esperanzas al igual que mi vida, porque eso era lo que eras tu para mi Kari, tu eras la razón por la cual yo tenia esperanza y tu también eras la razón de seguir viviendo, dijimos que lograríamos pasar todas las pruebas que nos pusiera el destino, pero veo que la prueba fina fue tu debilidad, sabes bien que yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti y esperaba que tu hicieras lo mismo por mi, pero creo que tu aun no sabes el verdadero significado del amor...adiós Kari...

- Kari llorando desesperadamente dijo.- pero yo a ti te amo con todo mi alma T.K. y me quiero casar con tigo.

- yo respondí.- no Kari, tu no quieres eso, eso lo dices porque temes perderme y por que te sientes responsable de lo que me valla a pasar pero despreocúpate si yo hago esto no lo hago tan solo por ti si no también lo hago por todos las personas y digimon que habitan estos dos mundos... adiós Kari...

- Kari comenzó a llorar cada vez con más desesperación al verme como me alejaba.

lo siento Kari, la verdad no quería decirte todas estas cosas, tu sabes bien que son mentira, también sabes que yo te amo con toda mi vida, pero yo no estoy seguro que tu sientas el mismo amor por mi, además no quiero que tu estés con migo por lastima o temor de algún día perderme, así que he decidido mi destino me voy a enfrentar a esos malditos y los voy a acabar.

(Kari's P.O.V)

- no puede ser T.K. va a morir...

en este momento me encuentro desconcertada, por que T.K. me dijo todas esas cosas, el no es T.K.

quiero que me devuelvan al verdadero T.K. ese T.K. que era un caballero ejemplar, un hombre cariñoso, amable, discreto.

porque...por qué T.K...porque me dijiste todas esas cosas tu sabes bien que me hacen mucho daño y aun así me lo dijiste

dices que no te amo, pero eso no es verdad, yo a ti T.K. te amo con toda mi vida y mi alma yo estaría dispuesta a dejar todo por ti eso lo sabes bien, lo único que pedí fue un poco mas de tiempo para poderte dar mi respuesta, no se si es como dijo T.K., por temor que te valla a perder pero de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo, T.K. yo quiero casarme con tigo, quiero tener muchos hijos, quiero formar una hermosa familia con tigo, pero ahora esos sueños no serán mas que eso, simples e imposibles sueños.

así que sin pensarlo grite ¡T.K. no me dejes!, ¡te amo con todo mi corazón!

así que pude observar como el emblema de la luz comenzó a brillar intensamente y se desprendió una luz la cual fue a impactar con gatomon y esta morfo digievoluciono.

- gatomon digimon a Angewomon

- Angewomon morfo digimon a Ophanimon rápidamente esta se acerco hacia mi y me dijo.- Kari no vamos a dejar solos a T.K. y a Seraphimon, ¿o...si?

- yo respondí.- no Ophanimon por nada en el mundo dejaría enfrentarse a la muerte al amor de mi vida, Ophanimon dijo lo mismo y juntas nos dirigimos tras Seraphimon justo en ese instante algo inesperado paso...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

"LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, QUERIA ESCRIBIR ANTES PERO CON TODO ESTO DEL COLE Y ENCIMA QUE YA COMIENSO EXAMENES FINALES ESTOY CON LAS ULTIMAS "por cierto deséenme suerte" PERO ESO SI PROMETO QUE CUANDO ACABE CON LOS EXAMENES ME PONDRE MAS AL DIA CON ESTO DE LOS CAPITULOS"

TAMBIEN OTRA COSA, PERDON POR NO PONER ESACTAMENTE LOS AVANCES QUE DI LA VEZ ANTERIOR QUE SUBI EL FIC, LO QUE PASO ES QUE QUIZE PONER ESTE PEQUEÑO PROBLEMILLA ENTRE T.K. Y KARI EN FIN PARA EL PROXIMON CAPITULO VOY A SUBIR LO QUE LES PROMETI...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- la magnifica pelea entre los digimon y los dark-masters

- Skullgreymon recuerda el pasado y comienza a reflexionar...

- Apocarimon ataca a Skullgreymon al ver que este esta reaccionando...

- Magnaimperialdevimon vuelve a aparecer mucho más poderoso que antes...y así comienza una batalla entre el bien y el mal nunca vista antes...

esto y mucho más

bye...

cuidencen...


	15. Capitulo 16

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

POR FIN TERMINE CLASES, AHORA SI A DEDICARME AL FIC, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EL FIC MAS SEGUIDO...

pero weno continuando, quería agradecer a:

- Hikari Takaishi lo único que puedo decir "se que me apoyas" ¡QUE DESPECHO!, no entiendo por que tanta crueldad…

- Lord Pata bueno se que aun me apoyas... espero visites mi fic muy pronto.

- Painalli Tlahuilli "que perdi el toque", ¡por que!, pa mi que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme sufrir y todo por maltratar un poquito a la esperanza…. Jejeje….. espero tus reviews, ya voy a ir leyendo cada uno de sus fic haber que tal son… "seguro que son súper", a también gracias por desearme suerte, tal vez con un poquito mas de suerte no se me hubiesen hecho los exámenes tan difíciles…

- Takeru fang no me diga que usted ya se me resintió, solo fue pura broma….

- Amai do hola, hola hermana bella, ¿como has estado?, espero que supero bien, muchas gracias por decearme suerte la verdad, me falto mucha, pase pero con las ultimas "los licenciados se picaron con migo que puedo hacer, hasta el ultimo me buscaron pelea"

Nallely-963 gracias por el apoyo espero continúes leyendo mi fic y comentando por supuesto…..

Vale gracias por leer el fic, espero te haya gustado muchisisisisisisimo….. gracias también por lo desearme suerte me hiso mucha falta…

Florecita gracias por el apoyo, no sabes cuanto me agradan ese tipo de comentarios, no se…. Como que sube mas el auto estima….

CAPITULO 16

(Kari's P.O.V)

en el momento en que me subí en la espalda de Ophanimon, uno de los dark-masters se interpuso en nuestro camino, Piedmon.

- Piedmon dijo.- ahora que ya tenemos casi asegurada la victoria gracias a la estupida decisión de tu compañero, no permitiré que ustedes intervengan, es verdad, me he podido dar cuenta que su compañero es muy fuerte, aun mas fuerte que todos ustedes juntos, pero tiene una gran debilidad, la cual es mezclar sus sentimientos y emociones con la esta pelea, y su estupido error le costara su vida y las de sus compañeros.

- yo muy indignada por la actitud que mostraba Piedmon respondí.- tu no sabes nada Piedmon, tu piensas que tienes la pelea ganada, pero te informo que esto recién acaba de comenzar.

- Piedmon sonriendo dijo.- como tu digas elegida de la luz, al final todos morirán, pero eso si, no te permitiré que pases a tratar de ayudar a tu compañero.

- sin perder mas tiempo dije.- T.K. no es mi compañero, T.K. es la persona con la cual yo voy a pasar el resto de mi vida y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en nuestro amor, así que le dije a Ophanimon que atacara.

- Piedmon dijo.- que romántico, pero eso no te servirá, ahora vamos, ataca como lo dijiste o acaso ya te dio miedo.

- justo en ese momento llego Matt montado en Metalgarurumon y dijo.- yo me encargo de el Kari, tu anda y has reflexionar a T.K.

- yo respondí.- si Matt, prometo traer de vuelta a T.K. sano y salvo tu encárgate de Piedmon.

- Matt me respondió.- tú no te preocupes ve y alcanza a mi tonto hermano.

- así que sin perder mas tiempo fuimos tras T.K. y Seraphimon.

- mas allá podía verse una luz que resplandecía con gran fuerza, seguro ese debe de ser T.K. y Seraphimon, pero en ese instante me pude dar cuenta que Apocarimon y los demás se alejaban para separar a T.K. de nosotros, así que le dije.- Ophanimon por favor ve mas rápido, T.K. y Seraphimon nos necesitan.

- Ophanimon respondió.- de acuerdo Kari, voy a aumentar la velocidad, por favor sostente bien, justo en ese momento pude notar que alguien venia hacia nosotros, era Puppetmon...

(Tai's P.O.V)

T.K. es un estupido, que demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió utilizar los poderes del elegido de la desgracia, que acaso no se da cuenta de que puede morir, aunque no se si ahora puede regresar a su estado normal, el dijo que cuando comenzara a brillar intensamente ya no hay vuelta atrás, dije en voz alta.

- Mimi dijo.- T.K. va a estar bien, el es un chico muy fuerte, tal vez es aun mas fuerte que todos nosotros unidos, pero si hay alguien que lo pueda ayudar a regresar, es tu hermana Tai.

- yo pregunte intrigado.-¿mi hermana, dijiste Mimi?

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, Kari es la única que puede hacer regresar a T.K., porque afortunadamente para T.K., Kari tiene esa luz que podrá hacer regresar a T.K. del camino que a elegido, la oscuridad.

- aun mas intrigado pregunte.- ¿dijiste la oscuridad Mimi?

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, en este momento T.K. esta teniendo muchas cosas en su cabeza y según lo que nos dijo tendrá que mantenerse concentrado si quiere poder sostener esa energía, caso contrario corre el riego de morir, y ahora que T.K. tiene tal vez rencor, tristeza y dolor lo único que esta haciendo es transformar esa energía positiva en negativa, tal vez la energía negativa tenga mas poder, pero si T.K. no se controla perderá conciencia de las cosas y si ese momento llegase a pasar, los afectados no seria tan solo Apocarimon, los dark masteres y Skullgreymon, sino seriamos todos.

- yo respondí.- o sea que lo que me tratas de decir es que si T.K. continua con esos pensamientos negativos lo único que conseguirá es lastimarnos a todos nosotros.

- Mimi dijo.- si Tai, es efectivamente lo que te dije, por eso debemos ir a ayudar a Matt a derrotar a Piedmon para dirigirnos hacia donde se encuentra T.K. y tratar de hacerlo caer en razón, creo que va a ser difícil pero lo lograremos si todos trabajamos en equipo.

- yo respondí.- si Mimi, todos debemos trabajar en equipo para poder ayudar a T.K., entonces que hacemos aquí, vamos hacia donde se encuentra Matt.

- en ese momento todos nos reunimos y nos dirigimos con los digimon al campo de batalla, yo fui con Izzi en Megakabuterimon.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

- ¿que es esto que estoy sintiendo?, me preguntaba intrigado a mi mismo

- Seraphimon pregunto.- ¿que pasa T.K.?, ¿te encuentras bien?

- respondí.- si Seraphimon, no te preocupes tu solo concéntrate en la batalla, tan solo sentí que la energía que estoy concentrando se esta haciendo mas poderosa y algo tenebrosa, creo que debe ser normal...

- Seraphimon me interrumpió y dijo.- T.K. estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto, ten en cuenta que los dos vamos a mo...

- yo lo interrumpí y dije.- estoy consiente de que va a pasar Seraphimon, antes que todo quiero pedirte disculpas.

- Seraphimon intrigado dijo.- ¿disculpas de que T.K.?

- yo respondí.- bueno al verme entrometido en esto, te estoy involucrando a ti también, lo que mas he odiado en este mundo es la muerte y al saber que por mi culpa tú vas a sacrifi...

- Seraphimon interrumpiéndome respondió.- no te preocupes de nada T.K., al contrario el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, al no haberte podido ayudar mas, si tan solo en el pasado lo hubiésemos derrotado, nada de esto estaría pasando pero...

- yo respondí sonriendo.- Seraphimon nosotros lastimosamente no podemos regresar el tiempo para derrotarlo, pero si podemos hacer una cosa...

- Seraphimon pregunto.- ¿a que te refieres T.K.?

- yo respondí.- bueno Seraphimon a lo que me refiero es que ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro y además podremos compensar el error que tuvimos al no eliminarlo completamente, ahora yo mismo me asegurare de eso, tal vez ya no pueda regresar, pero ese es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de salvar la vida de las personas que mas amo en este mundo.

- Seraphimon dijo.- te refríes a Kari ¿no es cierto?

- yo respondí sonriendo y algo avengonzado.- si Seraphimon me refiero a Kari y a los demás también.

- Seraphimon pregunto.- entonces por que le dijiste todas esas cosas de que no la amabas y que su relación no fue más que una simple y fría ilusión.

- yo conteste.- bueno Seraphimon, tu y yo estamos consientes de lo que va a pasar, ¿no es cierto?

- Seraphimon intrigado pregunto.- si, se bien lo que va a pasar, pero eso que tiene que ver con tu relación con Kari.

- yo respondí.- tiene que ver todo, por que si no le hubiese dicho todo esto a Kari, imagínate el dolor que estaría sintiendo al perder a la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo, ella misma me lo dijo, lo escuchaste muy bien, por eso decidí que es mejor que ella pierda a una persona arrogante y nada caballerosa como fue que me porte a que pierda a una persona que amo de verdad, ella sufriría mucho y lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra, por eso decidí morir sabiendo que ella me odiaba en vez de morir sabiendo que ella me amaba...

- Seraphimon dijo.- pero T.K. debes decírselo, es una injusticia que ella piense que tú la odias si la verdad es que tú la amas, ese es un sacrificio aun mayor del que vamos a dar...

- yo respondí.- Seraphimon escuchaste lo que yo le dije a Kari cuando me marche...

- Seraphimon respondió.- si T.K. tu le dijiste que este sacrificio no lo haces tan solo por ella sino por todos los digimon y personas que habitan los dos mundos...

- lo interrumpí y le dije.- no Seraphimon eso no, lo que le dije un poco mas antes.

- Seraphimon dijo.- entonces tu te refieres a cuando ella pregunto que en donde quedaba el amor que se sentían el uno al otro y tu le respondiste "nuestro amor...nuestro amor dices Kari, yo creo que nuestro amor no existió nunca lo único que existió fue nada mas que una simple ilusión de niños, como tu lo dijiste al igual que todos, nosotros tan solo somos una par de niños inmaduros que aun no saben el verdadero significado del amor, yo pensé que el amor era un sentimiento hermoso que lo demuestras hacia una persona y que esta persona te recompensa con lo mismo, pero cuando me dijiste que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, yo perdí todas mis esperanzas al igual que mi vida, porque eso era lo que eras tu para mi Kari, tu eras la razón por la cual yo tenia esperanza y tu también eras la razón de seguir viviendo, dijimos que lograríamos pasar todas las pruebas que nos pusiera el destino, pero veo que la prueba fina fue tu debilidad, sabes bien que yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti y"

- lo interrumpí y le dije.- si Seraphimon justo cuando le dije que yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, aun lo estoy y por eso es que voy a dejar todo el amor, cariño, respeto, confianza y todo lo demás que ella me demostró en todo este tiempo, con tal de verla sana y salva, se que va a sufrir cuando nos toque el momento de... bueno creo que es algo raro decirlo pero cuando nos llegue ese momento, pero ese dolor será menor al que iba a sentir si aun me hubiese amado...

- Seraphimon respondió.- T.K... acaso tu...

- yo respondí.- si Seraphimon yo tenia preparado todo esto desde que recordé que yo era el elegido, la verdad fue que intente tratar de varias maneras utilizar este poder sin que las consecuencias sen fuertes para Kari, la verdad esta era mi ultima opción ya que algunas fallaron.

- Seraphimon dijo.- T.K... tu sabias que Kari te iba a...

- yo lo interrumpí y dije.- ¿rechazar?, si yo lo sabia desde un principio, se que Kari me ama demasiado, si esto no estuviera pasando, crees que me hubiese portado de esa manera y con Kari aun mas, no, yo nunca haría algo así, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es ver sufrir a mi linda niña, Kari, yo sabia bien que ella lo iba a pensar y con el pasar de un corto tiempo ella hubiese aceptado mi propuesta de comprometernos, claro que aun somos muy jóvenes para esto, es lógico que sienta temor, pero en el momento en que me pude dar cuenta que la batalla iba ser imposible ganarla sin usar mis poderes decidí usarlos antes de causarles mas daños a mis amigos y en especial a Kari, así que aproveche el momento en que me encontraba solo con Kari y le propuse que pasara el resto de su vida con migo deje pasar un poco de tiempo para que me rechazara y yo me portara como un verdadero idiota, esa seria la excusa perfecta para usar estos poderes, claro que mis poderes traerán liberación del digimundo de la oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo traerán tristeza a las personas mas unidas a mi, es por eso que estoy seguro que en esto momento todos piensen que soy un estupido al utilizar mis poderes por un rechazo, yo no soy ninguna mala persona, lo único que quiero es ver a todos mis amigos sanos y salvos.

- Seraphimon dijo.- bueno T.K., la verdad nunca me imaginaria que tu lo tenias todo planeado, en realidad quien iba a pensar que tu ya tenias planeado el momento de tu muerte... pero respóndeme algo T.K..

- algo intrigado pregunte.- claro, que quieres que te responda.

- Seraphimon ingeniosamente dijo.- T.K., ¿que hubiese pasado si Kari hubiese aceptado tu proposición?

- yo respondí.- bueno Seraphimon, primero me alegro que no lo haya hecho, por que si hubiese sucedido eso, en este momento talvez todos me estén siguiendo de igual manera, pero lo estuviesen haciendo para golpearme, en especial mi hermano y Tai.

- Seraphimon muy intrigado pregunto.- ¿por que dices que te estuviesen siguiendo para golpearte?

- yo conteste.- bueno Seraphimon, si Kari hubiese aceptado mi propuesta yo la hubiese rechazado diciendo que ella tan solo lo hace por miedo a perderme y que la verdad yo no quiero estar con una persona como ella, así que hubiese decidido huir como un gran cobarde diciendo que un gran cobarde como yo merece morir baja las manos de alguien tan cruel y vil que haga pagar mis pecados con mano dura... quien mejor que Apocarimon, igual todo el plan iba a salir tal y como esta ahora, pero con la gran diferencia que todos no me estarían tachando como estupido sino como un maldito cobarde, claro talvez la mayoría me odiaría así que para ellos seria menos doloroso el saber que yo voy a mor...

justo en ese instante apareció el mismo Apocarimon frente a nosotros.

- Apocarimon dijo.- baya, baya, conque has decidido utilizar los poderes del elegido de la desgracia, la verdad me alegro que lo hayas hecho, ya que el que mas me preocupaba eras tu, pero ahora que has decidido venir a luchar tu solo con migo te derrotare sin duda alguna...

así que este comenzó a reír macabramente mientras convocaba su técnica especial "bola del rencor"

- rápidamente Seraphimon reacciono y convoco su técnica especial "la exclamación de excalibur"

fue un coche impresionante de poderes y rápidamente Apocarimon desprendió una de sus vértebras, para de esa manera formar una especie de espada y al rededor de la espada parecía verse energía oscura y nos embistió.

rápidamente Seraphimon reacciono y ataco con excalibur, y comenzó una batalla asombrosa hasta que Machindramon también intervino con sus "cañón giga" el cual impacto directamente con nosotros afortunadamente pude hacer una barrera de energía, baya conque estos son los poderes del elegido de la desgracia pensaba, así que Seraphimon los embistió nuevamente con "la exclamación de excalibur" el cual impacto contra Machindramon y este desapareció inmediatamente con el increíble poder que lanzo Seraphimon.

- Apocarimon dijo.- al parecer eres muy fuerte Seraphimon cuando te unes con el elegido de la desgracia, pero ni así me podrán derrotar.

así que este se alejo, claro nosotros lo seguimos pero recibimos un golpe de alguien cuando caímos al piso observe horrorizado que Skullgreymon convocaba su técnica especial "las giga mega destructoras"

sabia bien que ya no tenia tiempo para escapar así que estaba intentando crear una barrera de energía, pero creo que no iba a ser suficiente para detener las tres bombas gigantes, cuando observe que las bombas se dirigían hacia nosotros expulse una gran cantidad de energía la cual pudo eliminar una de las tres bombas, el campo de energía detuvo a otra, pero la final aun se dirigía hacia nosotros, Seraphimon intento repelerla con "la exclamación de excalibur", pero no funciono ya que absorbió la energía y se hizo aun mas poderosa, no podía creer que valla a ser derrotado tan fácilmente, justo cuando la bomba estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros escuche la voz de Ophanimon convocando su técnica especial "espejo de luz", este pudo detener la ultima bomba, pero el impacto fue tan tremendo que hizo un gran hoyo en la tierra y elimino la técnica especial de Apocarimon "la zona de la oscuridad", utilizando un poco mas de energía pude contener el impacto para que no nos hiciera mucho daño a Seraphimon y a mi.

rápidamente reaccionamos y Seraphimon ataco con "la exclamación de excalibur" a Skullgreymon, este cayo al piso fuertemente, cuando pensábamos que lo habíamos derrotado este convoco una nueva técnica "giga de poder", la cual consistía en lanzar energía oscura continua de su boca, esta impacto directamente con nosotros así que casi inconsciente pude ver que Skullgreymon se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros con una espada que formo al desprenderse aun vértebra de su cuerpo.

en el momento en el que estaba frente a mi pude ver como abanico su espada hacia atrás y se disponía a atacarme cuando lo hizo yo tan solo cerré los ojos, fue algo raro pero pude escuchar un tipo de golpe así que rápidamente abrí los ojos y observe que Seraphimon con el poco de fuerzas que le sobraban pudo lanzar su espada excalibur y romper a la espada de Skullgreymon en cientos de pedazos.

al caer Seraphimon yo fui rápidamente en su ayuda y le brinde un poco de energía para que se repusiera.

maldición si sigo así me quedare sin energía y no podré derrotar a Apocarimon

- Seraphimon dijo.- T.K. no sabes cuanto lo siento, ni siquiera podemos vencer a Skullgreymon y si seguimos a este paso ya no te quedaran energías para derrotar a Apocarimon.

- yo le respondí.- no te preocupes Seraphimon tu estas haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo, ya veras que falta poco para derrotar a Skullgreymon y además con respecto a la energía no te preocupes, que energía es lo que menos nos hace falta.

yo decía eso pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil controlar la energía que llevo dentro de mi.

- Seraphimon dijo.- de acuerdo T.K. prometo esforzarme mucho mas.

así que nuevamente atacamos a Skullgreymon, pero en ese momento...

(Tai's P.O.V)

maldición somos nueve y no podemos derrotar a Metalseadramon, si seguimos a este paso nunca alcanzaremos a T.K.

- Metalseadramon convoco su ataque "las mil y un agujas" las cuales nos impactaron a todos lanzándonos al suelo fuertemente.

- yo pregunte.- ¿todos están bien?

- todos conjuntamente respondieron.- si Tai.

- maldita sea este maldito es mucho mas fuerte que antes cuando era un dark-master.

- así que dije.- una vez mas chicos.

rápidamente Megakabuterimon lanzo su técnica "cuerno mortal", mientras Metalseadramon lo esquivaba Zudomon lanzo su técnica "martillo vulcan", el cual dio contra Metalseadramon, por fin lo tenemos ahora Lilimon ataca con tu "cañón de flor", Lilimon ataco e impacto en el rostro de Metalseadramon, bien hecho ahora para terminarlo Garudamon ataca, Garudamon convoco su técnica "alas espada", las cuales impactaron contra Metalseadramon acabándolo de una vez por todas.

bien hecho ahora vamos a ayudar a T.K.

así que partimos y nos encontramos con Matt y Metalgarurumon luchando contra Piedmon.

- Piedmon al vernos a todos dijo.- bueno creo que ya han derrotado a Metalseadramon, también han derrotado a Machindramon y miren quien lo iba a imaginar también han derrotado a Puppetmon y según veo en este momento su estupido amigo, el elegido de la desgracia esta luchando contra Skullgreymon dudo mucho que lo elimine pero si fue capaz de derrotar a Machindramon de un solo golpe, no hay que confiarse así que mas tarde nos veremos elegidos y Piedmon saco un manta de su manga e hizo unos pequeños poses y desapareció.

maldita sea... no puede ser... si T.K. logra derrotar a Skullgreymon también eliminara a agumon, no lo puedo permitir, agumon aun puede entrar en razón.

ayudemos a T.K. fue lo que les propuse a todos, claro todos aceptaron, pero Metalgarurumon y Matt estaban muy heridos por la pelea contra Piedmon.

- así que dije.- por favor Sora quédate con Matt hasta que recupere un poco las energías luego nos alcanzan.

- Sora acepto y dijo.- de acuerdo Tai, yo me quedo con Matt, tú y los demás deseen prisa y hagan que T.K. recapacite.

- así que todos nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentran Kari y los demás...

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

cuando intentamos atacar a Skullgreymon, Ophanimon junta con Kari se opusieron en nuestro camino.

- Kari dijo.- Seraphimon por favor en este momento baja a T.K. y ve junto con Ophanimon a luchar contra Skullgreymon.

- Seraphimon me dijo.- T.K., ¿le hago caso a Kari?

- Kari frustrada dijo.- no le preguntes a T.K que hacer tu solo hazme caso y baja a T.K. en este momento.

- para mi mala suerte el traicionero de Seraphimon me bajo y me dijo.- discúlpame T.K., pero yo no quiero que te recuerden como un estupido ni como un cobarde, yo quiero que te recuerden como la persona que eres, por favor arregla las cosas con Kari.

- yo le murmure en el oído en forma de broma.- Seraphimon eres un traicionero.

- Seraphimon sonrió un poco y se dirijo junto con Ophanimon hacia donde se encontraba Skullgreymon.

así que me dije a mi mismo.- bueno ahora si T.K. que vas a decirle a Kari...

- sin perder tiempo Kari dijo.- T.K. por que te portaste de esa forma, tu no eres así, tan solo por que te rechace tu me abandonaste y decidiste usar el poder que muchas veces dijiste nunca hacerlo.

yo me quede callado con la cabeza caída.

- Kari muy enojada comenzando a derramar lagrimas dijo.- ¡T.K., cuando te hable mírame a los ojos!

- rápidamente alce la vista pero no emitía ni una sola palabra, quise decirle que todo fue una farsa, que yo la amo mas que ha nadie en el mundo, que ella es la persona mas importante para mi, pero sabia que si decía esto todo mi plan y este sufrimiento por el que todos están pasando seria en vano.

- Kari dijo aun mas frustrada por que yo no respondía.- ¡T.K. porque...porque no me respondes!, acaso es verdad lo que dijiste, que ya no quieres estar mas con migo, ¡responde!.

- reteniendo las lagrimas dentro de mi, decidí hablar y dije.- de acuerdo Kari quieres que te diga la verdad, bueno lo que yo pienso de ti es que...es que... "maldición no lo puedo decir, no sabes cuanto te quiero tener nuevamente entre mis brazos, besarte y decirte todo el amor que siento hacia ti, pero no puedo hacer, pensaba"

justo en eso momento ocurrió algo inesperado, todos mis pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos comenzaron a desaparecer, así que suavemente dije.- Kari yo te... yo te... amo... y deje de saber quien era, donde estaba, y que hacia allí.

- esa chica "Kari" aun con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pero mas alegre y tranquila dijo.- es verdad eso T.K., tu aun me amas.

- yo respondí.- disculpa, pero ¿quien eres tu?, mas bien ¿quien soy yo?

así que recordé, recordé que mi misión era acabar con toda lo oscuridad que existía, a toda costa.

- así que dije.- ya lo recuerdo, mi misión es acabar con Apocarimon y todas las amenazas que se encuentren en cualquiera de los dos mundos.

- esa chica "Kari" comenzó a llorar fuertemente y se arrodillo en el piso diciendo una y otra vez.- T.K. por que lo hiciste... por que lo hiciste...

- yo no sabia de que hablaba esa chica no sabia ni siquiera quien era, en este momento no me tengo que preocupar por ella, así que recordé que tenia que acabar con la oscuridad con la ayuda de alguien, ¿pero de quien?, claro mi compañero Seraphimon, así que lo llame este me dijo.- T.K. estas bien, noto en tu mirada una frialdad que nunca la había visto en ti.

- yo respondí.- tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi, ni tampoco yo no tengo que preocuparme por ti, lo único de lo que nos debemos preocupar es de derrotar al enemigo sacrificando nuestras vidas.

- Seraphimon dijo.- ¿de que hablas T.K.?, ¿por que te comportas así?, ¿por que Kari esta llorando?

- yo respondí algo frustrado.- ya te dije, a ti no te debe preocupar lo que yo haga, tu tan solo concéntrate en obedecer mis órdenes y algo mas, no me llames T.K., yo soy el elegido de la desgracia...

(Tai's P.O.V)

miren hay esta T.K. y también esta Kari, por fin los alcanzamos, le dije a todos.

- Mimi respondió.- si Tai, pero mira...

- rápidamente regrese la mirada y observe que T.K. y Seraphimon se alejaban dejando a Kari postrada en el suelo.

- rápidamente nos acercamos y corrí hacia donde se encontraba Kari.

cuando llegue hacia donde estaba ella pude escucharla decir una y otra vez.- T.K. por favor regresa a ser el mismo de antes...

- yo pregunte.- ¿Kari que paso?, ¿a donde fue T.K.?

- Kari con la voz entrecortada dijo.- T.K...T.K... ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes...

- aun mas intrigado pregunte.- ¿de que hablas Kari, por que dices eso?

- Kari respondió.- T.K... el ya no recuerda nada, no sabe quien soy...ni siquiera sabe quien es el, en lo único que piensa es en destruir a toda la oscuridad y también en destruir a cualquiera que se oponga.

- yo dije.- maldición, si T.K. piensa en eso, sin duda alguna va a destruir a agumon.

así que dije.- rápido todos prepárense, de inmediato vamos a buscar a T.K.

todos aceptaron y partimos...

MIENTRAS TANTO PASARON TREINTA MINUTOS

(Tai's P.O.V)

maldición, donde pudo haberse metido T.K.

justo en ese instante todos observamos horrorizados como T.K. junto con Seraphimon despiadadamente incrustaban excalibur en el abdomen de Piedmon.

y la lejos pude escuchar el grito de desesperación de Piedmon diciendo.- ¡maldito!, ¡mátame de una vez por todas y ahórrame todo este sufrimiento!

- T.K. le respondía.- pagaras todo lo que has hecho con interminables horas de sufrimiento y agonía.

- Piedmon suplicaba una y otra vez que lo matase, pero T.K. tan solo lo veía fríamente, mientras Seraphimon no quitaba su espada del abdomen de Piedmon.

- así que un poco antes que lleguemos Piedmon desapareció maldiciendo a T.K. por toda la tortura que le había hecho pasar...

- así que cuando llegamos decidí acercarme a T.K. para preguntarle que demonios le estaba pasando pero antes que digiera algo T.K. dijo.- ni te acerques a mi, por que ustedes no son nada mas que un estorbo, ¿por que mejor no se van y déjenme hacer el trabajo a mi?

- muy frustrado respondí.- ¡¿que demonios te pasa T.K.?

- T.K. respondió.- yo no tengo nombre, tan solo llámenme el elegido de la desgracia.

- así que decidí hablar con Seraphimon y le dije.- Seraphimon, ¿que le pasa a T.K.?

pero en el momento en el que el me miro pude ver una mirada llena de odio, rencor, tristeza y maldad.

- Seraphimon dijo.- no le pasa nada, y ahora todos ustedes márchense antes que tengan el mismo destino que Piedmon.

- así que Kari corrió hacia donde se encontraba T.K. lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo.- T.K., por favor reacciona, tu no eres así, tan solo mírate en lo que te has convertido.

pero justo en ese momento pude ser presente de algo que nunca en mi vida imagine ver, T.K. tomo a Kari de los brazos fuertemente y la hizo a un lado.

- Kari dijo.- T.K., me estas haciendo daño.

- T.K. respondió.- no te estoy haciendo daño, pero si no me dejas en paz eso será lo que realmente recibirás.

- Kari se alejo horrorizada.

- yo no lo podía soportar así que decidí ir a golpear al maldito de T.K. por lo que le había hecho a mi hermana.

- Mimi dijo.- ¿que piensas hacer Tai?

- yo respondí.- la primera vez lo deje pasar, por lo que tu y Matt me explicaron, pero esto no tiene justificación, si T.K. olvido todo, le voy a enseñar que es el respeto.

Mimi intento detenerme pero yo la evadí y fui directo donde se encontraba T.K., el me miraba fríamente.

cuando estaba frente a el le dije.- T.K. te voy a enseñar que es el respeto.

- T.K. respondió.- una persona como tu, no me puede enseñar nada... así que aléjate de mi y no te haré daño alguno.

- yo rápidamente le tire un golpe directo al rostro...pero...algo me detenía es como si un campo de fuerza rodeara completamente a T.K. así que el me de un solo golpe al abdomen me dejo en el piso inclinado, nunca creí que un solo golpe me dejara casi sin aire.

todos se acercaron a ayudarme mientras veían horrorizados la nueva personalidad de T.K.

y en ese mismo momento T.K. se subió en la espalda de Seraphimon y se alejo con una velocidad impresionante...

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

que pérdida de tiempo.

ahora tardare mucho más en encontrar a esos malditos...

PASARON OTROS TREINTA MINUTOS

(Tai's P.O.V)

cuando por fin me recupere salimos junto a los demás detrás de T.K...

y en ese momento pude observar como Seraphimon y Skullgreymon luchaban ferozmente.

justo en el momento en que Seraphimon logro tirar a Skullgreymon al suelo con su técnica especia "la exclamación de excalibur", pude notar como la energía ya no era blanca como solía ser, ahora esa energía se tornaba color ploma y mas oscura.

así que Seraphimon saco nuevamente su espada y se dirigía a atacar a Skullgreymon, rápidamente pude notar como con ese golpe seria todo para Skullgreymon.

pero justo en ese instante Apocarimon lanzo "bola de rencor" la cual impacto contra Seraphimon alejándolo de Skullgreymon, así que aproveche la oportunidad y corrí hacia donde se encontraba Skullgreymon mientras Seraphimon luchaba contra Apocarimon...

al estar frente a Skullgreymon le dije.- agumon, se que me estas escuchando, te necesitamos, por favor entra en razón y ayúdanos a combatir contra el mal como simple lo hemos hecho.

- Skullgreymon estaba muy débil así que su parte malvada comenzó a ir desapareciendo mientras comenzaba a entrar en razón.

- así que continué diciendo.- agumon por favor regresa, no sabes cuento te he extrañado y quiero que estés con migo, para comer las cosas deliciosas que prepara Kari en nuestro hogar... para jugar como lo solíamos hacer... y hacerlos enojar a todos con nuestras estupideces, por favor agumon reacciona...

así que Skullgreymon regreso a su etapa de dark-agumon, este ya casi ni tenia las manchas negras en su piel y dijo.- Tai... eres tu Tai... ayúdame Tai, ya no soporto estar en este cuerpo.

- yo rápidamente corrí hacia donde se encontraba este...

y finalmente agumon regreso a su estado normal, pero al darse cuanta de esto Apocarimon reacciono y ataco a todos nuestros amigos con "las bombas mega destructoras", "maldición ahora recuerdo que Apocarimon puede utilizar cualquier poder de los digimon malvados", así que los dejo casi inconscientes a todos mientras que sus digimon regresaban a su estado normal, y finalmente Apocarimon agrupo una gran cantidad de energía entre sus palmas y convoco una nueva técnica llamada "el toque de la oscuridad", el cual consistía en reunir una gran cantidad de energía y convocar tres de las técnicas mas poderosas de cualquier digimon malvado, unirlas y formar una gigantesca bola de poder...

pude ver como tomo "las giga mega destructoras" de Skullgreymon, "torbellino del juicio final" de Magnaimperialdevimon y "la maldición del bufón" de Machinpiedmon y justo en ese momento apareció Magnaimperialdevimon el cual cedió energía a Apocarimon para hacerla a la bomba mas gigantesca y poderosa, mientras se dirigía a atacar a Seraphimon...

así que nos lanzo su ataque, pero justo en ese instante pude ver muy algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado...

weno asta aquí les dejo

"PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS"

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y también espero que no me odien por lo que le hice al pobre de T.K., pero weno ya saben, todo tiene su propósito...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- ¿que le pasara a Tai y a agumon?, "que maldito que soy, ni bien regresa agumon al camino del bien ya lo van a atacar"

- por fin después de tanto tiempo aparece Wargreymon y lucha extraordinariamente contra Magnaimperialdevimon.

- la reaparición de Blackwargreymon

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	16. Capitulo 17

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que bien... :D

primero lo primero

quiero denunciar publicamente a mi licenciado de Mate

el muy desgraciado me dejo a suple, solo por que le diej que no sabe enseñar…..

weno agradecer a

Amai do muchas gracias hermanita por el apoyo, cuídate mucho espero siguas leyendo! :D

Takeru fang weno de antemano gracias por el comment…. Y con respecto a tu pregunta T.K. perdió la memoria por lo del elegido…

Rino Takeru ¡DOS DIAS! Y que te pareció que era una perdida de tiempo o no…?

Spero continues leyendo! Gracias por el apoyo, chao!

Vale gracias por el continuo apoyo, y no soy malo, lo que pasa es que todo tiene su propósito, o no…?

Hikari Takaishi 184 si no ve…. Pobre Kari, tanta maldad, pero weno que se le va a hacer…jajaja…. Bye cuídate nos seguimos leyendo

Nallely-963 weno digamos que las cosas a veces no salen como uno quiere… pero todas las historias tiene un final feliz y la mía no será la excepción o si…?

CAPITULO 17

(Tai's P.O.V)

ahora si, no se como demonios vamos a salir de esta...

ya no hay mas tiempo, debo hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, en ese mismo instante observe algo inimaginable, yo pensaba que esto nuca hubiese pasado, no ahora...

en el momento en que la gran bola de energía se acercaba hacia nosotros el emblema del valor brillo intensamente e hizo digievolucionar a agumon...

- agumon war digimon a Wargreymon...

Wargreymon ágilmente me tomo entre sus brazos y evito el ataque de Apocarimon...

- Wargreymon dijo.- ¿te encuentras bien Tai?...

- yo respondí.- si Wargreymon, estoy bien... pero... ¿como lo hiciste?

- Wargreymon pregunto.- ¿hacer que Tai?...

- yo respondí.- ya sabes, la digievolucion, si apenas te puedes mover...

- Wargreymon dijo.- tal y como lo hice la primera vez que digievolucione, por tu valor Tai...

- yo dije.- en verdad, bueno... entonces ahora tenemos que derrotar a Apocarimon mientras Seraphimon pelea contra Magnaimperialdevimon.

- Wargreymon pregunto.- Tai, ¿que es lo que les pasa a Seraphimon y a T.K.?, están actuando algo extraños.

- yo respondí.- bueno Wargreymon lo que pasa es que T.K. es el elegido de la desgracia y tiene que derrotar a las fuerzas oscuras con la ayuda de sus poderes los cuales reúne cuando mezcla sus pensamiento y emociones, por eso fue que el sufría tanto en las pelea que teníamos, pero ahora T.K. se hizo malo por que Kari lo rechazo cuando el le dijo que quería comprometerse con ella y bueno... eh... que mas...

- Wargreymon casi desconcertado dijo.- ¿que T.K. es que?... no espera, espera ¿tiene que derrotar a quien?...no, no, no ¿cuando mezcla sus que?...no, no, no ¿por eso es que le pasaba, que?...no, no, no, no ¿que T.K. le propuso que a Kari?...no, no mejor ¿que T.K. es malo?...no entiendo, todo esto paso mientras yo no estaba...

- yo respondí un tanto confundido.- si, pero... mejor dicho, Wargreymon en todos estos días que no has estado con nosotros digamos que han pasado muchas cosas en especial a T.K., por que mejor no dejamos esta charla para mas tarde y nos concentramos en la pelea por que...

- Wargreymon dijo.- ¿por que, que Tai?

- yo respondí.- mira hacia arriba.

- Wargreymon obedeció y observo que Apocarimon convocaba una técnica de Skullgreymon "las giga mega destructoras"

- Wargreymon rápidamente ataco con "terra ford", la cual hizo desaparecer a todas las mega bombas.

- Apocarimon dijo.- al parecer eres más poderoso que todos estos inútiles, creo que esto será divertido.

- Wargreymon respondió.- no te burles de mis amigos, solo espera que todos reacciones y vas a ver que es bueno...

- Apocarimon riendo como un maniaco dijo.- crees que ustedes me van a derrotar a mi, el único que puede estar haciendo eso es este invecil de el elegido de la desgracia, pero según como veo las cosas falta muy poco para que la oscuridad se apodere de el y cuando eso pase tendré la victoria asegurada y por fin podremos reinar los seres de la maldad a los tres mundos conocidos...

- Wargreymon dijo.- aun no hagas planes Apocarimon, vas a ver, cuando llegue Metalgarurumon todo va a cambiar a nuestro favor, tu te aprovechabas porque me tenias en tu poder, pero ahora que estoy con mis verdaderos compañeros no voy a dejar por nada en el mundo que tu nos puedas derrotar

- Apocarimon dijo.- si, entonces que esperas, ven y derrótame...

- Wargreymon respondió.- como tú quieras y rápidamente lanzo su técnica especial "terra ford" la cual impacto contra Apocarimon y luego lanzo su ataque "megatornano", el cual lo lanzo fuertemente contra unas rocas.

- yo le decía a Wargreymon.- bien hecho, ahora dale el ultimo golpe y lo derrotaremos

cuando Wargreymon iba a darle el golpe de gracia, sentimos claramente un ataque por nuestra espalda, maldición era Magnaimperialdevimon el cual ya casi había derrotado a Seraphimon...

"si Seraphimon quien derroto fácilmente a Piedmon el cual ni todos juntos lo pudimos derrotarlo, ya casi es vencido por Magnaimperialdevimon y este se acerca hacia nosotros con gran cautela, creo que hasta aquí pudimos llegar, pensaba"

- Wargreymon retándolo dijo.- ¿vas a venir o no?, o que acaso tienes miedo...

- yo le dije a Wargreymon.- no lo subestimes Wargreymon, Magnaimperialdevimon ya no es el mismo que antes, ahora es mucho mas poderoso, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Wargreymon dijo.- no te preocupes Tai, yo tampoco soy el mismo que antes, vas a ver de lo que soy capaz...

ni bien termino de decirme eso Wargreymon se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Magnaimperialdevimon y lo golpeo con uno de sus brazos, Magnaimperialdevimon respondió tratando de golpearlo con su pierna mientras caía, pero Wargreymon lo evito utilizando su escudo que tenia en su espalda, Magnaimperialdevimon lanzo su técnica especial "torbellino del juicio final", Wargreymon respondió con "megatornado", fue un impacto increíble pero Wargreymon termino ganando y golpeando directamente a Magnaimperialdevimon el cual parecía sin ningún rasguño...

Maldición ese maldito no es fácil de derrotar, una vez mas Wargreymon atácalo...

justo en ese instante escuche una voz conocida la cual me decía.- ustedes dos par de debiluchos creen que van a derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon...

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

como pudo ser capaz de derrotarme alguien como Magnaimperialdevimon, maldición yo soy el elegido de la desgracia, soy el mas poderoso, soy la única salvación del digimundo y del mundo real, no pudo haber perdido... era lo que gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía...

en ese instante sentí algo extraño, no se como se decía... ¿acaso era dolor?

así que pude observar a una chica de cabello largo algo ondulado de color castaño, muy hermosa, y le pregunte.- ¿quien eres tú?

- la chica de cabellos castaños "Mimi" respondió.- soy Mimi, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

- yo respondí.- la verdad no, ni siquiera tengo idea de quien soy yo, lo único que se es que yo soy el salvador de los dos mundos y tengo que sacrificar mi vida para ello.

- la chica de cabellos castaños "Mimi" respondió.- no digas eso T.K., tu prometiste nunca decir eso, se lo prometiste a Kari, se lo prometiste a Matt, nos lo prometiste a todos, pero tu rompiste tu palabra, ¿por que?

- yo respondí.- no lo se, no te digo que yo no se nada...

por que mejor tú me dices quien soy yo, tengo que saberlo antes de morir...

(Mimi's P.O.V)

creo que T.K. esta recordando, tengo que aprovechar este momento...

- así que le respondí.- T.K., tu eres un chico muy amable, responsable, caballeroso, algo tímido pero eso es normal...

- T.K. respondió.- si, y dime quien era esa chica de cabello corto que lloraba frente a mi...

- yo respondí.- te debes referir a Kari, ella es tu... eh... bueno tu y ella son... no se como decirlo la verdad siempre he sido muy tímida para este tipo de temas, bueno T.K., tu y Kari son novios...

- T.K. respondió algo avergonzado.- ¿esa chica tan hermosa es mi novia?

- yo respondí sonriendo.- si T.K., Kari es tu novia...

- así que T.K. me interrumpió y pregunto algo tímido y avergonzado como suele ser.- pero quiero que me respondas algo antes de continuar.

- yo respondí.- claro pregúntame lo que sea con toda confianza

- T.K. con su rostro tornándose aun mas rosa pregunto.- ¿que es una novia?

- yo le respondí sonriendo tiernamente.- bueno T.K. una novia es la persona a la cual tu le demuestras todos tus sentimientos, emociones, es como lo que dijo Izzi, ¿recuerdas?

- T.K. algo penoso dijo.- te acabo de decir que no recuerdo nada...

en realidad tengo algunas cosas en mi cabezo, algunos significados de palabras, pero... otras cosas tengo en mi mente y la verdad no se que significan...

- yo respondí aun mas apenada.- perdón, se me olvido eso que tu dijiste...

pero bueno que más quieres saber.

- T.K. dijo.- eh... dime, quien es el chico al que tuve que agredir.

- Mimi respondió.- ese chico es Tai, el es el hermano de Kari y además el es mi novio... me sonroje un poco.

- T.K. respondió.- es el hermano de... como me dijiste, K...Kari.

- yo respondí.- si T.K., Tai es el hermano de Kari.

- T.K. continuo con sus interminables interrogantes.- y dime Mimi tu tienes hermanos...

- yo respondí.- no T.K., yo no tengo hermanos soy hija única, pero tu si tienes un hermano T.K.

- T.K. algo emocionado pregunto.- si, y dime ¿como es el?, es amable, respetuoso, tímido y caballeroso como yo.

- yo respondí algo apenada.- bueno Matt tiene el carácter un poco explosivo, claro que es respetuoso, amable y caballeroso, pero...

- T.K. me interrumpió y dijo.- y mi hermano Matt, ¿también tiene una novia?

- yo respondí.- si, la novia de Matt se llama Sora.

- T.K. continúo y dijo.- y Sora es igual de hermosa como tú y Kari

- respondí aun mas apenada por sus palabras.- si T.K., Sora es muy hermosa, ella tiene el carácter casi como el de tu hermano, ella se preocupa mucho por ustedes.

"al parecer T.K. ya acabo de reaccionar"

pero justo en ese instante algo inesperado paso...

(Tai's P.O.V)

si no me equivoco esa voz es de...

¡Matt!, sabia que regresarías pronto.

- Matt con el tono aun de burla dijo.- parece que sin mi esta pelea ya estaba perdida, eres muy débil Tai.

mientras tanto Metalgarurumon se acerco a saludar a Wargreymon el cual le presumía todo el poder que ahora tenia.

- Matt continúo diciendo.- y entonces, ya derrotaron a Piedmon por lo que me doy cuenta.

- yo respondí.- bueno, se podría decir que fue derrotado, pero el que lo derroto fue T.K. junto con Seraphimon.

- Matt rápidamente dijo.- ¿sabes donde esta T.K.?

- yo respondí.- bueno Matt, cuando Wargreymon y yo estábamos luchando contra Apocarimon, pude observar que Magnaimperialdevimon luchaba contra T.K. y Seraphimon pero cuando Magnaimperialdevimon nos ataco ya no pude ver a T.K. tampoco pude ver a Seraphimon, la verdad es que T.K. esta actuando muy extraño incluso T.K. me golpeo y maltrato a Kari.

- Matt no lo podía creer y dijo.- de verdad T.K. hizo todo eso.

- yo respondí algo triste.- si Matt, aunque no lo creas, eso fue lo que T.K. hizo, también pude notar que el ataque característico de Seraphimon "la exclamación de excalibur" no es como la que suele ser.

- Matt dijo.- ¿a que te refieres?

- yo respondí.- bueno a lo que me refiero es que ese ataque necesita energía para ser ejecutado, y normalmente la energía que emana suele ser blanca, pero esta vez la energía estaba tornándose algo oscuro y según lo que dijo Apocarimon, T.K. esta a punto de caer en la oscuridad absoluta.

- Matt aun incrédulo dijo.- bueno entonces tenemos que darnos prisa y derrotar a este par, para ir a ver a T.K.

- yo respondí.- estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero...

- Matt dijo.- pero que Tai.

- yo conteste.- creo que derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon y a Apocarimon al mismo tiempo va a estar algo complicado.

- Matt con una sonrisa algo presumida dijo.- Tai, tú ya no eres el mismo de antes, tú tenías más... mas valor... ahora no le estas siendo fiel a tu emblema.

- yo respondí algo frustrado.- no es eso, lo que pasa es que he comprobado el poder que tiene cada uno individualmente y son muy fuertes, creo que debemos esperar a que los demás se recuperen para atacarlos todos juntos, de esa forma tendremos mas posibilidades de vencer.

- Matt respondí aun mas presumido.- Tai eres un cobarde, yo por mi parte voy a atacar a ese par.

- yo respondí.- te lo adviento Matt, no es tan sencillo como tu piensas.

- así que sin perder tiempo Matt junto con Metalgarurumon atacaron a Apocarimon y a Magnaimperialdevimon los cuales lo vencieron fácilmente y se burlaron de el.

- Matt regreso muy agotado y dijo.- ni te atrevas a decir algo Tai, por que sino...

- yo respondí con un tono algo burlón.- de acuerdo Matt, como tu digas "maestro"

- así que tratamos de hacer tiempo discutiendo con Apocarimon mientras los demás se recuperaban...

(Mimi's P.O.V)

justo cuando T.K. empezaba a reaccionar tuvo que pasar esto...

- en el instante cuando T.K. comenzaba a recordar todo, T.K. se comenzó a comportar de la misma forma que lo hacia antes...

- T.K. me dijo.- ¿tu quien eres? y que haces aquí, no les dije a todos que se marcharan, yo voy a acabar con ese par.

- yo respondí.- T.K. a ti te vencieron, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- T.K. respondió algo presumido.- vencerme a mi, de que demonios estas hablando, yo soy el elegido nadie me puede vencer.

- yo le respondí algo molesta.- T.K. tu no eres el único que quiere destruir a ese par, todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte.

- T.K. aun mas arrogante respondió.- ustedes humanos débiles no me pueden ayudar...

así que sin pensarlo le tuve que dar una bofetada a T.K.

- T.K. muy molesto dijo.- ¡¿que demonios crees que estas haciendo?por que me golpeaste?

- yo respondí.- ¿te duele?

- T.K. algo desconcertado dijo.- claro que me duele, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

- yo respondí.- entonces no te creas superior a nosotros, tú también eres un ser humano.

- T.K. respondió con una sonrisa malévola.- si, creo que tienes razón, pero... desde ahora te voy advirtiendo, no se atrevan a cruzar en mi camino, por que les ira mal, eso se los asegura.

- muy molesta lo mire directo a los ojos y le dije.- T.K., aunque tu no lo quieras, todos nosotros estaremos siempre a tu lado.

- T.K. respondió algo molesto.- ¿por que ustedes hacen todo esto por mí?, yo los estoy tratando mal, incluso los acabo de amenazar, pero ustedes insisten en seguirme...

- yo respondí.- T.K. esto lo hacemos por que te queremos y te apreciamos demasiado como para perderte, viendo que aun tenemos la posibilidad de salvarte...

aunque las esperanzas ya hayan muerto en ti, nosotros estaremos allí para brindarte las nuestras...

- T.K. aun desconcertado dijo.- mira, te voy a decir una cosa, no quiero hacerles daño, claramente he notado que ustedes aprecian mucho al antiguo "T.K." como ustedes lo llaman pero tienen que entender que esa persona dejo de existir cuando acepto ser el elegido de la desgracia, tu sabes bien cual será mi futuro y eso no lo podrá cambiar nadie, ustedes no son malas personas, no se merecen ser castigados por sus pecados, así que por ultimo vez lo voy a decir, por favor escapen de aquí, yo no quiero ser el causante de mas desgracias, viste lo que le tuve que hacer a su amigo, y la verdad no quiero hacerles daño a ustedes también...

entonces observe algo raro, T.K comenzó a...

(Tai's P.O.V)

bueno que la trampa ha funcionado, así que pregunte.- ¿ya se encuentran todos bien?

si, fue lo que respondieron todos, pero... en ese momento me di cuenta que Mimi no se encontraba, solo estaba palmon la cual la buscaba por todo lado...

- así que dije.- ¿alguien a visto a Mimi?

- todos conjuntamente contestaron que no la habían visto, cuando ellos despertaron Mimi ya no se encontraba con ellos...

- maldición como pude ser tan estupido para no darme cuenta en el momento en que desapareció Mimi, soy un invecil... pensaba...

- Matt me dijo.- tranquilo Tai, ya sabes como es Mimi, talvez observo como se encontraba nuestra situación en la batalla y fue a pedir ayuda a algunos digimon, sabes bien que ella conoce a casi todos los digimon de por aquí, fue a buscar ayuda estoy seguro de eso...

- yo respondí con una intranquilidad que invadía mi corazón.- si, creo que Mimi fue a buscar ayuda.

- así que todos los digimon digievolucionaron nuevamente.-

- biyomon digimon a Birdramon

- gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

- tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

- Birdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

- Ikakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

- Kabuterimon ultra digimon a Megakabuterimon

- afortunadamente para nosotros Ophanimon aun podía mantenerse en su estado supremo, pero ya estaba muy agotada al igual que Kari.

- así que dije.- escuchen bien por que no habrá tiempo para repetírselos

- todos aceptaron, así que dije.- bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

DESPUES DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS

(Tai's P.O.V)

lo entendieron, fue lo que les pregunte a todos conjuntamente.

- todos respondieron que si, sin perder mas tiempo nos dirigimos a atacar.

- bien, hagámoslo.

así que Garudamon comenzó lanzando su técnica "alas espada", para que Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon se alejaran.

- bien hecho, ahora nos dividiremos como se los dije.- Kari, Joe, e Izzi, ustedes van por Magnaimperialdevimon...

- Sora, Matt y yo iremos por Apocarimon.

así que nos dividimos en los dos grupos y comenzamos a atacar.

sin perder tiempo Metalgarurumon lanzo su ataque "aliento de lobo metálico" el cual esquivo Apocarimon, Garudamon continuo con su técnica "alas espada" las cuales fueron directamente hacia Apocarimon, este dijo.- creen que me van a derrotar de esa forma, ya conozco su táctica...

así que Apocarimon logro destruir el ataque de Garudamon convocando una técnica llamada "la maldición de bufón", esa técnica era de MachinPiedmon, rápidamente Wargreymon lanzo su técnica "terra ford" la cual impacto contra Apocarimon creando una cortina de humo gigante.

sin darnos cuenta Apocarimon apareció tras nosotros y nos impacto con "cañón giga", la técnica de Machindramon.

mientras caía al piso pude observar que Apocarimon atacaba por la retaguardia a Matt y a Metalgarurumon con "hilos de marioneta", la técnica de Puppetmon

y al final ataco a Sora y a Garudamon con "las mil y un agujas", la técnica de Metalseadramon

demonios, creo que va a ser difícil vencerlo sin la ayuda de los demás, en especial sin la ayuda de T.K...

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE

(Kari's P.O.V)

que tal le estará yendo a mi hermano y donde se encontrara T.K., espero este bien.

en ese momento escuche la voz de Izzi decirme.- cuidado Kari, aléjate de allí antes que la técnica te alcance.

- así que observe que la técnica de Magnaimperialdevimon "torbellino del juicio final" estaba a escasos metros de nosotras.

- rápidamente Ophanimon convoco su técnica "espejo de luz", lo cual pudo detener el ataque de Magnaimperialdevimon

- Izzi se acerco y me dijo.- por favor Kari concéntrate en la batalla, se que estas pasando por momentos muy duros, pero tienes que luchar en este momento... si quieres salvar a T.K. tendrás que esforzarte al máximo.

- yo lo mire a Izzi y le dije.- si Izzi, prometo esforzarme mucho mas.

- Izzi algo alegre se dirigió a atacar nuevamente a Magnaimperialdevimon

Megakabuterimon lanzo su técnica "cuerno mortal", Magnaimperialdevimon lo desvió fácilmente con uno de sus puños.

Zudomon ataco con "martillo vulcan" el cual esquivo con mucha facilidad Magnaimperialdevimon y este dijo.- eso es todo lo que tienen, creí que iba a ser más entretenido.

sin perder tiempo Ophanimon ataco con "energía celestial" esta por lo menos pudo impactar con Magnaimperialdevimon, pero no le hizo ningún daño...

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE

(Mimi's P.O.V)

pude observar como T.K. comenzó a emanar energía oscura y me decía una y otra vez.- ¡aléjate si no quieres que te haga daño!, ¡por favor aléjate!...

yo imprudentemente me acerque a el y le dije.- no T.K., no te voy a dejar solo en esto.

- T.K. me miro fijamente, pude notar que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, dolor, angustia, agonía absoluta... verlo era una tortura, y me dijo.- por favor, aléjate de mi, no quiero hacerte daño, estoy llegando a mi ultima etapa ya no hay regreso... lo siento... y pude observar horrorizada como T.K. desaparecía entre la energía oscura que el emanaba.

- en ese instante me puse a pensar en todo lo que hicieron todos para que no le pasara nada malo a T.K... y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar.

sin pensar sentí mis lagrimas caer una tras de otra rozando mi rostro, me sentía muy mal, pero en ese instante apareció de la nada Blackwargreymon...

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- pureza, no te sientas mal, tú hiciste todo por detenerlo.

- yo respondí aun en llanto.- pero... yo pude haber hecho mucho mas.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- pureza, tu estas muy ligada a la luz y a la esperanza, crees que este encuentro con la esperanza fue de pura casualidad, no, esta ya estaba en la profecía.

- yo respondí.- ¿la profecía?, pero se supone que la profecía acaba cuando T.K. libera el poder del elegido de la desgracia, eso fue lo que el nos dijo.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- siempre supe que la esperanza era una persona muy honorable.

- algo intrigada pregunte.- ¿que intentas decir Blackwargreymon?

- Blackwargreymon contesto.- lo que digo es que la esperanza sabia muy bien todo lo que le iba a pasar, el sabia que si no controlaba de forma correcta el poder del elegido, este se sumergiría en un mar de oscuridad, odio y maldad absoluta, el sabia que sus amigos podrían ser heridos si no controlaba, es por eso que le sugerí que seria mejor que se alejase de sus amigos, o cuando use el poder no este nadie a su alrededor por que los podría lastimar.

es por eso que la esperanza decidió que todos ustedes lo odiaran, ¿pero como?...

así que observe como la esperanza ingeniosamente intento hacerle daño a la luz, lastimando sus sentimientos, para que todos ustedes lo odiaran completamente, pero para su mala suerte no funciono, luego con el poco de razonamiento que aun le quedaba intento agredir a uno de ustedes para que lo odiaran, pero tampoco funciono y finalmente tu pureza llegaste para quitarle todo el odio que el sentía, lo conseguiste si, pero por un corto momento, seguro te debiste dar cuenta que la esperanza se comportaba de forma extraña, que el ya no recordaba nada, eso fue por que de los poderes que ya había utilizado fueron borrados algunos de sus pensamientos, emociones y también sus conocimientos.

- yo respondí.- si Blackwargreymon me pude dar cuenta de eso.

- Blackwargreymon continuo.- si, pero lastimosamente la luz no pudo estar presente, si tan solo la luz hiciese estado todo seria diferente.

- algo intrigada pregunte.- ¿que hubiese pasado si Kari hubiese estado aquí?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- si la luz hubiese estado aquí toda la oscuridad y el odio de T.K. hubieran desaparecido.

mientras tú conmovías a la esperanza con tu pureza quitándole de esa manera el odio, la luz hubiese estado apartándolo del camino de la oscuridad.

- yo pregunte rápidamente.- ¿y aun lo podemos hacer?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- la verdad, creo que ya no lo pueden hacer, ya que el elegido de la esperanza a desaparecido por completo, ahora el único ser que habita ese cuerpo es el elegido de la desgracia, lastimosamente tu amigo ya no podrá ser el mismo.

- yo respondí con lagrimas en mis ojos.- pero, tiene que haber algo que aun podamos hacer.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- solo hay una cosa.

- un poco mas animada pregunte.- si, ¿y que podemos hacer?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada, el único que puede hacer algo al respecto es tu amigo.

el deberá luchar contra si mismo y deberá demostrar que su parte pura y llena de luz, es mas poderosa que su parte oscura llena de odio.

- yo le dije.- entonces nosotros ya no podemos ayudar a T.K.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- lo único que pueden hacer con tu amigo es ayudarlo a derrotar a los seres llenos de maldad.

- yo respondí.- te refieres a Apocarimon y a Magnaimperialdevimon, ¿no es cierto?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- si pureza, a ellos me refiero.

pero hay algo muy importante que tienen que saber, esto talvez pueda ser de mucha ayuda para ganar la batalla y recuperar a su amigo.

- yo respondí algo impaciente.- si, y dime que es.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- si ustedes tiene las fuerzas suficientes para hacer esto, ustedes pueden...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AYUDENME A MEJORAR CON SUS CRITICAS, SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTA O LES INCOMODA DEL FIC NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, LES AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON QUE ME AYUDARAN EN ESO...

en el siguiente capitulo:

que pasara con la lucha de los digimon contra Apocarimon y Magnaimperialdevimon?...

que sucederá con el pobre de T.K.?...

la fantástica fusión de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon...

que será eso tan importante que pueden hacer los elegidos para ayudar a T.K.?

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	17. Capitulo 18

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que bien... :D

disculpen por el atraso, ya saben, me toco dar los exámenes de nuevo y eso me distrajo mucho…..

pero weno ya todo eso paso…..

weno también agradecer a

Amai do muchas gracias hermanita por todo el apoyo que me has brindado en todo este tiempo,verdad no se que haría sin tu continuo aliento… que Dios te bendiga me hermanita…

Takeru fang weno tus cortas palabras, de veritas de veritas que me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Rino Takeru me alegro mucho que no haya sido una perdida de tiempo leer mi fic, espero continúes comentando….

Lord Pata gracias por el comment y claro que T.K. no va a quedar como malo, "no creo"

Vale gracias por esperar y gracias por tus cortas palabras de aliento…. Me ayudan mucho de verdad…

Hikari Takaishi 184 hola que tal, ¿Cómo has pasado? Espero que súper bien tal vez tome tu idea, ¿Quién sabe?, no crees que seria bacano ver a un Blackwargreymon al cuadrado, perdón muchas matematicas me tienen aun en las nubes…. Jajaja…

Nallely-963 gracias por tu apoyo, aunque no comentaste se que me apoyas!... "creo"

Y al final pero no por eso menos importante WASO gracias por tu comment espero continúes leyendo mi fic!

CAPITULO 18

(Tai's P.O.V)

rayos, maldito Apocarimon, no se deja vencer facilmente y justo en el momento en que mas necesitamos a Mimi ella no esta, ¿donde demonios estara?

de repente Apocarimon lanzo el ataque "las giga mega destructoras" la técnica de Skullgreymon.

Wargreymon ya no tenía tiempo para esquivarlas, ni tampoco para convocar una técnica.

Así que sentimos un golpe, afortunadamente Metalgarurumon nos había lanzado hacia otro lugar para que la técnica no nos impactara, pero lastimosamente la técnica les impacto directamente a ellos, mientras ellos caían Metalgarurumon regresaba a su estado normal...

rápidamente fui hacia donde se encontraba Matt y gabumon, justo en ese mismo instante Wargreymon también regreso a su estado normal, el ya estaba muy agotado con todo lo que le había pasado, especialmente la pelea contra Seraphimon lo canso mucho.

- yo dije.- Matt, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Matt respondió bromeando un poco.- digamos que he estado mejor.

- yo sonreí y le dije.- creo que derrotar a Apocarimon va a estar un poco difícil, ¿no crees?

- Matt respondió.- Apocarimon se aprovecha solo porque gabumon y yo no hemos luchado hace mucho tiempo.

- yo respondí.- ni tampoco agumon y yo, así que no hagas berrinche y mejor descansa un poco para continuar con la lucha, yo intentare distraer a Apocarimon por un momento.

- Matt respondió.- no soy ningún inútil, yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie, así que intento ponerse de pie, pero al instante volvió a caer al piso.

irónicamente dijo.- demonios, ya estoy viejo para esto.

- yo respondí.- no digas eso, lo que pasa es que es como tu dijiste, nos hace falta un poco de practica.

y por cierto Matt, ¿donde demonios esta Sora?

- Matt respondió.- Sora estaba muy preocupada por Mimi, ya sabes que son como hermanas, así que fue a buscarla.

- yo respondí algo frustrado.- justo en este momento se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Mimi, Sora debería estar con nosotros brindándonos apoyo...

- Matt dijo.- es verdad y sin pensarlo cayó desmayado.

- yo pensaba.- demonios justo ahora tiene que desmayarse, estupido Matt, me va a escuchar cuando todo esto termine, eso se lo prometo.

- así que sin perder mas tiempo le pregunte a agumon.- ¿aun tienes fuerzas para digievolucionar?

- agumon respondió un tanto inseguro.- claro que si, pero no creo que puedo digievolucionar a mi estado mega, por que no me dejas ver hasta donde llego.

- yo respondí.- de acuerdo, inténtalo por favor.

así que agumon intento digievolucionar

- agumon digimon a Greymon

fabuloso funciono, por lo menos pudo digievolucionar a Greymon

así que sin perder tiempo Greymon lanzo su técnica "mega flama", la cual impacto contra Apocarimon, se creo una gran nube de humo y de la nada escuche una voz que me decía en mi espalda.

- ¿crees que me vas a vencer con ese tipo de ataques?, maldición era Apocarimon, el cual comenzó a convocar "el torbellino del juicio final", la técnica especial de Magnaimperialdevimon, sentía claramente como la técnica se formaba en mi espalda, yo estaba inmovilizado y justo en el momento en que la técnica me iba a impactar...

(Kari's P.O.V)

va a ser muy difícil derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon tan solo nosotros tres... pero que digo, mi hermano confía en mi, T.K. confía en mi, todos confían en mi, no los puedo defraudar tampoco me voy a rendir así de fácil, Magnaimperialdevimon debe ser destruido de una vez por todas.

así que sin perder más tiempo le dije a Ophanimon que convocara su técnica especial "la flecha de luz".

a continuación Ophanimon disparo su técnica, la cual afortunadamente impacto contra Magnaimperialdevimon y lo paralizo por un momento, sin perder tiempo dije.- Izzi, Joe por favor pidan a Megakabuterimon y a Zudomon que lo ataquen, ellos aceptaron, Zudomon convoco su técnica especial "martillo vulcan" el cual impacto contra Magnaimperialdevimon haciéndolo caer fuertemente de esa forma creando un gran hoyo en el suelo, a continuación Megakabuterimon y Ophanimon lanzaron un ataque juntos...

Ophanimon volvió a convocar su técnica "flecha de luz" y Megakabuterimon lanzo su técnica "cuerno mortal", ambos ataques lograron llegar a Magnaimperialdevimon, de esta forma creando una gran cortina de humo... "por fin lo vencimos" fue lo que pensé cuando pude ver que Magnaimperialdevimon había desaparecido...

pero este nos ataco por la espalda con su técnica "torbellino del juicio final", este ataque nos llego a cada uno de nosotros, claro pude notar que Magnaimperialdevimon ya estaba muy agotado y también algo lastimado.

- Magnaimperialdevimon dijo.- malditos elegidos, me golpearon y me dolió mucho, lo van a pagar, los destruiré.

- Ophanimon dijo.- nunca nos vencerás Magnaimperialdevimon prometo que te destruiremos de una vez por todas... y sin perder tiempo saco una espada de luz y se dirigió a atacar a Magnaimperialdevimon, este respondió dándole un gran golpe en su vientre, rápidamente Zudomon y Megakabuterimon se dirigieron a ayudar a Ophanimon, pero ya era muy tarde, Magnaimperialdevimon ya la había vencido con un ataque fulminante el cual hizo que Ophanimon chocara contra una gran roca, de esta manera haciéndo pedazos a la roca...

después Magnaimperialdevimon lanzo una técnica que no la he visto hace mucho tiempo y me trae malos recuerdos...

"la maldición del bufón", pero creí que esa técnica era de MachinPiedmon.

- Magnaimperialdevimon dijo.- no se sorprendan elegidos, lo que pasa es que el señor Apocarimon me enseño la forma de como utilizar los poderes de los seres de la oscuridad y si mal no lo recuerdo este ataque de mi hermano les deben traer recuerdos elegidos, ¿no es cierto?

eso es verdad, fue cuando estábamos luchando contra MachinPiedmon he íbamos perdiendo así que tuve que decirle a patamon que buscara a T.K. para que nos ayude pero eso trajo muchas consecuencias, ya que T.K. aun estaba débil y esa fue la primera vez que casi el muere de verdad... eran pensamientos que estaban llenos de nostalgia...

- sin perder tiempo respondí.- Magnaimperialdevimon prometo que iremos hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal de vencerte.

- Magnaimperialdevimon respondió.- si, eso lo vamos a ver y de repente el...

(Mimi's P.O.V)

muy impaciente pregunte.- ¿Blackwargreymon que es lo que nosotros podemos hacer para ayudar a T.K?

- Blackwargreymon respondió. bueno pureza, en este momento aun no te lo puedo decir...

- algo desconcertada pregunte.- ¿y por que no me lo puedes decir?

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- pureza, si te lo digo ahora no hay duda que todos los seres de la maldad vendrán a este lugar he intentaran callarte, talvez te lastimen o talvez encuentren la forma de desaparecerme, por que para invocar a este ser todos tienen que demostrar el verdadero poder de su emblema...

- yo respondí.- entiendo, lo que me intentas decir es que si me cuentas de quien se trata esa persona que podrá ayudar a T.K. todos los seres de la maldad vendrán de inmediato he intentaran desaparecernos y si eso llega a pasar los chicos no podrán saber como ayudar a T.K.

- Blackwargreymon respondió.- correcto, por eso pureza debes volver y ayudar a tus amigos para que todos juntos vengan y les pueda contar como ayudar a T.K.

- yo respondí.- de acuerdo, entonces por favor Blackwargreymon espéranos, vendremos pronto.

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- recuerden elegidos, que cada segundo cuenta y la verdad les muy poco tiempo, por que si T.K. llegara a finalizar su transformación, algo desastroso podría pasar...

- algo intrigada pregunte.- ¿que podría pasar Blackwargreymon?

- Blackwargreymon dijo.- después se los contare ahora date prisa y ayuda a tus amigos...

- yo conteste.- si, espéranos por favor Blackwargreymon regresaremos pronto... y salí corriendo lo más fuerte que pude...

(Blackwargreymon's P.O.V)

pobres elegidos, tienen muchas preocupaciones en especial la pureza ya que ella se siente culpable por todo lo que esta pasando...

espero los elegidos puedan derrotar a Apocarimon y a Magnaimperialdevimon por que si no lo logran pasara algo desastroso.

creo que la barrera que crearon hace algunos años para encerrar a MalomMiotismon ya esta casi por romperse ya que la esperanza esta desapareciendo, si esto llegara a pasar los elegidos no tendrían oportunidades de vencerlos a los tres seres de la maldad...

si tan solo la esperanza estuviera de nuestra parte todo seria diferente...

y lo peor de todo esto es que si el elegido de la desgracia llegara a tomar el completo control del cuerpo de la esperanza y su parte llena de odio y oscuridad llega a dominar creo que seria un nuevo enemigo para los elegidos y sin duda seria el enemigo más poderoso.

lo que escuche de Chinlonmon fue que si el elegido de la desgracia logra derrotar a los seres de maldad y si tiene suerte no moriría el ya no abandonaría el poder de la oscuridad y no lo querrá dejar por nada en el mundo, de esa forma se convertirá en el enemigo mas poderoso el cual podrá ser capas de derrotar a todos los elegidos sin utilizar ni el 10% de su fuerza y dominara a los tres mundos conocidos, esa era ultima parte de la profecía, es por eso que Chinlonmon decidió darle ese cargo a la esperanza, por que supuestamente el odiaba la oscuridad mas que nadie en el mundo, por que esta hace mucho tiempo le arrebato a su digimon... esa era la razón principal por la que yo no quería que la esperanza utilice sus poderes... por eso le advertí a la esperanza que cuando vaya a utilizar los poderes era mejor que ninguno de los elegidos este presente por que ellos confundirían sus pensamientos y emociones y de esa forma pasaría lo que le esta pasando ahora...

(Kari's P.O.V)

sin previo aviso Magnaimperialdevimon comenzó a convocare una técnica aterradora "la bola del rencor"

- Magnaimperialdevimon algo presumido dijo.- no se asusten elegidos, se que para crear esta técnica se necesita de la ayuda del señor Apocarimon, pero al igual que el pude dominarla y ahora la puedo convocar sin la ayuda de nadie.

- pude observar como la bola comenzaba a tomar forma, esa bola de energía era muy oscura también parecía ser muy poderosa yo sabia bien que si esa bola de energía nos llegara a impactar a cualquiera de nosotros ese seria nuestro fin... ni siquiera "el espejo de luz" de Ophanimon seria capaz de detener la técnica...

así que Magnaimperialdevimon lanzo se técnica contra mi, claro que Ophanimon se postro frente a mi y convoco su técnica "espejo de luz", este parecía ser un poco mas poderoso de lo común pero las dos sabíamos bien que no seria capaz de resistir el ataque...

- Izzi junto con Joe les ordenaron a Zudomon y a Megakabuterimon que lanzaran sus ataque para desviar la bola energía oscura, ellos lo hicieron pero lo único que ocasionaron fue que la bola de energía oscura absorbiera los dos ataques y de esa forma se hiciera mucho mas poderosa...

- la energía de oscuridad choco contra el espejo de luz claro lo destruyo fácilmente y justo cuando iba a golpear contra nosotras escuche la voz de Mimi y Lilimon las cuales pudieron rescatarnos... claro la explosión fue inmensamente destructiva y logro impactarnos con el poder de explosión, no nos hizo mucho daño...

ya en el suelo Mimi me dijo.- ¿te encuentras bien Kari?

- yo respondí.- si, muchas gracias, pero Mimi ¿donde estabas?

- ella respondió algo triste.- bueno Kari, yo estaba... yo estaba... estaba con T.K.

- rápidamente dije.- ¿si? y ¿donde esta el?, no lo puedo ver

- Mimi aun mas triste, parecía sentirse culpable por algo, respondió.- Kari no pude traer de vuelta a T.K. creo que lo hemos perdido.

- yo respondí muy intrigada.- ¿perdido?, ¿que quieres decir Mimi?

- Mimi respondió.- bueno Kari... estaba con T.K., el parecía estar reaccionado pero justo en el instante en que ya lo tenia de nuestro lado el comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy rara, el comenzó a emanar energía oscura y desapareció entre ella, luego Blackwargreymon apareció y me contó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre de T.K., todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que lo odiáramos pero no lo pudo conseguir.

- la interrumpí y le dije.- ¿no entiendo?, ¿que me intentas decir Mimi?

- Mimi respondió.- Kari, creo que este no es el momento para hablar de eso, te prometo que te contare todo lo que paso pero ahora debemos derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon por que el tiempo corre y mientras mas transcurra el tiempo T.K. corre mas peligro de no volver a ser el mismo de antes.

- aun mas intrigada por todo lo que me dijo Mimi tuve que decirle.- de acuerdo Mimi, si tu dices que ya no hay mucho tiempo debemos derrotar a Magnaimperialdevimon de una vez por todas.

así que todos atacamos a Magnaimperialdevimon...

(Tai's P.O.V)

maldición creo que este es mi fin...

la verdad, ya no tenemos fuerzas para seguir luchando, la oscuridad a vencido esta vez...

no puedo creer que Apocarimon me baya a derrotar, pasamos por varias pruebas todos las superamos juntos e individualmente, prometí vengarme de Apocarimon por lo que le hizo a agumon, pero creo que esa venganza ya forma parte del pasado... maldición, yo soy el elegido del valor, yo no puedo estar hablando así, no me rendiré hasta verlo derrotado, mis amigos confían en mi, los dos mundos me necesitan y no seré el primer elegido en ser vencido... de repente observe como el emblema del valor comenzó a brillar intensamente y Greymon volvió a digievolucionar.

- Greymon ultra digimon a MetalGreymon

este sin perder tiempo lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Apocarimon

- Apocarimon dijo.- de donde demonios tienen fuerzas para seguir luchando, por que no se rinden y de esa forma se evitan todo este castigo...

- yo respondí.- nosotros somos los elegidos y no nos rendiremos hasta ver a la oscuridad completamente vencida o por lo menos verte destruido de una vez por todas...

- Apocarimon respondió.- de acuerdo, si lo quieres de esa forma no es mi problema, si quieren sufrir yo los voy a complacer.

- yo respondí.- si, inténtalo invecil.

- Apocarimon respondió aun mas alterado.- ¡maldito seas!, ¡te derrotare!

y se acerco rápidamente a atacarnos, MetalGreymon instantáneamente lanzo su brazo metálico a Apocarimon para atraparlo...

pero Apocarimon logro contrarrestar el ataque sacando el brazo de Devimon y atrajo fuertemente a MetalGreymon este mientras se acercaba a Apocarimon lanzo su técnica especial "las gigas destructoras" las cuales lograron impactar contra Apocarimon.

- Apocarimon aun mas frustrado dijo.- ¿de verdad quieren morir torturados?, de la misma forma que destruyo el elegido de la desgracia a Piedmon yo los destruiré a ustedes, y tu elegido del valor serás el ultimo en ser eliminado, por que te haré ver la muerte de cada uno de tus amigos, ya estoy viendo tu rostro lleno de horror maldiciéndome una y otra vez, pidiendo a gritos morir y yo tan solo te observare fija y fríamente...

antes de que Apocarimon continué hablando yo junto con MetalGreymon lo atacamos con el brazo metálico, Apocarimon logro esquivarlo pero MetalGreymon lo tacleo con su gran cuerpo mientras Apocarimon caía MetalGreymon lanzo su brazo metálico el cual cubrió completamente el rostro de Apocarimon e impacto el cuerpo de este fuertemente contra el suelo, luego lo volvió a alzar y lo lanzo contra grandes rocas y finalmente lo lanzo fuertemente a una gran altura y mientras Apocarimon intentaba recobrar el conocimiento MetalGreymon lanzo "las giga destructoras" e impactaron contra Apocarimon y observe como este caía al suelo completamente destruido e inconciente.

- "por fin lo derrotamos" dijo MetalGreymon muy agotado

- yo respondí.- si, lo derrotamos Metal...

me quede horrorizado al ver como Apocarimon se levanto nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba completamente destruido incluso tenia moretones muy profundos pero este comenzó a reconstruir su cuerpo mientras decía.- malditos, nunca los voy a perdonar te prometo que tus castigos serán interminables horas de dolor, angustia, y desesperación, elegido del valor maltratare tu cuerpo cien veces mas de lo que esta el mió...

- yo dije.- si, y por que en vez de solo amenazarme vienes y nos muestras tu verdadero poder, ¿o acaso eso es todo?

- Apocarimon respondió.- si, búrlate elegido pero no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes.

- yo dije.- si crees que voy a esperar hasta que te recuperes estas en lo incorrecto, te derrotare de una vez por todas.

- Apocarimon dijo.- si, ven e inténtalo...

(Mimi's P.O.V)

ya le queda muy poco tiempo a T.K., nos debemos dar prisa si queremos ayudarlo...

sin previo aviso Magnaimperialdevimon lanzo "la maldición del bufón" la técnica especial de MachinPiedmon

rápidamente Lilimon junto con Ophanimon, Zudomon y Megakabuterimon lanzaron sus técnicas especiales para contrarrestar la técnica de Magnaimperialdevimon...

todos juntos formaron una especie ataque espiral con las técnicas "cañón de flor", "flecha de luz", "martillo vulcan" y "cuerno mortal", todos estos ataques lograron destruir por completo la técnica de Magnaimperialdevimon y también el ataque logro impactarlo fuertemente.

- Magnaimperialdevimon dijo.- ¡malditos sean!, ¡los destruiré de una vez por todas! y este comenzó a invocar nuevamente la técnica "la bola del rencor"

- yo dije.- rápido chicos debemos hacer algo antes que Magnaimperialdevimon nos lance su ataque...

- Kari un poco triste y desanimada por lo que le conté sobre T.K. dijo.- pero que haremos, ni todos nosotros juntos podremos repeler ese ataque.

- yo respondí.- claro que lo podemos hacer, es mas, la encargada de hacerlo serás tú y Ophanimon...

- Kari algo desconcertada respondió.- ¿que?, ¿como crees que Ophanimon y yo lograremos repeler ese ataque?

- yo respondí.- por dos cosas Kari.

una.- todos nosotros cederemos la energía de nuestros digimon a Ophanimon ya que ella es la única que puede manejar un poder tan grande como ese.

y la otra.- tu deberías ser la persona con mas esperanzas de triunfo en esta batalla...

- Kari algo confundida dijo.- ¿que es lo que me intentas decir Mimi?

- yo respondí.- bueno Kari, recuerdas cuando hace algún tiempo tu estabas hablando con T.K. sobre aquello del elegido de la desgracia y le prometiste que si T.K. dejase de ser el mismo, es decir, si T.K. deja de ser el elegido de la esperanza tu serias quien llevaría esa esperanza por los dos... ¿recuerdas?

- Kari comenzó a llorar un poco y dijo.- si Mimi, es verdad lo que tu dices y según me doy cuenta creo que no estoy cumpliendo con la parte de esa promesa que le hice a T.K.

- antes de que Kari continuara la interrumpí y le dije.- además Kari, recuerdas la vez en la que Chinlonmon se presento ante nosotros por primera vez y nos dijo que tu y T.K. tienen una relación mas allá de lo normal ya que sin la luz la esperanza no existiría, entonces Kari si tu dejas de emanar esa luz que siempre has llevado dentro de ti las esperanzas de T.K. también comenzarían a desaparecer mas rápido de lo que lo están haciendo ahora...

- Kari aun con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.- si, estas en lo cierto Mimi debo dejar que fluya esa luz que siempre a estado dentro de mi...

- y de repente paso algo sorprendente...

(Tai's P.O.V)

sin perder más tiempo fuimos a atacar a Apocarimon pero ya era demasiado tarde, Apocarimon ya se había recuperado completamente...

yo le dije a MetalGreymon.- debemos atacarlo ahora.

- MetalGreymon muy agotado respondió.- de acuerdo Tai, como tú digas.

así que MetalGreymon volvió a lanzar su brazo metálico para atrapar a Apocarimon pero este lo esquivo y lanzo su técnica especial "la bola del rencor" la cual MetalGreymon trato de evadirla pero no lo logro e impacto contra nosotros y caímos al suelo.

- Apocarimon mientras se acercaba a nosotros decía.- ¿lo vez elegido del valor?, ustedes no me pueden derrotar, soy invencible.

- yo respondí.- no hay nadie invencible en el mundo y tú no vas a ser la excepción.

- Apocarimon respondió.- eso lo vamos a ver.

y cuando ya estaba a escasos metros de nosotros convoco el ataque "las mil y un agujas" la técnica especial de Metalsealdramon las cuales ya casi frente a nosotros fueron destruidas completamente por "alas espada" la técnica de Garudamon, pero mi pregunta era.- ¿donde demonios esta Sora?

- así que Sora apareció junto con Garudamon y dijo irónicamente.- creo que llegue en el momento mas indicado.

- yo respondí muy molesto.- ¡¿que? acaso no vez que Matt esta inconciente y MetalGreymon y yo casi perdemos la vida.

- Sora respondió.- no seas llorón Tai, Matt es un chico muy fuerte, por eso es que estoy con el, además no seas exagerado tu y MetalGreymon no hubiesen muerto tan solo estarían un poco estropeados.

- respondí aun mas molesto.- ¡tan solo un poco estropeados dices!

- Sora respondió.- de acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enejes tan solo estoy bromeando un poco.

- yo dije algo frustrado.- crees que este es un buen momento para bromear.

- Sora respondió.- siempre es un buen momento además mira Matt ya reacciono.

- Matt dijo.- Sora, por que eres tan cruel con nosotros y nos dejaste solos.

- Sora respondió.- discúlpame Matt, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, y también te recompensare no te preocupes por eso.

- yo pensaba.- que cruel solo con Matt, Sora se comporta de una manera más madura, por que todos me hacen esto.

bueno este no es momento para estar pensando en eso.

así que dije.- bueno ahora que ya estamos los seis creo que tenemos más posibilidades de vencer a Apocarimon.

- Sora respondió.- eso es verdad, ahora lo derrotaremos de una vez por todas, ¿estas listo Matt?

- Matt respondió.- en un momento, solo esperen que despierte gabumon.

- yo dije.- de acuerdo mientras gabumon reacciona Sora y yo comenzaremos a atacar a Apocarimon.

- Matt dijo.- de acuerdo, pero Tai por favor cuida de Sora, sabes bien que ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no me lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar.

- yo respondí.- tranquilo Matt yo protegeré a Sora con mi propia vida.

- Matt dijo.- gracias Tai.

- así que me acerque a Sora y a Garudamon junto con MetalGreymon y le dije.- bueno Sora, la forma en que atacaremos será la siguiente.

MINUTOS DESPUES

(Tai's P.O.V)

de acuerdo lo entendiste Sora.

- Sora respondió.- si Tai, lo entendí muy bien ahora ataquemos.

- yo respondí.- de acuerdo pero ya sabes, si la situación se pone fea no dudes en huir por que si algo te llega a pasar no necesariamente Apocarimon seria quien me acecine sino que el que me mataría seria Matt, el esta muy preocupado por ti, Matt de verdad te quiere mucho.

- Sora algo sonrojada dijo.- entiendo, no te preocupes por mi, prometo cuidarme.

- así que decidimos atacar a Apocarimon primero Garudamon lanzo su técnica "alas espada" las cuales Apocarimon las elimino con el ataque "cañón giga" la técnica de Machindramon, mientras tanto MetalGreymon y yo lo atacamos por la espalda con "las gigas destructoras" las cuales impactaron contra Apocarimon, o eso parecía, pero la verdad es que nosotros habíamos atacado a una ilusión y el verdadero Apocarimon nos atrapo con el brazo de Devimon y nos lanzo fuertemente contra Garudamon.

todos impactamos al suelo fuertemente, Sora estaban un poco maltratada...

- yo le dije a Sora.- ¿Sora te encuentras bien?

- Sora respondió.- si Tai, lo que pasa es que me distraje un poco con la ilusión de Apocarimon y no me pude dar cuenta que el te ataco por la retaguardia.

- yo respondí.- si eso es verdad, es la primera vez que veo esa técnica de Apocarimon.

sin darnos cuentas Apocarimon estaba convocando su técnica "la bola del rencor"

yo le dije a MetalGreymon.- rápido lanza tu técnica...

- sin perder tiempo MetalGreymon lanzo "las gigas destructoras" y al mismo tiempo Apocarimon lanzo "la bola del rencor", fue un choque impresionante de poderes pero "la bola del rencor" logro vencer y nos impacto.

yo intente proteger a Sora, pero fue inútil ya que el poder de impacto fue tan grande que me lanzo metros lejos de Sora.

- escuche decir a Matt.- ¡maldito Apocarimon!, ¡espera que gabumon se recupere y te daremos tu merecido!

- Apocarimon dijo.- tú no tienes las fuerzas necesarias como para enfrentarte contra mí, aun eres muy débil, no tienes suficiente odio dentro de tu corazón y eso te hace ser la persona débil que eres.

- Matt respondió.- no tengo la necesidad de tener odio en mi corazón si tengo a buenos amigos que siempre estarán allí para apoyarme.

y el emblema de Matt comenzó a brillar intensamente y lanzo una luz a gabumon, si no me equivoco esa es la luz de la digievolucion.

- gabumon digimon a Garurumon

- Garurumon ultra digimon a WerGarurumon

y eso dio comienzo a una pelea fantástica ya que WerGarurumon logro lanzar un golpe directo al rostro de Apocarimon luego le dio una patada en el abdomen, Apocarimon contraataco lanzando un golpe al rostros de WerGarurumon pero esto lo logro esquivar y le lanzo su técnica especial "la garra de lobo" la cual marco el rostro de Apocarimon, este muy enojado lanzo "tornado del juicio final" la técnica de Magnaimperialdevimon, pero WerGarurumon también la esquivo y le lanzo una patada a la espalda de Apocarimon y lo hizo caer al suelo, Apocarimon aun mas frustrado lanzo "las mil y un agujas" la técnica de Metalsealdramon, las cuales impactaron contra WerGarurumon haciéndolo perder el control y cayo fuertemente contra el suelo, este se volvió a levantar y volvió a lanzar "la garra de lobo", Apocarimon reacción lanzando "la maldición del bufón" la técnica de MachinPiedmon, fue un choque tan poderoso que hizo una especie de grieta entre los dos ataques, sus poderes eran casi iguales pero afortunadamente WerGarurumon logro vencer e impacto fuertemente a Apocarimon, este se levanto casi destruido pero se volvió a reconstruir, antes de que WerGarurumon volviera a atacarlo, Apocarimon ya estaba recuperado y lanzo su técnica "la bola del rencor" la cual impacto fuertemente contra WerGarurumon ya que el no pudo detenerse por que iba a una gran velocidad.

WerGarurumon quedo tirado en el suelo, mientras que Apocarimon se acercaba a atacarlo así que sin perder tiempo MetalGreymon lanzo "las gigas destructoras" las cuales impactaron contra Apocarimon lanzándolo a una distancia considerable mientras tanto el mismo MetalGreymon trajo de vuelta a WerGarurumon

ya muy agotados WerGarurumon y MetalGreymon volvieron a su etapa normal y para nuestra mala suerte Garudamon también volvió a su etapa normal y Apocarimon se venia acercando cada vez mas y mas rápido.

- hasta que llego Apocarimon frente a nosotros y nos dijo.- malditos les dije que los derrotaría y ahora voy a hacer lo que prometí matare primero a los elegidos del valor y de la amistad mientras la elegida del amor los observa, lo siento elegido del valor creo que tu seras el primero en morir...

- Sora dijo.- ¡no!, ¡déjalos maldito!

- Matt le dijo a Sora.- por favor Sora ahora que tienes tiempo huye no quiero que este maldito te haga daño, déjanos a Tai y a mi, prometo que estaremos bien pero necesitamos ayuda así que date prisa ve y trae a los muchachos.

- Matt decía eso pero el bien sabia que si Sora nos dejaba Apocarimon acabaría en cuestión de segundos con nosotros.

- Sora respondió.- no Matt, no los voy a dejar solos...

- antes que Sora continuara Matt la interrumpió y le dijo.- Sora si de verdad me quieres, ve y busca ayuda déjanos solos por favor te pido que confíes en mi.

- Sora respondió.- Matt no me pidas eso por favor, tengo miedo de que si voy a buscar ayuda y cuando regrese sea demasiado tarde te prometo que nunca me lo perdonaría además como me pides que confié en ti, si la última vez que dijiste eso tú estabas dispuesto a abandonarme.

- Matt respondió.- pero eso ya forma parte del pasado Sora, tu sabes bien por que lo iba a hacer, además en ese tiempo yo aun era mas inmaduro pero gracias a ti aprendí a demostrar amor, cariño, comprensión y afecto, estas cosas yo nunca las habría demostrado si tu no estuvieses junto a mi, por eso te pido Sora ve y busca ayuda mientras Tai yo nos encargamos de el.

- Sora dijo.- de acuerdo Matt, pero prométeme que vas a estar bien.

- Matt respondió.- si Sora te lo prometo...

así que Sora se acerco rapidamente a Matt, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y finalmente se retiro corriendo junto con biyomon lo más fuerte que podían...

- Matt dijo.- bueno Tai, creo que esta será la última vez que vaya a ver a Sora, pero si por alguna razón tú sobrevives dile a Sora que la amo con todo el corazón.

- yo respondí.- no Matt, yo no le diré nada a Sora.

- Matt furioso me interrumpió y dijo.- y por que demonios no le vas a decir lo que te digo a Sora, acaso tu...

- antes que Matt comenzara a decir estupideces lo interrumpí y le dije.- Matt yo no le voy a decir nada a Sora por que tu personalmente se lo dirás, ninguno de los dos va a salir muerto de aquí, bien salimos los dos vivos o bien salimos los dos muertos, pero Matt yo nunca te dejare solo peleando contra este maldito.

- Matt respondí.- si Tai, los dos saldremos de esta, en fin siempre lo hemos hecho.

- yo respondí.- si, esta tan solo es una prueba mas...

y sin previo aviso Apocarimon convoco su técnica especial "la bola del rencor".

- Matt dijo.- ¡demonios ahora que haremos!

- yo respondí.- no lo se, lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es confiar en nuestros emblemas, estoy seguro que estos nos podrán ayudar.

- Matt dijo.- si, además yo prometí cuidar a mis amigos y a las personas que mas amo ya que ellas también harían lo mismo por mi eso es la verdadera amistad, cuando uno cuida de todos y todos cuidan de uno...

así que el emblema de la amistad comenzó a brilla intensamente, tal era la fuerza con la que brillaba que hizo retroceder a Apocarimon.

- yo dije.- si, además venceremos a Apocarimon así tengamos que llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias, no importa si muero en el intento, prefiero eso antes que ver morir a las personas que mas amo y no poder hacer nada al respecto, venceremos a Apocarimon con gran valor eso se los prometo...

y sin pensar el emblema del valor también brillo intensamente.

de repente una luz resplandeciente cubrió el cuerpo de agumon y gabumon que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo.

y apareció la luz de la digievolucion

- agumon war digimon a Wargreymon

- gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

- yo le dije a Wargreymon.- como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, Wargreymon quiero que sepas que no estas solo, siempre podrás contar con migo...

también sabes que todos confían en nosotros, todos tienen puesto sus esperanzas en nosotros...

- y eso no fue todo ya que rápidamente estos dos alcanzaron el máximo nivel...

Wargreymon formo el brazo izquierdo y Metalgarurumon el brazo derecho, y su cuerpo fue formado por la intensa luz que emanaban nuestros emblemas

si, los dos habían digievolucionado en Omnimon...

y esto dio comienzo a una gran batalla, pero esto no era todo ya que Apocarimon comenzó a...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AYUDENME A MEJORAR CON SUS CRITICAS, SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTA O LES INCOMODA DEL FIC NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, LES AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON QUE ME AYUDARAN EN ESO...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- ¿quien será ese individuo que puede ayudar a T.K.?

- hablando de T.K. ¿donde esta el?

- ¿que pasara en la pelea entre Magnaimperialdevimon contra Mimi, Kari, Izzi y Joe?

- ¿Tai, Matt y Omnimon lograran vencer a Apocarimon?

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	18. Capitulo 19

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que bien... :D

disculpen por este largo, largo, largo, muy pero muy largo atraso, lo que paso es que decidí seguir el consejo de una buena amiga i - o - u - hermana "Amai do" de escribir de la forma que verán a continuación pero lo que si les tengo que decir "la típica excusa" me fue algo difícil cranearle esta forma y me demore mucho, demasiado tiempo...

espero le guste... :D

weno también agradecer a

**Amai do** muchas gracias hermanita por el consejo, me sirvió de mucho, ah… por sierto algo que nunca que he dicho, claro que yo no me molesto cuando me dan un consejo al contrario me siento feliz al saber que puedo mejorar como escritor… que Dios te bendiga me bella hermanita…

Por sierto para el siguiente capitulo te tengo una pequeña sorpresa con respecto a tu pareja favorita….

**Takeru fang** como, como, como, como, que yo enredo mucho, que yo aburro, bueno creo que si pero un poquito no mas… :D, prometo que los siguientes no serán así, "no creo"

**Rino Takeru** si no ve, muy largo para mi gusto, la verdad no creí llegar tan lejos pero mírenme, soy un escritor que llego al capitulo 20…. Oh… sip… jajaja gracias por apoyo espero continúes leyendo.

**Lord Pata** gracias por el comment y claro que T.K. no va a quedar como malo, "no creo"

**Vale** baya, baya, baya muchas preguntas, pero todas tienen respuesta lo triste es que tienes que leer hasta el final para saber esas respuestas por que aun hay muchas sorpresas "que maldito que soy, no crees" cuídate, besos….

**Hikari Takaishi 184** ¡digievolucionar Apocarimon!, no es mala idea, no es mala idea… tal vez algún día pase eso, quien sabe, con migo se puede esperar lo que sea… a mi también me agrada mucho T.K. "aun que hasta ahora no se por que soy tan malo con el", pero weno que se puede haces así es la vida…. Jajaja…. Por cierto para ti que eres amante del yamatto hay una pequeña sorpresa el siguiente capitulo…

**Nallely-963** no te preocupes te perdono pero que sea la ultima vez… jajaja… no enserio gracias por el apoyo sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y mejorando mucho mas…

Y al final pero no por eso menos importante **WASO** gracias por tu comment espero continúes leyendo mi fic!

**CAPÌTULO 19**

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

es verdad, es mi deber ayudar a T.K. y por el gran cariño y aprecio que sentimos yo debo ser quien lleve esa esperanza dejando que toda la luz que se encuentran dentro de mi fluya de una vez...

y de repente sin pensarlo el emblema de la luz comenzó a brillar intensamente y emanar una especia de energía pero por un instante sentí un pequeño escalofrió pasar por todo mi cuerpo y creo que sentí la presencia de T.K. pero solo fue un pequeño instante me sentía algo preocupada pero al mismo tiempo alegre fue algo raro...

el emblema de la pureza también comenzó a emanar la misma energía.

- ¿que es lo que esta pasando?, no entiendo por que mi emblema comenzó a brillar.- se preguntaba Mimi un tanto desconcertada.

- yo tampoco lo entiendo.- respondí algo aturdida.

y esa luz que emano de nuestros emblemas se unió y formo una luz de color amarilla, algo dorada se podría decir y finalmente esta luz se dividió en tres una de ellas entro en el cuerpo de Ophanimon, la otra entro en el cuerpo de Lilimon pero lo que si me pareció algo extraño.- es que la tercera luz se dirigió hacia un lugar desconocido para nosotros...

Ophanimon y Lilimon comenzaron a brillar intensamente y parecía invadirlas una especie de campo de fuerza.- el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el cuerpo de Ophanimon era algo plateado y dorado, el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el cuerpo de Lilimon era de color verde y dorado... ellas no parecían ser las mismas me pude dar cuenta...

- Lilimon, Ophanimon ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto preocupada Mimi...- yo por mi parte aun me sentía desconcertada por lo que había pasado, además sentía claramente como mi cuerpo se iba devilitando cada vez mas y mas, ya casi no podía mantenerme en pie.

- sin perder mas tiempo Lilimon y Ophanimon se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Magnaimperialdevimon y lo atacaron... Magnaimperialdevimon logro eludir el ataque especial de Lilimon "cañón de flor", pero Ophanimon logro clavar una espada de luz, pero esta era diferente ya que flameaba de los bordes energía de color dorada...

- co... como rayos... lograste llegar tan rápido y clavar esa espado en mi pecho.- decía Magnaimperialdevimon lo mas fuerte que podía preguntándose una y otra vez "como...como demonios lo hizo"... - Ophanimon tan solo lo observa y de repente observe como una lagrima llena de tristeza, dolor cayo rozando su rostro.

- ¿que es lo que pasa Ophanimon?, ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunte muy preocupada

- esta energía que siento dentro de mi cuerpo ya la había sentido antes y no es la energía de la luz aun peor de la pureza... esta energía es de la esperanza esta energía es muy similar a la que Seraphimon me dono hace algún tiempo en una batalla y continuo derramando aun una tras otra sus lagrimas.

- aun no lo comprendía, no entendía por que Ophanimon dijo eso y entonces recordé algo desastroso que hizo que mi corazón se quebrante de una forma horrible.

fue hace algún tiempo después que T.K. nos hablo sobre el elegido de la desgracia... yo me encontraba sola con el, observando el hermoso atardecer y T.K. dijo.- Kari... tu eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y así como un atardecer algún día dejare de brillar y caeré al igual que el ocaso... - ¡¿que demonios estas diciendo?... - pregunte algo intrigada y muy molesta.

- Kari aun no estoy tan convencido que no tenga que utilizar los poderes del elegido, pero cuando lo haga prométeme que tu llevaras esa esperanza por los dos... ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos por primera vez con Chinlonmon?- decía el rubio de una forma muy tranquila observando el atardecer.

- claro que lo recuerdo... como olvidarlo si esa vez Chinlonmon fue quien nos dijo que nosotros ya estábamos destinado a estar juntos.- respondí observando directamente sus ojos color mar.

- sonrió tiernamente y dijo.- además el menciono algo de que sin tu luz la esperanza dejaría de existir es por eso que yo seré quien se sacrifique y no tu... - ¡cállate, no digas eso!, ¡¿aso no te das cuenta que me haces daño? .- lo regañe fuertemente.

- lo siento, lo que menos quiero es que tu sufras, pero debes saber algo Kari espero no te molestes, pero esto lo hago por que te quiero de una forma inigualable.- me decía mientras me miraba directamente a mis ojos contemplando cada parte de mi rostro.

- ¿si? y que es lo que me tienes que decir, espero no sea ninguna de tus boberías.- respondí, mientras jugueteaba con su hermoso cabello que se tornaban dorado por la caída del sol.

- bueno creo que te va a molestar un poco pero tienes que saber que si por cosas del destino yo llegara a despréciate, llegara a ofenderte incluso si llegara a tocarte bruscamente quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien por que tu sabes que yo siempre te amare incluso te amare cuando me odies, te amare cuando me desprecies, te amare cuando me golpees, te amare cuando me ofendas.- me decía mientras yo soltaba sus cabellos algo asustada e intrigada por sus palabras.

- ¿por que dices todos esto?, me asustas T.K...- respondí algo atemorizada.

- lo digo si llegara a suceder y eso no es todo, como te lo dije si por alguna razón yo llegara a caer como este bello ocaso yo enviare directamente a tu corazón toda mi esperanza sobrante y mi alma si es necesario con tal de tenerte por un instante junto a mi, por eso mi niña si por alguna razón esto que te digo llegara a pasar siempre recuerda que te amare incuso después de la muerte, por mas triste que sea mi suerte...

- lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude y comencé a derramar una lagrima tras otra... pero el limpio con la palma de su mano las lagrimas que caían por mi rostro y dijo.- no te pongas así mi niña, además cuando ese momento llegue alguien que te quiere mucho estará junto a ti, consolándote y dándote fuerzas para que continúes adelante...

- yo no quiero que nadie me consuele a excepción de ti y como quieres que este después de lo que me dices.- le reprochaba mientras lo interrumpía... - el sonrió tiernamente y dijo.- perdóname si lo que te dije te hizo daño sabes bien que yo siempre cuidare de ti e incluso lo haré después de mi...

- no lo digas por favor, no quiero escucharte decir esto ninguna mas.- le decía mientras lo miraba directamente a sus bellos ojos azules que comenzaron a estremecerse y de esa forma haciendo que una lagrima cayera por su rostro.

- ¿que es lo que pasa T.K.?, ¡¿no me digas que vas a morir ahora mismo?- pregunte muy aterrorizada e ingenuamente.

- el volvió a sonreír y dijo.- no Kari para nada, aun no es tiempo que me vaya esa lagrima fue por pensar que algún día ya no podré ver ni tocar este hermoso rostro "postro cariñosamente su mano en mi mejilla", ya no podré tocar este bello cuerpo "rodeo subrazo por mi cintura" y ya no podré sentir estos suaves e increíbles labios que hacen que todo mi cuerpo sienta un fuego incomparable y se estremezca de forma inigualable " y comenzó a besarme de una forma muy apasionada"

esa fue la noche mas espectacular, increíble, apasionada y si, por que no, fue una noche de primicias de las cuales nunca me arrepentiré...

"claro esta que no voy a decir los detalles, quien sabe talvez en otro momento"

- ese recuerdo era el mas hermoso de mi vida hasta el día de hoy, sin mas fuerzas y temiendo saber el por que de este extraño poder me arrodille en el suelo y comencé a llorar fuerte y descontroladamente... - tranquila Kari cuéntame que es lo que te pasa.- trataba de consolarme Mimi mientras caían lagrimas por su rostro

- así que sin fuerzas y aun en llanto le conté todo lo que paso ese día... - comenzó a llorar, pero intento tranquilizarse a si misma y dijo.- Kari, T.K. dijo que cuando llegue este momento tu estarás con una persona que te aprecie y te quiera, no de la misma forma, pero si con el mismo cariño y esa persona soy yo Kari, yo te quiero, mas bien siempre te quise como a la hermana menor que nunca tuve, así que ven Kari "me llevo hacia sus brazos e hizo que postre me rostro en su pecho y comencé a desahogarme"...

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

ahora si tenemos la batalla ganada.- dije muy contento y animado.

- no creas que va a ser tan fácil Tai mira.- dijo el rubio oxigenado... - rápidamente observe hacia donde Matt señalo y quede paralizado completamente y claramente sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía horriblemente, la puerta al tercer mundo estaba abriéndose y ese maldito ser de la maldad "MalomMiotismon" estaba desesperado por salir.

sin perder tiempo gire para ver a Apocarimon y el muy maldito cobarde se encontraba a una distancia considerable de nosotros abriendo la puerta al tercer mundo diciendo unas palabras extrañas... rápidamente nos subimos en la espalda de Omnimon y volamos hacia donde se encontraba Apocarimon, pero fue muy tarde MalomMiotismon ya había salido y sin perder tiempo lanzo sus "látigos mortales", los cuales consistían en lanzar varios látigos rodeados de un fugaz fuego, las cuales Omnimon pudo evadirlas fácilmente y contraataco con "espada trascendente", esta logro impactar contra MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon.

- malditos me encerraron por un largo tiempo y no dejare que vuelvan a hacerlo, ya que por fin el sello mas poderoso la esperanza a desaparecido, te felicito Apocarimon debió ser muy difícil derrotar a ese estupido elegido de la desgracia.- decía MalomMiotismon con una gran sonrisa aterrorizante

- te equivocas yo no fui quien lo derroto además no era necesario que lo hiciera con tal de que el elegido de la esperanza desaparezca era mas que suficiente, después nos preocuparemos por la desgracia ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.- respondió Apocarimon muy confiado

- así que Apocarimon ataco con "la bola del rencor", la cual fácilmente Omnimon la destruyo con "cañón supremo" e incluso impacto fuertemente contra ellos dos lanzándolos a gran distancia, Apocarimon frustrado convoco su técnica especial "la zona de la oscuridad" y una gran oscuridad invadió el campo de batalla y se escucho la voz de MalomMiotismon diciendo.- bien hecho Apocarimon ahora será mas fácil vencerlos, inteligentemente Omnimon volvió a atacar con "espada trascendente" y la gran cantidad de flujos de energía que fueron arrojados hacia toda dirección llegaron a ese par e hizo que "la zona de la oscuridad" desaparezca.

- malditos se arrepentirán por esto, nunca se los perdonare.- dijo MalomMiotismon mientras atacaba con " látigos mortales " Omnimon intento evadirla pero fue imposible e impacto contra nosotros lanzándonos hacia el suelo fuertemente.

- Omnimon volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente y volvió a atacar con "cañón supremo", MalomMiotismon lo evadió y Apocarimon atrapo a Omnimon con el brazo de Devimon, pero no fue suficiente ya que Omnimon destruyo con sus propias fuerzas el brazo e incrusto la espada en el abdomen de Apocarimon y justo cuando le iba a dar el ultimo golpe por fin, MalomMiotismon lo ataco con " látigos mortales " e hizo que Omnimon retrocediera, Apocarimon muy enojado se recupero y desprendió una de sus vertebras formando una espada y ataco a Omnimon el cual desenvainó su espada rápidamente y luego el tramposo de MalomMiotismon también se metió en la pelea con una espada que le ofreció Apocarimon, Omnimon era muy ágil, el solo se bastaba como para derrotar a esos dos pero de la nada apareció un ataque conocido "la exclamación de excalibur" e impacto contra los tres lanzándolos fuertemente contra el suelo.

- yo seré quien derrote a cada uno de ustedes seres de la maldad.- dijo T.K. apareciendo entre las tinieblas y su cuerpo emanaba energía muy oscura tan solo su presencia era aterradora ya que sus ojos azules eran de color marrón y su cabello dorado se tornaba castaño era algo tenebroso comparado con su antiguo aspecto.

- ¡que demonios haces T.K.!, no te das cuenta que Omnimon ya casi lo tenia.- lo regaño Matt, pero claramente se podía ver en el rostro de el alegría por volver a ver a su pequeño hermano, por que eso era T.K. para Matt su pequeño y aun inmaduro hermano.

- ¡maldición yo no soy ese tal T.K.! soy el elegido de la desgracia.- dijo T.K. mientras fuego oscuro explotaba atrás de el.

- ¡no digas estupideces y ven rápido antes que yo vaya por ti!- dijo Matt un tanto molesto.

- se los advierto váyanse de aquí antes que los acecine a todos ustedes.- dijo T.K. muy molesto parecía que su mirada transmitía odio, rencor y lo mas raro es que el ya no parecía estar triste, al contrario parecía alegre con su nueva personalidad.

- y apareció Seraphimon pero muy diferente ya que su armadura era oscura y su espada estaba completamente cubierta por fuego negro, un intenso y feroz fuego.

- de acuerdo Seraphimon tu encárgate de esos inútiles y larguémonos rápido de aquí.- le dijo T.K. algo arrogante, Seraphimon lo veía con odio y dijo.- si, como tu quieras amo...

- y sin perder tiempo Seraphimon ataco de frente a MalomMiotismon este antes que levantara su espada su brazo completo fue cortado por la espada de Seraphimon, todos quedamos horrorizados al ver eso incluso el mismo Apocarimon quedo muy sorprendido por la gran fuerza y crueldad de los dos así que dijo cobardemente.- bien hecho elegido de la desgracia has demostrado que eres muy fuerte así que te propongo que te unas con nosotros para poder gobernar los tres mundos conocidos.

- maldito cobarde tu serás el primero en ser eliminado, yo nunca me uniría a la maldad.- dijo T.K. alterado y furioso.

- pero tan solo mírate todo tu cuerpo incluso tu digimon esta completamente cubierto por la oscuridad, pero si no quieres no tengo mas remedio que matarte a ti y a tu digimon hubieses sido de mucha ayuda en la lucha contra el bien... así que Apocarimon comenzó a emanar energía verde oscura por sus ojos y boca mientras observaba el cielo y decía unas palabras raras y al final pudimos ver la verdadera apariencia de Apocarimon, este era una bestia que caminaba en dos patas su forma parecía como la de un lobo pero con dientes tan filudos como los de un vampiro y rápidamente ataco a Seraphimon este ni siquiera lo pudo ver ya que era demasiado veloz y lo ataco por la retaguardia haciéndolo caer al suelo y dejándolo algo inconciente así que Apocarimon comenzó a convocar "la bola del rencor" pero mucho mas rápido y mas poderosa y la arrojo hacia Seraphimon el cual seguía en el suelo así que...

**(Mimi's P.O.V)**

¿ya te encuentras bien Kari?- pregunte muy preocupada, pobre Kari tener que pasar por tantas cosas...

- si, gracias Mimi la verdad no se que hubiese pasado si tu no hubieses estado aquí.- respondió Kari aun en llanto.

- no me des las gracias, lo hago por que como te lo dije, te quiero como a la hermanita que nunca tuve... - así que Kari volvió a abrazarme y continuo llorando fuertemente, espero las cosas no sean como Kari las dice, solo espero que T.K. se encuentre bien...

rápidamente observe como Ophanimon aun tenía incrustada su espada en el pecho de Magnaimperialdevimon, sin perder tiempo Lilimon lanzo su "cañón de flor", pero este era más poderoso y gigantesco... el ataque impacto directamente a Magnaimperialdevimon mientras Ophanimon se retiraba... una gran nube de humo cubrió todo el campo de batalla y al ver otra vez a Magnaimperialdevimon este se había puesto de pie mientras decía.- creo que lastimosamente me han derrotado elegidos, lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es crear una "bola del rencor" con todo el poder que me sobra, de esa forma por lo menos los habré derrotado a ustedes.

-¿y tu crees que te vamos a dejar hacerlo?- pregunto Lilimon mientras lo observava fijamente.

- "las mil y un agujas", el ataque de Metalsealdramon fueron convocadas por Magnaimperialdevimon

- Lilimon me protegió a mí, mientras Ophanimon protegió a Kari, tuvimos que retroceder claro esta... pero pudimos observar horrorizadas como la gigantesca bola del rencor de Magnaimperialdevimon se acercaba hacia nosotras mientras Magnaimperialdevimon desaparecía diciendo.- niños elegidos me han dado buena batalla pero lastimosamente no los puedo dejar con vida, la única razón por la que me encontraba en este mundo era para que los sueños de el señor Apocarimon mi padre se cumplieran y llegare hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal que se cumplan, discúlpenme por favor...

no había tiempo para evadirla así que Ophanimon convoco el "espejo de luz" con la energía que había aparecido del emblema de Kari y del mió, Izzi y Joe también nos brindaron sus energías, de esta forma haciendo que Zudomon, Megakabuterimon y Lilimon regresen a su estado natural...

la gran bola de energía oscura impacto contra ahora la gran muralla de energía de colores verde, plateado y dorado ya que esos eran las energías más poderosas...

ocurrió una gran explosión pero afortunadamente la muralla de luz pudo contenerla aunque nos lanzo a una distancia un tanto considerable, pero por fin logramos vencer a Magnaimperialdevimon...

- bien hecho chicos ahora vamos a ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás.- dijo Kari aun con tristeza en su corazón pero mas animada...

**(Tai's P.O.V) **

demonios Seraphimon esta en problemas, debemos ayudarlo.- le decía a Matt, el cual ya esta muy preocupado por el comportamiento de T.K.

- claro que debemos hacerlo, rápido Omnimon ve y ayuda a Seraphimon.- dijo Matt sin perder mas tiempo.

- así que rápidamente Omnimon fue en ayuda de Seraphimon, Omnimon lanzo su "cañón supremo" el cual logro desviar el ataque de Apocarimon haciendolo impactar contra unas gigantescas rocas destruyéndolas por completo... Apocarimon rápidamente se dirigió donde se encontraba Omnimon he intento golpearlo, pero Omnimon ágilmente lo eludió y golpeo el rostro de Apocarimon y sin perder tiempo desenvainó su espada y he intento clavar en el abdomen de Apocarimon pero este en cuestión de segundos había sacado su espada y se defendió, de esta forma comenzó una lucha espectacular ya que cada ataque que enviaba Omnimon, Apocarimon lo evadía y contraatacaba pero Omnimon lo desviaba con alguno de sus ataques hasta que se entrometió MalomMiotismon el cual convoco su técnica " látigos mortales " la cual iba a impactar contra Omnimon pero Seraphimon lo desvió con "la exclamación de excalibur" y rápidamente fue a atacar a Apocarimon con excalibur pero MalomMiotismon lo iba a atacar por la espalda con la espada de Apocarimon, así que Omnimon tubo que defender a Seraphimon lanzando su espada he impactando contra la mano de MalomMiotismon el cual se dirigía a atacar a Omnimon pero este lo recibió con "la espada trascendente" haciendo que MalomMiotismon caiga al suelo fuertemente, mientras tanto Apocarimon aprovechando el descuido de Seraphimon lo ataco he incrusto su espada en su abdomen y tomo con el brazo de Devimon el cuerpo de Omnimon y lo impacto contra el suelo...

y todo esto había pasado en cuestión de segundos, no puedo creer que se muevan todos tan rápido y cada uno es muy ágil

- maldito invecil por que demonios ayudaste a estos buenos para nada.- regaño T.K. a Seraphimon el cual estaba caído el suelo tomándose el abdomen...

- por que ellos me ayudaron mientras tú te quedaste viendo como casi me matan.- respondió furioso Seraphimon

- no te atrevas a responderme inútil, acaso no sabes que te puedo eliminar en cuestión de segundos.- le dijo T.K. muy enojado y parecía verse como su cabello se oscurecía mas al igual que sus ojos se tornaban color rojo fuego.

- te lo advierto T.K. deja de actuar de esa forma o sino yo mismo iré y te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras.- le dijo el rubio oxigenado a su hermano menor.

- tu no tienes las fuerzas suficientes como para derrotarme y deja de hacer amenazas estupidas que no las podrás cumplir.- le respondió el altanero y arrogante hermano menor.

- de acuerdo como tu quieras.- así que Matt se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba T.K, yo lo intente detener pero Matt no hizo caso alguno y justo cuando estaba cerca de T.K., Kari apareció junta con Mimi, Izzi y Joe...

- por que... porque... por que T.K. esta de esa forma, su aspecto no es el mismo.- se preguntaba Kari mientras lo veía horrorizada

- T.K. concentro su atención en Kari y la miraba fija y fríamente parecía como que su mirada expresaba odio, rencor o algo así...

- por que me miras de esa forma T.K., no tienes ni la mínima idea de cuanto estuve preocupada por ti.- le decía Kari mientras se acercaba rápidamente a abrasar a T.K. el cual aun la miraba fríamente.

- quien demonios eres tu y por que me dices todas esas estupideces, por que no se dan por vencidos y se resignan a la cruda verdad, su amigo T.K. como ustedes lo llaman ya desapareció por completo...

- en ese instante paso algo extraño ya que T.K. se quedo callado y observo de diferente forma a Mimi, la observaba como que a ella aun la reconocía incluso se podría decir que la observaba con cariño

- ¿aun me puedes recordar T.K?- preguntaba Mimi mientras tomaba la mano de Kari y se dirigian hacia el.

- ¡no te acerques, te lo advierto!, por que no me hiciste caso y no te marchantes cuando te lo dije, incluso te lo pedí de favor, ahora tendré que destruirte a ti también.- decía T.K. mientras tomaba sus cabellos y los jalaba fuertemente.

- rápidamente Mimi fue hacia donde se encontraba T.K. y le dijo.- no te lastimes por favor, tan solo escucha por un momento lo que te tengo que decir.

- no, lárgate no te quiero hacer daño a ti, no se pero siento que tu eres alguien especial... cuando Kari escucho esas palabras, rápidamente soltó la mano de Mimi y le reclamo muy frustrada.- por que T.K. te dice todas esas cosas a ti, no comprendo por que el te dice eso.

- es por que la ultima vez que nos vimos cuando T.K. no estaba completamente poseído por el elegido de la desgraciado tuve una conversación con el.- Mimi le intentaba explicar a Kari lo que paso... - pero Kari aun no convencida dijo.- y por que entonces T.K. no se acuerda de mi si tu dijiste que hablaste de todos nosotros.

- bueno eso yo tampoco no lo comprendo, tal vez es por que la parte de T.K. ya esta desapareciendo como lo dijo Blackwargreymon y solo tiene los recuerdos mas recientes.

- sin darnos cuenta T.K. se había acercado donde se encontraba Seraphimon y le dio un poco de sus energías, pero claramente se podía ver el agotamiento que tenia, creo que esto de el elegido lo tiene así.

- sin perder tiempo Apocarimon junto con MalomMiotismon lanzaron sus ataques "la bola del rencor" y " látigos mortales " los cuales iban a impactar contra las chicas, pero T.K., si aun que no lo crean T.K. fue quien se postro frente a ellas y recibió todo el impacto, claro que Seraphimon también lo hizo pero el impacto fue casi igual para los dos, ellos fueron lanzados a una increíble distancia rápidamente fuimos todos para allá...

- ¿chica del hermoso cabello castaño "Mimi" te encuentras bien?- pregunto T.K. algo preocupado mientras miraba fijamente a Mimi.

- eh... si gracias por preocuparte, ¿pero por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Mimi un tanto intrigada, mientras Kari se moria de los celos, po supuesto claramente puedo notar cuando mi hermana esta celosa...

- no lo se... la verdad aun no entiendo por que dentro de mi hay sentimientos hacia ti, creo que aun no tengo el completo control.- respondió T.K. algo confundido y aturdido por el ataque que había recibido... - pero tienen que irse en este momento si no quieren que les haga daño, si no me equivoco ya lograron vencer a Magnaimperialdevimon.- continuo diciendo T.K. mientras observaba detenidamente a Mimi, la verdad yo también sentí algo de celos...

- de acuerdo ya me canse, díganme que demonios esta ocurriendo o ocurrió entre ustedes dos.- pregunto Kari muy enojada y algo triste

- no nada, como se te ocurre Kari yo tengo a tu hermano además creo que yo soy la ultima persona que vio T.K. es por eso que me tiene este cariño algo extraño.

- maldición que yo no soy ese tal T.K. cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir.- grito eufóricamente el hermano menor del rubio oxigenado.

- ya deja de maldecir que no te das cuenta de que nosotros tratamos de ayudarte pero tu nos las pones difícil.- le reclamo Mimi con un tono un tanto fuerte

- eh... bueno... de acuerdo como tú lo digas.- respondió T.K., y se quedo callado, mientras Kari se enojaba cada vez más y más por la atención que tenia Mimi con respecto a T.K.

- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, ya derrotamos a Magnaimperialdevimon solo nos falta derrotar a Apocarimon y a MalomMiotismon para poderte ayudar, pero para hacer eso nos tienes que ayudar.- le dijo Mimi mientras tomaba la mano de T.K... - que demonios esta haciendo Mimi, por que toma la mano de T.K. ¿acaso ella?... no, Mimi no seria capaz.- pensaba algo frustrado al ver esa algo incomoda escena.

- eh... no, no los puedo ayudar yo solo tengo que vencerlos, esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.- respondió T.K. algo sonrojado... - maldito T.K. ni que se haga estupidas ilusiones.- decía dentro de mi.

- tienes que dejarte ayudar T.K., es por tu bien.- le decía Mimi tiernamente

- lo siento pero tengo que hacer esto solo, gracias por su ayuda.- decía T.K. mientras se ponía de pie y soltaba lentamente la mano de mi Mimi y por un instante podría jurar que observe el rostro real de T.K., lo que quiero decir es que observe como T.K. sonrió tiernamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, al igual que yo todos se dieron cuenta de eso y claro Kari fue la primera en derramar lagrimas al ver eso...

- justo en el momento en que T.K. se iba a alejar Apocarimon lo tomo con el brazo de Devimon y lo lanzo hacia el cielo mientras que MalomMiotismon lo iba a atacar con su espada entonces...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AYUDENME A MEJORAR CON SUS CRITICAS, SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTA O LES INCOMODA DEL FIC NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, LES AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON QUE ME AYUDARAN EN ESO...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- ¿que le pasara a T.K. se recuperara?

- ¿Seraphimon apoyara a los elegidos?

- ¿MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon serán destruido?

- la conversación de los elegidos con Blackwargreymon

- el extraño comportamiento de Sora…

"vean la parte buena, por fin Magnaimperialdevimon esta muerto" ;D

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	19. Capitulo 20

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

ahora si no tengo excusa, la triste verdad es que me descuide mucho de varias cosas y al final todo se me vino en sima y hay si... weno se lo imaginaran

en fin quisiera pedirles disculpas por este muy largo atraso, esto de las cortas vacaciones me tiene entre una y otra cosa... pensándolo bien no parecen vacaciones

weno antes de continua quisiera hacer una pequeña corrección.- en el capitulo anterior agradecí a mi hermana **Amai do **por los consejos que me brindo pero creo que fue muy egoísta de mi parte, mas bien fue un descuido pero también debía agradecer especialmente a **Hikari Takaishi 184** ya que ella fue la que me ayuda a mejorar notablemente mi forma de escribir, por que si revisan los primeros capítulos sabrán de lo que estoy hablando... en fin muchas gracias chicas la verdad no sabría que hubiese sido de este fic sin su ayuda...

weno también agradecer a

**Amai do** lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta tu escena del Yamatto espero te guste… bye cuídate y espero platicar otro día con tigo… y mil gracias por los consejos. :D

**Takeru fang** si, es bueno ver de vez en cuando a Tai y Kari celosos ¿no es cierto? Espero continúes leyendo el fic, cuídate

**Rino Takeru** ya sabes así son los villanos a la ultima hora se arrepienten de las cosas malas que hicieron, así que no pude resistir y lo puse! :D

**Lord Pata** si verdad, ya sufrieron demasiado "soy muy cruel con mi pareja favorita ¿que se puede hacer?" pero ya veras que todo tiene un final feliz "eso espero"… jajaja, bueno cuídate chao! :D

**Vale** creo que mientras mas escribo mas dudas tienes tu ¿verdad? Jajaja… espera un poco mas ya todas tus dudas serán aclaradas, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic.

**Hikari Takaishi 184** bueno no me comentaste esta vez, espero no estes enojada y quien no lo estaría con mi error, pero bueno espero sepas disculparme, cuídate bye.

**Nallely-963** y por su claro que vas a ver la razón de por que T.K. solo recuerda a Mimi pero para eso debes continua leyendo el fic "aun que se me esta saliendo de control un poco" pero bueno todo tiene su final feliz "eso espero, ojala…"

**CAPITULO 20**

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

MalomMiotismon se encontraba cara a cara con T.K. y justo en el momento en que MalomMiotismon iba a incrustar su espada en el abdomen de T.K. mientras Apocarimon lo sostenía con el brazo de Devimon, Omnimon corto con su espada el brazo de Devimon y golpeo fuertemente el rostro de MalomMiotismon...

- ya en es suelo T.K. algo frustrado dijo.- por que demonios te metiste no ves que ese era el momento perfecto para destruirlos.

- ¿si... y como lo ibas a hacer "elegido"? - le preguntaba irónicamente a T.K., Omnimon

- ese era el momento perfecto para expulsar toda mi energía y de esa forma los hubiese destruido de una vez por todas.- respondió T.K. aun frustrado

- pero "genio" si hubieses hecho eso tu también hubieses desaparecido de una forma horrible.- le decía Omnimon con un tono aun irónico

- y eso no importa mi destino es desaparecer con todos los seres de la maldad además... - justo en ese instante T.K. recibió una bien merecida bofetada de Kari mientras ella le decía.- como puedes decir todas estas... estas estupideces que acaso no te das cuenta que tienes gente que te quiere, tu solo piensas en ti mismo... eres un idiota y de repente Kari tomo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar mientras se postraba en el suelo, Mimi la intentaba consolar.

- por que... por que... por que aun se siguen preocupando por mi, por que no se pueden resignar a la idea de que ese tal T.K. ya desapareció además que es una vida comparada con cientos de vidas tanto de seres humanos como de los digimon... que demonios representaba ese tal T.K. en la vida de cada uno de ustedes que se preocupan tanto por el.- decía el mismo T.K. bueno el elegido de la desgracia como este se hace llamar, pero pude notar en su mirada una intranquilidad, de nuevo observe esa mirada llena de tristeza al ver que alguien esta sufriendo por su culpa.

- como Kari lo dijo, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti por que te queremos demasiado como para dejarte ir sabiendo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, ese es el motivo principal por el cual cada uno de nosotros luchamos arduamente para verte sano y salvo.- respondió Mimi tiernamente tomando las manos de T.K.

- si, y dime que es eso que pueden hacer ustedes al respecto para evitar todo esto.- respondió T.K. con el tono de su voz un tanto fuerte mientras observaba fijamente a Mimi y soltaba sus manos de las de ella cuidadosamente.

- podemos hablar con Blackwargreymon, él nos podrá decir como podemos ayudarte.- respondió Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- hablas en serio, de verdad hay alguien que podrá evitar que esta chica hermosa de cabello oscuro "Kari" continué sufriendo, bueno les voy a confesar algo, la verdad es que aun no he podido tomar el completo control de este individuo creo que él era muy amable, mejor dicho era demasiado amable, amante de lo bueno es por eso que aunque yo no quiera aun existe amabilidad, esa bondad dentro de mi corazón y ese odio mas bien es una angustia de ver a las personas sufrir por mi culpa, creo que voy a aceptar su proposición de luchar junto a ustedes pero que quede claro que si por casualidad yo llegara a tomar el completo control de este cuerpo no me importara nada y los matare sin mas preámbulos.- decía T.K. mientras observaba fijamente a cada uno de nosotros.

- es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr con tal de ver de nuevo a ese chico amable, cariñoso y simpático junto a nosotros.- respondió Mimi observando a T.K. con su típica y bien conocida mirada de cariño.

- ¿piensas hacer eso por mi chica del hermoso cabello castaño "Mimi"?- dijo T.K. inconscientemente, claro esta que Kari los miro a los dos fijamente y dijo -bueno ahora si ya me preocupo esta situación ¿que es lo que sientes con respecto a Mimi, T.K.?

- bueno te lo voy a repetir por ultima vez, yo no soy ese tal T.K. soy el elegido de la desgracia y espero me llames así desde ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo? y con respecto a lo que me acabas de preguntar yo no se que pero hay un sentimiento especial con respecto a la chica de hermoso cabello castaño "Mimi".- le respondió mientras la observaba si no me equivoco creo que lo hacia con algo de ternura, esos cortos y no tan casuales aspectos eran los que me decían que aun tenemos posibilidades de recuperar al hermano menor del rubio oxigenado.

- ¿y... tal vez hay un sentimiento especial con respecto a mi? - pregunto Kari algo ruborizada con esa esperanza en su mirada... - T.K. la observo fijamente cada rasgo de su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo, "la verdad eso ya era un poco incomodo pero creo que este tipo también olvido que es la descendía y el respeto, pensaba", y respondió con esa sonrisa que caracterizaba a T.K- creo que eres muy hermosa y si es verdad lo que dicen estas personas que tu eras su... como se dice... ¿su novia?, bueno creo que ese tal T.K. tiene un buen gusto con respecto a mujeres hermosas pero si de verdad quieres saber que es lo que siento en este momento dentro de mi corazón cada vez que te miro, es una nostalgia muy fuerte que me hace mucho daño, no se, ni tampoco me interesan los sentimientos que tenia ese tipo "T.K." con respecto a ti pero podría asegurar que eran unos sentimientos demasiados profundos y no tan solo unos cuantos si no eran muchos es por eso que me siento frustrado, como no tengo el completo control a veces me comporto como yo soy pero otras veces me comporto como ese tipo "T.K." solía ser por esos tontos sentimientos con respecto a ti, hermosa chica de cabello oscuro "Kari"

todos, absolutamente todos quedamos pasmados al escuchar las palabras de T.K. pero de la nada T.K. volvió a cambiar de personalidad y se dirigió donde se encontraba Seraphimon se subió en su espalda y se dirigió a atacar a MalomMiotismon y a Apocarimon estos dos se encontraban muy agotados fue lo que me pude dar cuenta, Seraphimon desenvaino su espada excalibur mientras MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon hicieron lo mismo y se dirigieron a atacarlo justo en es momento en que los tres iban a impactar sus fuerzas una luz extraña de color dorada impacto entre el medio de todos estos haciéndolos retirarse por que la luz brillaba intensamente y de la nada T.K. comenzó a gritar fuertemente y se tiro al suelo parecía que sentía un dolor dentro de si y paso algo sorprendente que nunca me hubiese imaginado...

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

si no me equivoco esa luz es la que emano de mi emblema y del de Mimi, pero... ¿por que esta aquí?, y tampoco puedo entenderé por que T.K. grita de tal manera, no lo soporto... no puedo soportar ver sufrir a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y lo mas extraño de todo es que estoy sintiendo una nostalgia, no se, es como que T.K. estuviese entre nosotros... el verdadero T.K.

y en el instante en que observe la escena más horrible en toda mi vida lo único que pude hacer es correr lo más rápido que pude a la luz...

en el momento en que la luz se postro frente a T.K. este comenzó a emanar energía amarilla de su cuerpo y esta energía se unió a la energía dorada y lo mas... como podría describir ese momento lo mas asombroso, triste, terrible, doloroso, hermoso, la verdad no tiene una descripción pero la figura de T.K. mas bien yo diría que lo que apareció fue su espíritu entre esa energía pero este no era el mismo ya que tenia unas hermosas alas color plata que sobresalían de su espalda y su vestidura era blanca y en su rostro la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, la verdad no lo entendía, ni aun lo podía asimilar ni comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero no me importo lo único que quería era un momento... tan solo un momento junto a mi amado así que corrí lo mas fuerte que pude hacia él, T.K. miro fijamente mis ojos y en esa mirada claramente sentí como el me transmitió ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que hace que las personas lloren, rían, gocen, en fin ese sentimiento Amor no se por que pero luego de eso el dijo.- solo un poco mas, tan solo un poco Kari, resiste Kari ten en mente que yo siempre estoy junto a ti y desapareció junto a su cuerpo y Seraphimon...

yo me arrodille en el suelo, la verdad no sabia que sentir, no sabia si sentir felicidad al ver a mi amado o sentir tristeza al perderlo de nuevo o tal vez sentir angustia al verlo de esa forma me encontraba muy confundida lo único que pude hacer es llorar... si llorar eso era lo único que podía hacer, pude sentir como Mimi me tomo entre sus brazo e intento tranquilizarme pero no podía hacerlo después de lo que observe, claro como yo todos se sentían de la misma forma...

sin pensarlo escuche una voz que decía.- creo que hoy no será el día que pierdan la vida elegidos, tendremos que dejar esta batalla para otro día la verdad tanto yo como Apocarimon estamos muy cansados además perdimos a uno de los nuestros les daremos unos cuentos días para que se preparen mejor pero tengan en mente que nosotros seremos los que venceremos al final y gobernaremos los tres mundos.- decía MalomMiotismon mientras desaparecía entre llamas negras creadas por si mismo junto con Apocarimon...

la verdad en ese momento no me importaba nada... nada mas que saber, si, saber el por que de tantas cosas que pasaban esto parecía mas una novela, la injusticia, los momentos, la tragedia, la ironía, no entendía, no... no podía comprender, lo único que quería es desahogarme, ¿pero de que manera?, ¿llorando?, si... llorando, así que sin perder tiempo me postre en el suelo y comencé a llorar sin saber el motivo exacto... todo es tan confuso.

**(Mimi's P.O.V)**

no entiendo lo que esta pasando...por que él... pobre Kari se debe sentir tan mal.

ve a ver como se encuentra tu hermana Tai se debe sentir tan mal, yo iré a ver como esta Matt.- le decía mientras soltaba sus manos tierna y cuidadosamente.

al ver a Matt me sorprendí por su... como decirlo, su mirada no era la misma ya que ahora parecía perdida su rostro era de horror y pánico, de repente sin imaginármelo el postro su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar diciendo una y otra vez.- mi hermano esta... mi hermano esta... el esta muerto.

al escuchar eso todos se quedaron callados mirándose los unos a los otros en su rostro claramente se podía notar el horror y claro al escuchar estas palabras Kari lloro aun mas gritaba, si, lo hacia de una forma descontrolada mientras Tai la intentaba consolar...

yo intente tranquilizar a Matt diciéndole.- Matt aun no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas e ilógicas, la verdad al igual que tu todos nos encontramos desconcertados mas bien nos encontramos confundidos nadie, absolutamente nadie podría explicarnos que paso.

- no, te equivocas Mimi si hay alguien que nos puede ayudar, Blackwargreymon nos puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando.- decía una voz conocida, si, esa voz era de Sora la cual apareció entre los árboles...

al ver Matt a Sora claramente pude ver como su mirada le transmitía un cariño inmenso y un amor inigualable, pero paso algo extraño ya que Sora miro fríamente a cada uno de nosotros yo pensé que tal vez ella observo como Matt lloraba postrado en mi hombro pero no era así ya que ella continuo diciendo.- bueno y que estamos esperando vamos a ver a Blackwargreymon.

- ¿que es lo que te pasa, por que hablas de esa manera tan fría? - le preguntaba el rubio a la pelirroja, ella respondió.- a mi no me pasa nada.

¿por que me tratas de esa manera que es lo que te hice, mas bien donde demonios te metiste? - dijo Matt observando directamente los ojos de su amada.

- ya te lo dije no me pasa nada y yo estaba tratando de buscar ayuda como me lo dijiste pero no pude encontrar a nadie.- respondió la pelirroja de una forma tan fría como si nada estuviese pasando.

- respóndeme algo Sora, ¿donde esta biyomon? y por que me respondes de una forma tan fría todo lo que te pregunto, que acaso no sabes lo que le paso a T.K.- dijo ingeniosamente el rubio al amor de su vida según lo que nos había dicho .

- lo observe todo Matt y con respecto a biyomon ella se encuentra bien no te preocupes por eso.- dijo la pelirroja con un rostro de frialdad

- dime, donde se encuentra la verdadera Sora.- dijo Matt inesperadamente mientras tomaba los hombros de la pelirroja.

- ¿que?, yo soy Sora por que dices cosas sin sentido Matt - respondió la pelirroja aun con esa frialdad algo incomoda.

- no te creo, Sora no se comportaría de esa forma, dime, ¿donde tienes a Sora y a biyomon?- decía el rubio insatisfecho con la respuesta de la supuesta impostora.

- ya te dije, yo soy Sora ¿quien mas podría ser? - dijo Sora mientras evitaba el contacto con el rubio y se dirigía hacia el bosque...

todos sin remedio tuvimos que seguirla, claro que Matt intentaba conversar con la pelirroja pero esta lo continuaba evadiendo, también observe como Tai abrasaba a su hermana tratándola de consolar, pero parecía algo imposible ya que ella se encontraba en un estado de horror y tristeza, pobre Kari...

sin darnos cuenta el rubio y la pelirroja habían desaparecido ya que nos tomaron una distancia muy grande, claro todos nos preocupamos pero de repente Tai dijo sabiamente.- no se preocupen, es bueno que ellos dos hayan decidido conversar a solas, ya que de esa manera nadie los interrumpirá, además Sora estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña...

si creo que eso es lo mejor, bueno entonces continuemos ellos nos alcanzaran después.- dije mientras tomaba la mano de Tai...

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

¿por que Sora se comporta de esta manera, que fue lo que paso mientras ella estaba sola en el bosque? eran las preguntas que me hacia a mi mismo, sin saber ni la mas mínima respuesta de alguna de ellas...

¿por que Matt... por que este mundo esta lleno de maldad y tristeza? - dijo Sora inesperadamente con su voz algo quebrantada en ese instante note que su mirada estaba perdida y claramente se notaba la tristeza y angustia en su rostro...

Sora, te mentiría si te digiera que lo que dices es erróneo, tienes toda la razón al decir eso pero... para eso estamos nosotros aquí, para tratar de cambiar al mundo, por eso Sora necesitamos de tu ayuda, de verdad necesitamos que tu luches junto a nosotros para poder derrotar por lo menos la maldad y tristeza que invade este mundo.- trate de responder sabiamente mientras tomaba sus manos tiernamente.

si, creo que podemos hacer eso... pero... - respondió atemorizada... fue lo que me pude dar cuenta. - ¿pero que Sora? - pregunte algo intrigado aun sosteniéndola de las manos.

cuando me encontraba sola en el bosque sin saber a quien acudir, preocupada por ti me di cuanta de una cosa, la vida es tan corta y frágil, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto mirando fijamente el cielo y parecía que sus ojos comenzaron a estremecerse, lo admito eso me dolió mucho lo que mas detesto en este mundo es ver sufrir a la persona que mas quiero.

claro que si, por eso es que la vida es tan hermosa y muy valiosa para nosotros tenemos que gozarla minuto a minuto, día tras día al máximo, por que solo se vive una vez y en esa sola vida que tenemos cada uno de nosotros siempre hallaremos a esa persona especial, a esa persona que pasara el resto de su vida con tigo amándote y brindándote ese cariño que a veces te hace falta... no se tu, pero yo ya encontré a esa persona.- respondí rápidamente mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos y finalmente pude hacer que su mirada reaccione.

¿que, acaso tu ya encontraste a esa persona especial? - respondió al instante mientras concentraba su mirada en la mía y claramente observe como una lagrima caía de su fino y muy hermoso rostro.

si, esa persona eres tu Sora, lo admito tu eres, mas bien, fuiste y siempre serás la primera y ultima mujer en mi vida... esa mujer que he amado, estoy amando y siempre amare con la misma intensidad y pasión que la primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas Sora?- le dije mientras rozaba la palma de mi mano limpiando sus lagrimas y jugueteando con su cabello pelirrojo.

¿si recuerdo que Matt? - pregunto esa chica que hace que mi corazón arda por dentro y emane esa pasión desenfrenada que tengo cada vez que ella se encuentra a mi lado.

la vez en la que te declare todo el amor que siento hacia ti, yo estaba muy nervioso las palabras se encontraban en mi mente... pero al tratar de sacarlas estas se trababan, dentro de mi existía una gran intriga, ¿que dirá, me aceptara como su novio o me rechazara?, por Dios si lo hace me sentiré tan mal que tal vez no vuelva a mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando tu... cuando tu aceptaste mi propuesta... no se, sentí un sentimiento hermoso nacer dentro de mi, un sentimiento que jamás lo había tenido ese sentimiento no era de cariño pero era muy similar al mismo tiempo, ese sentimiento que muchas veces lo trate de ignorar e insultaba a las personas que según yo "supuestamente" lo tenían, ese sentimiento que hace que las personas cometan estupideces, pero luego mi criterio hacia ese sentimiento cambio completamente ya que en ese momento... por fin pude entender por que las personas lloraban, reían, por ese sentimiento tan simple y hermoso para algunos y muy complicado y doloroso para otros... por fin pude entender que quiere decir esa frase "por es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido" si, ese sentimiento es el Amor.- le decía mientras observaba fijamente sus ojos que parecen un par de perlas preciosas sumergidas en un hermoso manantial que emanaba en ese instante un cariño inmenso y un amor fugaz, intenso, apasionado, en fin creo que por fin pudo reaccionar...

¿de verdad tú piensas eso de mí? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro el cual se ruborizo por mis sinceras palabras.

claro que si cariño, en realidad no hay suficientes palabras para decir todo lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que mi mirada se concentra en tu rostro, cada vez que mi cuerpo se encuentra a escasos centímetros del tuyo, cada vez que visualizo tu persona en mi mente por que tu siempre estas allí, cierro los ojos y de repente sin quererlo ya estoy pensando en ti, los minutos parecen horas, las horas día, los días son una eternidad cuando tu no estas junto a mi... ja, cuando no estas junto a mi tan solo quiero unos minutos, no, unos segundos bastan para escuchar tu voz y saber que estas bien...

tan solo mírame ese chico frió, callado, terco y algo serio hablando de esto, pero quiero que sepas una cosa Sora, estoy diciendo todo esto por que siempre fui un cobarde al no atreverme a decírtelo, no se, ¿por miedo a la vergüenza o al que dirán?, bueno eso ahora no me importa lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes

sin decir nada Sora se acerco rodeo mi cuerpo con sus finos y delicados brazos y comenzó a llorar, yo la imite aun que no sabia por que lo hacia fue una escena tan... tan... creo que no podría describir esa escena...

después Sora me explico el por que de su forma de actuar y donde se encontraba biyomon yo comprendí rápidamente sin hacer muchas preguntas y sin perder mas tiempo nos dirigimos hacia donde Mimi había hablado con Blackwargreymon...

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

finalmente podremos saber que es lo que podemos hacer para ayudar a T.K. y espero que sea pronto ya que esa ultima escena fue algo... algo... como decirlo ¿incomoda, triste? bueno, solo espero no sea lo que estoy pensando...

cuando llegamos donde Mimi nos guió fue algo sorprendente ya que sin decir nada Blackwargreymon se presento ante nosotros y sin perder tiempo en saludos el dijo.- finalmente han llegado, han tardado demasiado pero creo que aun se puede hacer algo con respecto a el elegido de la esperanza.

y dinos que podemos hacer para que T.K. vuelva junto a nosotros.- pregunto Kari con su rostro lleno de intriga y desesperación.

pues bueno como se lo dije a la elegida de la pureza yo no se la respuesta el individuo que puede ayudarlos es... - y quedo callado al ser interrumpido por la llegada del rubio oxigenado y Sora.

¿te encuentras bien Sora? - pregunte algo preocupado - si, gracias por preguntar.- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro

bueno creo este no es momento para conversar chicos, ¿no creen que primero debemos escuchar a Blackwargreymon lo que tiene que decir? - demando Izzi con una actitud muy seria.

si, disculpa continua por favor Blackwargreymon, después les contare lo que me paso, eso es lo que menos importa en este momento - dijo Sora sin perder tiempo

bueno jóvenes elegidos solo hay un ser que puede ayudar a la esperanza, pero este ser debe tener un poder inimaginable para poder ahuyentar esa maldad del corazón de su amigo, este ser solo puede ser llamado mediante un ritual en el cual todos juntos deberán demostrar el significado de cada uno de sus emblemas para de esa manera cada persona expulse una cantidad de energía considerable para cuando todas estas se unan crear una puerta a la dimensión donde se encuentra ese individuo... dijo Blackwargreymon algo apresurado.

- pero ¿quien es individuo que podrá ayudar a T.K.? - pregunto Matt intrigado, claramente se notaba en su rostro la angustia.

- es individuo que les puede ayudar es...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AYUDENME A MEJORAR CON SUS CRITICAS, SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTA O LES INCOMODA DEL FIC NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, LES AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON QUE ME AYUDARAN EN ESO...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- me van a disculpar pero creo que dejare la conversación de los elegidos con Blackwargreymon para el próximo capitulo... "hay muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, supongo que a alguno de ustedes les habrá pasado lo mismo"

- ¿por que T.K. apareció de esa forma? - estoy enredando mucho la historia ¿no creen?, ¡un ángel! en que estaba pensando...

- ¿MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon serán destruido?

- Sora relata el por que de su comportamiento extraño...

- por fin, se sabrá quien es el individuo que puede ayudar a T.K.

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	20. Capitulo 21

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

bueno creo que ahora por lo menos subí el capitulo un poco mas pronto y también antes que comiencen a leer el capitulo tengo que pedirles disculpas por que no voy a poner la escena que prometí en la cual Sora explicaba su extraño comportamiento, pero prometo hacerlo el siguiente capitulo... vaya creo que estoy alargando demasiado este fic, prometo acabarlo pronto :D

weno también agradecer a

**Amai do** prometo poner mas partes de Sorato, por eso no te preocupes además nunca me cansare de agradecerte por todo los consejos que me has dado MUCHAS GRACIAS :D

**Takeru fang** tus cortas palabras hacen que continúe con este fic gracias por el apoyo espero continúes siguiendo el "aunque creo que ya se me paso la mano con tanto enredo" pero ya se acerca el gran final…

**Rino Takeru** ¿intrigado? Bueno prometo aclarar tus dudas cuando sea y las veces que sean necesarias… jajaja… gracias por el apoyo

**Lord Pata** se que me apoyas, eso es lo único que puedo decir :D

**Vale** muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo la verdad cuando a veces me siento despechado y digo.- no se me ocurre nada, ya no se que escribir recuerdo tus palabras de animo y me digo a mi mismo.- no seas idiota hay personas que te apoyan tienes que escribir, o sin no… bueno sabes a lo que me refiero, GRACIAS :D

**Hikari Takaishi 184** la verdad ya me estaba preocupando esta situación que no comentabas, pensaba que te habías enojado por el erro que cometí, bueno con todo reitero mis agradecimientos por todos los consejos que me brindaste al comienzo de mi fic, ya que gracias a ti la presentación mejoro muchísimo, en fin cuídate espero que te vaya bien en las pruebas del cole, es muy duro lo entiendo por que también estoy pasando por eso, en fin muchas suerte! :D

**Nallely-963** ¿en serio? La verdad no se que seria de mi sin su continuo apoyo, gracias, te adoro! :D

**Rozi-083 **no sabes lo feliz que me ciento al leer tu comentario, y aun mas feliz si te gusto mi fic, espero la continúes leyendo, cuídate, ah por cierto a mi también me encanta el Takari…

**Natsumi-chan **por que todos dicen lo mismo… no creo que piensen que lo voy a dejar a T.K. como un villano, o si? ¡no! ¡Como lo voy a dejar como un villano! Tampoco soy tan cruel "aunque no lo parezca"… jajaja… en serio gracias por el apoyo y espero la continúes leyendo, bay cuídate.

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

¡¿Que?, no puedo creer que ese tipo sea el único que puede ayudar a T.K.

¿no estas cometiendo algún error Blackwargreymon?, estas seguro que "el" es el único que puede ayudar a T.K., pero como si es...

si luz, es el un villano y va a ser muy difícil contactarlo y aun mas difícil será convencerlo de que nos ayude, tu eres la única que lo visto ¿verdad? - dijo Blackwargreymon con algo de angustia y rencor al tener que pedir ayuda a un antiguo enemigo.

bueno en realidad creo que si, además como olvidar si esa vez el mismo T.K. fue quien me rescato de ese lugar...

bien, ahora respondan ¿de quien demonios están hablando Kari? - dijo mi hermano alterado y algo intrigado.

bueno la verdad nunca llegue a saber como se llamaba, lo único que te puedo decir es que los hangyomon me dijeron que era el "dios" que solían servir el cual mora en las profundidades del mar oscuro del cual T.K. me salvo cuando caí en el... (REFERENCIA CAPITULO 13 DE DIGIMON 02 " se los recomiendo ya que allí hay una bueno escena en la cual gatomon dice el inmenso amor que se tienen T.K. y Kari al unir dos mundos")

ah ya veo, recuerdo que mencionaste eso hace algún tiempo, pero por que debemos recurrir a el no hay alguien mas que nos pueda ayudar, ¿que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Genai?.- dijo mi hermano con algo de esperanza en su mirada.

Genai... ni siquiera hemos podido contactarlo, recuerdo que algunos digimon mencionaron algo sobre que tenia que buscar el arma final, bueno algo así, pero ya son años que nadie lo ha vuelto a ver por ninguno de los dos mundos. así que no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar, "el" es el único que nos podrá ayudar así no nos guste además si no lo hacemos T.K. desaparecerá por completo.- menciono Blackwargreymon con su voz lleno de odio hacia esa persona.

no puedo creer que tengamos que pedir ayuda a ese individuo que intento secuestrar a Kari para hacerla su prometida.- dijo Matt con un tono eufórico lleno de frustración al ver que ya no tenemos otra opción.

bueno y si el intenta hacerte algo Kari ¿como reaccionaremos nosotros? - pregunto Izzi muy preocupado - sin duda alguna lo atacaremos, no dejare que nadie lastime a Kari.- respondió rápidamente mi hermano.

pero si hacemos eso perderemos la oportunidad de salvar a T.K. - dijo Mimi al escuchar lo que mi hermano dijo.

ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar con tal de ver a T.K. tal y como solía ser.- dije mientras miraba fijamente a mi hermano el cual tenía su rostro lleno de preocupación.

bueno entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos con el ritual esperemos que todo salga bien.- dijo Matt el cual también se sentía muy preocupado por mi bienestar.

así que sin perder más tiempo Blackwargreymon nos explico que es lo que debemos hacer para contactar a "ese tipo"

**PASARON TREITA MINUTOS**

**(Mimi's P.O.V)**

no puedo creer que el único que nos puede ayudar es un villano, ¿como lo podremos convencer?... bueno según lo que nos dijo Blackwargreymon primero debemos dejar nuestra mente en blanco... colocar nuestras manos en nuestro pecho y mencionar el emblema que representamos cada uno de nosotros... y finalmente concentrarnos en el mar oscuro... tratar de visualizarlo, listo ahora esperar que todos hagan lo mismo...

de repente escuche un grito el cual me desconcentro totalmente, ¿Kari, que te pasa?...

no puedo, no puedo, es difícil después de tantas cosas que han pasado aun existen muchos sentimientos dentro de mi... sentimientos de tristeza, dolor, rencor, los cuales toman el control de mi cuerpo y cuando estoy visualizando el mar oscuro parece como si volviera a sumergirme en este y ahora no esta T.K. para salvarme.- dijo Kari mientras pude observar su rostro lleno de horror y angustia.

para eso estoy yo aquí Kari, yo te protegeré hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.- dijo Tai el cual intento acercarse a Kari pero esta le dijo.- no, por favor hermano no te acerques tengo que hacerlo por mi misma... ahora recuerdo que la vez en la cual los hangyomon me llamaban para que supuestamente los salvara yo me sentía muy mal, triste por que no sabia que tenia que hacer, quería tenerte a mi lado para que me ayudes pero el mismo T.K. fue quien me dijo que deje de depender de ti por que si no lo hacia yo nunca iba a crecer y ahora me doy cuenta que tenia toda la razón, además tengo que hacerlo por T.K. intentemos hacerlo otra vez por favor.

pero Kari, yo soy tu hermano y mi deber es protegerte, no me importa lo que T.K. te haya dicho ese día pero recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ayudarte.- dijo Tai el cual aun no comprendía por que T.K. le dijo eso a Kari.

pero... - en ese instante interrumpí a Kari y dije.- por favor Kari creo que se por que T.K. te dijo eso así que déjame que le explique a tu hermano ¿si? - de acuerdo.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin Kari ha vuelto a sonreír.

bien Tai, creo que T.K. le dijo eso a Kari por que cuando solíamos ser niños tu sobre protegías Kari demasiado al igual que Matt sobre protegías a T.K. pero la vez en la cual T.K. fue capturado por pupetmon este maduro y Matt tu lo pudiste comprobar ¿no es cierto?, por eso tu te sentiste mal y decidiste alejarte de nosotros...

si, tienes razón Mimi esa vez yo me sentía tan mal por que sabia que T.K. ya había madurado y ya no habría la necesidad de que yo lo siguiera protegiendo así que tome la decisión de dejarlo con ustedes, además en ese tiempo tenia algo de celos con respecto a Tai por que el parecía ser un mejor hermano mayor que yo, además si mal no lo recuerdo creo que en ese tiempo Sora se fijaba mas en Tai que en mi, ¿no es cierto Sora?

bueno... ¡que estoy diciendo, claro que no! nunca me he fijado en Tai el es... bueno el es muy tonto, bebo, bueno creo que no hay suficientes palabra para describir lo idiota que es Tai.- dijo Sora ruborizada y algo nerviosa pero claramente pude notar que mentía, si, es verdad todo mundo sabia que a Sora le gustaba Tai y viceversa pero eso fue en el pasado, la verdad nunca he sido muy celosa y aun peor con una de mis mejores amigas, mas bien a Sora yo la considero como mi hermana al igual que a Kari, en fin todos terminamos riendo y claro como casi siempre suele pasar el lento Tai se quedo pensando un poco enojado por lo que Sora le dijo "que malo que es Tai para captar lo que las personas quieren decir" y Matt mirando fijamente a Sora, creo que ese fue un pequeño momento para olvidarnos de todos los problemas...

bueno a lo que me refiero es que T.K. maduro mucho tiempo antes que Kari por eso el sentía una incomodidad al ver que Kari dependía de Tai y no pudo aguantarlo mas y decidió regañar a Kari para que madure y se de cuenta de las cosas.

¿a que cosas te refieres Mimi? - pregunto Kari un poco intrigada.

- bueno lo que quiero decir es que T.K. sentía algo especial hacia ti desde que solían ser muy pequeños y cuando el maduro quiso decirte lo que sentía por ti pero tu aun eras una niñita así que decidió que pasara un tiempo para que madurases pero al ver que no había éxito decidió decírtelo directamente.- le dije a Kari mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

entonces T.K. ya estaba enamorado de mi hace mucho tiempo, y yo nunca pude darme cuenta de eso por que aun solía ser inmadura, recuerdo que cuando T.K. me dijo eso me dolió mucho, incluso llegue a odiarlo pero al darme cuenta que estaba sola en ese lugar oscuro T.K. fue esa esperanza que hizo que mi luz brille nuevamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que T.K. era especial para mi, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo por que... bueno creo que fue por la forma en la que el se comportaba, el era... era... - y Kari comenzó a llorar recordando todos los momentos hermosos que paso junto a T.K. pero hubo uno en especial el cual hizo que Tai y Matt se enfurezcan por que no sabían nada el respecto, pero en especial Tai, fue la vez en la que Kari se quedo observando el ocaso junto a T.K. y al anochecer estos...

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

en fin algún día se tenían que enterar que T.K. y yo...

bueno creo que debemos continua con el ritual, ¿no creen? - dijo Izzi el cual enseguida me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo respondí que si.

bueno primero dejar nuestra mente en blanco... colocar nuestras manos en nuestro pecho y mencionar el emblema que representamos cada uno de nosotros... y finalmente concentrarnos en el mar oscuro... tratar de visualizarlo, listo ahora esperar que todos hagan lo mismo... no, voy a decaer otra vez, T.K. por que... - justo en el instante en que iba a gritar nuevamente por que comenzaba a sumergirme en el mar oscuro sentí que alguien rodeo su brazo en mi y dijo.- T.K. también menciono que habrá una persona que estará a tu lado en los momentos mas difíciles mientras no este el aquí ¿no es cierto Kari? - si es cierto, gracias Mimi...

y finalmente todos por un momento fuimos uno, podíamos escuchar los pensamientos de cada uno de nosotros, podíamos sentir claramente como latía nuestro corazón al unísono, observábamos lo mismo, escuchábamos lo mismo, pensábamos lo mismo... es justo como Blackwargreymon dijo que debía ser y finalmente observamos como una figura se formaba ante nosotros apareciendo entre la tiniebla del mar oscuro y si, era ese tipo el cual años atrás trato de capturarme y dijo.- nunca hubiese pensado que los niños de la profecía antigua estuvieran frente a mi, ¿quien y para que propósito los mando?, no me digan que fue ese viejo de Genai, ¿que ya no estaba muerto?

no, nosotros fuimos enviados por Blackwargreymon para pedirte un favor... - antes que Tai pudiera continuar ese individuo lo interrumpió y dijo.- ¿Blackwargreymon, eh? si, he escuchado de el, si mal no lo recuerdo el fue quien se convirtió en la puerta que divide nuestros mundos... por que demonios piensan que yo los ayudare a ustedes si son mis enemigos, además entre ustedes esta la chica quien rechazo mi oferta de convertirse en mi prometida ¿no es cierto? pero hay algo, si, falta alguien quien es... haber se encuentra la pureza, el valor, el amor, la amistad, el conocimiento, la sinceridad, la luz y... hay algo raro, aun que la esperanza no se encuentra con ustedes la luz es quien la representa... maldición la esperanza, ese chico rubio fue quien me arrebato a la luz, pero ¿por que no se encuentra con ustedes?

bueno en realidad ese es el favor que venimos a pedirte, ayúdanos a recuperar a T.K. el se encuentra poseído por el elegido de la desgracia pero han pasado ya muchas cosas primero el... - nuevamente Tai fue interrumpido por ese individuo y dijo.- con que T.K. es el nombre de ese chico, y por que piensan que yo los ayudare a recuperar a ese tal T.K. si el fue quien me arrebato a la luz, que es lo que me pueden ofrecer a cambio, yo no quiero poseer los tres mundo si lo hubiese querido ya hace mucho tiempo lo hubiese hecho soy mucho mas poderoso que todos ustedes y la oscuridad de Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon juntos.

bueno en parte creo que nos tranquiliza que pienses de esa manera pero ayúdanos a recuperar a T.K. y a cambio tendrás... bueno ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio? pero que sea algo que este a nuestro alcance.- dijo Tai intimidado un poco por el gran tamaño y horrible aspecto de este tipo, además su voz era aterradora, fuerte y gruesa tan solo escucharlo causaba un gran escalofrió dentro de nosotros.

¿que es lo que quiero a cambio, eh?... bueno... ya se, que tal si me dejan a la pureza, el amor y la luz esa será la única manera en la que yo aceptare ayudarlos.- dijo el poco discreto individuo que nos puede ayudar.

ni de a broma te dejaremos a las chicas y aun peor si son para tus planes.- por supuesto fue lo que respondió mi hermano muy alterado.

y tu que sabes sobre mis planes, además si no quieren no hay problema tan solo no podrán tener mi ayuda.- dicho eso ese individuo comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente entre las tinieblas.

de acuerdo yo seré la que me quede junto a ti con tal de que ayudes a T.K. - fue lo único que pude decir al ver como este individuo comenzaba a desaparecer entre las tinieblas ya que el es el único que nos puede ayudar a recuperar a T.K.

¡¿que?, de ninguna forma permitiré que te quedes con ese tipo aquí.- fue lo que me dijo mi hermano muy alterado y algo aterrorizado por mi incomprensible decisión.

y entonces de que manera podemos ayudar a T.K. esta es la única salida además... - y fui interrumpida mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, no se ni entiendo por que lo hacían, talvez era por la repentina decisión o tal vez era por que por fin encontramos el único camino para recuperar a ese chico tan especial para mi.

si Kari se queda con este tipo también lo haré yo, nunca dejaría que una de mis hermanas se quedara sola en este lugar hostil lleno de odio, tristeza y rencor.- dijo Mimi imprudentemente según mi hermano.

¡¿que demonios estas diciendo? por nada en el mundo dejaría que las dos se queden en este lugar como este y con este tipo aun peor.- continúo regañándonos mi hermano el cual ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones.

y entonces dime Tai, ¿hay otra forma para recuperar a T.K.? no verdad.- le contesto Mimi algo frustrada y triste mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo tiernamente.

bueno... no la hay, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que las dos personas mas importantes en mi vida se queden con este individuo.- le contesto aun mas eufórico mi hermano.

además yo también me quedare con ellas por eso no te preocupes Tai.- dijo Sora mientras intentaba entremeterse en la conversación.

¡¿que? ¡como que tu...! - Matt comenzó a balbucear pero fue interrumpido por la misma Sora la cual dijo.- si Matt, tienes saber que es por el bienestar de tu hermano T.K. además si no lo hacemos nunca lo podrás volver a ver.

si, pero... - Sora intento interrumpir nuevamente a Matt el cual un tanto enojado y triste dijo.- espera Sora, déjame hablas por favor, estoy conciente de que todo lo que están haciendo ustedes es por el bien de T.K. pero también deben darse cuenta de una cosa... T.K. nunca hubiese querido que tres de las mujeres mas importantes en su vida se sacrificaran por el... en realidad creo que debemos de dejar todo esto aquí.

¿que? ¿por que Matt dijo eso? no lo entiendo, si T.K. es su hermano menor.

¿que estupideces estas diciendo Matt? por que deberíamos dejar todo esto aquí, acaso no te das cuenta que la vida de tu hermano menor esta en juego.- le reclamo con mucha razón Tai, pero Matt tristemente comenzó a relatar una conversación que tubo con T.K. hace mucho tiempo...

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

claramente recuerdo ese día, como olvidarlo si fue la última vez que tocamos ese tema.

lo recuerdo muy bien, fue hace algunos meces antes de que sucediera todo esto, yo me encontraba con T.K. en el departamento de papa ya que mama tubo que viajar inesperadamente a Francia para unos negocios...

¿T.K. ya te le declaraste a Kari? - le pregunte imprudentemente a T.K.

¿que?... eh... bueno, aun no, no e encontrado la oportunidad, creo que Kari ya sabe lo que le quiero decir y es por eso que me esta evadiendo, si continua esta situación así tendré que dejar las cosas como están ahora y tratare de olvidarme de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella con tal de por lo menos conservar nuestra amistad y de esa manera tenerla junto a mi amándola en secreto.- respondió algo ruborizado y nervioso por que no esta acostumbrado a tocar estos temas, "T.K. es un idiota aun no tiene la edad para tener novia y aun peor Kari lo único que harán es causarse daño el uno al otro, igual como lo hace Sora"

aun no te des por vencido T.K. tienes que luchar por su amor hasta las ultimas consecuencias.- fue lo que trate de responder sabiamente a T.K. pero al decir verdad yo no se mucho sobre este tema, siempre fui muy popular con las chicas pero nunca tuve una novia solo hubo una persona que hizo que mi corazón se acelere fuertemente, Sora pero ella se a fijado en Tai desde que era muy pequeña y ese idiota de Tai también se a fijado en Sora, al final creo que nunca podré conocer que es el verdadero amor.

pero... Kari es... con tan solo verla me ruborizo y comienzo a tartamudear antes no era así, por que no podemos ser como antes, muchas veces nos encontramos solos en lugares para parejas que nos gustaba frecuentar por que eran lugares hermosos donde uno se podía relajar y nunca sentía esta incomodidad que siento ahora, tan solo cuando observo sus labios comienzo a temblar y lo único que quiero hacer es... - y en ese momento se quedo callado muy ruborizado por cierto.

besar esos labios que te traen loco ¿no es cierto? - le respondí completamente seguro de lo que decía.

¿pero tu como lo sabes hermano? - pregunto algo intrigado - a lo cual yo respondí.- es lo que me pasa frecuentemente cuando miro a Sora, se que ella esta enamorada de Tai y el de ella pero no se... no me la puedo sacar de la mente, en realidad ya es buen tiempo que siento esto por ella pero nunca fui tan valiente como para confesarle mi amor, por que... por que... es raro no se por que no lo eh hecho.

por que tienes miedo al rechazo, o tal vez piensas que su amistad se destruirá en ese momento y tan solo cuando piezas eso sientes un miedo enorme ya que por lo menos quieres tenerla junto a ti como una buena amiga.- dijo T.K. a lo cual yo quede completamente absorto, nunca creí que mi hermano menor estuviera pasando lo mismo que yo.

pero Matt yo eh hablado con Mimi y ella me comento algo sobre que a estado saliendo con Tai, ¿como es posible que el este saliendo con Mimi y con Sora a la vez? - continuo hablando mientras miraba fijamente el cielo el cual estaba completamente despejado aun no se podía observar ni una sola estrella.

en realidad nunca dije que Sora este saliendo con Tai, tan solo lo supuse por la gran amistad que se tienen y esa gran confianza que los caracteriza como una hermosa pareja, es por eso que yo nunca le confesare mi amor a Sora, creo que seria muy incomodo tanto para ella como para mi.- le dije con algo de tristeza en mi tono de voz.

pero tu mismo fuiste quien hace pocos instantes me dijo que no me rindiera y que luchara por el amor de mi vida hasta las ultimas consecuencias.-dijo mi hermano menor sabia e inteligentemente a lo cual yo respondí.- si pero mi caso es diferente ya que tu si tienes la posibilidad de tener a Kari al contrario que yo me tengo que resignar a la idea que el corazón Sora le pertenece a ese idiota de Tai.

ahora que lo pienso bien Tai y Sora se ven mas bien como hermanos, es decir, sus continuas peleas por boberías o cosas sin importancia, accidentes, hasta en la forma en que se tratan parecen como si fuesen hermanos y no una pareja por que si fuera de esa manera serian una pareja muy dispareja ¿no crees?.- dijo T.K. mientras levantaba mis esperanzas de tener junto a mi lado a Sora.

si, además Mimi es quien esta saliendo con Tai.- fue lo que dije con mi voz llena de esperanza y alegría pero al darme cuenta de eso rápidamente le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de T.K. y dije.- me haces decir puras cursilerías, eso no es lo mió tu lo sabes bien, además el punto aquí es que tu te le declares a Kari.

si, pero... no se como hacerlo, cada vez que intento hablar con ella me evita, ya ni las llamadas me contesta, ni siquiera quiere salir con migo a veces pienso que nuestra amistad a terminado por el tiempo que llevamos sin salir.- dijo T.K. con su rostro entristecido y la mirada aun perdida en ese inmenso cielo oscuro.

de repente dijo.- mira hermano la primer estrella en la noche, ¿por que no pedimos un deseo? - a lo cual yo respondí.- aun eres un niño, pero que rayos... de todas maneras no hay nada mejor que hacer...

¿y que fue lo que pediste hermano? - pregunto el entrometido de T.K. - bueno... pedí que mi banda se escuche en todo el mundo.

eso no es cierto, tu pediste otra cosa, lo se muy bien pero bueno al final ese deseo que pediste se te cumplirá algún día.- dijo mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

bueno lo que haya pedido no te concierne, además mejor dime lo que tú pediste.- le dije algo frustrado por sus cursis palabras, maldición como odio eso de la cursilería.

lo que yo pedí fue... fue que tengas una cita con Sora y que todo te salga bien para que de esa manera puedas declarártele y ya no te la pases así de amargado.- me decía mientras yo me quede totalmente frió, por que... por que T.K. pidió eso, fácilmente podía haber pedido tener una cita con Kari y que le pasen todas esas cosas a el y no a mi... T.K. eres un idiota siempre preocupándote por los demás...

con que soy un amargado ¿no? pues tan solo mira como un amargado va a llamar al amor de tu vida y le va a pedir una cita para que salga con tigo.- y rápidamente saque mi celular y marque el numero de Hikari mientras T.K -. aun desconcertado de mí repentina y poco prudente decisión dijo.- a ¿si? pues tu mira como tu hermano menor le va a decir a Sora que tú quieres salir con ella para decirle una cosa muy importante.- y de la misma forma saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Sora...

maldito T.K. mañana tengo que salir con Sora y encima tengo que llevarle unos chocolates y unas rosas, ¿que demonios estaba pensando T.K. cuando le dijo todas esas cosas raras a Sora? ¡que cada instante que paso lejos sin ella me causa mucho dolor y tristeza y parece que la vida ya no tiene sentido! T.K. eres un tonto pero como venganza le pedí muy cordialmente a Kari que tenga una cita con T.K. por que el se siente muy solo y desea pasar mas tiempo con tigo, para decirte algo muy importante, inclusive le dije que T.K. le dedica una canción que compuso el y comencé a cantar una canción que recién compuse la cual habla de amores imposibles, en realidad yo compuse esa canción pensando en Sora y no contento con eso el tiene que llevarla a un restauran de lujo, ja, creo que T.K. tendrá que gastar todos los ahorros de su vida.

¿por que hiciste todo eso hermano? - pregunto T.K. un poco enojado pero claramente podía ver como se moría de las ganas que llegue el día de mañana.

fue por que tu me dijiste que soy un amargado.- trate de respóndele bromeando un poco - al lo cual el completamente preocupado pregunto.- ¿y si me rechaza, como tengo que reaccionar, que tengo que decir? - antes que continué subestimándose a si mismo le dije.- ella no te rechazara, además tu eres un mentiroso.- claro T.K. muy intrigado pregunto ¿por que dices eso hermano? - a lo cual yo respondí.- por que tu me dijiste que Kari ya no te hablaba y te evitaba, pues comprobé que es mentira ya que cuando le dije que querías una cita con ella, claramente note como su voz cambio a una felicidad inmensa te prometo que si no es por que yo le corto la llamada ella ya era capaz de ponerse a gritar de la felicidad por el celular.

¿hablas en seria hermano? - pregunto T.K. con algo de esperanza y felicidad en su mirada mientras su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse intensamente - yo respondí rápidamente con un sonrisa.- si T.K. yo creo que al igual que tu Kari debe estar muy entusiasmada para que llegue el día de mañana.

además ahora que recuerdo Sora me dijo que te digiera algo.- dijo T.K. mientras trataba de ponerme en suspenso.

¿si, y que fue lo que dijo? - pregunte muy entusiasmado pero muy tarde me di cuenta que yo había caído en su juego

ah... con que tu también estas entusiasmado por el día de mañana ¿verdad hermano? - dijo T.K. mientras observaba como comenzaba a formar esa sonrisa de niño.

eso no te concierte entrometido, ahora dime que es lo que dijo Sora.- le dije a T.K. un tanto enojado pero sentía claramente un ardor en mi rostro.

bueno, Sora me dijo que ya era hora que la invitases a salir, además se sentía muy angustiada por que cuando te veía dice que tu salías huyendo, ella pensaba que tu estabas enojado con ella, pero claro esta que ella se dio cuenta que yo le mentía cuando le dije esas bonitas palabras así que tuve que decir que tu me pediste de favor que te invitara a salir por que el es muy tímido.

ni bien T.K. acabo de decir eso yo lo tome por el brazo y lo vote al suelo y de esa forma comenzamos a pelear claro jugando un poco, recordando esa etapa de cuando éramos niños...

ya los dos en el suelo muy agotados por nuestra pelea aunque en una parte parecía que los dos nos estábamos vengando por lo que les dijimos a las chicas, T.K. de la nada dijo.- ¿sabes por que me enamore de Kari?, no por su cara bonita, claro que ella es muy hermosa pero lo que me encanta es su forma de ser, es decir la forma en la que demuestra sus sentimientos, la forma en que se preocupa por los demás antes que en ella misma, es lo que me encanta de Kari... estoy 100% seguro que tu te enamoraste de Sora por su forma de ver la vida, por la forma en que enfrenta los problemas valientemente además Sora es muy hermosa, pero Mimi no se queda atrás la verdad es que yo quiero a Mimi como a la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, o sea la hermana que se preocupa por ti en los momentos mas difíciles la hermana que no tiene miedo de llorar junto a ti, es lo que me encanta de Mimi, ella es sensible, claro que tiene sus caprichos pero lo compensa con su firma de ser.

antes que T.K. continuara lo interrumpí y dije.- tu quieres mucho a Kari, Mimi y Sora ¿verdad? se muy bien que te preocupas por ellas siempre que les pasa algo, como por ejemplo la vez en la cual Kari se enfermo de fiebre, tuve que pedirle a Tai que te dejara estar en la habitación de Kari día y noche hasta que se recupere y así lo hiciste pasaste dos días completos sin cerrar los ojos, o también la vez en la cual Sora se fracturo el tobillo jugando fútbol y tu la llevabas a la escuela cargándola a pesar que estaba muy lejos de la su escuela y lo hiciste por dos semanas completas incluso cuando ella ya estaba bien tu aun la ibas a dejar al colegio mientras ella se apoyaba en ti, o como olvidar la vez en la cual Mimi se desmayo en pleno océano por que Tai se puso un disfraz de tiburón y tu mismo fuiste quien la rescato, le dio los primeros auxilios, tan solo hubiese querido que veas el rostro de Tai y Kari ellos ya se morían de los celos, además tu desde ese momento hasta ahora siempre que vamos a nadar así sea en una piscina pública te encuentras junto a Mimi por si se repite lo mismo de esa vez.- le decía mientras recordaba todas las cosas que hizo por Mimi, Sora y Kari.

finalmente T.K. termino diciendo.- es verdad yo aprecio la vida de cada una de ellas y sin duda ofrecería la mía con tal de salvar la de alguna de ellas.

algo intrigado por lo que T.K. dijo pregunte.- ¿de verdad tú ofrecerías tu vida por la vida de alguna de ellas? - a lo cual T.K. sin pensarlo rápida, firme y seriamente respondió.- sin dudarlo lo haría, yo quiero a esas chicas mas que a nadie en el mundo...

de todas maneras al siguiente día yo salí con Sora pero no le dije nada al igual que T.K. no le dijo nada a Kari...

**(Sora's P.O.V)**

nunca hubiese pensado que T.K. sentía ese cariño tan grande por nosotras, o sea sabias que nos tenia un cariño inmenso pero para llegar a esos extremos la verdad nunca me lo imagine y claro como voy a olvidar esa noche si yo esperaba ansiosamente que Matt me invitase a salir.

ni bien Matt termino de relatar ese evento que vivió junto a su hermano menor dijo.- ¿lo ven? es por eso que les digo que dejemos esto aquí, T.K. de ninguna forma hubiese querido que alguna de ustedes sufra aun peor si se trataba de las tres, por eso si lo aceptamos su propuesta y T.K. regresa con nosotros se molestara mucho con cada uno de nosotros por que hicimos este pacto con este tipo...

sin perder tiempo interrumpí a Matt y dije.- no Matt, no podemos dejar que T.K. se sacrifique por nosotras ahora que nos contaste esto es nuestro deber como compensación por todo el cariño que T.K. nos tiene sacrificarnos esta vez por el, ¿no crees que ya a sufrido demasiado?

antes que Matt pudiera contestar ese tipo inesperadamente dijo.- bueno con lo que acaba de contar la amistad y ustedes que no se deciden creo que yo no los...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D

la verdad no se si me quedo bien esa conversación de T.K. y Matt acerca de Sora, Kari y Mimi espero les haya gustado y si no por fa háganmelo saber para ya no poner mas escenas como esa.

en el siguiente capitulo

- ese individuo que ni yo se como se llama ¿ayudara a los elegidos o no?

- ¿Kari, Mimi y Sora tendrán que quedarse con ese tipo en el mar oscuro?

- Sora relata el por que de su comportamiento extraño...

- y finalmente una extraña pelea de villanos contra villanos, elegidos con ayuda de villanos, villanos con ayuda de elegidos ¿un ángel? ¡y que demonios va a hacer un ángel en esa pelea! jajaja... "bueno quédense con la pica de por que tanto enredo"... pero eso si la pelea va a estas buenísima ya me lo estoy imaginando, espero que ustedes también

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	21. Capitulo 22

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

disculpen por este largo, largo, muy largo retraso pero es que esto de ultimo año de secundaria, prepa, cole o como ustedes lo quieran llamar esta muy difícil, sabia que iba a ser duro pero no tanto, nos piden demasiado "¡quiero un abogado me explotan laboralmente! jajaja" en fin creo que voy a acabar esto del fic mas pronto de lo que esperaba para dejar de ser impuntual por lo menos con personas como ustedes que siempre están allí apoyándome y los recompenso con esto "soy un, como se dice... ah, desagradecido" y por eso es que en este momento quiero pedirles disculpas de todo corazón :C

weno, dejando las lágrimas y la tristeza pasemos a algo bueno, agradecer a:

**Amai do** no me digas eso que me sonrojo, jajaja, no en serio muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, no tienes ni la mínima idea de cuento me sirven, en fin cuídate, que Dios te bendiga mi hermanita :D

**Takeru fang** ah, con que ahora no comentaste, bueno ya vas a ver… jajaja lo único que puedo decir es que aun me apoyas estoy casi un 99.9999 % seguro, "creo" bueno espero leas el próximo capi, te cuidas chao.

**Rino Takeru** bueno al decir verdad se me ocurrió a ultimo momento, es que yo pensando "miércoles ahora en que me meti, Quién podrá ayudar al pobre de T.K. ¿Genai? No, muy predecible en tonces Dragomon claro el si "ah por sierto gracias por el dato, aunque me hicicste sentir como un analfabruto un poco nomas" jajaja, en fin espero continues leyendo el fic, te cuidas…

**Lord Pata** se que sigues con la lectura, tengo plena seguridad en eso, es lo único que puedo decir.

**Vale** ah, con que vamos con amenazas… jajaja, no en serio no me digas eso que me sonrojo, en fin muchas gracias por tu inmenso apoyo, no sabes cuanto me sube el autoestima ese tipo de comentarios.

**Hikari Takaishi 184** bueno creo que tengo una mínima idea de por que no comentaste, pero igual suerte en la U, ya sabes que en mi tienes un apoyo incondicional y un amigo también, cuídate, besos…

**Nallely-963 **tengo la seguridad que aun sigues con la lectura y por eso te quedare agradecido por siempre, cuidate…

**Natsumi-chan **que cruel, como me dices eso… jajaja, gracias por tus "hermosas palabras" no en serio muchísimas gracias por el dato, no sabes lo mal que me siento al no saber algo tan importante, en fin re cuidate, ah y que pena que ya tengas que comensar el cole "**ES HORRIBLE" ** jajaja, en fin suerte en tus estudios…

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Sora's P.O.V)**

de repente e inesperadamente el tipo del cual depende el bienestar de T.K. dijo.- bueno con todo aquello que acaba de mencionar la amistad y ustedes que no se deciden temo que no...

antes que continúes tienes que saber que nosotros te podremos compensar con cualquier otra cosa que no intervenga a las chicas, pero por favor tienes que entender que T.K. es nuestro amigo y por eso nosotros estamos dispuestos a salvarlo sea como sea.- dijo el superior Joe en el cual se notaba claramente el temor al enfrentarse a un tipo de gran tamaño y no muy buen aspecto.

en fin el tipo comenzó a reír a carcajadas... mas bien parecía una sonrisa diabólica ya que su voz era demasiado gruesa y extraña.

tan solo quisiera ver sus rostros llenos de horror, con tan solo escuchar sus patéticas historias y sus estupidas palabras hacen que me de náuseas, que tal si les propongo algo, hay una cosa que siempre e querido pero me es muy difícil, mas bien imposible obtenerla.- menciono el tipo arrogantemente y muy orgulloso de su poderío en ese mundo.

¿ y de que se trata esa cosa? - pregunto el curioso Izzi "muy casual en el"

de lo que se trata conocimiento es de una piedra que siempre e deseado pero esta a cuidado de un ser humano al cual me es imposible acercarme, esta persona tiene que venir voluntariamente a mi, ya que posee mi antiemblema.

tengo que decirles que esta no es una piedra normal ya que las únicas personas que las podrán ver son las personas que posean un corazón puro, un gran conocimiento para entender el verdadero origen de esta piedra, un inmenso valor para enfrentarse a las adversidades que podrá traer esta piedra, una asombrosa sinceridad para asimilar los problemas que se presentaran cuando la piedra se origine, una sorprendente forma de mostrar su amor a las demás personas para que estas se sientan mejor y recapaciten de sus tentaciones que los agobiaran, una noble esperanza la cual les mostrara que aun hay forma de "escapar" y al ultimo pero la mas importante alguien que posea una amistad inmensa la cual podrá ser capaz de unir los lasos de amistad de los demás cuando se presenten las diferencias entre ellos.- fue lo que menciono ese tipo, pero con esas palabras creo que me dejo mas confundida de lo que ya me encontraba.

si no me equivoco tu estas describiendo cada uno de nuestros emblemas ¿no es cierto? - dijo el chico de cabello rojo alborotado.

pero... por que no mencionaste mi emblema, incluso mencionaste el emblema de T.K. - menciono la inocente e indefensa Kari.

¿que acaso aun no te has dado cuenta luz? la persona que mantiene esa piedra que tanto deseo dentro de si eres tu, al decir verdad nunca te quise como mi prometida, lo único que quería es poseer esa piedra que llevas dentro de ti, la piedra de luz, pero lastimosamente no me puedo acercar a ti por que tu posees mi antiemblema, si, yo represento la oscuridad absoluta, ese farsante de Apocarimon no es nada mas que un antiguo renegado mió, el cual me desafió e intento tomar mi puesto pero al ver que sus poderes no se comparaban con los míos dijo que iba a poseer los dos mundos, el real y el digital para de esa manera absorber su aura de luz y convertirla en energía maligna ya que esa seria la única forma de derrotarme y gobernar este tercer mundo el cual representa todo la oscuridad y la tristeza.- dijo el poseedor de la oscuridad el cual comenzaba a frustrarse cada vez mas por los desafíos y las amenazas que le hizo Apocarimon.

pero responde algo, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer con la piedra de luz cuando la tengas en tu poder? - ingeniosamente pregunto el rubio de la amistad a el poseedor de todo lo maligno, este respondió rápidamente.- el problema es que como en toda parte este mundo también tiene un pequeño lugar lleno de luz la cual hace que no me pueda acercar ni yo ni mis súbditos "los hangyomon", como ustedes saben desde este mundo puedo ver y llamar a la persona que quiera como lo hice con ustedes Luz y amor, cada lugar de este mundo representa un gran lugar de sus correspondientes mundos, este mundo es como una especie de dimensión que puede unirse a cualquier otra como lo es el mundo real y el mundo digital, ese es el motivo por el cual pude ver todas las batallas que han tenido, por todo lo que han pasado, incluso yo ya sabia lo que le estaba pasando a la esperanza antes de que les contase algo a ustedes, pero ese lugar lleno de luz encierra algo especial, no se como explicarlo... hay lugares de los cuales nunca e visto ni siquiera la mente humana la cual posee un conocimiento infinito y una inmensa creatividad podría imaginar lugares como ese, pero si llegara a poseer la piedra de luz podría crear mi propia armadura la cual me haría inmune a la luz y de esa forma podría entrar a ese lugar que guarda una infinidad de secretos.

segados por la simple petición de aquel tipo, ignorando el peligro que conllevaría darle a poseer la piedra de luz aceptamos sin retraso alguno, no hubieron preguntas ni peticiones de las dos partes, lo único que aquel tipo menciono fue la forma en la que podremos sacar la piedra de luz que lleva Kari dentro, era muy sencilla... tampoco era peligrosa para nadie así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo, claro con tan solo saber que íbamos a recuperar a esa persona que todos queremos de vuelta ignoramos todo lo malo que pudiera pasar.

de repente sentí algo extraño, Kari no estaba tan contenta con lo sucedido, ¿tiene miedo? lo dudo mucho ya que ella estaría dispuesta a entregar su vida por la de su amado, entonces ¿duda de algo? si, eso es... ella esta dudando de algo, Kari siempre tubo una especie de sexto sentido fue lo que me contaba Tai, cuando el se encontraba a solas con Kari ella de la nada se ponía muy triste, Tai le preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba y Kari tan solo se quedaba callada sin omitir palabra alguna, tiempo después llegaban noticias desastrosas como el accidente de algún familiar o amigo, o tal vez alguno de los dos eran regañados fuertemente, Tai tan solo trato de ignorarlo y decir que son puras y llanas coincidencias pero al darse cuenta que Kari predecía cosas que iban a pasar este se dio cuanta de que su hermana menor tiene el sentido de percibir las cosas antes que sucedan.

entonces algo malo va a pasar, ¿pero... que puede ser? el propósito de ese tipo es pura curiosidad ¿o tal vez nos esta engañando? , bueno creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo.

además le propusimos a aquel tipo que le daríamos la piedra de luz cuando nos ayude a recuperar a T.K. y este acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

y dime en que vas a influir tú para recuperar a T.K. - pregunto el imprudente de Tai.

bueno pues como saben yo soy el ser mas poderoso de los tres mundos, incluso soy un poco mas poderoso que el mismo Chinlonmon con el cual sostuvimos barias batallas siglos atrás, pero en ese tiempo... en la ultima batalla yo fui vencido y el fue quien me encerró en este lugar lleno de oscuridad y maldad ignorando que yo me haría mas poderoso en mi habitad natural, bueno ese es el principal motivo por el cual deben saber que tengo poderes inimaginables, como por ejemplo el poder con el cual pienso ayudar a la esperanza es aquel que me permite controlar a la oscuridad completamente, pero según lo que e visto, lo que ocurrió hace muy poco fue algo que no me lo esperaba, esto del elegido ya a ido demasiado lejos, ya que a completado la ultima etapa en la cual su cuerpo se separa del espíritu, claro el cuerpo es controlado por el elegido de la desgracia el cual fue creado por todos los sentimientos y emociones de su amigo y para serles sincero será muy difícil recuperar esos sentimientos y emociones, y el espíritu el la verdadera forma de la esperanza el carácter íntimo, su esencia, en fin si se deja pasar mas tiempo el espíritu de su amigo morirá por que no tiene un cuerpo que habitar dejando a el elegido de la desgracia en su máximo esplendor y con todos sus poderes al máximo, eso seria algo catastrófico ya que este posee energía negativa creada por si mismo por que este se convertiría en un ser que puede pensar y sentir por si mismo, sin la necesidad de tener recuerdos de su antiguo creador, además posee energía positiva la cual le fue heredada por su creador y lo mas triste e increíble de todo esto es que estos dos son personas completamente opuestas es decir, el elegido de la esperanza siempre tubo un corazón lleno de amor, pureza y luz, para aclarar de una vez esto, la razón por la cual su amigo tan solo recordaba a la pureza es por que esta es la virtud que mas lo caracterizaba, por que el gozaba de un corazón puro libre de maldad, egoísmo o cualquier cosa que se pueda imaginar, sus pensamientos siempre fueron de bien, incluso hasta la ultima acción que tubo, no es normal que el espíritu decida destruir su propio cuerpo con tal de salvar la vida de algunas personas, si lo logra el morirá sin duda alguna y si no lo logra nosotros tendremos que ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo, al contrario de su creación el elegido de la desgracia el cual posee un corazón lleno de odio, impureza y oscuridad esto al unirse lo hace casi invencible, aun no estoy tan seguro si yo lo podría vencer si llegara a pasar algo así, claro esta que Apocarimon y MalmMiotismon serian vencidos fácil y rápidamente al igual que ustedes elegidos ya que si están pensando de que ese elegido de la desgracia mostraría piedad ante ustedes están muy equivocados, la forma en la que actúa ahora es muy distinta a la normal, solo actuaba de esa forma por que aun se encontraba el elegido de la esperanza dentro de si, por eso el momento en el cual se dio la separación de cuerpo y espíritu el elegido de la esperanza sabia todo esto y decidió ir a enfrentar a este tipo a un lugar desconocido, aun para mi, con tal de salvarles la vida, en fin ese es el motivo principal por el cual los voy a ayudar ya que si llegara el caso de enfrentarme con el elegido de la desgracia creo que no seria tan favorable para mi.

por eso lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es esperar a que el elegido de la desgracia aparezca para de esa manera hacer todo lo posible por conectarme con la dimensión de la cual viene e ir en ayuda de la esperanza... y si alguno de ustedes se esta preguntando como es la batalla en la que seguramente se encuentra la esperanza con la desgracia pues les informo que debe ser como una nunca antes vista ya que la esperanza en espíritu es mucho mas poderosa que todos ustedes juntos incluso juntos con Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon, pero lastimosamente la desgracia debe estar en preparación para su alcanzar su máximo nivel, debe ser una batalla salvaje, despiadada tan solo imaginar la sangre corriendo por todo lado, un golpe agonizante tras otro, por que si aun no se han dado cuenta la lucha que están sosteniendo la esperanza y la desgracia es por su propia supervivencia, ya que los dos son diferentes espíritus con un solo cuerpo, es decir, si la desgracia es la victoriosa, la esperanza morirá inmediatamente, al igual que si la esperanza es la victoriosa, la desgracia será quien desaparezca, tan solo imagínenlo estar peleando con una persona idéntica pero al mismo tiempo contraria a ustedes por salvar su propia vida, ja, que irónica que es la vida a veces ¿no es cierto?

¡cállate como eres capaz de decir esas cosas! - grito Kari la cual se encontraba en llanto, lo pude sentir.

se que T.K. va a vencer por que el sabe muy bien que todos nosotros lo estamos esperando y hemos hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo.- continuo murmurando Kari la cual comenzaba a desconcentrarse.

tranquila Kari, todos nosotros sabemos que T.K. va a regresar sano y salvo, sabes muy bien como es el, le gusta hacer que la gente se preocupe por el, T.K. es aun el niño tonto que siempre fue.- dijo Mimi la cual también comenzó a entristecer su corazón para ponerse en llanto.

ya nadie podía aguantar mas, no se si fue por que nuestros corazones se encontraban conectados y latían al unísono por lo tanto teniamos los mismos sentimientos o fue por que de verdad cada uno de nosotros individualmente sentía lo mismo pero todos comenzamos a ponernos en un llanto entristecedor al saber todo aquello con respecto a T.K.

todos perdimos la concentración por lo tanto fuimos regresados al mundo digital en el cual se encontraban nuestros compañeros digimon pero antes que sucediera eso el tipo con el que estábamos hablando nos dijo su nombre Dragomon "cortesía de Rino Takeru y Natsumi-chan gracias chicos" además menciono algo sobre que la próxima vez que el elegido de la desgracia aparezca no habrá la necesidad de que nosotros lo contactemos si no el será quien nos llame a nosotros, creo que eso nos va a ayudar de mucho, aunque aun no estoy segura si confiar en el o no.

al regresar a nuestros cuerpo nos dimos cuenta que estos habían derramado una que otra lagrima de dolor, alegría y tristeza...

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

por que... ¿por que T.K. hiciste todo esto? tu sabias bien por todo lo que íbamos a pasar, inclusive sabias los riesgos que conllevarían ser ese tonto elegido y aun así lo hiciste y tan solo por... ¿tan solo por librarme de ese dolor? pero no te diste cuenta que mi dolor seria aun mayor si viera a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo sufrír de tal manera.- de repente comencé a sentír claramente como una lagrima caía tras otra influidas por mi agonizante y entristecido corazón.

tranquila Kari, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.- fueron palabras de aliento las cuales me ofreció la chica de cabello castaño que se había convertido en la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

es que tienes que entender mi dolor, tantas cosas que han pasado, tanto sufrimiento, tantas pruebas... es verdad cuando T.K. y yo nos convertimos en una pareja prometimos pasar las pruebas de amor que nos pusiera el destino juntos con todo nuestro amor pero... pero... pero el no esta junto a mi... por que T.K. no esta junto a mi.- fue lo que murmure entre medio del llanto y palabras agonizantes y entre cortantes.

ya te dije Kari y te lo volveré a repetir las veces que sean necesarias, nunca digas que te enfrentaras sola a todas estas pruebas de amor que el destino les a puesto a T.K. y a ti, además ahora que sabemos por que T.K. me recordaba a mi me siento aun mas unida a ustedes dos y por lo tanto mas responsable por hacer todo lo posible para que esta relación continué floreciendo, por eso yo te protegeré hasta el momento en el cual T.K. se encuentre junto a ti.- aquellas cortas y llanas palabras me levantaron el animo e hicieron que mis lagrimas dejaran de caer.

gracias Mimi.- fue lo único que pude responder a aquellas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón se tranquilizara, por lo menos tengo la idea de que alguien estará allí para llorar junto a mi, claro que mi hermano cuenta, pero no es lo mismo desahogarse con un hombre que con una mujer la cual podrá entender la razón de mis sentimientos y emociones...

**PASÓ MEDIO DIA**

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

ya mas tranquilos observe como Matt veía tiernamente a Sora la cual se encontraba aun triste por todo lo sucedido, creo que escuche a Sora decir que en parte es su culpa por no ayudar en la lucha contra MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon...

de repente e imprudentemente como suele ser mi hermano dijo.- ahora dinos Sora donde demonios te metiste y por que actuabas de esa forma tan extraña, incluso dabas mas miedo de lo normal.

¡como dijiste Tai! ahora te voy a enseñar a respetar a una mujer.- decía Sora completamente ruborizada y muy molesta por las incoherentes palabras de mi hermano mientras se acercaba a el velozmente.

¡de acuerda disculpa, disculpa, prometo no volver a decir nada malo, tu eres súper amable y también linda y también tranquila y también muy femenina! - decía mi hermano imprudentemente suplicando que le deje de golpear, no se por que, pero el carácter de Sora me encanta.

¿que es lo que acabas de decir Tai? dime ¿quien te dio el derecho de elogia a mi novia? - decía Matt el cual observaba con demasiada furia a mi hermano y claro Mimi también estaba algo molesta, después de todo escuchar a tu novio decir algo como eso a otra chica no es tan normal.

eh... bueno... creo que voy a buscar un poco de leña para hacer una fogata y comer algo preparado por Kari claro esta.- dijo mi hermano temeroso e intimidado de Matt, Sora y Mimi.

¡que quisiste decir! ¿acaso no te gusta la comida que preparamos Mimi y yo? - le decía Sora a mi hermano el cual se encontraba aun mas temeroso por su bienestar.

vamos Tai te voy a acompañar a traer leña y de paso arreglaremos algunos asuntos.- menciono Matt de una forma un tanto sospechosa a lo cual mi hermano atemorizado por sus palabras respondió.- no... creo que mejor quiero ir solo...

no seas cobarde Tai ve a traer leña con Matt que me muero de hambre.- decía Mimi de una forma un tanto burlona y con el tono de niña caprichosa que solía tener cuando éramos mas chicos.

¡¿que? no me digas que tu también Mimi, no sabes cuanto me duelen tus palabras siento como mi corazón se par... - antes que mi hermano pudiera continuar Matt lo tomo por el brazo junto con Izzi y se fueron al bosque, ja, mi hermano gritaba una y otra vez.- ¡¿acaso no les importa mi bienestar? ¡Kari ayúdame!

todos comenzamos a reír un poco de repente Joe de una forma mas caballerosa y discreta dijo.- dinos Sora, por que tardaste en regresar, ¿te perdiste, o caíste de nuevo en la cueva oscura?

no para nada, lo que paso fue algo muy extraño...

**(Sora's P.O.V)**

cuando me encontraba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por el bosque en busca de ayuda para salvar a Tai y a Matt escuche una voz agonizante, mas bien parecía la voz de un niño pequeño que decía.- ayúdame... ayúdame... necesito de tu ayuda amor...

algo intrigada y temerosa por la perturbadora e intimidante voz pregunte silenciosamente.- ¿quien eres y por que quieres mi ayuda?

por que tu eres la única que podrá salvarme, un tipo me encerró en este lugar hace mucho tiempo y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de la oscuridad, este lugar es muy oscuro y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.- decía una y otra vez esa perturbarte voz.

pero dime ¿donde estas y como puedo ayudarte? - pregunte algo preocupada por el supuesto niño

tan solo sierra los ojos, extiende tus manos al cielo y podrás ver donde estoy.- menciono la entristecida voz - claro esta lo hice rápidamente preocupada por el niño y sin pensarlo me vi. sumergida en el mar oscuro, biyomon habia desaparecido y apareció frente a mi un niño de unos tres o cuatro años el cual había derramado hasta la ultima lagrima me pude dar cuenta.

de repente e inesperadamente el niño se abalanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras decía una y otra vez, tengo miedo, aquí es muy oscuro, tengo miedo, aquí es muy oscuro...

aterrorizada por las palabras del inocente niño dije.- tranquilo te voy a sacar de esta lugar sea como sea.

sin pensarlo el niño se hecho para atrás, dejo de llorar y dijo con una voz ronca y fuerte.- y quien dijo que yo quería salir de aquí, tan solo quería que vengas a mi - y comenzó a cambia de forma, su piel se fue deformando, observe también unos tentáculos, fue horrible.

yo trate de huir pero mis piernas me pesaban y mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado de repente ahora que recuerdo este tipo que ahora se que fue Dragomon dijo.- ahora que estas aquí que te parece si platicamos un poco, ya es un buen tiempo que no a venido un humano por aquí, la ultima fue la que creía mi salvación, pero bueno quiero que me respondas una pregunta ¿por que el mundo esta lleno de tristeza y maldad? - antes que me respondas piensa en todo lo malo y bueno que te a pasado.

sin querer mi memoria se traslado a la vez en la cual yo aun era una niña y comencé a recordar todas las veces que intente convencer a mi madre que me dejara jugar fútbol y ella se oponía rotundamente, todos los partidos que perdió el equipo por mi culpa, después me traslade a la vez en la cual me fracture el tobillo y no pude jugar fútbol por dos semanas, es cierto ahora que lo pienso T.K. era quien me llevaba a la escuela cargándome o incluso cuando ya me encontraba mejor me acompañaba a la escuela y decía que no es ningún problema al contrario aprovechaba para decirme todas las cosas que Matt mencionaba acerca de mi...

en fin comence a recordar hechos desagradables que me cambiaron la vida por completo y cuando intentaba pensar en algo positivo, otra escena desagradable aparecía, sin pensarlo lo único que había en mi mente era una pregunta ¿por que este mundo esta lleno de maldad y tristeza?

y de esa forma Dragomon me dijo.- ahora que estas bajo mi control quiero que bayas a donde se encuentran tus amigos y los lleves donde esta Blackwargreymon.

y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de comenzar a comportarme de esa forma fue que Dragomon dijo.- nos veremos muy pronto amor...

y bueno lo demás ya saben, afortunadamente Matt fue quien despejo esa duda que tenía en mi corazón y esto elimino por completo lo que me hizo Dragomon.

antes que continuara observe como Matt regresaba junto con Izzi con sonrisa un tanto aterradora e intimidante.

sin perder tiempo pregunte algo preocupada.- ¿dime Matt donde esta Tai? - claro como suele pasar Matt algo celoso pero discretamente pregunto.- ¿y dime por que te preocupas tanto por Tai, acaso el...

antes que continuara lo interrumpí y como el suele hacer con migo postre mi dedo en sus labios y dije.- no quiero que comiences a decir cosas tontas lo único que quiero saber es donde esta el tonto de Tai.

ah, no te preocupes el llegara en cualquier momento.- dijo mi rubio el cual se derrumbo en el césped junto con migo.

dime Matt, ¿trajiste la leña que necesitábamos para hacer la comida? - dijo Mimi la cual se encontraba despreocupada por el bienestar de Tai.

antes que Matt pudiera contestar observamos algo atemorizadas como el pobre de Tai venia cargando unos grandes pedazos de madera y claramente se notaba el cansancio en su rostro - cuando llego este un poco molesto pero bromeando dijo.- que crueles que son Matt e Izzi, me dejaron botado en medio bosque con toda esa leña y Matt me amenazo con que si no llevo toda la leña el me golpearía por ser indiscreto e imprudente, ¿verdad Mimi que yo no soy así?

y para el colmo del pobre Tai, Mimi se encontraba muy seria y algo molesta y dijo.- te lo mereces ahora pásame la leña rápido.

¡¿que? ¡que cruel que eres Mimi y así dices que me quieres... - antes que Tai pudiera continuar Mimi le lanzo una mirada penetrante e intimidante a la cual el pobre de Tai lo único que pudo hacer es bajar la mirada y decir.- no se por que me pasan estas cosas siempre a mi - a lo cual todos comenzamos a reír inclusive la misma Mimi y Kari que aun se encontraba un poco triste...

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

no se por que me tratan de esta forma todos, incluso Mimi quien era la mas calmada y callada me trata así, por que no me respetan si yo soy su líder.- murmuraba entre medio de la frustración y el cansancio por cargar todo esa leña, estupido Matt como se atreva a...

antes que pudiera continua Mimi dijo.- ¿disculpa puedes repetir lo que dijiste, un poco mas alto lo que pasa es que no pudimos escuchar muy bien?

eh... no, no dije nada, ¡que! por que demonios estoy actuando así, ¿dime Sora acaso me lanzaste algún hechizo de brujería? por que tengo miedo de todos ustedes, mas bien muestren respeto yo soy su líder.

ya vas a comenzar a molestar Tai, mejor deja de decir cosas tontas y come rápido, antes que agumon se coma tu parte.- dijo Sora algo molesta.

es que ustedes no me...

sin pensar los malditos de Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon se acercaban hacia nosotros, rápidamente nuestros digimon digievolucionaron:

- palmon digimon a Togemon

- biyomon digimon a Birdramon

- gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

- tentomon digimon a Kabuterimon

- Togemon ultra digimon a Lilimon

- Birdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

- Ikakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

- Kabuterimon ultra digimon a Megakabuterimon

- agumon war digimon a Wargreymon

- gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

sin algún cruce de palabras la batalla hiba a dar comienzo...

para el colmo antes de comenzar a atacar escuche una voz, la cual muy pronto me di cuanta que era la de Dragomon que decía.- el elegido de la desgracia acaba de aparecer a escasos kilómetros de ustedes y esta muy lastimado al igual que su digimon "Seraphimon" , pero eso no es lo único ya que justo en este momento acaba de salir el espíritu de la esperanza demasiado maltratado por cierto y se acerca hacia donde ustedes se encuentran.

así que en el momento en el cual lleguen estos al campo de batalla yo los traeré a todos ustedes incluyendo a Apocarimon y a MalomMiotismon al mar oscuro para que liberen su lucha aquí y de esa forma los podré ayudar y quien sabe, tal vez todo esto acabe... a que no saben que, e identificado una energía que se dirige velozmente hacia ustedes y si no me equivoco es ese maldito viejo de Genai...

¡¿que? ¡no puede estar pasando todo esto! , ¿lo escucharon chicos? - pregunte impactado por todo lo que dijo Dragomon

si, no puedo creer que todo esto este sucediendo justo en el mismo instante.- respondió Matt algo atemorizado y preocupado por todo lo que iba a pasar

y justo cuando la cosa no podía ponerse peor observamos horrorizados como...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado! :D

"wow creo que ahora si los deje un poquito picados, el próximo capitulo va a estar de infarto"

en el siguiente capitulo:

- que es lo que viene a decir o hacer genai?

- que habrá pasado en la exhausta lucha de la esperanza y la desgracia?

- cual será el desenlace de esta magnifica pelea en el mar oscuro? - que dicen ustedes, ¿quien gana?, se aceptan apuestas :D

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuidencen...


	22. Capitulo 23

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

Disculpen ahora sí que me pase de la raya, lo que paso fue que sin querer me quede enredado en un problemon que se formo en mi país, ¿cómo demonios me enrede en eso? ah sí que no se, en fin la bueno o mala, no sé cómo lo tomen pero tengo que informar que el final está más cerca de lo que todos esperaban...

weno, ahora agradecer a:

**Amai do** claro que no me enojo, y gracias por cómo eres, ah y con respecto con el fic vas a ver qué va a terminar más rápido de lo que todos pensaban y puedo asegurar que el final va a estar de infarto, chaos te me cuidas…

**Takeru fang** es que por su claro que la explicación debía ser extensa y creíble para que los inocentes elegidos se ilusionen y se crean ese cuento… ups dije demasiado…

**Rino Takeru** sé que me apoyas, sé que me apoyas, sé que me apoyas… eso es lo único que puedo decir… jajaja

**Lord Pata** que crueldad el pana ya se olvido del fic :C

**Vale** amenazas, ¡que cruel! Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto… jajaja, no, en serio muchas gracias por tu apoyo no te imaginas lo bien que me siento escuchando tus palabras, bueno leyéndolas "o como sea, sabes a lo que me refiero" en fin besos y cuídate mucho…

**Hikari Takaishi 184** se cuál es tu dificultad y solo porque es la misma que la mía no me voy a resentir ¿O.K.? jajaja, en fin suerte!

**Nallely-963** estoy completamente de acuerdo, enredo mucho las cosas ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes que la historia muy pronto terminara así que prepárate para odiarme "tal vez" ¿Quién sabe? Jajaja, weno cuídate mucho y espero la visita al hospital haya sido para ver a otra persona :D

**Natsumi-chan **y por su claro que tu vas a ser la administradora "apuesto 100 billetes a Dragomon" que cruel… jajaja, bueno te deseo suerte en los estudios, y si tal como a ti me han tocado los licenciado más desgraciados pero toca dejarles con la boca, si o que… jajaja

A mi también me encanta la hermosa pareja que conforman Mimi y Tai, es que Mimi una niña caprichosa y Tai, bueno Tai un completo… ya sabes a lo que me refiero, jajaja, re cuídate y nuevamente suerte a ponerle ganas

**Rozi-083 **esas cortas pero encantadoras palabras dicen mucho y por eso te quedare agradecido de por vida, chaitos te me cuidas… :D

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Mimi's P.O.V)**

justo cuando esto no podía ponerse peor Apocarimon volvió a tomar la forma de ese ser espantoso y junto con MalomMiotismon comenzaron a concentrar su energía en la palma de sus manos para luego juntarla y formar una gran bola de energía oscura, algo parecida a "la bola del rencor", pero esta no tenían nombre ni siquiera sabíamos como contraatacar lo único que hicieron nuestros digimon es regresar junto a nosotros y tratar de protegernos...

Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon nos lanzaron su gigantesca y muy poderosa bola de energía oscura la cual iba a impactar con nosotros pero fue algo extraño ya que de la nada nos encontramos sumergidos absolutamente todos en el mar oscuro y apareció Dragomon el cual dijo.- por fin nos volvemos a ver Apocarimon ¿que te parece si terminamos nuestra batalla aquí y ahora mismo?

Apocarimon sin temor alguno y aun mas furioso dijo.- nunca creí que tu el ser "supuestamente" mas poderoso de la oscuridad se haya unido a los elegidos los cuales están en contra a nuestros planes.

Dragomon inesperadamente dijo.- ¿acaso aun no lo comprendes Apocarimon? yo tan solo los utilice para traerte a mi y destruirlos a todos con excepción de la luz claro esta, así que no te preocupes Kari tu no morirás en este lugar ya que aun posees lo que yo quiero y te lo arrebatare a las buenas o a las malas, tu decides...

absolutamente todos nos quedamos callados y aterrorizados al saber la cruda e inesperada verdad, Tai algo frustrado dijo.- maldito no dijiste que nos ibas a ayudar, dime ¿que es lo que va a pasar con T.K.?

ese individuo a mi no me interesa para nada, es un alivio para mi saber que el no estará presente en esta batalla y no se preocupen que después de acabar con todos ustedes iré en busca de el elegido de la esperanza y de la desgracia para acabarlos de una vez por todas.- dijo el traidor de Dragomon en el cual se observaba una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia todos nosotros.

todos algo desconcertados ya que no sabíamos a quien atacar si a Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon o a Dragomon, después de todo ellos eran nuestros enemigos.

de acuerdo lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es dividirnos como la última vez los equipos serán de la siguiente manera... - dijo Tai el cual aun no podía creer todo lo que nos estaba pasando.

entonces Kari, Sora, Izzi y el superior Joe vamos contra MalomMiotismon y Apocarimon.- dije según lo que entendí.

correcto, Tai y yo lucharemos contra Dragomon, esto va a ser difícil pero les aseguro que todos, absolutamente todos nosotros saldremos sanos y salvos, así que chicos den su mejor esfuerzo recuerden que esto lo hacemos por T.K. y por nuestros mundos.- fueron palabras de aliento que nos dio el rubio de la amistad, el cual se acerco rápidamente a Sora murmuro cortas palabras a su oído, la beso tiernamente por un momento y se alejo junto con Metalgarurumon hacia donde se encontraba Dragomon...

que es esto, lo toman como si esta fuera la ultima vez que nos vamos a ver... - dijo el valor el cual se acerco a mi e imito a Matt, el murmuro en mi oído tiernamente - da tu mejor esfuerzo y recuerda que siempre estarás en mi mente y por favor no te arriesgues mucho - y finalmente me tomo por el rostro y llevo mis labios hacia los suyos...

mientras Tai se alejaba dijo.- por favor cuida de Kari.

nosotros tomamos nuestras posiciones de ataque mientras gatomon digievolucionaba a Angewomon

y finalmente dio comienzo a la última batalla de la cual depende las cosas y personas que más amamos...

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

de acuerdo tu traidor lucharas contra nosotros.- dijo Matt el cual se encontraba furioso, se podía notar claramente en su mirada la ira y el rencor.

se arrepentirán elegidos, que acaso no se dieron cuenta lo que dije hace poco tiempo, yo los e observado se cuales son sus ataques, también se cuales son sus movimientos no tienen ni la mínima oportunidad de vencerme... - antes que ese individuo continué Matt ingeniosamente dijo.- estupido, tu eres el que no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando, acaso no ves que nuestras batallas anteriores las librábamos por algo insignificante se podría decir, ya que no todos teníamos el mismo objetivo, algunos de nosotros tan solo luchábamos por que era nuestra obligación mas no por querer hacerlo... pero ahora que todos estamos luchando por un mismo propósito, por un mismo objetivo, nosotros daremos hasta lo ultimo con tal de salvar la vida de una persona en especial y también por salvar a nuestros mundos de la destrucción que provocaran ustedes seres de oscuridad...

tu dices que nos conoces, pero no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que estoy seguro que esta pasando por la mente de cada uno de nosotros, ya que eso es lo que nos salvara y eso nos dará fuerzas para seguir luchando y no parar... esto lo haremos por que aun existe esa esperanza dentro de nosotros...

y de repente sin esperarlo luz roja y azul comenzó a emanar de nuestros emblemas los cuales formaron el cuerpo de Omnimon mientras que Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon formaron los brazos de este y finalmente se dio comienzo a la pelea...

Omnimon ataco con "cañón supremo" el cual impacto directamente contra Dragomon, este apareció inmediatamente entre medio de la oscuridad y la cortina de humo que se formo para atacar con uno de sus gigantescos tentáculos el rostro de Omnimon, claro esta, este lo evadió fácil y rápidamente y volvió a atacar con "cañón supremo" el rostro de Dragomon el cual con mucha habilidad y fuerza logro atravesar el ataque de Omnimon para taclearlo con su gigantesco cuerpo, pero Omnimon no se dejo ya que tomo por uno de sus tentáculos a Dragomon y lo lanzo hacia arriba para atacarlo con "espada trascendente" los cientos de ataque continuos llegaron directamente a Dragomon el cual aun se encontraba intacto...

elegidos nunca me podrán vencer con esos insignificantes ataques, ¿que acaso aun no lo comprenden? se están enfrentando a la maldad y oscuridad absoluta...

si, vamos a ver si este es un ataque insignificante.- dijo Omnimon el cual lo tomo por sorpresa por la espalda ya que nosotros lo habíamos distraído según el plan...

Omnimon introdujo la espada en el cuerpo de Dragomon el cual no pudo hacer nada, para atacar con "espada transcendente" mientras tanto el mismo Omnimon formo "el cañón supremo" el cual lo disparo después de retirar la espada... - fue una escena algo grotesca pero creo que va a funcionar fue lo que pensaba...

efectivamente Dragomon había desaparecido, eso fue lo que pensábamos los tres pero de repente...

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

como le estará yendo a mi hermano, espero que bien...

¡cuidado Kari! - fue lo que escuche, de repente observe horrorizada que el ataque especial de Apocarimon "la bola del rencor" iba a impactarme, pero afortunadamente Lilimon junto con Garudamon, Zudomon y Megakabuterimon cedieron energía a Angewomon la cual creo "el espejo de luz" para evitar que ese ataque me impactara...

Kari se que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil pero debes concentrarte si no te... - decía Mimi la cual se quedo callada por un momento.

¿ si no que Mimi, me mataran? creo que es lo mejor, talvez esa sea la única manera de estar junto a T.K. - dije muy desanimada y algo frustrada.

de repente recibí una bofetada de la misma Mimi la cual me miro fríamente y dijo - Kari por favor reacciona, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que esta lucha es la muy importante? de nosotros depende la vida de muchas personas y digimon, y también depende la vida de T.K.

es verdad, la vida de T.K. esta en juego, pero por que no me puedo concentrar en la batalla, mi mente esta divagando, ya se... como no pude darme cuenta, este lugar es el que hace todo esto, si tan solo T.K estuviese...

estoy con tigo, siempre eh estado junto a ti, recuerdas que dije que con tal de permanecer a tu lado yo me encontraría aquí, en tu corazón.- no puede ser... por que... por que tu estas... no puedo creerlo debe ser una ilusión ¡es T.K.!

creía que eso fue una ilusión pero al darme cuenta que todos estaban al igual que yo desconcertados, supe que de verdad es T.K.

no lo entiendo por que tu... - antes que pudiera continuar el postro tiernamente su dedo en mis labios tal y como lo solía hacer, bajo un poco su mano, tomo mi mentón y acerco tiernamente sus labios a los míos al comienzo rozándolos y jugueteando para luego enredarnos en un descontrolado y muy esperado beso lleno de pasión...

lo único que podía hacer es llorar, si, llorar, no entendía nada, no comprendía por que T.K. estaba aquí pero no lo quería hacer, lo único que quería es tenerlo nuevamente junto a mi, y nunca mas dejarlo ir... si, el tan simple hecho que el se encuentre junto a mi basta y sobra.

el me besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, mas bien parecía con desesperación y quien no, tan solo el temor de perder a esa persona tan especial... en fin todo parecía irreal, todo parecía una ilusión y de repente...

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

sin pensarlo Dragomon apareció tras nosotros y justo cuando nos iba a impactar con su ataque "Forbidden Trident" ocurrió algo impensable, apareció Seraphimon pero por su color parecía ser el de el elegido de la desgracia el cual irónicamente apareció frente a todos nosotros y dijo.- tal y como lo pensaba, ustedes serian incapaces de vencer a este ser, pero ahora que me encuentro en mi máximo esplendor no me queda nada mas que luchar contra este tipo.

que demonios acabas de decir, eso quiero decir que mi hermano... no, mi hermano esta... - antes que continué el elegido de la desgracia me interrumpió y dijo.- ese maldito de T.K. es muy fuerte cuando se encuentra en espíritu, pero ni así era rival para mi, lo dimito hubo un momento en el cual el tomo el absoluto control de la batalla y parecía que iba a ser mi fin pero por su estupida compasión perdió la batalla, al igual que su compañero, pero no se preocupen aun no esta muerto, mas bien el salio tras mi, bueno este no es el momento indicado para contar esto, este es el momento de luchar...

rápidamente Seraphimon se unió a la batalla y junto con Omnimon atacaron con "cañón supremo" y "la exclamación de excaliburt" , respectivamente, estos dos llegaron a impactar a Dragomon pero claramente se notaba que la fuerza de impacto del ataque de Seraphimon era mucho más poderosa que el de Omnimon el cual al igual que nosotros se encontraba desconcertado.

es mí deber eliminar toda la oscuridad de los dos mundos y ahora al saber que tú eres una gran amenaza no hay duda que haré hasta lo imposible por eliminarte, desgraciado.- dijo el elegido de la desgracia con voz decidida y una mirada desalmada.

así que comenzaron a luchar los dos contra Dragomon el cual saco una espada cubierta por fuego, Seraphimon hizo lo mismo al igual que Dragomon su espada estaba cubierta por fuego, pero estas llamas eran negro y Omnimon el cual poseía la espada conformada por Wargreymon finalmente los tres al unísono atacaron.

era una batalla extraordinaria ya que Seraphimon poseía movimientos ágiles con la espada pero algo lento comparado con Omnimon el cual poseía movimientos corporales ágiles y rápidos.

Dragomon iba a incrustar su espada en un momento de descuido de Seraphimon contra él pero Omnimon lo aparto y bloqueo el ataque, continuaron la lucha y de repente Omnimon por un descuido al igual que Seraphimon dejo caer su espada y justo cuando Dragomon lo iba a atacar con su espada Seraphimon bloqueo el ataque con mucha rapidez y agilidad, estos dos se complementaban muy bien...

al darse cuenta que no había forma de vencer ninguno de estos con ataque físicos decidieron comenzar la pelea con ataques especiales, Dragomon convoco "Tentacle Claw" la cual logro impactar a Seraphimon pero Omnimon aprovechando el descuido de Dragomon ataco con "espada trascendente" pero lastimosamente Dragomon poseía una increíble agilidad y logro esquivar absolutamente todos los ataques de Omnimon el cual frustrado fue a atacarlo directamente, un gran y grave error de su parte ya que Dragomon lo contraataco con "Tentacle Claw" el cual impacto directamente a Omnimon y lo envió al suelo fuertemente.

es momento de liberar un poco de energía.- dijo el arrogante elegido de la desgracia - en el ambiente se sentía energía algo incomoda, ya que parecía impactar contra nosotros mientras se acumulaba en la mano derecha de el elegido el cual sin pensarlo lanzo esta energía contra su compañero de lucha, Seraphimon el cual recibió esa energía de la misma forma en su mano derecha y la acumulo en su espada para lanzar una especie de ráfaga al cuerpo de Dragomon, este a duras penas lo pudo evadir pero al darse cuenta que esta ráfaga rozo por uno de sus tentáculos dijo.- maldito crees que me vas a derrotar con tan solo eso, no me hagas...

antes que este pudiera continuar el elegido señalo el tentáculo de Dragomon, todos desviamos la mirada hacia allí y tan solo se notaba un pequeño rasguño, pero... esperen ¿por que al contorno de ese rasguño se encuentra la energía que envió Seraphimon, la cual se tornaba color morada?

y de repente el elegido alzo su mano la cual se encontraba completamente abierta y su mano tomo el mismo color de la energía "morado" e inesperadamente la cerro haciéndola puño y se produjo una gran explosión en el pequeño corte que tenia Dragomon en su tentáculo.

se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de lamento y desesperación los cuales provenían de Dragomon, y observamos una escena algo incomoda y desagradable, ya que parte de lo que le rodeaba al tentáculo de Dragomon fue completamente destruido.

ves, no me subestiman estupido, ahora va a comenzar la verdadera batalla, así que si estabas jugando al comienzo, te aconsejo que pelees en serio, caso contrario perderás la vida mas rápido de lo que creías.- dijo el elegido el cual en el cual se notaba una frialdad nunca antes vista, creo que ni siquiera la persona mas... como lo diría, la persona mas fría y cruel de este mundo no se podría imaginar lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la verdadera desgracia.

¡maldito seas! si quieres morir tan rápido no es mi culpa, ahora te voy a enseñar el verdadero significado del miedo, horror y desesperación.- menciono el poseedor de la oscuridad en el cual se notaba en su voz lo maligno que puede llegar a ser y su mirada era llena de un odio nunca antes visto.

sabia muy bien que de este lugar si no podemos destruir a Dragomon el será quien nos elimine a nosotros.

rápida y suciamente Dragomon...

**(Sora's P.O.V)**

se escucho una voz conocida, si, esa voz era de Genai el cual al igual que T.K. se encontraba muy lastimado y dijo algo agitado.- bueno creo que hemos llegado en el momento correcto ¿verdad T.K.? en fin talvez todos se preguntaras que es lo que esta pasando pues se lo voy a explicar - antes que Genai pudiera continuar

Apocarimon junto con MalomMiotismon nos atacaron por la retaguardia con la misma bola que convocaron al comienzo de la batalla.

ya no había posibilidad de reaccionar, pero de la nada apareció Angemon tras nosotros y convoco su técnica "golpe de fe" el cual logro desviar la bola de energía oscura y dijo.- mientras exista maldad y yo posea las suficientes fuerzas como para defender a las personas que mas amo, seré capaz de dar mi vida con tal de destruir esa maldad y traer justicia a este mundo...

Angemon ultra digimon a MagnaAngemon el cual también se encontraba muy lastimado, este dijo- descansen por un momento yo y T.K. nos haremos cargo mientras Genai les explica lo sucedido, ya que no hay tiempo que perder.

cuando T.K. se iba a alejar con MagnaAngemon, Kari sujeto fuertemente la mano de T.K. y dijo.- T.K... no quiero... no quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi nunca mas.

T.K. miro tiernamente a Kari y le dijo.- prometo que nunca mas nos vamos a volver a separar, pero tampoco quiero que te lastimen, tu ya has sufrido demasiado, ahora que estoy aquí quiero ser yo quien luche por nuestro amor... - antes que T.K. continué Kari lo interrumpió postrando como el lo sabe hacer su dedo en sus labios y dijo.- no T.K. yo no quiero que luches tu solo por nuestro amor, ahora que estas junto a mi prometo no dejarte ir de nuevo así que los dos lucharemos por nuestro amor y lograremos vencer las pruebas de amor que nos ponga el destino desde ahora en adelante.

así que T.K. y Kari, junto a Angewomon y Angemon se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Apocarimon y MalomMiotismon...

Genai sin tener oportunidad de dar explicaciones dijo.- bueno estamos peleando contra reloj ya que solo puedo mantener a la esperanza por un corto tiempo así, con la herramienta que Chinlonmon me ordeno buscarla para poder ayudarlos, ahora entiendo por que Chinlonmon dijo "tu Genai serás el encargado de traer la esperanza a la batalla final" nunca me imagine que fuera literalmente lo que me dijo.

y que es lo que debemos hacer para evitar que T.K. desaparezca, ¿acaso tiene que ver con el elegido de la desgracia? - dijo Mimi la cual también se encontraba muy contenta por la aparición de T.K., al igual que todos claro esta.

no para nada, según lo que hablamos con el mismo elegido de la desgracia después de una larga y dura lucha me pude dar cuenta que el tiene nuestro mismo objetivo, el cual es destruir toda la maldad... por eso elegidos, nuestro verdadero enemigo es Dragomon, el lo planeo todo, incluso cuando hable con Chinlonmon el fue el que creo eso de la profecía con respecto al elegido de la desgracia, el observaba día tras día nuestros pasos y planeaba todo lo que debía suceder, pero afortunadamente no todo le salio como lo esperaba, ya que ustedes no se dejaron convencer de darle esa valiosa piedra que posee la Luz y en el momento en que este decidió tomarla por las malas según me doy cuenta ustedes se han vuelto muy fuertes y no se dejaron vencer pero ahora que e traído a la esperanza todo va a ser mas sencillo, mejor dicho creo que la batalla esta a nuestro favor, por eso lo que debemos hacer es destruir a estos dos y después ir a ayudar a la amistad, el valor y la desgracia con la cual después tendremos que conllevar una muy dura...

antes que Genai continué MalomMiotismon logro evadir un ataque de MagnaAngemon y nos ataco con "puño infernal" el cual recibieron nuestros digimon para protegernos.

Angewomon rápidamente lanzo "la flecha de luz" la cual impacto contra MalomMiotismon e hizo que este se quedara paralizado por un instante para que luego MagnaAngemon el cual se encontraba algo frustrado y culpable por lo que paso convoco su técnica especial "la espada de excaliburt" la cual impacto contra MalomMiotismon y luego reunió energía de nuestros emblemas y abrió la puerta del destino, esta logro absorber a MalomMiotismon pero por un descuido de todos Apocarimon aprovecho el momento y salio huyendo hacia donde se encontraba Matt, Tai y el elegido de la desgracia.

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

Dragomon suciamente aprovechando que Seraphimon y Omnimon estaban caídos nos ataco a los tres con "Forbidden Trident " este ataque fue fulminante ya que Tai fue quien recibió en mayor parte este ataque esa creo que fue la principal causa por la que el cayo desmayado mientras que el elegido y yo nos encontrábamos tendidos en el suelo.

el elegido se puso de pie y dijo.- maldito no te voy a perdonar este ataque tan cobrado, Seraphimon ponte de pie, Seraphimon difícilmente lo pudo hacer y ataco a Dragomon el cual logro incrustar su espada en el muslo derecho de Seraphimon, el elegido muy molesto volvió a ceder energía a Seraphimon el cual difícilmente lanzo la ráfaga de energía pero esta vez no pudo ni siquiera acercarse.

maldición creo que es verdad lo que nos dijeron acerca de este tipo, ni el mismo elegido lo puede derrotar, aun peor nosotros, justo en el instante en el que Dragomon iba a incrustar su espada en el pecho de Seraphimon, Omnimon corto uno de sus tentáculos con "la espada trascendente" Dragomon aun mas furioso entre medio de quejidos y gritos lanzo su espada hacia el brazo derecho de Omnimon el cual cayo al suelo fuertemente, creo que esta pelea la va a ganar Dragomon ya no tenemos mas recursos.

asombrosamente el elegido fue quien decidió enfrentar a Dragomon, esta lanzo su técnica "Tentacle Claw " a lo cual el elegido respondió con la ráfaga de energía que traspaso el ataque de Dragomon y de la misma manera impacto contra uno de los tentáculos de Dragomon pero al mismo tiempo el ataque que este envió impacto al elegido el cual se encontraba a escaso metros de nosotros, se formo una gran cortina de uno producto del ataque de Dragomon, lo extraño fue que el tentáculo de Dragomon no exploto como la ultima vez y justo cuando el se estaba acercando a nosotros, todo el humo fue dispersado y observamos al elegido tendido boca arriba con su mano alzada y con una mirada fría llena de odio, y como la ultima vez la mano se torno color morada al igual que el contorno que le había provocado la el ataque del mismo a un tentáculo de Dragomon , finalmente este cerro su puño fuertemente y se produjo la gran explosión muy cerca de nosotros...

luego de eso lo único que puedo recordar es la escena en la cual tanto Seraphimon, Omnimon, Tai, el elegido y yo tanto como Dragomon nos encontrábamos tendidos en el suelo.

poco después sentimos la presencia de alguien mas mirándonos, abrimos los ojos todos nosotros y observamos horrorizados como Apocarimon se encontraban junto a Dragomon el cual se encontraba mal herido...

Apocarimon nos observo y lanzo su ataque "la bola del rencor" esta se encontraba a escasa distancia nuestra pero paso algo sorprendente ya que un ataque muy conocido lo bloqueo pero peculiarmente este ataque es característico de Angemon el cual apareció irónicamente frente a nosotros junto con los demás pero... que demonios... por que T.K. esta con ellos.

T.K. se acerco rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba y dijo.- hermano, me alegra haber llegado en el momento preciso.

no hubiese sido mala idea si te apresurabas un poco mas.- respondí bromeando mientras tomaba su cabello y lo maltrataba cariñosamente.

ahora nosotros nos encarga... - antes que T.K. pueda continuar el elegido el cual poseía el mismo cuerpo de T.K. dijo.- baya tu si que eres persistente, se como sea al final de todo esto nosotros tendremos que... - de la misma forma antes que este termino nos impacto el ataque de Magnaimperialdevimon "torbellino del juicio final" que fue convocado por Apocarimon el cual se encontraba exhausto, mas bien todos nos encontrábamos muy cansados.

y de repente escuchamos a Apocarimon decir.- Dragomon si no lo hacemos crees que vamos a ganar esta pelea, que pasara con nuestros sueños, que pasara con el odio, con la ira, con la tristeza, ellos nos excluyeron y nosotros ahora somos los únicos representantes de la maldad si no hacemos lo que te digo ellos ganaran...

Dragomon dijo.- de acuerdo con tal de llenar todos los mundos de maldad y oscuridad lo haré...

maldición no puede ser acaso Apocarimon y Dragomon se van a...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado! :D

"ESTAMOS A TAN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS DEL GRAN FINAL, AUNQUE TODO CULMINARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO EN EL CAPITULO 25 ACLARARE TODAS SUS DUDAS ASI QUE PREGUNTEN LO QUE SEA, NO IMPORTA SI SU DUDA ES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO O DE LOS ULTIMOS PERO QUIERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TERMINE ENTENDIBLEMENTE SE PODRIA DECIR..."

en el siguiente capitulo:

- ven que no soy tan maldito, ya traje de vuelta a T.K.

- por fin, la ultima batalla ¿quien ganara el bien o curiosamente e irónicamente podrá ganar la maldad? no se uno nunca sabe...

- cual será ese duro final de la desgracia y la esperanza, que creen ustedes?

por que el elegido de la desgracia esta peleando junto a los antiguos elegidos, acaso se trae algo entre manos?

-la ultima técnica de Dragomon

esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo...

bye...

cuídense...


	23. Capitulo 24

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han estado?

espero que súper bien... :D

Disculpen por este pequeño atraso, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas que no las tenían previstas...

UNA SORPRESA... UNA SORPRESA... LES TENGO PREPARADA UNA SORPRESA...

weno, antes que todo agradecer a:

**Amai do** eh... como lo tomo, ¿como una burla o un cumplido? jejeje, esta bromeando, de ley que ya era hora de dejarle de dar vueltas a este asuntito... en fin ya casi voy a acabar este fic gracias a ti... no sabes cuando me valieron tus consejos... te me cuidad y que Dios siempre te bendiga.

Por cierto para el siguiente capitulo te tengo una pequeña sorpresa con respecto a tu pareja f

**Takeru fang** y mas no... Te imaginas que serian capaces de hacerme si no me los dejo sanos a los elegidos...

**Rino Takeru** tampoco iba a ser tan desgraciado como para dejarlo fuera de la ultima pelea... ah, gracias por el cumplido... ¿era un cumplido verdad? jejeje...

**Lord Pata** señoras y señores miren a la persona mas cruel del mundo... que es eso de dejar reviews al comienzo y dejar un par al fina... eso si que es cruel... jejeje, no estoy bromeando, me alegra saber que aun seguías leyendo el fic.

**Vale** si, que tristeza, solo dos, no ya no dos, solo uno... pero bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, todo lo bueno algún día se tiene que acabar... jejeje, besos, re cuídate.

**Hikari Takaishi 184** se tu complicación así que te deseo mucha suerte y ya sabes ponle ganas...

**Nallely-963** "haber que puedo decir en mi defensa" ah si, ¡QUE CRUEL! odiándome, después de este capitulo tal vez... hups... dije demasiado, en fin así me odies yo te kelo ña, ña, ña, ña, ña ahora si, como te defiendes de eso... jejeje

**Natsumi-chan Summer **a veces pienso que me intimidas un poco... jejeje, oye me agradan todas tus ideas "yap entonces que escriba un fic" al decir verdad voy a tomarlas y por tu no muy lejano cumple, te voy a dar un pequeño regalito así que espéralo... te me cuidas muchisisisisismo sip... besos... ah, por cierto que dijiste, ya cayo, nop, codicia señores en este bloc se siente claramente la codicia, "en chiquis, compartimos verdad" jejeje

**rozi-083 **y que pacho con mi niña... se me fue, a que ya no le agrado el fic, no... por que la vida es tan cruel y me castiga de tal manera... estés donde estés... "mucho drama verdad"

**CAPITULO 24**

**(T.K.'s P.O.V.)**

que... que rayos piensan hacer esos dos.

absolutamente todos quedamos absortos al ver como Apocarimon y Dragomon alzaron sus brazos y tentáculos respectivamente y comenzaron a declamar unas palabras extrañas a nuestro lenguaje...

finalmente se creo una gran cortina de humo y desafortunadamente paso lo que todos temíamos... Apocarimon y Dragomon se fusionaron en una especie de monstruo alado con ocho tentáculos y varias perforaciones por todo su rostro, el cual por cierto era espantoso, es algo incomodo describirlo así que no lo haré...

ese monstruo el cual se hacia llamar Apocadramon dijo con una voz desafiante y aterrorizante.- nosotros fuimos maltratados, excluidos, y todo por que... si, por su egoísmo... nos encerraron en un lugares oscuros, tristes, llenos de maldad...odio... soledad... no se pueden imaginar la desesperación y angustia que sentíamos al no poder alcanzar la digievolucion...

al darnos cuenta que cada vez que nosotros rogábamos compasión... que alguien nos sacase de allí, no pasaba nada, tan solo nos sumergíamos mas en la soledad...

nosotros decidimos alcanzar esa etapa de la digievolucion por nosotros mismo, bajo esa naturaleza hostil, que creen, que nosotros también no queríamos luchar por la justicia, por el bien, destruir toda la maldad para vivir en un mundo lleno paz donde digimon y humanos pudieran vivir juntos bajo circunstancias normales...

pero no, nadie nos ayudo, todos, absolutamente todos se hicieron los desentendidos y decidieron echar al olvido nuestra existencia pensando que nunca nos volverían a ver... pero cometieron un gran error al dejarnos solos, ya que gracias a Dragomon todos los seres excluidos de la luz por ese motivo llamados seres de la oscuridad nos pudimos conectar y formamos un plan para destruir la luz de los dos mundos, el real y el digimundo, el primer paso, traer a los nuevos elegidos al digimundo fue todo un éxito pero lastimosamente ustedes pudieron pasar por todas las pruebas que les puso nuestro primer renegado, Devimon, recuerdan la ultima batalla que tuvieron contra el, justo cuando todo parecía decidido, por fin la maldad iba a triunfar tubo que resplandecer la estupida luz de la esperanza, haciendo que patamon digievolucione a Angemon y este se sacrifico para salvar a sus compañeros...

luego decidimos enviar a Miotismon pero el muy inútil lo único que hizo es revelar la identidad del octavo elegido el cual según la profecía debería ser una de las personas que enviara una flecha de luz por medio de sus Ángeles a uno de sus seres queridos, los cuales serian los causantes de la destrucción del mismo VenomMiotismon...

después mandamos a los dark-masters para que se hicieran cargo de algunos digimon de la oscuridad como lo eran Etemon, Nanomon, entre otros, pero ustedes heroicamente también pudieron pasar esas pruebas, pero hubo una en especial que creímos que seria su perdición, la vez en la cual la amistad decidió enfrentar al valor, todo estaba calculado, después de su batalla los tres dark-masters los atacarían pero desafortunadamente tu Genai conocías nuestro plan y decidiste tomar el control de la luz por medio de otro individuo y así hiciste que nuestro plan volviera a fallar, tiempo después en la ultima batalla contra el ultimo de los dark-masters Piedmon, todos ustedes con excepción de la luz y la esperanza se encontraban baja nuestro control pero de nuevo la esperanza volvió a brillar y destruyeron al ultimo dark-master...

ese momento creí que era el perfecto para que Dragomon apareciera y los destruyese de una vez pero el maldito de Apocarimon se adelanto creyendo que los podría vencer al decir verdad, creo que hubo un momento cuando ustedes perdieron todas las esperanzas pero por culpa de la luz y la esperanza misma todos regresaron y casi lo destruyen pero curiosamente ese fue un gran punto a nuestro favor ya que gracias a la luz que emanaron sus digivais y encerraron a Apocarimon lo hicieron completar su etapa de digievolucion pero aun así fue tan difícil escapar de ese lugar que nuevamente después de tres años Chinlonmon volvió a convocar a dos de los antiguos elegidos y tres nuevos poseedores del valor, la amistad, la pureza, la sinceridad, el amor y el conocimiento para que defendieran al digimundo del emperador de los digimon el cual solía ser manipulado por la reencarnación de Miotismon, pero de la misma forma lograron pasar esa difícil prueba y para nuestra mayor ira pusieron al emperador de su parte, poco tiempo después sostuvieron varias luchas contra la creación mas poderosa de las agujas de control, Blackwargreymon pero el muy estupido se dejo manipular por las palabras de Chinlonmon y se convirtió en la puerta que divide los tres mundos, paso el tiempo y finalmente conocieron la apariencia del verdadero horror MalomMiotismon de igual forma lo vencieron gracias al portador del emblema de la amabilidad el cual abrió el portal hacia el universo paralelo creado por el señor Yukio Oikawa...

ustedes creyeron que en ese momento todo terminaría pero ese fue el momento indicado para dar comienzo al nuevo plan, fue cuando por fin Apocarimon pudo escapar de la barrera creado por sus digivais ya que esta se debilito por culpa de la luz ya que sus sentimientos hacia la esperanza eran confusos... lastimosamente Chinlonmon se había dado cuenta de eso y volvió a llamar a los antiguos elegidos para que salvasen nuevamente al digimundo de las garras del mal.

el tiempo pasó, así mismo pasaron muchas cosas y llegamos a este momento para que por fin el mismo Dragomon junto con Apocarimon los poseedores de la oscuridad absoluta sean los encargados de destruir a los elegidos... - decia euforicamente el mismo Apocadramon.

toda esa explicación para que de todas maneras vuelva a pasar lo mismo, que acaso no se dan cuanta que nosotros representamos el bien, ¿nunca han visto películas? pues deberían para que se den cuenta que el bien siempre triunfa.- dijo de una forma algo burlona sin ni un poco de intimidación el imprudente portador del valor, ¿algo irónico verdad?

¡cállate Tai lo único que conseguirás es que se enoje mas! - regaño fuertemente la chica del amor.

tan solo sonrió por un momento Apocadramon y luego de la nada ataco con "Forbidden Trident" , este fue desviado por el ataque conjunto de Seraphimon y MagnaAngemon el cual había digievolucionado recientemente...

esta batalla me causa algo de nostalgia, ¿que les parece si recreamos una antigua escena? - fueron las palabras de Apocadramon las cuales nos dejaron algo confundidos.

acto seguido Apocadramon hizo unas señales algo extrañas y perturbadoras las cuales sirvieron para crear la zona de la oscuridad, pero curiosamente esta no era la misma ya que el panorama era idéntico a la vez en la cual luchamos contra Apocarimon hace ocho años aproximadamente...

y así se dio comienzo a la lucha final, que se podría decir... era el destino tanto de digimon como de los seres humanos y sus respectivos mundos...

**(Tai's P.O.V)**

si que va a ser difícil derrotar a este individuo...

sin pensarlo Apocadramon se dirigía hacia nosotros velozmente mientras formaba una gigantesca espada con energía oscura, Seraphimon, Omnimon y MagnaAngemon lo enfrentaron al unísono, pero fueron vencidos por el ataque "Tentacle Claw" así que Garudamon, Lilimon, Zudomon, Megakabuterimon y Angewomon lanzaron sus ataques "alas espada", "cañón de flor", martillo vulcan", "cuerno mortal" y "flecha de luz" respectivamente...

todos estos impactaron contra Apocadramon pero no le hicieron daño alguno, al ver eso lo único que pudo hacer Angewomon es formar el "espejo de luz" con la energía de todos, pero fue muy tarde Apocadramon la ataco con "Forbidden Trident" ese fue un golpe fulminante para Angewomon ya que la hizo regresar a la etapa de gatomon, todos nuestros compañeros digimon nos rodearon para protegernos pero fue casi en vano ya que Apocadramon ataco con "la bola del rencor"

la tecnica especial de Apocarimon, pero esta tuvo tal fuerza de impacto que hizo que Zudomon, Megakabuterimon, Lilimon y Garudamon volvieran a su etapa normal, tan solo Omnimon, Seraphimon y MagnaAngemon eran los únicos que nos protegían pero repentinamente el elegido de la desgracia dijo.- esto no puede continuar así, ordeno a Seraphimon que se acercara hacia él, luego, estos dos comenzaron a acumular energía en las palmas de sus manos, extrañamente Apocadramon al ver eso desesperadamente intento atacar al elegido, este dijo.- hagan hasta lo imposible por protegerme por cinco minutos, si lo logran tengan por seguro que Apocadramon será destruido...

lo único que hicimos es hacerle caso, pensando que este decía la verdad... que ingenuos fuimos

pasaban los segundos, que parecían minutos y los minutos parecían ser inagotables horas, los ataque iban y venían, un golpe agonizante tras otro, Omnimon ya casi sin fuerzas convocaba una y otra vez "cañón supremo" pero todos sus ataque fueron fallidos, MagnaAngemon lo atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo único que conseguía era mas moretones y golpes desalentadores, ya ninguno tenia mas fuerzas y sin pensarlo el desesperado de Apocadramon comenzó a decir unas extrañas palabras la cuales decían algo así.- luna, nita, hota de hachita enaho, luna nita, hota de hachita enaho...

maldición no puede ser, nuevamente nuestra base de datos esta siendo des fragmentada del digimundo.- fueron palabras de Izzi el cual se encontraba muy preocupado al igual que todos nosotros...

curiosamente el elegido no fue des fragmentado al igual que nosotros...

en segundos nos vimos en la base de datos al igual que hace ocho años.

y para el colmo MagnaAngemon y Omnimon regreso a su etapa normal...

ahora como saldremos de aquí? - dijo Joe algo desalentado.

recuerdan como lo hicimos la última vez? - pregunto con algo de esperanza en su mirada la delegada de la pureza.

si, esa vez recordamos que emblemas representamos cada uno de nosotros, de esa forma logramos regresar al lugar donde estábamos luchando... - fueron palabras de animo brindadas por la misma esperanza.

pero... entonces que es lo que debemos hacer? - fue la pregunta atormentadora de la sinceridad.

¿acaso nos quedaremos encerrados en este lugar? - se preguntaba algo desalentada la delegada del amor

no, tenemos que salir de aquí sea como sea.- trataba de alentar la amistad

¿pero de que manera? en este momento, bajo estas circunstancias dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo.- comento el conocimiento algo triste por la impotencia que sentía al igual que nosotros al saber que no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

no, saldremos de aquí tal y como lo hicimos la ultima vez, y ¿saben por que? por el simple hecho que hace ocho años nosotros fuimos elegidos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y semejantes.- alentó algo eufórica la portadora del amor.

si, nosotros fuimos elegidos para combatir el mal y llenar todos los lugar oscuros de luz y claridad.- menciono la misma portadora de la luz, de la cual una luz segadora resplandeció de las palmas de sus manos y esta misma luz abrió una especie de portal hacia la zona de la oscuridad, donde se encontraba Apocadramon y el elegido.

y para nuestra mayor felicidad y tranquilidad, gatomon tomo fuerzas de esa luz y dievoluciono

gatomon digimon a Angewomon

Angewomon morfo digimon a Ophanimon

aunque no sea de mi agrado la lucha y la violencia, pero es mi deber mantener alejadas a las personas de la maldad, la traición, la injusticia, para que estos puedan gozar de un corazón puro.- fueron palabras valientes de la hermosa Mimi, nuevamente de la misma forma, una luz color rubí, creo una pequeña grieta hacia la zona de la oscuridad.

de igual forma que gatomon palmon digievoluciono

palmon digimon a Togemon

Togemon ultra digimon a Lilimon

antiguamente odiaba poseer este emblema, pero al ver como se suscitaban los hecho me pude dar cuenta que en verdad este emblema me pertenecía ya que no podía soportar ver sufrir a alguna persona, y yo lo trataba de evitar o resolver a toda costa, demostrando que podré brindar mi amor a la persona que de verdad lo necesite.- eh... no entendí... como que demostrar su amor a cualquier persona... no se supone que todo su amor se lo debe a Matt... en fin, fueron las palabras algo curiosas brindadas por la portadora del amor, una nueva grieta se creo con la luz que se tornaba color rosa...

de igual forma biyomon también digievoluciono

biyomon digimon a Birdramon

Birdramon ultra digimon a Garudamon

al decir verdad, en este momento me encuentro muy confundido y para serles sincero veo casi escasas las posibilidades de escapar, pero de eso se trata... mas bien siempre a sido de esa forma, desde que llegamos por primera vez nos enfrentamos cada día a un nuevo reto y cada vez estos eran mas difíciles, pero los pudimos superar, no por que así estaba escrito en las profecías, o así lo decía el destino, si no por que todos fuimos sinceros con nosotros mismos y decidimos superar estas pruebas en equipo como siempre lo hemos hecho y de la misma forma lo seguiremos haciendo.- sabias palabras brindadas por Joe el cual lanzo una luz algo gris...

de igual forma gomamon digievoluciono

gomamon digimon a Ikakumon

Ikakumon ultra digimon a Zudomon

solía dedicarme a enriquecer cada día mas y mas mis conocimientos, y la verdad muchas veces llegue a saber y también interpretar el concepto, mas no lo podía comprender, pero todo cambio cuando los conocí chicos ya que gracias a ustedes pude aprender y comprender el verdadero concepto de algo muy valioso para mi, como lo es el compañerismo... ahora en vez de utilizar mis conocimientos tan solo para mi bien, lo he sabido utilizar para el bien de todos por que eso es lo que representa el verdadero concepto del compañerismo... - ingeniosas palabras pronunciadas por Izzi el portador del conocimiento el cual emano luz púrpura... y abrió una gran grieta en el espacio tiempo... eh... yo dije eso...

tentomon digievoluciono de la misma forma que todos

tentomon digimon a Kaguterimon

Kabuterimon ultradigmon a Megakabuterimon

al igual que Sora yo creía que este emblema no me pertenecía, mas bien no iba con migo ni con mi personalidad... la amistad... mas bien parecía broma pero de la misma forma me pude dar cuenta que no soportaba ver sufrir a una persona... ver sufrir a un amigo, en el momento en que se activo por primera vez el emblema de la amistad supe que en verdad este emblema me pertenece y no para mi bien, sino como lo dijo Izzi mi emblema nos sirve a todos y eso hace que nuestros lazos de amistad se fortalezcan mucho mas... - palabras muy bien pronunciadas por el rubio oxigenado portador de la amistad, el cual muy pronto lanzo una luz azul, de esta forma creo una grieta mucho mas grande que las anteriores...

gabumon digievoluciono al igual que todos

gabumon war digimon a Metalgarurumon

eh... creo que es mi turno... - pensé al ver puesta la mirada de todos en mi

todos juntos logramos pasar las pruebas que nos puso el destino, con decisión inquebrantable, desde el momento en el que llegamos todo fue nuevo para nosotros, es decir, conocimos a nuestros compañeros digimon, enfrentamos varias batallas, muchas veces tomamos decisiones erróneas, también caímos y tropezamos varias veces, estoy seguro que alguna vez se les paso por la mente ya no puedo mas, quiero irme de este sitio, tan solo quisiera regresar a mi hogar, pero al ver que nuestras vidas estaban en riesgo y también la vida de nuestros amigos no nos dimos por vencidos, tomamos la malas decisiones como ejemplo para no volverlas a cometer, todas las veces que caímos y tropezamos nos volvimos a levantar y gracias a eso nos fortalecimos mas y mas, no se ustedes pero en lo que a mi concierne eso nos convierte en personas decididas, que nunca nos dejaremos vencer por que tenemos ese gran valor dentro de nosotros... - en el momento que dije esas palabras comencé a emanar luz color roja la cual abrio casi completamente la puerta hacia la zona de la oscuridad...

agumon tomo esa luz y pudo digievolucionar

agumon war digimon a Wargreymon

creo que lo mas importante fue que en los momentos mas difíciles por los que pasamos, por ejemplo todas las veces que casi fuimos vencidos, cuando no había manera de continuar luchando por el bien, cuando todo... absolutamente todo parecía perdido siempre hubo algo en especial que continuo viviendo dentro de nosotros, eso algo fue la llama que encendió nuestras ganas de seguir luchando, ese algo es lo que estoy seguro va a ser parte fundamental en la victoria que tendremos en esta lucha, si, efectivamente, nosotros ganaremos esta lucha y saben por que, por que aun existe esa esperanza que fácilmente aumentara al 100% nuestras ganas de seguir luchando por las personas que mas queremos y adoramos en este mundo... - alentadoras palabras mencionadas por T.K. el cual minuciosamente se acerco a Kari y la tomo por la mano... no puedo creer que estos dos vayan a ser...

de repente T.K. emano una luz radiante color dorada la cual nos abrió camino nuevamente a la zona de la oscuridad

claro como todos patamon digievoluciono

patamon digimon a Angemon

Angemon ultra digimon a MagnaAngemon

de esa manera regresamos a enfrentar nuevamente a Apocadramon pero esta vez mucho mas decididos...

pero al regresar observamos algo, como lo diría, algo trágico...

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

Al volver al campo de batalla todos nos quedamos algo sorprendidos e intrigados ya que el elegidos se encontraba en el suelo muy maltratado al igual que Seraphimon

Rápidamente todos acudimos en su ayuda pero al ver nuestro propósito Apocadramon el cual tenia uno que otro moretón lanzo su ataque "Forbidden Trident" el cual fue rechazado por el ataque conjunto de Omnimon y MagnaAngemon…

Al encontrarnos junto al elegido, Mimi se postro en el suelo he hizo que el elegido se recostara en sus piernas, Mimi limpio su rostro un poco y con palabras suaves y tiernas pregunto.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso elegido?

Por que… por que me dejaron… acaso no les dije que me protegieran por cinco minutos… - fueron las únicas palabras agonizantes que pudo pronunciar el elegido, ya que volvió a perder el conocimiento…

que pudo haber pasado como para que el elegido se encuentre en este estado tan crítico...

de repente Apocadramon intento atacarnos en nuestro descuido con "Tentacle Claw" pero fue rechazado por los ataque de Garudamon, Lilimon, Zudomon, Megakabuterimon, "alas espada", "cañón de flor", "martillo vulcan", "cuerno mortal", respectivamente... mientras tanto Ophanimon, MagnaAngemon y Omnimon lo atacaron por la retaguardia con "energía celestial", "la exclamación de excaliburt" y "espada trascendental" estos impactaron fuertemente contra Apocadramon pero lo único que consiguieron es que este aun mas frustrado los atacara con mas furia y poder...

en el suelo decidimos atacarlo todos al unísono, talvez esta seria la única forma de ganar, pero ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto ya que el momento en el cual todos los digimon se dirigieron a atacarlo este postro frente a si mismo siete de sus ocho tentáculos y los convirtió en materia, para que luego cada uno de los tentáculos tome la forma de un antiguo enemigo como lo fueron.- Magnaimperialdevimon, MachinPiedmon, Miotismon, MetalEtemon, flor de luz, Pupetmon y Skullgreymon...

Omnimon recibió el ataque "torbellino del juicio final" característico de Magnaimperialdevimon, MagnaAngemon fue impactado con el ataque "la maldición del bufón" la cual era la tecnica especial de MachinPiedmon, Ophanimon recibió el ataque "látigo sangriento" característico de Miotismon", Zudomon fue impactado fuertemente por "la banana resbalosa" la tecnica mas poderosa de MetalEtemon, Lilimon de la misma forma recibió el ataque "látigo de luz naciente" tecnica especial de flor de luz, a MegaKabuterimon lo golpeo el "mazo de marioneta" la tecnica especial de Pupetmon y finalmente Garudamon quien recibió una de las técnicas mas poderosas como lo eran las "gigas mega destructoras" que fueron convocadas por la materia con forma de Skullgreymon.

estoy segura que si alguna persona hubiese sido espectadora de tan cruel y trágica batalla lo único que hubiese dicho o pensado es.- estos chico no tienen ni la más mínima posibilidad de vencer, tan solo miren a sus compañeros...

pero no, nosotros no nos dejaremos derrotar de esta forma...

vamos, pónganse de pie, aun no esta perdida esta batalla.- trataba de animar una y otra vez el portador del valor.

lo siento Tai, pero estos ataques fueron algo fuertes... no, aun no podemos perder la esperanza, vamos chicos una vez mas, no nos dejemos vencer de este inútil.- Omnimon trataba de animarse a si mismo y a los demás.

si, ellos confían en nosotros, como Apocadramon mismo lo dijo, nosotros ya hemos pasado casi todas las pruebas, no creo que nos vayamos a dejar vencer en la prueba final.- valientes y alentadoras palabras brindadas por el digmimon de la esperanza.

pero como lo venceremos, si lo intentamos atacar uno por uno, nos vencerá fácilmente y si lo hacemos todos al mismo tiempo volverá a convocar a los seres de la oscuridad.- menciono algo desalentado el digimon del conocimiento.

recuerdan la última batalla en la cual luchamos juntos? - pregunto curiosamente el digimon de la luz.

y a que viene esa pregunta.- dijo algo intrigado el digimon de la sinceridad.

al decir verdad yo no, lo que pasa es que hemos sostenido muchas batallas juntos que no puedo recordar la ultima.- menciono algo avergonzada el digimon de la pureza.

ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir Ophanimon.- dijo con algo de confianza el digimon que representa el amor.

exacto Lilimon, nosotros hemos sostenido varias batallas juntos y creo que en casi todas esas batallas teníamos las mismas preguntas que ahora, es decir, como lo venceremos, de que forma, con que ataque... pero cuando todo ya estaba perdido y nosotros ya no teníamos las fuerzas necesarias para continuar luchando simple estuvieron allí las personas que esperamos por varias años desde que fuimos creados, las cuales nos brindaron ese gran apoyo y pusieron su completa confianza en nosotros... así que no luchemos con nuestras propias fuerzas, ahora es cuando debemos utilizar esa apoyo y confianza y convertirlas en nuevas fuerzas las cuales nos brindaran esa seguridad en nosotros mismos y podremos vencer... - palabras llenas de animo brindadas por el digimon representante de la luz...

Izzi confía en mi y no lo voy a defraudar por nada en el mundo.- dijo el digimon del conocimiento... pero que esta pasando con el, porque apareció de repente esa luz?

desde que llego Sora siempre se preocupo por mi e intento protegerme de todo mal y peligro ahora a llegado el momento en el cual yo la protegeré a ella.- prosiguió el digimon del amor y de la misma forma esa luz muy conocida cubrió completamente el cuerpo de Garudamon...

Joe tiene puesta toda su fe y esperanza en mi, esta vez prometo que no lo decepcionare.- dijo algo eufórico el digimon de la sinceridad, en el cual ocurrió lo mismo que en los ya mencionados...

Mimi es una chica muy linda y odiaría verla sufrir, al decir verdad nunca luche por que era mi deber proteger a Mimi, yo lo hacia por que desde el momento en el que ella llego se convirtió en la persona mas importante para mi, por esa razón protegeré a Mimi hasta las ultimas consecuencias, ya que ella confía plenamente en mi... - palabras mencionadas por el mismo digimon de la pureza... aun no puedo entender por que esta luz... por que ahora...

mire fijamente los rostros de mi hermano, Mimi, Joe, Izzi, Sora, Matt, y T.K. y en todos pude ver claramente como una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros llenos de esperanza y felicidad... aun no entiendo, acaso Zudomon, Garudamon, Megakabuterimon y Lilimon van a...

¡no puede ser ellos van a...

weno asta aquí les dejo con este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado! :D

"DE REPENTE ME DIJE A MI MISMO, POR QUE TERMINARLO EN CAPITULO 24, MEJOR DEJARLOS UN POQUITO INTRIGADITOS HASTA EL FINA, SI O QUE... POR SIERTO LA GRAN, GRAN, GRAN, SORPRESA QUEDA PARA EL CAPITULO FINAL (QUE DESGRACIADO SOY, NO ME ODIEN PORFAVOR)"

NOTA: EL CAPITULO DE ESTA MUY EXTENSA SAGA LLEGARA EL DÍA SÁBADO 30 DE OCTUBRE, ESO SI SE LOS ASEGURO, LLUEVE, TRUENE, CAIGA FUEGO O ALGO PEOR, ME LEVANTE DE MAL HUMOR, PERO EL CAPITULO FINAL, SALE POR QUE SALE...

en el siguiente capitulo:

- acaso, acaso, acaso... no, he decidido no adelantarles nada, lo único que puedo decir es que el capitulo final va a estar de infarto, ja...ja...ja... "sonrisa maquiavélica"... eh... creo que me van a terminar odiando, ¿cierto?

bye...

se me cuidan...


	24. Capitulo Final 1era Parte

hola!, hola!, hola! a todos como han pasado?

espero que súper bien... :D

bueno no hay escusas para este enorme atraso, pero aquí esta, el ultimo capítulo de este patético fic, mil disculpa a todos aquellos que siempre me apoyaron y los traiciono de una manera tan cobarde y vil, de verdad lo siento pero se me hizo demasiado difícil decidir un buen final, tuve que leer cinco todo el fic para poder darle un buen final, pero no me gustaba y lo dejaba así, el cargo de conciencia me atormentaba casi una vez a la semana, imagínense casi dos años un cargo de conciencia de una vez a la semana es como…ehm… bueno hagan cálculos yo ya estoy cansado…aún no se si alguien lo leerá pero si lo hacen será como un "te disculpo pero no lo vuelvas a hacer maldito estúpido"

bueno no los canso más y aquí va…

weno, antes que todo agradecer a los que me acuerdo y si no menciono a alguien una disculpa más, ash… me estoy comenzando a odiar a mí mismo…

**Amai do** ehm… pus no existen palabras suficientes para agradecer todos los consejos que me diste, la forma de escribir, los tiempo, géneros, todos muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto diera por qué pudieras leer este ultimo capitulo…

**Vale** lo re siento señorita, te deje con la pica solo por mas o menos casi que unos 2 añitos, soy cruel que mal, pero en serio disculpa, quisiera que lo leas, pero bueno si no se puede que triste… cuidate te quiero!

**Natsumi-chan Summer**sos genial, ¡quien como tú, quien como tú, nadie! Jejeje, pastel, yo kelo… ña que triste, lo re siento por ser tan hipócrita, con todos, pero muchas gracias por comentarios como los tuyos es que decidí culminar completamente la historia, no hay escusas lo sé pero, compréndeme la musa de la inspiración me abandono, si que quisiera le puedas leer el ultimo capitulo para pelear un poquitísimo mas pero ehm, voy a llorar…jeje cuídate te quiero!

**Agatha Lestrange**tu también me enseñaste muchas cosas y te voy a estar eternamente agradecido, tan solo quisiera ver un "te disculpo" y te prometo que puedo vivir feliz, pero me lo perdí por tonto, de verdad, muchas gracias y mil disculpas, cierto día tuve la oportunidad de leer tu fic de digimon, estuvo interesante, continúalo, aunque viniendo de mi es algo estúpido, pero de verdad culmínalo, por el amor a digimon…

**Nallely-963 **jajaja, muchas gracias señorita, saber que no me va a odiar aunque creo que de todas maneras lo termino haciendo por el mismo hecho que todos, pero gracias por todo sos re linda, y claro discúlpame por haber hecho lo que hice, "baya ya me siento hasta mal de tantas disculpas, me va a dar un patatus" jeje, bueno espero algún día puedas leerlo, te quiero cuídate!

**Takeru fang** bueno hermano disculpa, soy como se diría… ehm, uno de los peores, espero algún día tengas el tiempito para leerlo, cuídate!

**rozi-083**señorita amante del seddy, muchas gracias, mira tú compartimos gustos, jejeje, pero se nos acaba la serie, al igual que esta jejeje, re cuídate tierna nena… te quiero! Mil disculpas…

**Fan De Takari Numero1 **aquí esta! Aquí esta! Léelo por favor léelo! jejeje

**Ghio **muchas gracias espero lo continúes leyendo cuídate bye!

**May **si no muy triste pero ya sabes, todo lo bueno algún día tiene que terminar, jejeje, muchas gracias deberitas y mil disculpas si esperaste mucho…

**Sari **gracias! Por comentarios como el tuyo tengo la inspiración necesaria para culminarlo…cuídate!

**Lord Pata** gracias por el comment y claro que T.K. no va a quedar como malo, "no creo"

**Takari 18 **en un solo día! Que masoquista yo me mareaba con tanto enredo, tuve que leérmelo cinco veces puedes creer, que masoquismo, que dolor inhumano, jejeje… muchas gracias por darte el tiempito, que tiempito! El inmenso tiempo que utilizaste para leértelo y aquí está el ultimo capitulo espero sea de tu gusto, cuídate!

y mil disculpas para todos los demás que me apoyaron durante mucho tiempo como **Rino Takeru****, Lord Pata, **y muchos mas! "si tu como no" muchas gracias y cientos y cientos de disculpas!

Bueno dejando las demoras, errores y lagrimas a un lado vamos por lo que todos esparaban el…

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**(Tercera persona)**

-todos absolutamente todos, quedaron absortos al ver como sus digimon...no, sus compañeros que siempre han estado en los momentos más duros, los cuales siempre los han apoyado en todas las innumerables luchas que han sostenido, muchas veces contra enemigos, villanos que lo único que querían era traer maldad, tristeza y oscuridad a sus mundos y otras que sostuvimos contra ellos mismos, las inquietudes que los agobiaban, los problemas que los atormentaban, siempre, estuvieron allí para ayudarlos a vencer a esos tipos, a resolver aquellas inquietudes que los agobiaban, y a animarlos cuando esos problemas los atormentaban...

- ellos van a digievolucionar, esa... esa... ¡esa es la luz de la digievolucion!- exclamo la inocente Mimi…

-Zudomon ultra digimon a Plesiomon

Fue magnifica su digievolucion ya que este poseía el aspecto intimidante de un enormedragón marino. A pesar de que era un digimon acuático, podía volar-este admirable digimonapareció creando una gran neblina. El color de su piel era muy parecido a la que posee cuando se encuentra en el estado de gomamon...

-Megakabuterimon digimon a HerculesKabuterimon

Este no se quedabaatrástenía un cuerpo gigantesco al igual de inmensas que su par de tijeras. Su cuerpo irradiaba destellos dorados -este también ha recuperado y fortalecido la capacidad de vuelo que MegaKabuterimon había perdido, por lo que se precipita sobre el mundo digital a velocidad supersónica. Después de haber logrado la Digievolución Mega, probablemente haya pocos seres que pueden rivalizar con HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon es uno de los digimon más rápidos que existen ya que puede viajar a una velocidad aún mayor que el sonido.- fue la información adquirida gracias a la computadora de Izzi...

-Garudamon ultra digimon a PheonixmonPoseía una forma majestuosa, desafiante y por qué no, algo temiblede la misma forma con la cual su nombre lo describe, este era exactamente igual al ave fénix,poseía cuatro alas las cuales parecían bañadas en oro; también tiene, como sus demás digievoluciones, un anillo en la pata derecha.- Es un Digimon sagrado el cual su nombre viene del inglés "Phoenix" que en español significa Fénix- de igual forma la computadora de Izzi brindo dichainformación

- Lilimon ultra digimon a Rosemon

Esta es probablemente es el digimon más bello que alguna vez se haya visto es muy parecida a Lilimon la diferencia es que en su espalda posee cinco pétalos en forma de capa los cuales la ayudan a volar y su en vez de rosa más bien es un rojo encendido el cual le da un toque más femenino y posee dos látigos los cuales se encuentran enredados desde sus hombros hasta sus manos.

Estos cuatro se postraron frente a los elegidos los cuales se encontraban anonadados ante dicho suceso junto a Omnimon, Ophanimon y MagnaAngemon

los ocho ya reunidos decidieron atacar al unísono, Apocadramon intento contraatacar con los seres de la oscuridad formados de los tentáculos convertidos en materia, pero fue algo inútil ya que cada uno de estos seres de la maldad fue eliminado, por lo tanto también sus tentáculos, con los increíbles ataques de "cañón supremo" técnica especial de Omnimon, "energía celestial" ataque característico de Ophanimon, "la exclamación de excaliburt" técnica más poderosa de MagnaAngemon, de allí en adelante ocurrió algo curiosos ya que Rosemon, Pheonixmon y HerculesKabuterimon atacaron con las técnicas normales de cuando se encuentran en nivel ultra, en fin con las técnicas "cañón de flor" perteneciente a Rosemon, "alas espada" técnica de Pheonixmon, "cuerno mortal" ataque de HerculesKabuterimon pero a diferencia de los demás Plesiomon golpeo fuertemente con su gran cola al último ser…

Apocadramon aúnmás furioso ataco con "Forbidden Trident", "la bola del rencor" y "Tentacle Claw", al observar esto Ophanimon, creo el "espejo de luz", al mismo tiempo que tomaba energía de los demás digimon para crear la "muralla de luz" la cual soporto asombrosamente dos de los tres ataques, pero "Tentacle Claw" impacto directamente contra los elegidos, lo cual hizo que Kari la elegida de la luz, perdiera la conciencia...

Frustrado por este hecho T.K. trepo en el cuerpo de MagnaAngemon e intento atacar a Apocadramon pero ocurrió algo que no se encontraba previsto ya que sin que los elegidos se percataran el dichoso elegido de la desgracia había desaparecido y de la nada apareció tras Apocadramon y desafortunadamente para los ilusos jóvenes no fue para atacarlo, al contrario, Seraphimon contraataco con la misma "exclamación de excaliburt", a lo cual MagnaAngemon lo único que hizo es intentar proteger a T.K. pero fue un esfuerzo en vano, ya que T.K. recibió el ataque de lleno...

Absolutamente todos quedaronperplejosante el repentino cambio del elegido de la desgracia...

- por qué haces esto elegido-exclamo la elegida de la pureza mientras una lágrima llena de frustración e impotencia recorría su suave rostro y prosiguió- no se suponía que tú nos ayudarías a eliminar a Apocadramon.-

-¿por qué? Mimi como te lo puedo explicar- respondió cretina y descaradamente el elegido...

Comencemos con lo primero, voy a contarles lo que paso en el momento en que ustedes fueron des fragmentados del digimundo, ¿les parece?

En el instante en que los elegidos desaparecieron, ya habían pasado 3 minutos de los cinco que necesitaba, tres miserables e insignificantes minutos- le parecían al elegido.

Apocadramonimponente como siempre dijo mientras se acercaba alelegido- ¿por qué haces esto elegido? dime, que ganas tú con esto, no creo que tan solo te quedes satisfecho con destruirme, si no me equivoco tu deseas eliminar la maldad del mundo -claro esta se suponía que eso es lo que buscaba el elegido arduamente- tu buscas que este mundo estélleno de luz, pero lo haces de una forma brutal, más bien lo haces con la fuerza y pelea, mas no con discusión y serenidad-mencionaba Apocadramon con una pisca de ironía en sus palabras- y sabes algo, me gusta, pero... creo que mi estimado elegido eso es algo imposible, por el simple hecho que tanto seres humanos como digimon poseen mentes corrompidas, por lo impuro, por la codicia, por la misma avaricia, el odio, el rencor, la venganza, inclusive por la envidia y eso hace que cada vez la oscuridad llene más y más los lugares de luz, te voy a confesar algo que nadie más que tú lo sabrá, debes tener el conocimiento de que cada día nacen varios humanos al igual que sus correspondientes digimon… si elegido, cada ser humano posee un digimon pero yo he hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que se conozcanporque si lo hicieran, sería algo catastrófico para nosotros los seres de la maldad claro esta…

-Algo confundido pregunto elelegido- dime porque es algo tan malo para ustedes los digimon de la oscuridad –casi inmediatamente respondió apocadramon – hasta ese momento los planes del elegido no habían cambiado.

es fácil de saberlo, basta con tan solo ver todos los problemas que nos han causado 11 de estos niños que han podido entrar en el digimundo-Apocadramon mencionaba estas palabras con mucha ira- y sin mencionar que afortunadamente los siguientes elegidos aun no fueron convocados al comienzo tan solo lo ignore y agradecí por aquello, pero luego... después de un largo tiempo me di cuenta la verdadera e irritante razón, la cual era que por tan solo el simple hecho que estos portaban al igual que los primeros elegidos los emblemas del valor, la pureza, la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento y la sinceridad, esto hacia que los originales portadores de estos emblemas no pudieran manipular completamente su fuerza ya que esta estaba dividida entre ellos y como los 3 nuevos elegidos aun no eran capaces de controlar los emblemas que portaban, Chinlonmon decidió no involucrarlos.

Yqué me dices del portador de la amabilidad, el no poseía ninguno de los emblemas, ya que el poseía un emblema único - pregunto algo intrigado pero con el profundo propósito de hacer tiempo para completar la técnica...

eso es lo más irónico que pudo haber ocurrido, ya que la vez en la cual encerraron a MalomMiotismon en el universo paralelo, necesitaron la ayuda de los todos los emblemas ya que el elegido de la amabilidad no podía solo, así que afortunadamente para los seres de la oscuridad hubo un momento en el cual todos los elegidos unieron sus emblemas, por lo tanto estos se distribuyeron al emblema de la amabilidad conjuntamente para poder cerrar la puerta, por el simple motivo que este fue quien dio principio a la idea de encerrarlo en ese lugar, y al momento en que terminaron con su "hazaña" nadie a excepción de Chinlonmon y Dragomon se dieron cuenta que pequeños fragmentos de todos los emblemas se habían quedado en el cuerpo de la amabilidad así que, este que aun peor de no poder manipular los distintos emblemas que se encontraban dentro de sí, los ignoro completamente así que Chinlonmon de igual forma lo excluyo para no causar ningún tipo de alteración en la manipulación de los emblemas de los ocho originales elegidos –menciono Apocadramon con una diabólica sonrisa dibujada en su aterrador rostro...

pero dime elegido, tú de verdad estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por gente que ni siquiera aprecias, al decir verdad tu ni siquiera eres ser humano, aun peor un digimon, tan solo eres producto de la de la unión de sentimientos y emociones causada por el elegido de la esperanza el cual aun conociendo tu trágico destino decidió crearte para que tu únicopropósito en la vida sea morir a escaso tiempo de tu existencia, ¿no crees que eso es algo demasiado egoísta de su parte?- ingeniosamente menciono el ser diabólico que se encontraba a escasos metros del elegido- pero tú puedes cambiar ese trágico destino, ahora que dejaste de ser parte del elegido de la esperanza ya posees la potestad de pensar y hacer lo que tú quieras, incluso ahora que posees el cuerpo del elegido de la esperanza es imposible que desaparezcas, date cuenta que todos te han estado utilizando para su beneficio propio mas no para el tuyo, tú no eres más que una vana herramienta la cual posee un único destino y este es ser destruida, tan solo le queda poco tiempo al elegido de la esperanza ya que el cuerpo que posee este solo es una creación de Chinlonmon la cual se la dio al entrometido de Genai para ayudar en esta pelea, es momento que tu decidas elegido de la desgracia te quedas con tus tontos y patéticos ideales de morir por la paz y justicia o te unes a mí y los dos juntos lograremos vencer a la luz y gobernaremos los tres mundos

todo era cuestión de una respuesta, unaacción, de unirse y vivir para la oscuridad, o de continuar con su trágico e inevitable destino, bueno aunque tenía la potestad de cambiarlo-aunquehubo un momento en el cual llego a casi expulsar la energía para destruir a Apocadramon ya quemás de 5 minutos habían pasado- pero luego se dijo a sí mismo- por que morir por gente que ni siquiera me agrada, y por el propósito egoísta de otro individuo... así que lo decidió, se dijo.-los destruiré a todos ustedes en especial a ti T.K. ya que me creaste con un propósitoegoísta e injusto y sabes algo... odio la injusticia

Apenas el elegido término de decir aquellas curiosas palabras ataco directamente a T.K. el cual junto con Kari habían reaccionado justo a tiempo para escuchar parte de lo comentado por el traidor del elegido...

MagnaAngemon se interpuso y desenvaino a excaliburt al igual que Seraphimon el cual dijo.- ahora prometo que te acabare te voy a enseñar quien es el numero uno…

Claramente se notaba que Tai se encontraba intrigado por cierto recuerdo y dijo.- hay algo que no entiendo, como demonios pudiste evitar la explosión de la energía, porque recuerdo que tú dijiste algo de que cuando dieras comienzo a la expulsión de la energía no habría paso atrás.

Esa es la mejor parte, ya que hubo un momento en el cual perdí el completo control de la energía al igual que Seraphimon y lo único que pudimos hacer es volver a absorber esta energía pero al no controlarla completamente exploto gran parte en nosotros impactándonos y dejándonos en un perfecta posición para engañarlos a ustedes, claro está que la magnitud fue tan grande que impacto a Apocadramon, y lo másirónico es que esto sucedió a escasos segundos que ustedes volvieran a aparecer... - dijo de una forma algo arrogante y burlona el elegido.

Rosemon lanzo "Espina de rosas", la cual consiste en utilizar su látigo en su mano que emite una luz color rosa que ataca al oponente a lo cual lo esquivo con mucha dificultad Apocadramon, al mismo tiempo Pheonixmon ataco con "Llama Carmesí" la cual consiste en expulsar una llama continua de su boca, esta afortunadamente impacto directamente contra Apocadramon haciendo que este pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero al instante ágilmente este contraataco con "Tentacle Claw" a Rosemon quien se encontraba distraída, pero en ese mismo instante Plesiomon desvió el ataque de este con "Chorro de Agua" la cual consiste en lanzar intensamente un chorro de agua de su boca, este fue un choque de poderes increíble, se podría decir que la oportunidad de vencer esta batalla cada vez estaba más del lado de los elegidos.

en ese mismo instante Apocadramon apareció entre el humo formado por el choque de ambos ataques y se dirigía a atacar a HerculesKabuterimon el cual lo recibió con "Tijeras Gigantes" lo cual consiste en disparar energía desde sus tijeras, Apocadramon logró esquivar el ataque y ágilmente tomo de una de sus tijeras y lo lanzo con gran fuerza hacia MagnaAngemon el cual lo único que pudo hacer es recibir el cuerpo de HerculesKabuterimon al quedarse absorto después de todo lo que había pasado, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Rosemon, la cual intento convocar nuevamente su ataque pero era demasiado tarde ya que Apocadramon era demasiado veloz a pesar de su gran tamaño, este la tomo por el rostro, pero antes que pueda hacer algo Omnimon lo ataco con "la espada trascendental", ágilmente Apocadramon lo intento golpear con uno de sus tentáculos pero lo único que consiguió es que Omnimon lo tomara por este y lo lanzara hacia unas grandes rocas destruyéndolas por completo...

- ya en el cielo Apocadramon algo agitado dijo.- quien podría pensar que ustedes llegaría a la etapa mega, los felicito elegidos van a morir viendo como derroto a seis de sus digimon en nivel mega.- y este comenzó a reír como un lunático...

-crees que nos podrás derrotar, tan solo mírate te encuentras agotado te vamos a vencer de una vez por todas.- menciono confiado de sus palabras el elegido del conocimiento - a los cual Apocadramon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro respondió.- crees que este es todo mi poder, ja, tan solo los estaba probando elegidos, ahora es el día en que van a conocer el verdadero poder de la oscuridad...

este comenzó a declamar palabras extrañas y sus tentáculos se convirtieron en seres con los cuales los elegidosse habían enfrentamos anteriormente, un tentáculo tomo la forma de Magnaimperialdevimon el cual inmediatamente se dirigió a atacar a Omnimon, mientras tanto otro tentáculo tomo la forma de MalomMiotismon el cual ataco a Ophanimon, estos dos respondieron con "cañón supremo" y "flecha de luz" respectivamente, pero al ver que no hizo daño alguno, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se dirigieron a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo…

Mientras tanto otro par de tentáculos se convirtieron en Machinpiedmon y flor de luz los cuales atacaron con "cañón giga" y "látigo de luz naciente" a Pheonixmon la cual respondió con "Llama Carmesí" y a Rosemon esta a su vez contraataco con "Espina de rosas" fue una explosión de poderes inimaginable y entre el humo los cuatro al unísono decidieron atacar.

Y para sus dos últimos tentáculos los transformo en algo para lo cual no estaban preparados los elegidos ya que de uno de ellos apareció blackwargreymon el cual transmitía con su mirado una ira nunca antes vista y este inmediatamente se dirigió a atacar a Plesiomon el cual por un momento se encontró paralizado ante el extraño acontecimiento.

Y el otro tentáculo tomo la forma de uno de los villanos más difícil de vencer hace no mucho tiempo, sí, estamos hablando de Diavoromon el cual con su toque de maniaco rápidamente ataco a HerkulesKabuterimon, este lo intento contraatacar con "tijeras gigantes", pero Diavoromon era mucho más rápido lo tomo por una de sus tijeras, comenzó a dar giros velozmente sobre sí mismo y lo lanzo increíblemente fuerte contra las rocas.

Pero en ese mismo momento el cuerpo de Apocadramon comenzó a deformarse a si mismo parecía como si una gran masa negra tratara de tomar forma, después de ya un largo momento este comenzó a dar forma, su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y delgado casi como el de Angemon pero este poseía el cuerpo de un lobo con varias señales de latigazos en su espalda, pecho y abdomen, sus manos peludas con grandes y terroríficas garras, sus piernas se parecían mucho a las de Wergarurumon y el rostro de un demonio con cierta forma que daba a entender que era un vampiro por sus largos y puntiagudos colmillos.

Apocadramon al ver que Seraphimon se encontraba en apuros decidió ir a ayudarlo lanzando "la bola del rencor" contra MagnaAngemon el cual ágilmente tomo por uno de sus brazos a Seraphimon y lo interpuso entre él y el ataque de Apocadramon, luego de la increíble explosión Seraphimon cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas para volverse a poner de pie, así que en el inmenso cielo Apocadramon golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de MagnaAngemon, este casi con la misma viada golpeo el abdomen del ser de la oscuridad con el mango de su espada, el ser oscuro giro rápidamente e intento lanzar una patada pero aún más ágil MagnaAngemon lo tomo de esta y lo lanzo contra el suelo, este se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el Ángel con "el torbellino del juicio final" a lo cual el ser divino lo único que pudo hacer es intentar desviar el cuerpo de Apocadramon girando increíblemente rápido el báculo que se encontraba en su espalda, de esa forma creando una brisa tan fuerte que casi detuvo por completo el ataque de aquel ser, pero de la nada sin que se lo esperara, Apocadramon giro su cuerpo sobre el Ángel y al colocarse detrás lanzo rápidamente "la bola del rencor"…

En ese mismo instante en la pelea entre Omnimon y Magnaimperialdevimon el ser oscuro convoco "el torbellino del juicio final", el otro individuo rápidamente se impulsó con gran fuerza hacia el cielo, pero el ataque de este otro al rosar contra el suelo tomo la mismo dirección de Omnimon y lo impacto fuertemente, Omnimon rápidamente se repuso del golpe e impacto con la "espada trascendental" lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo con la inmensidad de impactos que consiguió, y de la mismo manera prosiguió, invocando una y otra vez "espada trascendental" una gran cantidad de humo se creó pero como si no hubiera pasado nada el ser de la oscuridad emergió de aquel humo lanzando "la bola del rencor" la cual impacto directamente contra Omnimon el cual se encontraba desconcertado ante lo sucedido, cuando este apenas se comenzaba a reponer de aquel brusco ataque sintió claramente como otra gigantesca cantidad de energía explotaba en su espalda y antes que pudiera caer al suelo el ser maligno golpeo el rostro de este con una veloz patada lo tacleo con su hombro, impacto con un fuerte gancho en el mentón del digimon luz, y finalmente volvió a atacar con "el torbellino del juicio final" impactándolo continuamente contra el suelo…

Mientras tanto Ophanimon intentaba defenderse con "espejo de luz" ante "rayos de la oscuridad" el cual consistía en lanzar varias ráfagas de energía oscura con su látigo, el Ángel logro detener todos las ráfagas pero el ser oscuro rápidamente tomo por el fino cuello de aquel Ángel y velozmente cayo desde el cielo juntamente con Ophanimon a la cual la dejo caer de mala manera contra el suelo, la volvió a tomar de una de sus piernas con su látigo, la levantaba una y otro vez mientras la golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo, varias veces ella intento ponerse de pie pero los impactos eran demasiados bruscos como para hacerlo…

En un lugar muy cercano Pheonixmon convocaba "Llama Carmesí" a la cual desvió con mucho dificultad MachinPiedmon contraatacando con "el toque de la oscuridad", en ese mismo instante el digimon alado nuevamente ataco con "Llama Carmesí" pero el ser oscuro lo esquióprediciendo el ataque y rápidamente lo tomo por dos de sus alas dio un giro sobre sí mismo y lo lanzo contra una gigantesca roca, este quedo atrapado entre las rocas, aprovechando eso Machinpiedmon se dirigió velozmente contra el ave sagrada, tacleo con su gran cuerpo al ave y al traspasar la roca lanzo "la maldición del bufón", entre pedazos de rocas y mucho humo cayo uno más…

Rosemon esquivaba ágilmente cada golpe propiciado por flor de luz, pero en cierto momento Rosemon tomo ambos brazos del ser maligno con sus látigos, lanzándola fuertemente hacia el cielo y aprovechando la confusión convoco "Espina de rosas" la cual impacto directamente contra el bello ser maligno, pero esta se repuso casi al instante, fuerte y velozmente ataco con "látigo de luz naciente" impactando directamente contra el digimon flor, pero esta de igual forma se repuso y ataco cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de aquel digimon oscuro, estáaúnmás frustrada tomo uno de los látigo de aquel bello digimon y lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo, pero Rosemon era mucho máságil y logro ponerse de pie antes de caer, en el suelo intento nuevamente tomar ambos brazos del ser oscuro pero esta vez fallo, ya que el digimon que se encontraba en las alturas aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba sin guardia esquivo los látigos y se dirigió hacia Rosemon soltándole un rodillazo en el abdomen de aquel bello digimon, luego tomándola por sus látigos mientras la enredaba entre los mismos, la llevo a las alturas y la dejo caer con gran fuerza y de allí en adelante comenzó la triste masacre propiciando latigazos de energía, uno tras otro, ante la indefensa Rosemon la cual intentaba desenredar sus propios látigos mientras sentía claramente como su cuerpo iba perdiendo poco a poco las ganas de seguir luchando…

Mientras tanto Blackwargreymon al esquivar "Chorro de agua" propicio un fuerte golpe en el rostro del digimon acuático, pero este casi al instante reacciono y volvió a contraatacar con el mismo "Chorro de agua" a lo cual Blackwargreymon totalmente expuesto no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el ataque de lleno, antes que el digimon maligno pudiera reaccionar Plesiomon golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo de este con su gran cola, lo tomo ágilmente con sus cuernos y lo impacto contra unas grandes rocas destruyéndolas por completo, pero Blackwargreymon tomo una de las alas de Plesiomon y lo arrojo contra un gran árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, aprovechándose del inmenso cuerpo de este hizo que se enrede y finalmente lo ataco con "Terra Ford" varias veces, cuando se pensaba que esto quedaría aquí, el digimon oscuro dijo-Plesiomon morirás en tu propia habitad-

Así que sin más demora lo tomo por sus gigantescos cuernos y se dirigió hacia un riachuelo no muy lejano del lugar de lucha, lo arrojo a este y lo culmino con un "terra Ford" seguido de "torbellino mortal"

Cerca de aquel sitio HerkulesKabuterimon se encontraba en una batalla muy difícil contra Diavoromon el cual invoco "Ametralladora de araña" la cual impacto directamente contra el digimon insecto el cual rápidamente contraataco con "Tijeras gigantes" pero diavoromon era mucho más rápido, al esquivar casi instantáneamente el ataque estiro sus brazos tomo por los cuernos al digimon dorado y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo mientras lanzaba "destructor de red", HerkulesKabuterimon casi sin aliento voló hacia donde se encontraba el digimon oscuro, el digimon dorado lo engaño haciéndole parecer que una vez más iba a invocar "tijeras gigantes" pero al ver que diavoromon se puso en guardia lo tacleo con su gigantesco cuerpo, lo tomo con sus cuernos y lo impacto contra unas rocas mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba energía de las mismas, diavoromon aún más frustrado golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del digimon insecto, lo impacto directamente con "Ametralladora araña" y al caer al suelo convoco como un lunático una y otra vez "destructor de red" para los elegidos esto era totalmente catastrófico…

Justo en el centro del conflicto se encontraban los ocho elegidos,claramente se podía notar el pánico, la impotencia, en sus tristes y cansados rostros, sus esperanzas se derrumbaban casi juntamente como el lugar donde se suscitaba dicha épica batalla entre el bien y el mal…

Dentro de un silencio inquiétate cada elegido busco consuelo en la mirada del otro, esperando que alguien pudiera decir algo, más aun, ninguno emitió palabra alguna…

Pero entre ellos hubo uno que nunca dejo de creer.- ¡Ustedes pueden!, no se den porvencidos hemos llegado hasta este lugar juntos, sobrepasando a todo y a todos aquellos que se nos han cruzado en el camino- grito valientemente el elegido de la esperanza el cual tenía un rostro muy diferente al de los demás ya que el sabia en el fondo que solo una cosa podía hacer al respecto

-pero T.K. no los ves, ellos ya no pueden más, si continúan así, ellos van a… ellos van a… - menciono la elegida de la pureza de la cual una tras otra caían las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras buscaba refugio en los cálidosbrazos de su amante

-ni siquiera lo pienses Mimiellos lucharan hasta sudar la última gota y lo que menos necesitan en este momento es vernos tristes y desanimados, ¿que acaso aun no te das cuenta de porque ellos continúan luchando?, no es solo el hecho de hacerlo por el digimundo, el mundo real, humanos y digimon… ellos se han mantenido de pie por cada uno de nosotros, para protegernos sin importar contra que o quien se enfrenten, ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en dar su vida por la nuestra, nosotros somos su fuente de fuerza e inspiración, ellos lucharan incansablemente hasta hacer de estos mundos un lugar seguro para que nosotros podamos habitar en ellos- fueron inspiradoras palabras brindadas por la persona que mejor conoce este tema… la amistad, mientras cada uno de ellos observaba a su compañero digimon levantarse una vez más…

-porque… porque unos seres tan poderosos como lo son ustedes luchan por personas insignificantes, que no hacen nada más que mirar como son torturados, no creen que es más fácil unirse a mí y juntos acabar a estas basuras que no han hecho nada más que utilizarnos para sus propios beneficios, ¡juntos acabaremos con esta injusticia!-menciono con cólera e indignación el ser maligno que no hacía nada más que deleitarse ante el horror de aquella pelea…

Injusticia dices… no me hagas reír Apocadramon, mira que tú eres el ser maligno que trajo toda esta oscuridad, la cual nos ha llevado a esto, ¿lo único en lo que piensas es en venganza verdad? Tan solo date cuenta que estas ocasionando, dices querer un mundo donde todos sean iguales, nadie sea más que otro, pero nunca lo vas a conseguir ya que si nos llegaras a vencer siempre habrá alguien quien vengara nuestra muerte y otro ser maligno vengara tu muerte, esto es un ciclo que nunca va a terminar si continuas con tus egoístas ideales, y preguntas porque continuamos luchando, es simple- valerosas palabras emitidas por la fusión de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon a lo cual continuaron todos al unísono…

– ¡esto lo hago por "Mimi", "Tai", Matt", "Sora", "Kari", "T.K.", "Joe", "Izzi"!, continuaremos luchando ¡porque ellos son nuestros amigos!

¡lucharemos hasta el final sin importar lo que nos pase!, ellos dejaron muchas cosas por nosotros, a pesar que nosotros tenemos la habilidad de renacer en un digihuevo ellos muchas veces arriesgaron su vida por nosotros…cuando nacimos estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo a quien sería nuestro dueño, día a día nos imaginábamos como serian, y no, no fueron como nos imaginábamos, fueron mucho mejores, desde el principio hasta ahora hemos pasado muchos momentos felices al igual que tristes, pero de algo que nos pudimos das cuenta es que ellos a pesar de poseer una única vida, está la arriesgaron por nosotros aun sabiendo que tenemos la posibilidad de revivir, ahora lo único que queremos hacer es devolverles el favor si es necesario entregando nuestras vidas por las suyas, nos trataron como amigos, ellos fueron y continuaran siendo como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuvimos, nos cuidaban, se preocupaban por nosotros, arriesgaban su vida por nosotros y ahora que hemos alcanzado nuestra mayor etapa queremos agradecerles por todos esos momentos hermosos que vivimos juntos, luchando hasta mas ya no poder- dijo MagnaAngemon apoyado por todos sus compañeros de lucha, mientras volvieron a contraatacar…

Pero de igual forma volvieron a caer….

Nunca… lo vi de esa forma, en serio han pasado muchas cosas, nuestros corazones constantemente se mantuvieron a cien por hora, pero a pesar de eso nos gustaba estar con ellos, porque nos divertíamos, cada lucha nos uníaaúnmás…y no… no podemos dejar que esto termine aquí, juntos lograremos superar esto y lo que se nos venga encima porque nos une el fuerte lazo de la amistas- adjuntaron los chicos genios del grupo…

Todo parecía perdido para los elegidos, el fuerte Omnimon se encontraba postrado en el piso, gran parte de su armadura se encontraba destruida, al igual que sus brazos conformados por Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, por otra parte MagnaAngemon ya había perdido completamente la armadura de su brazo izquierdo y su casco y claramente se veía como el líquido vital recorría su rostro por un fuerte golpe en la frente, el ángel de Kari de la misma forma se encontraba tendida en el suelo, completamente agotada, claramente se podía notar en su cuerpo los feroces golpes recibidos, muy cerca Pheonixmon casi cubierto por una gran cantidad de rocas, parecía como si ya no se fuese a poner de pie, la bella e indefensa Rosemon se encontraba tendida boca abajo, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de los innumerables latigazos propiciados por flor de luz, Plesiomon por otra parte estaba completamente sumergido y expuesto en aquel riachuelo al cual fue lanzado y torturado de una manera brutal y finalmente el digimon que irradiaba destellos de luz dorada se encontraba aun enredado en aquel resistente árbol, este aun peor que todos ya había perdido uno de sus dos cuernos…

Y cuando ya la batalla estaba perdida, todos los individuos que se encontraban en dicho lugar observaron casi absortos, pero aúnmás los seres de la maldad los cuales no podían creer que esto les estuviese pasando

-de acuerdo si quieren hacerlo háganlo, será mucho más fácil dominar los mundos- exclamo Apocadramon con gran confianza en sus palabras…

Por otra parte ni los elegidos aun peor sus compañeros digimon lo podían creer, no se explicaban que, porque o como podía pasar esto…

A lo lejos todos pudieron divisar que en el inmenso cielo, en la extensa tierra y que en el gigantesco mar se acercaban….

Y bueno hasta aquí les dejo con esta primera de dos partes del capítulo final, aun reiterando mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que muchos no podrán recibirlas, ni siquiera se si alguien se tomara la molestia de leer esto, pero no lo quería dejar así…

Tal vez algún día, yo que se dentro de unos 30 o 40 años, ya todos con hijos, nietos por venir, les vuelva a la mente este estúpido tarado que dejo a todo mundo con la pika, y digan ash, vamos a ver si lo culmino o no…jejeje ya tengo la segunda parte pero si hay alguna recomendación, pregunta, insulto, yo que sé, háganmelo saber, y quiero algunas ideas para ver si cambio el final dependiendo de qué tan interesante me lo pongan, esperare durante 15 días y si no hay nada lo subiré tal como esta, los espero gracias!

Avances, avances, avances…!

- que es eso tan extraordinario que observaron todos…

- T.K. podrá volver a poseer su cuerpo?

- los mundos sobrevivirán…

- el sacrificio de…ehm véanlo en el otro capi ok… ç

Bye…

Cuídense…


End file.
